


Home Is Where Your Heart Is

by Lilas12



Series: Cosmic Love [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Malex, POV Alex, POV Alternating, POV Michael, Recreational Drug Use, References to the OG Show, Romance, Secret Relationship, Senior year, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Teenagers, True Love, Underage Drinking, as canon compliant as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: This is the story of Alex Manes and Michael Guerin's relationship all through the end of their Senior Year.Home is hard to find, and it's not always a place, it can also be a person. And if it's the right one, no matter the obstacles, it's everlasting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my version of Malex's origin story. 
> 
> This is a project that I hold very dear seeing as I've never been that invested in a couple that quickly in a TV Show, like EVER! Tyler and Michael's chemistry is just unbelievably amazing.
> 
> I hope you'll be a part of this journey by my side through it all. I'll try to be as close to canon as possible, but as it is my own personal version of the story, some things may vary from the show.
> 
> So, bear with me and hold on for the ride, because it's going to be bumpy!
> 
> Happy reading ^^
> 
> NOTE: If you're looking for me, I'm lilascosmicdixon on Tumblr! ^^

**Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

 

**Chapter 1**

**April 2008**

_Alex POV_

Alex was trying to ignore it, but even if he had clasped his hands on his ears and sang out loud, what most people thought of him was more than obvious.

_Freak…_

_Loser…_

_Fag…_

He could hear them whisper in the school corridors, some only glancing at him and whispering in hushed tones, others; like Kyle Valentin and his band of buffoons, not even trying to be discrete. They were currently leaning against the wall next to the cafeteria, their varsity jackets on, the perfect picture of the jock archetype. One of them, Wyatt Long, was even juggling with a football.

Alex could feel them stare and point and snigger as he passed to get to his locker on this Friday afternoon.

“Hey, Manes!” Called out one of them, Chad, he though his name was. He looked like a Chad.

Alex didn’t even turn around and went on, acting like he hadn’t heard, but that didn’t prevent the guy from adding: “Got a date for prom yet? I hear Elton might be available!”

Even if it was a very bad joke, most of the people in the corridor laughed.

Alex only rolled his eyes and moved on, not bothering to indulge this moron with a response.

They were in 2008 for Christsake! A time where the future President of the United States would probably be black and where a Gay Pride march was taking place in nearly every big city of the world...  Alex didn't know how people could still be that bigoted and homophobic in 2008.

Maybe it was because he lived in a little town, or that Roswell, New Mexico was so far away from everything, that time had stopped here and most of the people still thought they lived in the 90s. 

Whatever it was, Alex couldn’t wait for high school to be over. He couldn’t stand it anymore, all this hypocrisy and pretense. The whole thing was a sham, really. Every one of those vapid movies and TV Show made it look like your high school years were supposed to be the best ones of your life, but it was utter bullshit.

For me, at least, thought Alex, as he just got a glimpse of one of his best friends, Liz Ortecho, running in the outstretched arms of her boyfriend, the very same Kyle Valenti who, a minute ago, had been laughing at his expense. He would never understand how someone as bright and sweet as Liz could date a dushbag like Kyle.

But Alex knew it was just his anger talking, because a part of him was still convinced that, deep down, Kyle wasn't that bad. There had been a time when the two of them had been friends. They had spent their entire childhood together, playing and laughing. But it had been before Kyle had become a jock, before Alex had realized he was different, before high school.

So, maybe, for popular people, like Kyle Valenti the quarterback/homecoming King and Liz Ortecho, his bright and pretty girlfriend, high school was the dream and this senior year was the pinnacle of their youth. But for Alex, this year, like every other year since 10th grade, just stank.

 When he had taken up music practice a few years back, he had secretly hoped it would help with his popularity. After all, who didn’t like music, right? Musicians were just cool. But, like always, Alex Manes seemed to be the only exception. He was pretty good at the guitar and his singing voice was not bad, but every time he had tried to start a band or audition for one, it has been an utter fiasco. Maybe it was because he was shy… or because he was simply too average for anyone to notice him.

Not that Alex was a total loner. He had friends, the best of friends and they were maybe the only interesting thing about him. Elizabeth (Liz) Ortecho and Maria Deluca were the coolest and, despite their popularity and his lack thereof, they had stayed friends since kindergarten. Liz was the bright star of Roswell High and was already accepted to some of the best colleges in the country. She was dating the quarterback of the football team and was in league to become Prom Queen. As for Maria, she was just the coolest girl ever. Her family owned the town only decent bar, the Wild Pony, and she was known for her great sense of partying. Maria was also sure she was a psychic, but despite her quirks, they all liked her. There also was Rosa Ortecho, Liz’s big sister, who was the rebel of the group, but still pretty popular.

They shone like three shooting star in the night sky as Alex stayed on the ground to watch them sparkle, too plain and ordinary to ever hope to join them.

So, the only thing that defined Alex in the eyes of his high school peers, were his friends …and now, the fact that he was gay. He had tried to hide it, behind some kind of Punk/Goth style he had hoped would make him look mysterious and badass, but it had been no use. The truth had still come out (pun intended) only two weeks ago.

Just thinking about it made him want to hurl and hide. He had been so stupid… the humiliation still stung.

He just hoped that the gossip would soon die down and most of all, that it would never reach his father’s ears.

Oh yes, one other thing defined Alex: he was a military brat. His father, Master Sergeant Jesse Manes, was a war hero and, like the good archetype of a soldier that he was, he wasn’t very warm and cuddly and was far from being open-minded.

Alex liked to think he had kept his Goth look because he loved wearing black, but the truth was, he had only done so to infuriate his father, for whom he had always been a big disappointment.

He didn’t want to imagine the consequences if his father one day found out about him being openly gay… Alex knew deep down that his dad already knew the truth, mainly because of his total lack of game in the love department. At 17, his big brothers had already had a LOT of girlfriends and their father often made explicit comments about the fact that Alex had never had one. And there also had been that time, in the tool shed when he was 14... But he didn't want to remember that day.

To try and hide the truth, Alex had once asked Maria to be his beard at one of his cousin's weeding, but given that she had finished the evening glued to another guy's mouth, his attempt at concealing his sexual preferences had not really been a success.

Alex had never been very good at keeping things from Master Sergeant Manes’ calculating eyes anyway.

Shaking his head to chase his father from his mind, Alex decided to stop thinking about that really frightening thought and put his books inside his locker. He was nearly done and ready to head to band practice (yes, because the only band which had agreed to take him on was the school marching band… how lame!) when Maria came behind him to claps her hands on his shoulders.

He could feel she was barely containing her excitement, nearly bouncing up and down.

 “Alex, have you seen the posters?” She asks while turning him around so he found himself face to face with a big A3 picture of a night sky full of shooting stars.

“The theme of the prom is _Starry Night_? Again?” Asked Alex with distaste.

“It’s better than _Enchantment Under the Sea_ , don’t you think?” Maria shot back.

Alex raised his eyebrow and faced his friend. “At least it would have been a nice Easter Egg. And I’m sure I would have looked awesome in my Marty McFly cosplay”.

Maria burst out laughing. “You are such a dork! I bet you actually have one of those…”

Alex smiled enigmatically. “Maybe…”

“Anyway, we don’t care about the theme. The only cool things about prom is spiking the punch and dancing!"

“You’ll tell me how it was”, said Alex, turning away from Maria with a somber face to pick up his guitar case.

He was staring to walk away when Maria stopped him by taking his wrist. “Wait, wait, wait… aren’t you going to go?”

Alex wrenched his arm away and avoided Maria’s inquisitive eyes. “Why would I go?”

“Because it will be fun and we’ll all be there and…” started Maria.

But Alex stopped her. “Don’t you get it Maria? That’s precisely why I don’t want to go to the prom, because everyone… all those people who hate me and point and snigger will be there. Prom will be fun for you, of course it will be, Maria, because you are beautiful and cool and probably have a list of guys waiting to ask you out. But for me, prom will be hell, like every day in this fucking school is hell!” His tone was harsh and full of pain and before Maria could answer or see that little tears had started to gather in his eyes, Alex sprang away and disappeared around the corner. 

He only stopped running once he was outside and hidden behind the main building. He was breathless and angrily wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. Alex hadn’t meant to yell at Maria, she was among the only people who had completely accepted who he was, always. When he had been forced to come out, she, Liz and Rosa had been his rocks. He did not know how he would have survived school without them. And now, he had yelled at one of his best friends.

_He was such a fucking mess…_

Leaning heavily against the wall, Alex let go of his guitar case and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm the panicked beating of his heart.

He would have to apologize to Maria. He knew grovel would be involved, because Maria was such a drama queen sometimes, but he would do it gladly. He just loved her that much…

“Nice guitar”, suddenly said a voice, far too close for Alex not to have noticed someone had walked up to him.

Startled, he opened his eyes, only to drown into the beautiful hazel gaze of Michael Guerin. The other boy was standing before him, his wild golden brown curls fluttering to the wind and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Alex knew Michael. In a way, every kid in Roswell knew one another, having spent all of their school years together, but it was maybe the first time Guerin had actually talked to him this year apart from the usual requests for pen or paper during classes or questions about homework. Oh, and there were also those times when Michael and Max would come to the Crashdown Café to study when Alex was waiting for Liz, and they would talk a little there too. But it wasn’t like him and Michael were friends or anything. Just acquaintances. Through Max Evans, mostly. And, now that he thought of it, they had never actually been alone together like… ever. There had always been one of their mutual friends around to play the buffer.

Because, if he was honest with himself, Alex was a little nervous and self-conscious when Guerin was around. There was just something about him...

So, obviously, being the king of awkward, the only thing Alex did when he discovered Michael standing before him, was stare, dumbfolded.

Everything about Michael Guerin had always been baffling to Alex. He was the embodiment of contradiction. Michael was the brightest kid in their year, maybe even in the entire Roswell school district, even cleverer than Liz, but he acted like he couldn't care less. People were always extremely surprised when they learnt that the macho cowboy scum that lived in his truck and had barely avoided juvie was a little genius. Like a Nobel Prize level genius.

It was like picturing your redneck neighbor reading and quoting Shakespeare. For most people, it just didn't compute.

Some of the teachers at Roswell High still thought that Michael was cheating to obtain such grades. But the truth was, the guy was just too bright for his own good.

Michael was often seen as a rebel, a bod boy, he was smug and sarcastic and didn't seem to care about anything or anyone, but Alex knew better. Because he also happened to be friends with Max Evans, and him and his sister, Isobel, were the only people Michael had ever cared for.

So, it had always baffled Alex to see Guerin act so tough one second and then to be as soft as a puppy when it came to the Evans siblings. Michael, Max and Isobel were as tight as you could be and it was because he had witnessed their genuine bond that Alex knew that there was a lot more about Guerin then met the eye.

But still, to found himself face to face with him, and on the receiving end of one of his signature “smoldering” stare, was a little unsettling for Alex.

Because, on top of being a mystifying individual, Michael was also insanely hot. With wild brown curls that looked soft and had traces of gold in the sun, big, expressive hazel eyes with a little green in them and a full and far too kissable mouth.

So, it was only natural for Alex to gap a little (without drool, thank you very much) at him for like... a few seconds.

_Come on, people, he was only human after all._

“Earth to Manes, do you copy?” Called Michael, trying to hide an evident smirk.

“Is this pot?” Asked Alex, pointing to the rolled up cigarette now dangling from Guerin's fingers.

It was the only thing that had come to him in the moment.

Michael eyes went from the stub to Alex and his posture suddenly hardened.

“Yeah, so what?” His tone was curt and a little challenging.

As an answer, Alex took a quick step towards him and raised his hand in invitation, his gaze not wavering from Michael's. “Can I?”

It obviously surprised Guerin, his eyes widening a little before he simply nodded, offering the joint to Alex. He watched as the other boy took a drag and breath out the spicy smoke without even blinking. It was calming his nerves and making him forget about his worries for a minute. He was starting to feel a little heady too. It was a good feeling. But, to be honest, Alex didn't know if it was just caused by the pot or the presence of the other boy, who was till staring at him as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“Alex Manes smoking pot”, laughed Michael, impressed. “I never thought I would see the day...”

“Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think”, answered Alex, before taking another puff and offering the joint back to Michael.

Guerin let out a little snort, but it was not a mocking one, like Kyle and his crew, it was strangely... amicable. He took a drag and then threw the stub to crush it under his boot. It was only when Michael lowered his gaze to the ground that Alex realized that they both had been staring into each other eyes for a long time... a very long time.

Was that normal behavior for Michael Guerin? Because it was hella strange for him, who was more used to avoid looking people directly in the eyes for too long.

“Like I said earlier”, Michael started, coming to lean against the wall next to Alex and pointing his guitar case again. “Nice guitar.”

“How could you know? It's inside the case”, noted Alex with an amused raised eyebrow.

“I know”, Michael passed a hand in his wild curls and seemed almost embarrassed for a second. “But I've seen you play around the school. It's a Takamine, right?”

It was Alex turn to be impressed. First, that Guerin had noticed him enough to even know he was playing and second, to have a basic knowledge about musical instruments.

“Do you play?” He asked.

Michael only shrugged, now avoiding to look Alex in the eyes, as if he was ashamed. Alex didn't understand why at first, because being able to play an instrument, any instrument, was amazing. But then, he got it. Michael was an orphan. He was poor, and he had probably never owned anything as beautiful and expensive as his Takamine guitar.

Even if his life was hard and school was a nightmare at the moment, seeing Michael Guerin, the untouchable and proud Michael Guerin, looking so ashamed right now, made Alex see things in a different light. In the end, he was lucky. Even if his family hadn't felt like home in a long time, he had a house. He had a father and brothers. He had money and security.

Michael had none of that.

“I usually leave my guitar in the music room during the week, so, if you want, I don't know... to play a little, you could... borrow it. From time to time”, offered Alex, nibbling on his lips.

Michael suddenly lifted his head and turned to look at him. He could feel his hot gaze on the side of his face, burning his skin.

_Was he blushing? God, he hoped not..._

“I'll... I'll think about it”, answered Michael.

When Alex found the courage to turn and face him again, he saw that Guerin had a little smile on his face. The kind of genuine smile that he usually reserved for Max or Isobel.

Alex was definitely blushing now...

Before he found himself once again lost in Michael incredible eyes, Alex cleared his throat and stepped away from the wall. That seemed to put an end to their little moment, because Michael straightened up as well, seeming to have regain his usual composure.

They were unable to look at each other now, so they awkwardly stared at the ground for a moment.

“I better go”, finally said Alex, pointing at the auditorium behind his shoulder. “I'm already late for rehearsal.”

“Yeah”, Michael added. “I gotta go too, Max is probably waiting for me in the parking lot, so…”

“I...” Hesitated Alex. “Be careful on the road, you know… because of the pot? I… I know that Valenti is on the warpath these days, so…”

_God, it was awkward!_

Without raising his eyes, Michael only nodded and nearly ran away without saying anything else.

_That guy was weird..._

His guitar case in hand, still a little dazed by what had transpired between him and Michael freaking Guerin, Alex stared to walk toward the auditorium, his thoughts turned upside down. But when he saw his reflection in the glass door before entering the music room, Alex nearly moaned in despair.

He should have listened to Liz when she had said that he was using too much eyeliner. His eyes, on top of being red because he had cried like a fucking moron earlier, were rimmed with makeup, making him look like a deranged panda or the caricature of a member of Kiss. Black tear streaks were smudging his right cheekbone as well.

No surprise Guerin had been so nice... he had probably only taken pity on him, looking like that!

Gently tapping his forehead against the wall several times, Alex groaned: “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

His life was such a mess!

 

_Michael POV_

 

                Michael took his head in his hands as soon as he entered the parking lot and tugged at his curls until it hurt.

_What the hell was that?_

He had not been his usual self with Alex Manes, or more accurately, he had been far too much like himself. Like the Michael that only Max and Isobel knew. The one that cared and smiled and hated to see people in distress.

But that was not the character he had created and played for everyone else to see. That was not the Michael he wanted everyone to know. Because this version of him, the real him, was weak, and afraid. That Michael was still this 7 years old little kid who had not been picked out by the Evans at the orphanage and didn’t know what a home even was.

He could not be that Michael. If he did, people would hurt him... again.

He needed to be tough and hard as nail so the humans would never find out who he really was.

So why, why was it so hard to be his usual pratty self when Alex Manes was concerned?

Because his loss of focus was not new. To be honest, Michael had always had trouble playing his part when it came to Manes. There was just...  something about this boy that made him all soft and mushy on the inside. He seemed... in tune with him, able to feel him at the second he was close and to read his face like an open book. It was crazy. And it was dangerous.

When Michael wasn't in control of his emotions, his powers would start acting out. And when Alex Manes was close, Michael feelings were all over the place.

Michael did not know what that meant, if it was his alien or his human side that seemed linked with Alex Manes, but he had to put a stop to it.

He had not been able to stop himself two weeks ago, at that freaking party, but he had to at least try. If not for him, he had to be strong for Max and Isobel. 

Just thinking about what had happened that night, Michael felt like an exposed nerve.

Once he was safely inside his pick-up, all alone in the parking lot, he closed his eyes and put his forehead against the cool material of the steering wheel. He had to keep his cool and try and calm down. He took deep breaths, like Iz had always told him to.

In and out...

In...

Out...

But Michael could not stop the memories that kept coming back to him...

 

                _Two weeks ago_

Michael didn't want to go to this party. It wasn't his scene and he was sure that nobody invited would be happy to see him. But he was a good friend and Max had made him promise to go with him.

It would take place at the Valenti house (Kyle parents being out of town for a family matter) and nearly everyone in their year had been invited. It promised to be one hell of a party, in every sense of the word.

Max only wanted to go because Liz Ortecho would be there and if there was one person Max could never say no to, it was her. She had asked him to come and have fun for once (which Michael completely agree on. Max was far too serious sometimes.). So, that's why Michael and Max were currently standing in front of Kyle Valenti's door.

They could hear music blaring from the inside. No wonder nobody had heard them knock.

“Do you think we should come in?” Asked Max, who, for once, had forego his usual cap and had made an effort to style his hairs.

_He must really like Liz!_

That was the understatement of the year, because, at last, when the door opened, revealing the infamous Liz Ortecho, Max's entire face brightened.

He looked kind of awestruck and... dumb. Michael sincerely hoped he would never be so hopeless, like, ever!

Seeing as Liz and Max were too busy mooning at each other to talk, Michael just rolled his eyes and sidestepped around the Ortecho girl to get in.

“Don't mind me”, he threw over his shoulder, not even bothering to see if they were listening.

Those two really were annoying sometimes...

He crossed path with several people who only stared at him in obvious surprise to see him here.

 _Yep_ , high school parties were not at all his usual scene.

In his search for the buffet, Michael waved at Iz, who was already here, obviously, and was talking with some guy, probably one of her numerous admirer. He was thirsty and if he wanted to survive the party, he would need alcohol. A lot.

Finally, he noticed the beer keg and started to head there, but then, he felt a strange prickling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew that feeling. Looking around, he quickly spotted the cause of it.

Alex Manes.

He had his back to him and was standing in a dark corner of the room, not far from the buffet.

Michael should have known he would be here, seeing as he was Liz's best friend, but he was still surprised to see him. Because if high school parties at the quarterback’s house were not his scene, it was even less Alex's habit.

Manes had kind of a loner reputation at Roswell High. He had only a few notable friends, Maria DeLuca, Liz and Rosa Ortecho and sometimes Max, but was rarely seen interacting with people in a social gathering of any kind. He played in the school marching band and was a very good guitarist, but the Goth look he had decided to take on since last year made him even more of an outcast. Kids at Roswell High didn't like people who were different. Michael knew a thing or two about that...

So, the very presence of Alex Manes at this party was surprising, but the fact that he was currently talking with Malcolm, a football player and a friend of Kyle Valenti, made Michael stop dead in his track.

What the hell?

The more he looked at Alex, the more Michael eyes widen. One, he was talking to a jock in a dark corner… at a party, two, he was strangely swaying, proof that he was drunk (and it was barely 10pm) and last, that Malcolm guy seemed to be... flirting with him.

_What the actual fuck?!_

_Had Michael fallen into an alternative universe?_

Just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, Michael resumed his walk to the beer keg and, while filling his cup, he listened.

“Really, you like The Offspring? I would have thought you were more into RnB, like Kyle”, said Alex, his voice slurring a little.

Yep, definitely drunk. Young people nowadays... thought Michael with a new roll of his eyes. 

Not really knowing why, Michael faked being interested in the food buffet to keep on listening.

“No, I've always loved punk music. But, please, don't tell, it's a secret”, answered Malcolm in a purr.

From the corner of his eyes, Michael had been sure his little smile have been a seductive one. And... Had he just winked at Alex? And... Did Manes really giggle?

Okay, that was just too weird for him.

Feeling really annoyed for whatever reason, Michael walked away as quickly as possible.  He joined Max, who had finally stopped staring lovingly into Liz's eyes and was talking with a guy from his Bio class. Feigning to be interested in their conversation, Michael kept an eye on Malcolm and Alex, who seemed very engrossed in their little bubble.

Were they gay? Or were they just too drunk to notice how close they were standing? And why did that seem to bother him that much? It wasn't like it mattered to him. He wasn't a homophobe and those guys could do whatever they wanted, it wasn't his problem. They were just being a little too obvious, that’s why he was feeling weird. Because he knew that people in Roswell were far from open-minded about homosexuality and he was just concerned by their lack of discretion.

_Right?_

So, why did Michael seem unable to look away? And why did his chest hurt when he caught glimpses of Manes' smiles and heard him laugh at Malcolm probably very bad jokes?

It should not matter. Alex and him weren't friends. They were just acquaintances. And yes, they nodded and smiled at each other in passing and there were times when they shared secret little stares and laughs when Max and Liz were being too obvious, but that was it, really.

Forcing himself to look away at last, Michael took a big sip of his beer and suddenly felt the right side of his face burn. He knew it without even glancing back. Alex Manes had spotted him and was looking at him. Hard. His skin was prickling with heat under the intensity of his gaze.

“Are you blushing?” Asked Max in a whisper so only Michael would hear.

He turned to his best friend with a snort. “What? No! It’s just… hot in here.”

“Yeah, right,” Laughed Max, before taking a swing from his own cup. “You’ll be careful, Alex Manes is looking at you as if he wants to murder you… or something”.

Unable to stop himself this time, Michael turned his head and he immediately met Alex’s dark, intense eyes. He was alone now, leaning against the wall, a red cup resting against his lips and he was staring… really staring. Like if he could see through him and steal his soul.

Michael throat was bone-dry all of the sudden and he felt hot all over.

_Something must be wrong with the AC in this house…_

“Well, I don’t know what’s up with him, because I didn’t do anything wrong… lately”, said Michael, forcing himself to wrench his gaze from Alex’s to focus on Max.

His friend just rolled his eyes and laughed, before leaving him alone to go look for the bathroom. As soon as Max was out of sight, Michael turned back to Alex, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He told himself he was just navigating the house to see where Isobel was, but really, Michael was looking for Alex. Something was definitely up with him. It wasn’t at all like Manes to flirt with jocks in dark corners and to stare like that into another dude’s eyes.

Maybe it was just because of the alcohol, but Michael also knew it wasn’t Alex’ style to drink himself to oblivion. And he had a very bad feeling he couldn’t shake. This Malcolm, Manes had been with, was a dushbag. Michael had often seen him picking on freshman and being really rude to girls. So, seeing that guy being all cozied up with Alex didn’t sit well with him.

He would just check on Manes from afar, for Max’s sake, only to make sure he was alright, and then he would leave. Because this party really sucked, decided Michael.

He searched the entire floor, including the garden, but didn’t find any trace of Alex or Malcolm. Maybe they had already left. Together. That thought made something bitter squirm in Michael insides.  He was ready to give up when suddenly, he heard Maria say to Liz in the kitchen: “Do you know where Alex is? We came together and I can’t find him. He seemed really drunk earlier…”

So, his friends were worried about him too. And he was definitely still here, since he had come with DeLuca. Michael didn’t like it… at all.

His eyes suddenly stopped on the stairs leading to the second floor and it was like lead had fallen in his stomach, making him sick. He had not searched there yet. And there was only one reason why two young people would go hide upstairs at a party.

Michael told himself he should leave, walk away from this slippery slope, but he seemed unable to. After all, if Alex Manes wanted to hook up with Malcolm, it was his choice and it had nothing to do with him… But he had seem so drunk, and…

Without a second thought, Michael ran upstairs and only stopped when he was standing outside the only door which was slightly ajar. Listening closely, his breath ragged and his heart beating hard, Michael took a step back when he heard a moan.

He didn’t know how, but he was sure it was Alex's voice.

As if he had been struck by lightning, Michael stayed stunned, frozen to the spot, something hard and unforgiving slicing his insides. He should go. He should really…

But then, he heard something else. “Mal… wait! Stop! You’re hurting me… I don’t wanna… STOP!”

Alex was crying. Alex was in danger!

It was like something went haywire in his brain and Michael felt a wave of incredible energy explode out of him. The entire house was shaken, down to its foundation and the walls and ground trembled, as if an earthquake had broken out. It was over as soon as it had started, but the entire house was suddenly plunged into darkness. Knocked down by the power of the blast, Michael tried to stand up, but he was too weak. He was hurting everywhere. He could ear yells and panicked voices coming from downstairs and, despite the obscurity, he made out two silhouettes that left the bedroom in a hurry. None of them even noticed him, flat on his back in the darkness.

Michael wanted to call out Alex’s name, put he was unable to even breath properly.

A few seconds later, the lights turned on again and Michael heard several gasps before the booming voice of Valenti said: “Manes! What were you doing upstairs? And… why are your pants undone? Mal? What the hell?”

There was a deafening silence and then, Malcolm answered: “The little faggot tried to show me his dick. He was wasted, he kept saying he wanted me to suck him. I only went upstairs with him because he told me he had some weed. The dirty little slut!”

Michael was finally able to straighten up, just in time to see Alex’s face blanch through the railings. There were tear streaks on his cheeks, another proof that what had happened in the bedroom with Malcolm had not been 100% consenting. He looked lost, and ashamed and so hopeless... Michael was ready to leap down the stairs, to tell everyone the truth, but before he could act, Alex shoved everyone out of his way to run out of the house.

Liz, Maria and Rosa went after him, calling his name.

In the uproar that followed Malcolm revelation, nobody, except Max and Isobel, noticed Michael going down the stairs. Drained, angry and disgusted, he let his two friends lead him to the nearest couch.

“What happened?” Whispered Iz in alarm. It was obvious the Evans siblings knew he had been the one causing the earthquake.

“I just… lost control”, answered Michael, hiding his face in his hands and trying to regain at least an ounce of calm.

“Michael, you have to be more careful, you…” started Max, but he stopped when Michael dropped his hands to throw him a death stare.

“Don’t try and act all self-righteous with me, Maximilian! I know what’s at stake! It won’t happen again!”

Max eyes darkened but he only nodded in acknowledgment.

“Was it true, about Alex Manes?” Asked Iz in a hush.

“Not a word”, Michael bite back, his jaw hardening with anger.

As a sign of providence, Malcolm, Kyle and their crew stopped just in front of them, laughing like a band of buffoons.

“And then”, said Malcolm, a beer in his hand, “the little faggot got on his knees, probably wanted to suck me after I pushed him away, and…”

Michael had stood up and sprang forward to punch the guy right in the nose even before his brain could caught up with his body.

Malcolm, flat on his ass on the floor, blinked stupidly at him, his faced covered with a mix of blood and beer.

“You disgusting piece of shit! I know what you did… I know!” Spat Michael, the threat evident in his voice.

Malcolm’s eyes widened in fear. But, before things could escalate into a real fight, Michael took a step back. As he turned around to leave, his eyes met Kyle’s and for a second, he was sure he could read admiration on his face.

“So long, suckers!” Said Michael as he walked away and left the party without glancing back.

…………………..

When the memory faded, Michael let out a deep breath, fighting the tears he could feel prickling his eyes.

He felt like shit. Because he had not been able to control his powers and had put Max and Iz in danger. Because ever since that party, he couldn’t get Alex Manes out of his mind. Because he was a coward. Because he was guilty.

It was his fault if Alex was suffering. He had been the one causing the blackout, forcing him and Malcolm out of the room. Because of him, Alex had been humiliated. Because of him, Alex had been forced to come out.

It all was his bloody fault…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back just before tonight's infamous episode of RNM!  
> Hope it'll bring you joy and hope, whatever happens.  
> Things are still a little awkward between Alex and Michael but it’ll get better, promise.
> 
> Happy reading and I’ll update soon ^^
> 
> Note: Thank you to the wonderful dramaticcoboyansgt (https://dramaticcowboyangst.tumblr.com/) for her notes and comments. She was a great help.

**Chapter 2**

**April 2008**

_Alex POV_

                When Alex went home that evening, he was beat. After music practice, he had gone to see Maria at the Wild Pony and had had to beg before she finally decided to forgive him.

He also had been forced to promise her the worst thing in the entire world: that he would go to the prom with her.

Now he had to go tux shopping and think about corsages and limos…

He was officially in hell.

Not wishing to have to face his father so early in the day, Alex went straight to the toolshed in the far corner of the garden. It had become his refuge in the last few years. There, he could play music, sing, read and simply relax without the overpowering presence of the Sergeant shadowing his every move.

When he opened the door, Alex let out a deep sigh of relief and threw himself on the sofa bed. He had spent a few nights here as well since he had built this shed. Most of his happiest memories were linked to this place.

As well as his worst one…

In 8th grade, before high school, Alex had been a very happy kid. Kyle and him had been close friends back then and, as a bonding project, they had spent the better part of the summer building this toolshed and a tree house with the help of their respective fathers. Kyle’s dad, the Sheriff Jim Valenti, was a very good man and for a moment, Alex had hoped that his qualities would rub off on his own father.

But it had only been a crazy hope…

For a month, the four of them, two different set of fathers and sons, had been as close as a real family and friends could ever be. They had sketched plans and bought wood and nails. It had really been a great project and they had spent days and days working on it, giving it their time, sweat, and even blood, that one time Kyle had nearly nailed his hand to a plank.

Alex and his father had laughed together and shared really bonding moments because, for once, Sergeant Manes and his younger son had had something in common. Alex had been proving to his dad that he was a real man, able to endure hard work and for a few weeks, he had been genuinely proud of his son.

But then, that fateful day of August, 5 years ago, had happened.

Alex could picture it as if it had only occurred the day before.

He had gone to fetch cans of Cokes, because it had been a very hot day and when he had come back to the shed, Alex had stopped, gaping. Kyle had been standing on the roof, bare chested, his skin gleaming with sweat under the sun and nailing planks to the structure.

The entire scene had seemed to happen in slow motion.

Alex had lost himself in the glorious sight that was Kyle Valenti, half naked and covered in grime. And that’s when he had realized that perhaps, he was not as straight as he had thought. Alex had previously been aware that his friend was considered attractive, he wasn’t blind and Liz and Maria had made that fact very… _very_ clear on numerous occasions. But he had never considered it before that day, never realized that he too, wasn’t indifferent to Kyle’s charms.

Still gaping at his half naked friend like a fish out of his bawl, Alex had suddenly been brought back to Earth when his father had seized his wrist to force him to look away.

“Have you no shame, boy?” Had snarled Jesse Manes, gripping his arm so hard his eyes had started to water.

And then, Alex had realized that he had been harboring a massive hard on in his shorts. All of it, while watching his friend, a boy, shirtless.

That night, after Kyle had gone home, his dad had taken Alex inside the nearly finished shed to try and beat the gay out of his son. Only the unexpected arrival of Jim Valenti had saved him from being nearly trampled to death. Alex had not been able to stand up or walk straight for days after that day and his back still had scars to prove that, no matter what he would do, his father would never accept him for who he was.  His father would never love him as long as he was different.

Alex didn’t want to think about that day anymore and, despite what had happened within these walls, this toolshed had become his sanctuary…

His little 8th grade crush on Kyle had dissipated soon after, and it had only been in 10th grade that Alex had finally found the courage to admit to himself that, it hadn’t really been Kyle he had found attractive that day, but only his physical form. Because he simply liked guys. Because he was gay.

Letting out a deep breath, Alex threw his arm over his eyes and forced himself to stop reliving the past. There was no use, really.

Kyle had turned into a dushbag. His father still hated him. And this toolshed was still the only thing close to a home he had ever known.

Alex couldn’t wait to be in college. At least, in UNW, where he had applied and hoped to get it (only if his math grades got better), nobody would know him and he would be able to get a fresh start.

His phone ringed in his pocket, putting a definite end to his musing.

Judging by the ringtone, it was Liz.

“Hi Liz”, he picked up with an exhausted voice.

“You sound sullen for someone who has just been asked to prom”, she said, a smile evident in her voice.

Of course Maria had already told her…

“It’s quite depressing to be a pity date”, sighed Alex, looking at his blackened nails and deciding he should paint them again.

Wearing nail polish when you played guitar was a nightmare.

“You’re not a pity date! Don’t be so dramatic, I know you only pretend to be a Goth, so don’t even try to fool me with your pseudo emo whining.”

The girl was feisty! But at least, she managed to make him smile.

“Okay, so being asked to the prom by your best friend, knowing that she used emotional blackmail to make you go, is definitely not a pity date. Noted.”

Liz laughed, which in turn, made him feel a lot better.

God, he loved his best friends!

“It may be the last chance we have to be all together before a very long time, Alex. Maria and I would hate for you to miss out on prom just because a bunch of morons can’t handle your awesomeness”, said Liz, probably forgetting that her boyfriend was among these aforementioned morons.

“You are probably right”, groaned Alex. “But, tell her I refuse to wear one of those frilly tuxedos. If I go to the prom, it will be in style.”

“If you go?”

“When I go”, Alex finally gave up, unable to refuse these girls anything anyway.

Liz let out a very girly squeal from the other side of the line, forcing Alex to put his phone at arm's length if he wanted to keep his hearing intact.

“I’m so excited, you have no idea! Let’s go shopping tomorrow!” Liz offered.

Alex rolled his eyes. “The tickets are not even for sale yet”.

“We don’t care! Come on, Alex, it will be fun!”

Being dragged from dress shop to dress shop by his two best friends was not really is idea of fun. But he guessed he had no choice as they would come and drag his sorry ass out of the house even if he said no.

“Fine”, agreed Alex. “But then we’ll go see a movie. My choice!”

He was a great negotiator.

Liz said yes and after a few more minutes of prattling, they hung up.

Well, thought Alex while getting up from the sofa, maybe it was time to tell his father the good news: he was going to the prom. With a girl.

At least, his week could not get any weirder…

But, as usual, Alex was wrong. Because, his weekend would be just as strange.

                On Saturday, Maria and Liz came to pick him up just before lunch. The girls had decided to go to the mall to scout for dresses. Then, they would eat and go to the movie in the early afternoon. The day started fine. Alex was in a good mood, seeing as his dad had been thrilled (as thrilled as a soldier could be, expressing his satisfaction with a simple tap on the shoulder) when he had told him about his date to prom. He had even raised his allowance so he could pick out a tux. Maria and Liz were their usual cheery selves and there wasn’t too many people at the mall (Alex didn’t like crowds).

But then, as they entered the very first store, Alex spotted none other than Michael _freaking_ Guerin, sitting alone on the nearest bench, drinking coffee. And he was watching him. Intently. Gulping uncomfortably, Alex tried to lighten the tension with a little smile, but Michael remained expressionless, his intense, hazel eyes fixed on him.

_Okay… This guy is definitely weird_ , concluded Alex.

Liz called for him, so he entered the shop, hoping that Guerin would be gone when they would walk out.

Liz and Maria were very different type of shoppers.

Maria was an impulsive buyer, filling her arms with everything that caught her eye. She also had a great sense of fashion and she always had the knack for spotting the most beautiful things.

Liz on the other hand, was a lot harder to please. She always second guessed every one of her purchase, weighting up and pros and cons for far too long before making any kind of a choice. She liked to say it was the scientist in her, unable to be satisfied until she could find the perfect solution.

So, Alex was not surprised when he found Maria already holding at least three dresses and walking toward the changing rooms, while Liz was furiously considering a pale pink gown, as if it was a very complex biochemistry experiment. 

Alex stopped next to her and mimicked Liz, glaring frantically at the poor piece of cloth. “You should go for a red one”.

“Yeah right, and hear _papi_ going on a rampage because his daughter is wearing the color of _el diablo_ for Prom… I don’t think so. He already has a hard time accepting the fact I’m not a child anymore, I don’t want to give him a heart attack.”

Alex raised both of his hands in resignation. “Okay”. There was no used arguing with Liz and her logic. “But don’t pick this one. You’ll look like one of my grandmother creepy dolls wearing this.”

He avoided Liz’s mock punch in the arm and left her in the girl section to go see the tuxedos.

This early in the Prom season, there was still a lot of choices. Alex was looking at a very fine piece that had caught his attention when he felt hot shivers travel down his spine.

Someone was watching him.

But before he had the time to turn around to confirm his suspicions, a familiar voice rang out: “So, prom shopping?”

Guerin. Again.

“Are you following me?” Asked Alex, not even bothering to face him and pretending to be engrossed in the tux he had been considering.

“You wish, Manes”, answered Michael with a snort, coming to stand next to him and entering his field of vision.

Now, all Alex could see was Guerin profile from the corner of his eye and he was unable to concentrate on anything else. There was just something about this guy… something electric, magnetic that always attracted Alex attention no matter what. So, he stopped pretending to be interested in the tux and turned to face Michael. The other boy did the same, his arms crossed on his flannel shirt.

Did the guy own any other kind of clothes than the typical cowboy gear? At least he wasn’t wearing his hat indoors. Michael Guerin in his black hat was far too unsettling, and strangely hot.

 “What do you want, Guerin?” Alex hadn’t meant to sound that annoyed, but he made him nervous.

“What does it look like? I’m shopping for prom”, Michael answered with a shrug before turning to face the rows of tuxedos. To emphasize that preposterous statement, he took a blue jacket and held it in front of him. “What do you think?”

“You? Shopping for prom? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Snorted Alex, noting despite his better judgment, that blue really suited Guerin. It made his skin look even more golden…

“Don’t laugh at me, Manes!” Protested Michael in a mocked voice. “Isobel bullied me into going with her and Max, as some kind of protest against the misogyny of prom dates or some shit. I’m a victim here!”

Alex couldn’t help but found his indignation cute as hell. But he managed to hide his goofy smile behind his hand. 

Both boys pretended to check out more tuxedos, but every time Alex glanced at Michael, he caught him staring form the corner of his eye.

What was it with Guerin and his stares? Did he have something on his face? Apart from his nose ring and black eyeliner, of course, but they were not new.

“The silver one you chose earlier was cool”, finally said Michael, breaking the heavy silence.

Alex raised a surprised eyebrow. “You think?”

“Yeah, it was… unique. I’m sure it would suit you”, he cleared his throat and Alex couldn’t help but smile.

Was Michael Guerin flirting with him? His heart beat faster at the very thought and he felt hot all over.

The atmosphere changed drastically, going from awkward to amicable and… warm, in the blink of an eye. They shared a little smile before turning back to the tuxedos and Alex felt something flutter lightly inside his chest.

But of course, it couldn’t last…

“I hear that you are going to the prom with Maria DeLuca. Is that true?” There was something strange in Michael voice now, some kind of edge, like if he was annoyed.

And the easy companionship shattered.

Suddenly, Alex understood why Guerin was here, trying to chit chat with him. He wanted to know if the rumors were true. How he had managed to learn about it that quickly was beyond him, but in a little town like Roswell, nothing stayed secret for long. He was he living proof of that.

But, why would it matter to Michael, whom he was taking to the prom? And then, Alex remembered that Guerin and Maria had dated for a few weeks last year. Their fling had been swift and kinda explosive, seeing as they had spent more time yelling at each other than actually dating, but it was all making sense to Alex now.

Michael wanted to know if his ex was really dating the school supposed fag.

That realization made something bitter and nasty boil in Alex stomach. He had thought that Michael was just being nice and he had liked that feeling. Of being accosted, just because someone actually wanted to talk to him. Not make fun of him.

“Yes, it’s true”, spat Alex, turning to face Michael and crossing his own arms on his black tee-shirt. “Do you have a problem with that?”

The hostility in his tone and posture was quite obvious, because the other boy immediately reacted.

“Whoa, dude, chill out”, said Guerin, raising his hands in a peaceful sign. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it was just a question.”

“So, you were _not at all_ curious about the fact that the school faggot is going to prom with a girl?” Retorted Alex, his irritation only growing.

Michael beautiful eyes widen at his choice of words and his cheeks reddened a little. In shame? In anger? Alex didn’t know, but that annoyed him even more, because he looked far too cute.

“I…” started Guerin, uneasy and looking everywhere but at him now. “I don’t care about those kind of gossips. I just wanted to chat with a friend, but I guess I was wrong.”

And, just like that, Michael threw Alex a last, breathtaking stare, before he turned away and walked out of the store.

_What had just happened?_

Alex stayed stunned for a second, not knowing what to do or think.

Had he read all of this wrong? Had Michael only really wanted to be friendly? Because, in his last look, he had seemed so… genuinely disappointed. 

He had acted like a jerk, hadn’t he? Blown this entire thing out of proportion, just because a guy he might probably have always liked a little bit had asked him about his date. Alex had thought he had been okay with coming out. He knew he was gay and he liked who he was, but, apparently, it wasn’t entirely true. If he hadn’t felt at least a little insecure, he would never had talked to Michael that way. 

God, he was such a jerk! Michael had given him an opening to become his friend at a time when everyone else at school seemed to avoid him, and he had pushed him away. No wonder he was so unpopular…

_Great job, Alex_ , he thought before giving up on trying to find a tux, the left side of his chest throbbing painfully.

 

_POV Michael_

Michael left the store in a hurry. He was disappointed and ashamed and… annoyed.

Alex had every right to react like that, especially after what had happened two weeks ago. But still, he had only tried to be nice and to make up for being the reason Alex had been forced to come out.

The anger and indignation in his dark eyes had been genuine and… hurtful, Michael could still picture it with vivacity, still feel its bitter taste in the back of his throat.

He had never had any issues with acting charming before, but like always when it came to Alex Manes, Michael had put both of his feet in his mouth. What a lack of game! Flirting with him and asking him about his prom date not two seconds after? Of course the guy had realized his intentions were not strictly friendly.

But, instead of understanding that maybe… just maybe, Michael might be intrigued by him, Alex had simply concluded that he only wanted to get juicy gossip.  And that what hurt the most. Because Michael had thought that Manes was brighter and knew better. It seemed that anger had turned both of them into idiots.

_What a waste…_ thought Michael bitterly.

Maybe it was just a sign that aliens and humans were just incompatible on some deeper level. Like they could coexist (barley) and fuck (passively well) but nothing more.

At least, that’s what Michael chose to believe when he left the mall, something hard and unforgiving griping the left side of his chest.

Humans were a nuisance. Humans were dangerous. Humans were not worth it.

Because he didn’t want to think about how happy he had been to see Alex, or how serene he had been chatting with him or how deeply miserable he was feeling now.

It was all the humans fault!

                To forget about his humiliation and disappointment, Michael did the usual: go to the movies.

If there was a thing he valued about this planet and its inhabitants, it was their aptitude to create art and cinema was among his favorites. He loved getting lost in pictures and stories of another time, another place, another universe. He preferred Sci-fi and Fantasy, because they were the closest to his heart. It reminded him of his origins and sometimes, he liked to imagine what his home planet had been like.

Was it like in _Dune_ , a desert place full of sand?

Or dark and organic like in _Alien_?

Or lush and green like Endor in _Star Wars_?

What was the technology like? How did his people really look like? What? How? When? Who?

All those questions would never stop running in Michael’s brain, because, more than Max and Isobel, he wanted to know the truth. They had a family here, a home. He, apart from the Evans siblings, had nothing.

He didn’t care that most of these movies featured aliens as monsters or bloodthirsty creatures. All he wanted to do was dream and be at peace for a little while. And cinema was the best way to achieve that. Cinema, and playing music. But he didn't own a guitar, so, for today, the movies would do.

Michael sometimes needed to lose himself into those stories for a few hours. Because in this dark theater, he could be anyone he liked. A cyborg. A zombie. A Jedi. A villain. A hero. A brother. A son… a lover. It made him forget how ugly real life could be.

Michael parked his pick-up not far from the theatre entrance and walked out to see what was on. _Cloverfield_ was still showing. He knew it was about a big alien monster destroying half of New York. It was perfect for his current state of mind. So, he bought a ticket and went to the screening room, even if the movie would not start for another hour and a half. It was dark and he would be alone, which was exactly what he needed right now.

Roswell Movie Pantheon wasn’t like those big chains, it only had five cinema rooms and the movie releases were always at least a month late. But the seats were comfortable and, given that Michael was in the smallest room, he was pretty sure he would stay alone for a while.

Sitting at the very back of the room, in the darkness, and in the last row, Michael put his feet on the back of the seat in front of him and closed his eyes for a second.

Now, he was relaxed…

He was pretty sure that he had dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, the screen was alight and was showing commercials. Glancing at his phone, he saw that indeed, he had slept for more than an hour and that the movie was about to begin. Turning it off, because if there was one thing he hated, it was being interrupt by a text or a call in the middle of a movie, Michael suddenly heard voices.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

There were only three other people in the room, seated a few rows in front of him and they had obviously not noticed his presence.

And, by a very annoying stroke of fate, they were none other than Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca and Alex _fucking_ Manes.

_Really? Was he that unlucky?_

“I can’t believe you’ve chosen this junk! There was the latest Kathrine Heigl movie about weddings on, but no! Let’s go see a horror flick!” Was saying Maria, waving her arms wildly.

Michael couldn’t help but muffle a laugh at her indignation.

Even if he couldn’t see him, Michael was sure Alex rolled his eyes before answering: “First of all, it’s not because I’m gay that I enjoy girly movies. I happen to hate romantic comedies. Second of all, it’s not a horror flick, it’s Sci-fi. And lastly, I only agreed to go dress shopping with you if _I_ got to choose the movie. You have already blackmailed me into going to prom with you, the least you can do is seat for an hour and half and watch a cool movie about aliens with your best friend.”

Maria only huffed and heavily sat back on her seat in outrage.

“Really Alex, an alien movie in Roswell? Could you be even more cliché?” Asked Liz with an evident smile in her voice.

“Shut up you two! It’s starting!”

Alex was right. The lights dimmed and the movie began to roll, Michael could hear the projector behind him.

The three friends stayed silent for only a few seconds, before Maria said in a hushed voice: “Alex? Did I really blackmail you into going to prom with me?” She sounded genuinely worried.

Michael saw Alex turn toward Maria. “A little”, he said before putting an arm around her shoulders. “But I only agreed because deep down, I wanted to go.”

Maria nodded and snuggled against her friend, watching the screen in silence.

Michael sat back, only noticing now he had leant forward to listen to the conversation. A few things had been clarified for him. Alex was indeed going to prom with Maria but, unlike what Isobel had told him the previous evening when she had got back from the Wild Pony, he had not been the one doing the asking.

Maria had. And they were going as friends. Because Alex was gay. Not bisexual. Not interested in girls. But gay. As in only interested in boys.

Suddenly feeling far cheerier than before, Michael focused on the movie, a little smile playing on his lips.

He wasn’t that unlucky after all.

                At the intermission (because, yes, the Roswell Movie Pantheon still had those), Michael hide behind a row of seats when Liz went to the bathroom. He didn’t know why he did it, because he had every right to be there, but he had felt compelled to hide his presence. And he soon realized he had been right to, when, thinking they were alone in the theatre, Alex asked: “Maria, do you mind if I ask you something about Guerin?”

Michael, still crouched on the ground, froze and listened intently, his heartbeat getting a little crazy.

“Guerin? As in Michael Guerin?” She seemed very startled.

“No, the asshole who claims to be his adoptive father… of course Michael Guerin!”

Apparently, Hank Guerin bad reputation was far-reaching. Good, this piece of shit didn’t deserve any less.

“What do you wanna know?” Asked Maria.

“How… how was he, when you two were together?”

This conversation was becoming weirder and weirder, but Michael wanted more than anything to keep on listening.

“We were never really together, you know. Guerin is a free spirit, a wild dog, he can’t be tamed or kept on a leash, his words, not mine. We only fooled around and hang out, but he was never really into it. That’s why I broke it off. He didn’t want to commit. I knew, because he never looked me in the eyes”, confided Maria.

Oh _oh_ … If that wasn’t a slippery slope, Michael didn’t know what it was.

“You broke up with him because he didn’t look at you in the eyes?” Alex sounded very… very intrigued.

That was bad. That was very bad!

But Maria kept on talking: “You know, when two people are dating and spend hours looking fondly into each other’s eyes? Guerin never stared at me like that, or at any other girls he has ever dated, as a matter of fact. That’s the thing about him. Everything he feels go thought in his eyes and he never let me see it. See him. I think he simply has a commitment disability, like a lot of guys our age.”

Alex stayed silent and Michael couldn’t breathe properly anymore.

How the hell had he not figured it out himself sooner? Maria was right; maybe she really was a psychic, because she had seen right through him. He had always had trouble looking people in the eyes for too long, afraid they would see the truth. Terrified they would see him. The only times he had tried, it had been with dire consequences. One time, a cop when he was 8, had said he had unnatural eyes and that he was creeping him out. Another, one of his numerous foster mom, had simply said he was possessed by the devil and the last one, Hank Guerin, had beat the shit out of him, pretending Michael at looked at him funny and challenged him. So, he had taken the habit not to stare at people for too long.

Except for Max and Isobel, of course, and one _very specific_ other person. 

Had Alex realized yet that he was the living contradiction of everything Maria had just said? Because Michael had never had trouble looking at him in the eyes. He had never been able to hide his true self form Alex Manes. Ever. He had never wanted to.

_Why?_   _Why him?_

Michael couldn’t understand why Alex seemed to be the only exception to every one of his rules.

“Why do you want to know about Guerin all of the sudden?” Asked Maria, putting an end to Michael musing.

“Just because I’ve met him at the dress shop today. And he seemed strange”, answered Alex, his voice wavering a little.

“Stranger than usual?” Laughed Maria.

“In any case, he had no trouble looking at me funny. Maybe he can only glare at people he doesn’t like”, suggested Alex with so much bitterness, Michael felt his jaw tighten.

For a clever kid, Manes was incredibly daft sometimes. 

He needed to get out of here, now. He was starting to feel his emotions boil and collide inside of him. If he didn’t calm down, his powers would start acting up again and that wasn’t good. As swift as a shadow, Michael crawled to the end of the row and only straightened up when he was sure to be out of sight. With a sigh of relief, he pushed the door open, ready to leave the room, only to find himself face to face with Liz Ortecho, a big bag of popcorn in her arms.

Before she could say anything, Michael skirt around her and nearly ran into the bathroom. He had to get his emotions in check before going back outside.

Liz had seen him… how could she have not? What if she told Alex and Maria? They would know he had been there all along, listening to what they were saying about him…

Watching his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Michael saw that his eyes looked enormous. And greener. Which meant him powers were just shimmering under the surface. Splashing cold water on his face, Michael was ready to leave when the door opened and, _of course_ , Alex Manes walked in.

Liz had obviously told him he was here, because he didn’t seem surprise to find him here, to the contrary. He had been looking for him.

“Guerin, I…” started Alex, but Michael stopped him when he raised his hand. “Don’t.”

Manes looked upset, but determined when he took a step towards him and… all the light bulbs in the bathroom suddenly went out at the same time.

“What the hell?” Yelled Alex.

Taking advantage of the sudden darkness to leave without having to face him, Michael headed for the door. Being an alien, his night vision was better than humans, so he had no trouble sidestepping Alex. But, feeling him walk by him, he reached out in the dark and caught Michael’s hand.

He stopped. They were standing side by side, their faces turned toward each other and Michael could feel Alex’s breath on his cheek. They were too close and the other boys’ fingers were grazing his palm… Michael felt heady, like if he had smoked too much pot. Something red hot was coiling in his stomach, traveling down… down.

“Michael...” whispered Alex, his voice shivering.

In the darkness, knowing he couldn’t see him, Michael looked. Really looked at Alex. His dark, iridescent eyes, that little scar on his forehead, his cute nose, his velvety lips and the wet tongue that came out to lick them.

Alex was breathtakingly beautiful.

That thought struck him like a punch in the face. Wrenching his hand away from Alex’s gentle touch, Michael ran out of the bathroom, leaving him alone in the dark.

\-----------------------------------

Your thoughts? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Like every week, I'm back just before the next episode of RNM!
> 
> Hope you'll like this new chapter and don't forget to tell me what you thought!!!
> 
> Note: A special thanks to my dear dramaticcowboyangst, who once again helped me a lot with her notes!
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

**Chapter 3**

**April 2008**

_POV Alex_

                Alex was sitting at his usual booth at the Crashdown café, trying and failing to concentrate on his math equations.

He’d had trouble focusing on anything in the last week, ever since Michael had left him confused and alone in the movie theater's bathroom. This and the fact that he had always been really bad at arithmetic was not helping.

He had to stop thinking about Guerin. Really, the guy was driving him crazy lately and it wasn’t healthy to be so engrossed in someone else like that. Especially when the person in question was avoiding you like the plague and had not even acknowledged your very existence all week long.

Dropping his head between his hands, Alex let out a moan of despair. It was useless. He had been trying to work on this problem since yesterday, but he still hadn't made any progress.

“What's up _, guapo_?” asked Rosa, a tray full of food in one hand and a few dollars in the other.

“Just math... you know how much I love it”. The sarcasm was dripping in his voice.

“Give me a second”, smiled Rosa. “I'll go look for Liz.”

Watching her walk away, swaying between the tables and juggling with the plates like a pro, Alex couldn't help but be impressed. If it had been him, the tray and all of its content would have ended up on the floor long ago.

Rosa was only ten months older then Liz and unfortunately seemed to have inherit most of their mothers darkest... quirks?

She was fearless and funny, as bright as the sun, but she also suffered from a feisty temper and had a bad history with drugs and alcohol. She seemed better now and was on the mend, but Alex couldn't help but stay worried about her. He had known Rosa all his life, and even if he was closer to Liz, she was still one of his best friends. They shared the same passion for music and had spent far too many evenings playing guitar on the roof of the Crashdown, drinking beers they had stolen from Mr. Ortecho’ stash.

She had been really supportive after what had happened at Kyle's party and it was even rumored that she had slapped Wyatt Long last week because he had called him a fag. So, Rosa’s friendship had become very valuable to him, especially since she had recently revealed that she was gay too. Bisexual, to be more specific, because she still liked guys, but had recently found out that she was attracted to girls as well.

One girl in particular, but Rosa had refused to say who it was.

Apparently, that girl was very popular and their relationship had to stay a secret. She claimed not to care, but Alex knew better. If it had only been Rosa's choice, she and her girlfriend would have come out a long time ago. Being in a secret relationship could be kind of exciting at the beginning, but tiring and frustrating in the long run.

Not being able to openly be with the one you loved... Alex though it was a little sad. He would never be in this kind of relationship if he could avoid it. He had spent far too much time hiding who he really was to bear being someone dirty little secret.

But he was happy for Rosa. She seemed to really care about this girl and if she was the reason why she had become sober, it was all for the better. He only hoped that it would last and not fall apart. Rosa would be devastated and she was still vulnerable. She acted tough and strong, but deep down, Rosa Ortecho was full of fears and weaknesses.

Liz came to sit in front of him and put an end to his pensive state. With a sigh of relief, she took off the antennas that were part of her uniform. “So, what's the big emergency?” She asked with a tired smile.

“I've to give this back to Mr. Mitchell by Monday, but I don't understand a thing. And if I spent another weekend buried in math problems, I think I'll go mad. Please, help me!” begged Alex, his lips making a pout he knew always worked on her.

Liz rolled her eyes. “I've already told you to get a tutor to help you with math! You'll need top grades at your end of terms exams if you want to go to UNM.” But she gave in quite easily when Alex pout only increased at her words, finally taking a look at his equations. “Fine, you win! But it's the last time I do your homework for you!”

“Thanks, you are the best!” He said with a whoop of triumph, taking another sip on his milkshake.

Alex smiled around his straw, watching Liz dissect and resolve the equations he had spent hours musing over in less than five minutes.

When the bell above the door dinged, Alex instinctively turned his head to see who the newcomer was. He nearly choked.

Max Evans and Michael _freaking_ Guerin had walked in and... _oh no no no no_ , they were coming his way.

Michael pretended not to notice him, but Max waved and immediately sat at his booth, next to Liz.

“Hey guys!” He greeted, bumping shoulders with Liz, who immediately forgot about the equations she had been leaning over.

“Hi, Max,” she answered with a blinding smile.

Sometimes, Alex was wondering why his best friend was still dating Kyle when it was more than obvious she had a crush on Evans. The two of them were just perfect of each other.

Michael had stopped at the edge of their table, but hadn’t sat down, looking fidgety and awkward. He was wearing holey jeans and a thin, ragged tee-shirt under his usual jacket. Alex couldn't help but notice how hot he looked, all flustered and bothered. He passed a nervous hand between his curls, drawing Alex attention to them. Like always, his hairs were wild and shiny and... _freaking_ perfect. He felt the sudden urge to touch them, see if they were as soft as they looked.

Alex had always loved Michael curls...

“Ortecho. Manes.” Guerin said in a cold voice, now looking at the board on the wall, feigning to be interested in today’ special, when Alex knew he was always ordering the same thing: a Sigourney Weaver cheeseburger, extra pickles with Saturn onion rings and a banana and cherry milkshake.

Alex simply replied, "Guerin" and played with his straw, eyes downcast. Staring at Michael when he was looking so rumpled wasn’t a very good idea...

Their frigid exchange didn't escape Liz and Max, who both turned to them with frowns. Michael and him had never notoriously been the best of friends, but they at least used to be amicable and… polite.

Alex could feel his cheeks get pink under their scrutiny, but he would have preferred to eat an entire jar of worms rather than to acknowledge Guerin right now. The tension between the two of them was like an itch, uncomfortable and frustrating, dying to get scratched. No wonder Liz and Max had picked up on it.

They hadn’t talked, or even acknowledged each other ever since the _bathroom incident_. Alex was still feeling ashamed about the fact that Michael had heard them talk about him at the movies, but he was also angry knowing that he had been there all along and had not even found the decency to make himself known. And it was obvious that Guerin was still upset about what he had heard. They had shared several classes (literature, math and history) but had not even glanced at one another since Monday, acting like the other wasn’t even in the room.

Alex couldn't help but feel bad about the entire situation. He had only realized then that Michael presence had become a part of his daily life. Hearing his laugh, feeling his eyes on him and his usual pokes on his back to ask for a pen in history... all of these little things he had taken for granted had been absent this week. And Alex had missed them. A lot.

But he didn't know how to talk to Michael, how to ask for forgiveness and explain that everything had just been a giant misunderstanding. He was at a loss. And Guerin seemed as clueless as him about their current situation.

“Come on, Michael, sit down!” Said Max with authority.

Guerin stared somewhere just above Alex right shoulder and sighed in resignation, before finally sitting back next to him with the enthusiasm of a prisoner on death row.

_Charming..._

“Max, you remember that book I talked to you about... in bio? I've got it in the back, do you want to see it?” Liz was a very bad liar and Alex furiously glared at her. He knew what she was doing and it was low _. Very low._

Evans frowned for a second, before she explicitly widen her eyes to make him understand. “You know, _that_ book. In the _back_?”

“Oh yeah!” finally said Max, slapping his forehead as if he had just remembered. He was also a very bad actor. “Let's go.”

Michael, who was giving his friend his deadliest stare, watched him stand up and disappear with Liz through the door leading to the back of the restaurant.

They were alone at the table now and without Max and Liz to act as a buffer, the tension went from thick to deadly in a second. The silence was such, they could have heard a pin drop.

Alex slurped noisily on his mint chocolate ship milkshake, his fingers stressfully tapping on the table. He knew he was being annoying, but he felt very jumpy right now. He could feel Michael eyes on his fingers, his skin prickling under their intensity, until finally, the tension snapped.

Guerin’s arm shot forward and his hand seized Alex’s to flatten it on the table. The sensation of his warm palm against his skin was quite overwhelming and he felt a zing of hot shivers travel down his back. They stayed like this for a few seconds, motionless, sitting side by side, their shoulders and legs brushing slightly, until Michael hand started to move, stroking slowly, teasingly. Alex let out a little gasp and heard the other boy audibly gulp. His entire world narrowed, to only focus on everything that was Michael. His heady smell, a mix of sand and spice, the sound of his labored breaths, the feeling of his fingers, weaving and twisting with his own. Both of them were staring at their linked hands as if they were foreign appendages, independent and acting of their own volition.

The sound of boisterous laughter, coming from another table, broke the entrancing little bubble they had been locked in.

Michael, jumping slightly, suddenly let go of Alex’s hand to pick up his math homework.

“You still haven’t finished it?” He asked before clearing his throat, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Still a little breathless and hot under the collar, Alex only shrugged. Michael kept looking at the piece of paper, allowing Alex to glance his way. His cheekbones were a little pink, proof he was only acting detached. What had just happened had unsettled him as well, then.

Why did they seem unable to act normal when they were alone together?

“You know that the second part of your equation is wrong, right?” Noted Michael, giving the piece of homework back to him.

At last, they shared a look, the very first one in a week, and Alex was relieved to see a little smile dancing on Michael’s lips. His hazel eyes were shining with something akin to expectation and Alex understood. He wanted to make peace. Michael was asking him to put this entire affair behind them. In that very moment, his face was so earnest, so beautiful in its openness, that Alex wouldn’t have been able to deny him anything even if he wanted to.

“Yes, I know”, he sighed with a rueful smile, passing a hand in his already disheveled hairs. “It’s the part Liz hasn’t corrected yet. I’m hopeless. At this rate, I’ll never be able to pass my exams.”

“I could tutor you, if you want,” said Michael.

Alex eyes widen in surprise at that and, judging from Guerin bewildered expression, he was just as stunned by his own offer.

“Really?” Asked Alex, turning on his seat so he could face Michael fully.

He seemed a little embarrassed, one of his hand coming to massage his neck, but then he shrugged. “Yeah, why not? But only if you let me borrow your guitar in return”.

Alex let out a little laugh at that. “That can be arranged”, he agreed before instinctively raising his hand for Michael to shake it. But Guerin only looked at it with wide eyes, probably remembering what had happened only a few minutes ago when their fingers had previously touched.

 _Yep…_ probably not a good idea to repeat that particular experience. Not in the middle of a very crowded Crashdown Café anyway.

But, after a second and against all odds, Michael gave Alex his brightest smile and took his hand, shaking it heartily.

“It’s a deal”, he whispered, leaning forward and looking at him from under his lashes.

Alex felt his mouth go dry.

 _Holy cow…_ he had nearly forgotten how hot Michael’ smoldering gaze was! And when a wayward curl fell on his forehead, Alex once again wanted to reach out and...

_God, those curls..._

Quite sure his voice would revealed his inner turmoil, Alex only smiled, a little dazed, and finally let go of Michael’s hand.

Everything seemed to be right again in the world, but it couldn’t last. Not when your name was Alex _freaking_ Manes.

Their truce only lasted fifteen minutes.

Liz and Max finally came back and, while the waitress resumed her work, the three boys ordered some food. They talked amicably about school and such, really enjoying themselves. And if Alex and Michael’s calves were gently rubbing together under the table, it was only because the booth was too small for two grown man to sit comfortably without touching. If they shared secret glances and smiles, it was because they were being friendly. If Alex dipped his fries in Michael’s milkshake, it was just because he wanted to find out how it tasted with cherry and banana.

It didn’t mean anything at all… _Right?_

It was when the door bell rang again that their easy companionship shattered once again. Alex and Michael were laughing at Max very bad impersonation of their PE teacher, when a curvy girl with big blue eyes and long brown hair suddenly dropped unexpectedly in Michael’s lap.

“Here you are! What are you still doing here? You didn’t forget our date, did you?” She said, weaving her arms around Guerin’s neck and dropping a kiss on his cheek.

Alex went from the girl, her flirty smile and her ample bosom rubbing against Michael chest, to Guerin, who was watching her, his eyes focusing on her cleavage, and something ugly and bitter came gnawing at his insides.

It was obvious from Max’ snort that indeed, Michael had completely forgotten about his date with that girl, Amber, if Alex was correct. She was a cheerleader in their year. He should have found it funny as well, but he felt his lips refuse to produce even the slightest smirk.

All he could think about was that, only a few seconds ago, Michael had been playing footsie with him under the table and now, he was eying that girl’s tits. Maybe Alex was just imagining things, but he had been sure that Guerin and him had been flirting.

Once again, he didn’t know what to think about Michael’s behavior. It was common knowledge that he was straight, but the way he was staring at him sometimes… and the hand holding… and the calves rubbing… yeah, there was definitely something there. A guy who just wanted to be friends with another one, openly gay moreover, didn’t act like that.

And then, when Alex heard that girl’ shrilly laugh at something Michael said, he understood something. Not why Michael was acting this way, it was pretty obvious why: he didn’t want people to know he might like Alex. But about himself.

He was jealous.

Not of Amber (only a little, he had to be honest), but the way Michael was openly holding her and flirting. He would never get that with someone like Guerin, even if he was finally able to admit to himself that he liked him. A lot. Far too much.

Because Michael had always been there, in the fringe of his daily life. They had never really been close before, but the genuine camaraderie between them had been inherent ever since the very first time they had met, so many years ago. Even after learning that he was gay, when people pushed him away, Michael was still there. He still wanted to hang out and was even more willing to be his friend now.

Some people say you see who your real friends are when things are bad.

Michael had tried to cheer him up that time at school. He had wanted to be nice in the dress shop. And, Alex had recently found out that it he had been the one to punch Malcolm at Kyle’s party.

Alex liked Michael, because he had always been kind to him, and he was so complex… and hot. He was like a sexy rubik's cube, and Alex had always loved puzzles.

But, at the end of the day, Michael was his friend and he could never become more. Because, like he had claimed earlier, Alex would never be someone dirty little secret. And he wasn’t even ready to be in any kind of relationship yet, not when his father was still in the vicinity.

Alex already liked Michael far too much and if he kept on this path, he would lose himself in the other boy and risk destroying the beginnings of a true friendship.

He wouldn’t do that, not when it was obvious that Michael wasn’t ready to admit that he might like him too…

Still, seeing him with that girl hurt and Alex felt like his insides might break.

“Excuse me”, he whispered, standing up. He was stuck between the wall and Michael and to leave, Guerin and his… date had to move.

He hoped his face would stay impassive, but judging from the look on Michael’s face when he turned to him, it was an utter failure.

“You’re leaving?” Asked Guerin, his eyes widening in what… alarm?

“Obviously”, answered Alex, waving at his standing position and the vicinity of the girl that was still seated in Michael’s lap, gapping vapidly at him as if she had just realized he had been here all along.

Guerin’s gaze went from Amber, to Alex and understanding shone on his face. When his beautiful eyes focus on him again, Alex felt his breath get caught in his lungs. Michael seemed ashamed and annoyed and… afraid?

Alex had to leave, right now! Or his entire resolve to only consider Guerin as a friend would fall apart and fly away. That guy had such expressive eyes… Maria had been right. You could see his entire soul in them. And Michael was allowing Alex to see him. All of him.

_It was bad…_

Lowering his gaze, knowing his own emotions were plastered on his face, Alex simply said: “Please.”

Michael let out a shattering sigh, but finally moved. Amber pouted, but stood up as well and when Alex finally got out of the booth, his back rubbing against Guerin’s entire front in the process (why hadn’t the guy moved away?), he was breathless.

“See you, guys”, he said, only acknowledging Max, who had watch the entire thing with a stunned expression, before walking toward the door.

“Manes!” Called Michael.

And, because he couldn’t help himself, Alex glanced back over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget about the tutoring thing”, he simply said with a genuine smile.

Alex felt something soft flutter painfully in his chest.

_That was very bad…_

Simply nodding, Alex left the Crashdown, forgetting about saying goodbye to Rosa and Liz, only thinking about one thing: being friend with Michael without getting too involved would be a _bitch_!

 

_Michael POV_

                Michael was lying in the back of his pick-up, looking at the evening sky. Foster Ranch had been the place to be for UFO aficionados for years after the crash, but the hype had died down in the early 70s and now, it was just an old, desolated and useless piece of desert like every other one around Roswell. Sometimes, tourist would come and try to find new evidence of the existence of aliens (if only they knew the truth…), but it had become pretty rare nowadays.

But for Michael, Foster Ranch was special. It was where he had lost his family, the place that reminded him most of home, so, it had become his sanctuary when the outside world became too much for him.

Since he had left Hank Guerin’s trashy trailer after a pretty violent outburst a month ago, Michael had been living between his truck and the Evans house. He couldn’t even remember how many nights he had spent here, at Foster Ranch, watching the night sky until he fell asleep under the stars.

This place spoke of past tragedies, but Michael had always felt peaceful here.

So, once again, after a pretty crappy week, he had found himself at Foster Ranch, musing on his shitty life while staring at the big, wide universe.

Sometimes, he would pick out a star and convince himself it was his home planet, shining down on him, blinking fondly at one of its lost child. But the truth was, Michael knew nothing about his origins. He, Max and Isobel had tried everything, searched the whole pod chamber, comb the entire Foster Ranch for clues… Michael had even tried to break into a military base once, sure he would find informations about them on their archives, but unfortunately, he had been caught by none other than Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. He had been in for a rough time that night… but he rather not think about that now. It was too depressing.

Regardless of their relentless efforts, the three of them had never found anything explaining why they were here, what had happened to force them to leave their home planet and crash on Earth… or even _what_ they really were.

Michael greatest hope was that someone had escaped from the crash. He had once found the remains of a cracked piece of alien tech and he had jealously kept it like a treasure. He didn’t know what it was, other than the only proof he had ever found that they were _maybe_ not alone.

Alone… That’s how he was feeling right now. Completely and utterly alone.

Another week had passed since he had talked to Alex, back at the Crashdown, where all of his efforts had once again come crumbling down.

But it had been all his fault this time. Why on Earth had he asked Amber, which he didn’t even like, on a date, when the only person he wanted to hang out with was Alex?

Michael sighed pitifully, focusing on the Orion constellation. He knew why. Of course, he knew. It was precisely because the only things he wanted nowadays were related to Alex Manes, that he had acted so dumb. Because it had scared him.

Back inside that dark bathroom, Michael had realized that he was attracted to Alex, a guy, and it had freaked him out. The week that followed, he had tried to avoid Manes, not even daring looking at him, but it had been no use. Every time Alex had been in the vicinity, Michael had been able to just _feel_ him and every day had been a torture.

Just to check if it was just Alex or more of a general sexual awakening, he had tried to check out other guys, to picture himself with them. But each time, Michael had just shuddered at the though. He had not felt any kind of attraction toward any of those guys, even the ones who were supposed to be the studs of the school.

It was just Alex. The only one. And it wasn’t subsiding.

The more he had try to avoid him, the more his very presence had been unable to ignore. His every action, his every breath had seemed to echo into Michael being. He had been even more in tune with Alex than ever.

That’s why, because it had scared the crap out of him, Michael had asked the first pretty girl he had found on a date last Friday. Maybe, if he could hook up with someone else, Alex Manes would get kicked out of his system, he had though. But, at the second he had seen him, sitting with Liz at the Crashdown on Saturday, Michael entire plot had vanished from his mind. Alex had been radiant, like a star in the middle of a storm and all he had been able to think was how close to him he wanted to be.

Once they had been alone together, the tension had snapped and he hadn’t been able to control himself. The hand holding had been breathtaking. The banter had been the easiest thing in the world. The game of footsie under the table had been fun and exciting… but then, Amber had come in and destroyed everything. And it had been all his fault. _Again._

Alex had looked so… hurt, when he had left the Crashdown. Michael had felt compelled to call him back, to make him understand he was sorry and wanted nothing more than to keep being his friend. He had sincerely thought that he had managed it, mentioning their deal about the tutoring. But he had obviously been very wrong.

Because as of now, several days later, he had not talked to Alex even once. It had been a bad repetition for the previous week, only this time, Manes had been the one avoiding him. Every time Michael had tried to talk to him, Alex had turned away or flew the room. It was kind of depressing. It was like one step forward, two steps back with them. And he was tired of this little game.

Michael was still unsure how or why, but he wanted Alex Manes in his life, even if it was simply as a friend.

He needed to act, do something, even if it was crazy, to force Alex to talk to him. And he was pretty sure he had find the perfect way to ensure it. 

 _On Monday_ , he promised to himself. He would act on Monday.

But right now, he was late and he had been invited to diner at the Evans house.

 

                Mr. and Mrs. Evans were really nice people. They loved Max and Isobel like every parents should love their children, adopted or not and they had always welcomed Michael in their home. But, each time he had been invited to dine with them, he had always felt out of place... and a little envious, if he was being honest.

Max and Isobel had been lucky to meet the Evans. They had a beautiful house, love and security. They had a home. Michael had never had any of those things and to be reminded of that fact every single time he was seated at their table was like a festering wound.

But he couldn't blame them. It was just a question of fate. And Michael had always been on the wrong side of fate. This planet hated him, it seemed. His childhood had been a nightmare, full of darkness, shouts and abuses. And, when someone had finally agreed to keep him on for more than a few weeks, it had been a piece of trash like Hank Guerin. _Obviously_. Like Michael always said, he was only keeping him for the check at the end of the month. The only upside there was about living with Hank, was that, as he didn't care at all about him, Michael was free to do as he pleased. He had never called the cops when Michael had disappeared for days and never made a scene because he had come home late. The less Hank saw Michael, the better, on both sides.

But there had been times, when Hank had been too drunk and taken his everlasting anger on Michael. On those occasions, he would come knocking on Max's bedroom window to beg him to heal his smashed lips or black eyes. But that hadn’t happened in over a year now, not since the day Michael had been old enough to hit back.

He would never forget that day, how powerful he had felt seeing genuine fear in Hank’s bloodshot eyes for the first time. He could have killed him that night, his powers boiling under his skin, but Michael had managed to stop himself. He was not a monster. He was nothing like this piece of shit that pretended to be his foster dad. He would never lower himself to his level. Hank wasn't worth it.

It had been then that Michael had started to mostly live in his truck. He came back to the trailer sometimes, when it was too cold outside or when he knew Hank would be gone. He had not seen his foster dad in weeks, now that he came to think of it. Maybe he should stop by soon, just to check if the man wasn't dead from alcohol poisoning.

Michael wasn't legal yet and he didn't want a new foster family to take him on. He could take care of himself and earned enough money with his repairs jobs and his little weed selling at school to subsist. He had always been able to survive better on his own anyway...

Michael finally knocked on the Evans door and Isobel opened it nearly immediately.

“Here you are!” She said, her wide eyes implying he was late, again.

She seized his arm and pulled him inside. God, she was so bossy sometimes!

“Michael, it’s so nice to see you!” Raved Mrs. Evans as soon as he entered the well-lit living room. Mr. Evans walked up to him and shook his hand wholeheartedly. They were both smiling, genuinely happy to have him for dinner.

The fact that there were people in this world who didn’t react to his presence by a snigger or a grimace never ceased to surprise Michael. For him, when people were being nice, they always had a hidden agenda. Like that creep that had once tried to give him sweets if he followed him in his truck. Or that pretty girl who had given him his very first blow job, before asking him to steal the exam answers for her in 10th grade. He didn’t believe in humans goodness of heart… expect when it came to the Evans. And even then, after years of proofs that they actually liked him, Michael often thought that they were only being nice to him for their children sake.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Evans”, he said, a little shyly.

He had always been uncomfortable around adults.

“Michael, how many times do I have to ask you to call us Ann and Philip?” Mrs. Evans enquired, inviting him to join Max, who was already seated at the family table.

He only nodded and took place next to his best friend. All the platters and dishes were mouthwatering and the aroma only made Michael’s belly rumble with hunger. He had not eaten a decent meal in days… 

His daily life was quite nightmarish at the moment, but Michael would rather shower at school and only eat bags of chips than to go live with Hank again. His life had never been glamorous anyway, the trailer only offering lukewarm water and takeout, so, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to living in hard conditions. But they were simple, useful little things, like food and toiletries that kind of went over his head sometimes. He was always clean and he wasn’t starving, but his current situation was far from healthy. 

So, if he ate a little too avidly and too fast, it wasn’t really his fault.

But, when he saw Isobel and Max look at him in slight alarm, Michael realized his table manners really lacked subtlety.

He stopped stuffing his face with roast and potatoes and glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Evans, to see they were also staring at him with wide eyes. A little ashamed, Michael dropped his fork and lowered his gaze, feigning to be fascinated with the table cloth.

“Michael, sweetheart”, started Ann Evans. She waited until he finally dared looking up before adding: “When was the last time you ate?”

He knew he was blushing. Usually, he was very good at hiding things, but today, he was just too exhausted. For a moment, he was a second from telling them everything: about Hank and his abuse, about his current homeless situation, about how alone and miserable he actually was. Max and Isobel knew some of it, but not everything. He had never found the courage to tell them. They would feel guilty and worried and Michael didn’t want to upset them.

He was genuinely about to tell them, and maybe his life would have changed, but when Michael finally looked Mrs. Evans in the eyes, he saw pity there. That stopped him right away.

Michael hated pity. It irked him and made him feel rebellious and angry. He didn’t need pity.

So, clearing his throat to push the words back deep inside, Michael faked a smile. “It’s been a long day and I skipped lunch to work on my history essay.”

He knew Max and Iz would see through his lies, but Mrs. Evans only nodded, smiled and put another spoonful of potatoes on his plate. “In this case, eat as much as you want, sweetheart.”

Michael could feel his best friends’ stares and knew he would have to give them a better explanation later. But he would find another lie. He didn’t want to burden them with his problems. And this situation was just temporary anyway. Soon, he would be legal and would leave Roswell. He had just received a letter from UNM, stating he had already been accepted.

Everything would be all right. He just had to be a little patient, that’s all.

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. The dessert was as delicious as the main course and when Max and Iz asked Michael if he wanted to stay the night, he declined. The air was warm and clear and, after an evening with the Evans and their overbearing gentleness, all he wanted to do was to be alone.

He needed to think and plan and there was no better way to achieve that than to go back to Foster Ranch and sleep under the stars.

As he was rolled up in his sleeping bag, dozing off, Alex’s face floating in his mind, Michael decided that his life wasn’t that dreadful after all.

                Michael had known that his plan would work, but he had never imagined he would work _that_ well. On Monday, he had made sure people would see him “borrow” Alex’s guitar from the music room and it was common knowledge that Michael was often hanging out behind the main building during free period. So, he sat in the back of his truck (he liked to park it there from it to time), the guitar in his lap and started to play a simple melody, before grimacing. The instrument was out of tune. For how long Alex had not actually used it outside of band practice?

He remembered when Alex would drag his guitar everywhere, playing as soon as he had a second to himself. He had been carrying a notebook with him too and Michael was sure he had been composing. But since the beginning of the school year, those occurrence had been rarer and rarer. Michael had seen him play at the Crashdown with Rosa Ortecho sometimes, but never by himself. Not anymore. It was a little sad. Alex was a very good guitarist... and his singing voice wasn't bad either. It was a shame he was not in an actual band. His talents were wasted in that stinking marching band!

Shaking his head, Michael started to play, pinching the string to tune them right.

He himself loved music. It calmed him better than anything else in the world. When he was feeling anxious or angry, playing was his favorite way to escape.

But Michael barely had time to hold on to the guitar for more than five minutes, before Alex came barging in and took it from his hand, obviously very angry. 

Michael hide a smile. His plan had worked. The game was on!

\-----------------------

The chapter 4 will be up soon. And as you've probably all guessed, it will include a scene from the 6th episode of the show ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter earlier than expected. You can all thank my wonderful Beta @bisexualalienblast for that!
> 
> At last, Alex and Michael decide to actually TALK for once.
> 
> Hope you'll like this new one and remember to tell me what you thought of it ^^
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Mai 2008**

_Alex POV_

Alex was having a very bad day. As soon as he walked into Bio that morning, he realized a group of cheerleaders were pointing and sneering his way.

_What was their problem?_

Later, he had learned from Maria, who was his lab partner, that another rumor about him was spreading around the school. Apparently, he had been caught by a teacher giving a blowjob to some mystery guy in the eraser room.

That was completely false, of course, and preposterous. Because if it had been the case, he would have had detention, but everyone around the school seemed to believe it was true.

Not the first time, he thought about college, where he'd be far from all this gossip and drama.

As he walked into the music room during free period, to hide away from the world for a little while, playing his guitar and forgetting about the ugliness of high school, Alex reflected on taking Guerin on his tutoring offer after all.

He really needed to get out of Roswell. And to do so, he had to ace his math exams. And he would never succeed without help.

Alex knew he had been the one acting like a jerk this last week, avoiding Michael and all. But he still hadn’t managed to find a way to be friends with him without losing his heart in the process. Michael was _... a lot_. And he didn't know if he would be able to handle... _a lot_. Not when the guy seemed to be here every time he turned around. He still had a predominant presence in his mind. He had even started to appear in his dreams. In his fucking _dreams_! There was no escaping Michael Guerin, it seemed. So, maybe he should stop trying and just go with the flow. Because he missed the jerk and... he really needed a math tutor.

Who better than the school genius to help him?

Alex therefore decided to try and make peace with him, again, after lunch. When he would have had time to calm down.

But, apparently, life was just against him and didn’t care about his sanity. It refused to even consider that he and Michael were actually two separate entities, because as soon as he realized that his beloved guitar was missing from the music room, Norman, a guy from his band, said: “I saw Michael Guerin take it. I don't know where he want with it. Sorry.”

_Really?_ What his entire life a cosmic joke?

Maybe Norman didn't know where Michael was, but Alex did. And he was going to regret stealing his guitar when he needed it the most.

Walking out of the music room with the fineness of a hurricane, Alex skirted around the main building, knowing Guerin would probably be hiding in his usual place, behind the bleachers.

And he was right, of course!

Michael was sitting in the back of his monstrous truck, his precious Takamine in his lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Well, we'll see about that_ , he thought before advancing toward Guerin, all claws out.

As soon as he was within reach, Alex wrenched his guitar from Michael’s hands and spat: “What the hell, Guerin? You can’t just steal instruments from the music room. This is mine.”

He looked aloof and unapologetic and it pissed Alex even more. If this was an elaborate plan to try and make then talk again, it wasn’t a very good one. Because yes, they were talking (or arguing, more accurately), but nothing good would come of it, Alex was sure.

“I was gonna return it… and it was out of tune, so…” Michael shrugged, not mentioning the fact that Alex had once offered to lend him his guitar.

In his anger, he had nearly forgotten the promise he had made, only two weeks ago? God, it seemed like a lifetime had passed since then. These were simpler times, when they barely talked and Alex hadn’t realized yet the little crush he had always had on the other guy.

“You’re welcome,” added Michael with a shitty little smile.

To change the subject, and because he was still feeling angry at the world, Alex eyes drifted to the sleeping bag rolled up in a corner of his pick-up and he said: “You really do live in your truck!”

Michael glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Alex and retorting: “All the rumors about you true?”

It was a low blow, especially today. Of course, he had heard about the new gossip and he had decided to use it against him. But Alex guessed that after his comment on Michael’s living situation, he kind of deserved it.

And suddenly, as he was about to reply something nasty, Alex realized he wasn’t angry anymore. Here, alone with Michael, he felt strangely… at peace.

Alex could feel Guerin’s eyes and him and for a few seconds, he didn’t know where to look. He wanted to say he was sorry. About everything. The way he had been acting lately, the fact he had clearly avoided him and the cruel observation he had just made. But, once again, he was at a loss when Michael Guerin was concerned.

“You’re kind of lucky, you know?” finally said Alex, mentioning the truck. “Things at my house suck.”

What he wouldn’t do to be able to leave and hit the road every time his father would act like a bastard. Alex nearly snorted at himself when he realized that, if he had his own ride, he would actually follow Michael’s example. He would rather live in his car than his the house he shared with a tyrant, any day.

Guerin and him were quite similar in a way. They both had very crappy father figure, but had different way to deal with it. Michael had chosen escape, when Alex had not found the courage to cut his family loose yet. One day, he hoped he would be brave enough to act and leave… but, deep down, Alex still hoped that maybe, his father would finally love and accept him for who he was.

Alex was already walking away when a sudden chill in the air made him shudder. He realized that, if Michael was really living in his truck, he must be freezing at night. Even in the summer, the temperature could drop pretty low when the sun would set, it was one of the many downsides of living in a desert.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Crazy and reckless, but Alex couldn’t help it.

“There is this tool shed, out by my house”, he said offhandedly, with a little grimace Michael could not see. “It’s warm.” He could feel the other boy eyes on him, watching his profile, his big hazel eyes shining with astonishment. “I go there when thing get bad. So…” finished Alex, feeling fidgety.

He knew he was blushing. He had just hinted at the guy he tried so hard to stop flirting with that he could go and live in his toolshed.

_God, he was so screwed!_

To put an end to his misery, Alex really walked away this time and only stopped once he was sure he was out of sight. Falling heavily back against the nearest wall, Alex passed his free hand in his spiky hair.

Would Michael really come and stay in his toolshed? Would it become their little sanctuary?

His heartbeat went wild just thinking about it and Alex couldn’t help the smile that suddenly appeared on his face.

That’s what friends do, he tried to reason with himself, putting things into a perspective that would suit him better than the truth. Friends helped each other. And he had sworn that he would find a way to be friends with Michael.

Maybe, it was just the beginning of a great friendship.

_Maybe…_

Guerin was starting to drive him a little insane but right now, Alex reveled in his own craziness.

 

Alex would be lying if he said he hadn't checked to see if the toolshed had been lived in for the rest of the week. But, unfortunately, either Michael hadn’t understood his innuendo (which was surprising, because he had been pretty obvious), or he had just chosen to ignore it. Alex didn’t know which supposition annoyed him the most.

On the bright side, their relationship had improved. Alex and Michael had talked a little during class and free period, they had smiled and waved in passing, but it was still a little uncomfortable. And, each time, they had been accompanied by one or two of their respective friends. So, it wasn’t until Friday afternoon that they finally got the chance to talk. Alone. _At last._

The school library was pretty much empty, because most people had far better things to do than study on a beautiful and sunny Friday afternoon.

But Alex Manes had never been like most people and he had an end of term math exam to prepare. It was only three weeks away (just after Prom) and he would need a LOT of studying if he hoped to get anything but his usual C. So, when he walked into the library, Alex immediately headed toward the Eastern History section, where he was sure he wouldn’t be bothered. Nobody ever went there, apart from couples who wanted to make out when the Eraser Room was already occupied, and it was Alex favorite place to study in peace.

So, Alex was pretty surprised to see that another person was already seated on the floor, his back resting against a shelf, his nose buried into some kind of astrophysics book.

He could have recognized this profile and those curls anywhere. A little smile on his lips, Alex came nearer. “Hi Guerin.”

The other boy had visibly been too engrossed in his book to notice him because he jumped at his words.

“Damn Manes! You should wear a bell or something!” said Michael, passing a hand in his hairs, making them even more disheveled.

It suited him.

“Can I sit?” asked Alex, pointing at the ground.

Guerin only shrugged, so he plopped down next to him and started to get his books out of his bag. He could feel Michael watch him in growing amusement.

“And here’s another chapter in _Alex Manes and Arithmetic – A tragic love story_. Do you really need that much books to study simple math?” noted Michael with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Alex threw him glare. “Stop judging! We can’t all be geniuses!”

“I know,” answered Michael with a smug pout.

He had to roll his eyes at that and added sarcastically: “And modest as well! You really are a gem, Guerin”.

“It’s a gift, yes”, shrugged Michael and Alex couldn’t help but shake his head, amused.

He had missed their easy banter and Guerin seemed to think so too, seeing how bright and open his face was. They stared at each other a little bit longer, just enjoying the relaxed companionship, before Michael cleared his throat and lowered his gaze.

“I can’t believe someone that good with computers could be that bad at math”, said Michael.

Alex took offense immediately. “To hack into the school database and to resolve an algebraic equation are two very different things!”

“You’ve really hacked into the school database?” asked Michael, with raised eyebrows.

He seemed impressed and Alex smiled, a little proud.

“All the time. How do you think I never got detentions for missing nearly every PE class lately? I’ve given myself a slip for weeks now. I just refuse to share a shower with Valenti and his goons. Last Tuesday, I even scheduled for Malcolm to get that flu shot that makes you puke from the school nurse. That’s why he has been hurling all day long. He even barfed on Mr. Thompson shoes,” he admitted in a hush.

Michael burst out laughing and Alex felt his heart flutter at that glorious sight.

“Remind me to never make you an enemy, Manes,” joked Guerin, his eyes shining with mirth.

Alex was feeling relaxed with Michael, safe and understood. It was like he knew that Guerin would never judge him, whatever he said. He had never felt like this around any other boy before. And he liked it. A lot.

“You know that my offer to tutor you still stands, right?” Michael asked, now fiddling with a page of his book.

“Just like my offer about the toolshed, but we both seem too pigheaded to accept anyone’s help,” replied Alex, still looking intently at Michael, who turned back to him at his words.

He let Guerin eyes dive into his own, curious and seeking for… something. He seemed to have finally found what he was looking for when a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

“You know most people, when they learn about my… situation, they usually turn away or pity me. On both sides, they just feel sorry for me, but you don’t. You said that I was lucky the other day and instead of turning a blind eye, you offered to help, but not because you pity me. Just because you chose to. I’m not… used to that,” admitted Michael.

He looked so vulnerable right now that Alex wanted nothing more than to hug him and never let him go. But he didn’t move, only listened.

“We are both pretty fucked up, right?” grudgingly laughed Guerin. “You envy a homeless guy and I would do pretty much anything for a home.”

“A home is not always a place, or a house, you know. I have a beautiful house and a family, but in a way, I’m as homeless as you are.” That acknowledgment took Alex by surprise. He wasn’t used to talking about his deeper insecurities, but with Michael, it seemed easy.

In his misery, he seemed he had found a kindred spirit.

“Do you think that home, if it’s not always a house or a place, can be a person?” asked Michael, his eyes lost in the vague, before coming back to stare at him.

Alex felt his breath get stuck somewhere in his throat and his heart stopped for a second, before coming back in full strength, beating wildly against his ribcage.

Those eyes… He would give his soul to the devil for them to never look away.

“Maybe,” he heard himself say. “I hope.”

“Yeah…” sighed Michael, a wayward curl falling on his forehead.

Alex wanted to reach out and put it back in place, to see how soft it was, to know how it would feel wrapped around his finger.

And once again when they stared into each other eyes for too long, the tension in the air changed.

_Goodbye easy and light, hello hot and heavy!_

Alex knew it was a very _very_ bad idea, that it went against everything he had decided about his strictly friendly relationship with Guerin, but he couldn’t stop himself. His hand, which had gently been resting on the floor, just a few inches from Michael’s, moved forward and their fingers touched. It was just a simple graze, but it was like a bolt of lightning suddenly burst from the place their skin touched, to spread into his whole body. A strange power seemed to now link their two beings.

Alex felt breathless, elated and… raw, like if Michael could now see and grasp his soul, his thoughts, his heart, everything that was him. It should frighten him, make him recoil and run away, because his mind was completely naked before Michael, vulnerable and fragile. But Alex stayed, because deep inside, he _knew_. He knew in his very bones that Michael would never hurt him.

His beautiful hazel eyes never faltered, the green in him becoming more and more pronounced and Alex felt he was about to tip forward, to literally plunge into Michael, when the other boy wrenched his hand away as if he had been burned.

He was now watching Alex in apprehension, as if he was expecting him to run away screaming. But, despite the strange phenomenon that had occurred, he stayed.

“You’re so weird,” Alex said, but it didn’t sound like an insult. It was a compliment.

His heart still beating like crazy, he then smiled at Michael before turning his attention back to his math books. His entire body felt exhausted, like he had ran a marathon, but peaceful as well, his endorphin level still high.

Looking in Guerin’s eyes had acted like a catharsis.

“So, about math…” he said, hoping Michael would stop looking so spooked by a strange, yes, but simple case of electric shock… and a big bag of sexual tension.

_Maybe that’s what upset him_ , he thought.

But, when Alex glanced back at Michael, he seemed as casual as ever, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Okay, okay, stop begging Manes! I’ll tutor you,” he smiled and like that, the easy banter was back on track.

 

_Michael POV_

“The library is closing, boys,” said Mrs. Andrews, the librarian/theater teacher, startling them both.

_God, I’m extra jumpy today,_ thought Michael.

He and Alex had completely lost track of time. They had meant to write a schedule for their tutoring sessions, but instead, they had started talking about music and then, all thoughs about studying had left their minds.

“Sorry, Mrs. Andrews, we’ll pack up,” apologized Alex, gathering his scattered books. Michael saw that his cheeks were pink.

That made something flutter in his chest. He hoped it wasn’t an aftershock of his little power surge from earlier. He had not meant to do that when Alex had touched his hand. He knew that sometimes, when they really wanted it, he, Max and Iz could transfer images and feelings to humans through touch. But he had never realized that they could also read what other people felt.

Or maybe it was just a particularity of his own powers.

Because, for a second, he had been sure to enter Alex’s mind. But he had not _seen_ anything. He had just… _felt_. And what he had discovered was simply beautiful. Alex Manes was a gorgeous being, in and out. He was flawed and there were dark cracks in the corner of his soul, but it only made him even more stunning in Michael’s eyes. Because, despite everything, he was still hopeful and gentle and he cared. He cared so much about others and especially… him. Alex genuinely liked him, talking to him and having him around.

It wasn’t something Michael knew was even possible, for people other than Max and Isobel to actually be interested in him. To want to know the real him and laugh and hang and simply be with him for the sake of pure companionship.

Alex Manes was different, Michael had always knows that. And he _loved_ it!

Talking to him about things he had never even said to Max was like second nature, the easiest thing in the world. They simply _clicked_ when they were alone together, like kindred spirit, like two missing piece of the same puzzle.

Michael shook his head and nearly snorted at himself. He was being ridiculously sentimental and it wasn’t like him. To stop his inner musing, he took his own book back and stood up, feeling awkward under Mrs. Andrews’ scrutiny.

When Alex had finally put all his stuff back into his bag, he smiled at Michael and said: “We still haven’t talked about how we’re going to do this.”

Michael heart went wild. “Do what?” A thousand pictures flew and scattered in his mind. Some of them far too troubling to even pretend they existed at the moment…

“For you to tutor me in math?” answered Alex with an amused frown.

“Oh yes! Of course,” laughed Michael, not knowing if he was relieved or not.

They finally walked out of the library and Mrs. Andrews locked up behind them. The school was completely empty now and they stayed silent for a moment, standing face to face and sharing little smiles and glances.

“Do you want to stop by my place so we can actually study? I promise you I won’t mention The Stones again today,” offered Alex, fidgeting and fiddling with his bag handle, proof he has nervous.

Michael didn’t reply right away. Alex was asking him to hang out and he wanted more than anything to say yes. But was it wise?

“But I guess you’re probably busy. It’s Friday evening after all and you probably have better things to do, like going out with your girlfriend…” Manes seemed to think he was looking for a way to reject his proposal. He looked so dejected right now, his big dark eyes searching his for an answer, that Michael simply gave up pretending. He wanted to spend the evening with Alex. Period.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Michael stopped him midsentence.

It seemed imperative for Alex to be aware of that fact.

“What about Amber?” There was uncertainty on his feature and a little bit of hope.

Once again, something wild seemed to be fluttering inside his chest.

“There is no Amber. There never really was…” admitted Michael a little shyly.

Alex only shrugged, as if it didn’t really matter to him, but his grin was blinding. “So, you coming?”

How could Michael say no to those eyes and that pouty mouth?

“Lead the way, Manes,” he simply answered and while they walked away, chatting amicably, Michael tried not to think about how screwed he was.

 

Alex didn’t own a car, so they took his pick-up to get to the Manes residence. When he parked in front of the house, Michael couldn’t help but check if the lights were on. He kind of hated Sergeant Manes and it was mutual. He didn’t think the soldier would very much like to see his son with the town juvie case. And Michael didn’t want Alex to be in trouble because of him…

“He’s not here, don’t worry. He has some kind of Army Conference this weekend and won’t be back until Monday,” explained Alex, probably guessing Michael’s discomfort.

“Okay,” he simply said before getting out of the car.

He followed Alex up the lawn to the main door, but frowned when he changed direction at the last moment, walking around the house to lead him straight to the garden. Behind bushes and trees, there was a little toolshed. _The_ toolshed Alex had talked him about.

When Alex opened the door, Michael eyes widened in appreciation. It wasn’t shabby or dirty like he had thought it would be when Manes had first offered for him to sleep here. It looked well-kept and it smelled good in here, like sandalwood and something sweet… honey, he identified. The walls were covered with band posters and there were books and music sheets scattered around. A big and comfy sofa bed was resting against the back wall and it was covered with a mess of pillows and blankets.

To be honest, it looked more like a bedroom than a toolshed. There were gardening and mechanical tools around, tidily stacked in a corner and several shelved full of pots and cans, but the atmosphere was warm and cozy.

“It’s kind of my little sanctuary,” said Alex, looking a little embarrassed. “Don’t mind the mess.”

“It’s so cool!” answered Michael in awe and that made the other boy blush furiously.

“Yeah, it’s alright. Kyle and I built it with our dads when we were little,” explained Alex before letting himself fall back on the sofa, sighing with relief.

Michael came to sit next to him. “I remember when Valenti used to be a decent human being. Once, he pushed Wyatt Long just because he had made fun of my clothes.”

“Yeah, he used to be great…” Alex looked sad.

It must be awful for him to watch his childhood friend turn against him and treat him like dirt just because he was different. Michael didn’t even want to imagine how miserable he would be if one day Max and him grew apart like that…

“So, what do you want to tackle first? Algebra or geometry?”

The sudden change of subject worked, as Alex straightened up and made an overly serious face, as if it was some kind of life and death choice.

“I feel too tired for algebra,” he finally decided.

“Geo it is,” smiled Michael, taking the textbook Alex gave him and opening it to the chapter they were studying in class.

 

It was nearly ten o’clock when Michael realized that Alex had fallen asleep while listening to him talk about differential geometry. They had ordered pizza and comfortably settled on the sofa. Their conversation had varied from their favorite subject in school, to their favorite movies ( _Jurassic Park_ for Alex and _Back to the Future_ for Michael) and they had realized how much they actually had in common. They liked the same music, the same movies, the same books and even had the same pizza topic order (cheese, mushroom and pepperoni). Michael had finally managed to bring the conversation back to the task at hand: math, only for Alex to fall asleep after ten minutes.

_Great…_

Michael hesitated for a second. Should he wake him up? It was late, maybe Alex would rather sleep in his bed. But he looked so peaceful right now, his face tucked against one of the pillows, his body curled up in a fetal position. His breathing was slow and calm and his eyelashes were fluttering against his cheekbone.

Was he dreaming?

Without even realizing what he was doing, Michael leant forward to tuck one of Alex’s rebellious strand of hair behind his ear. His fingers stayed there for a second, hovering over the sleeping boy’s face, until he finally found the courage to reach out further. The back of his thumb skimmed against Alex cheek, to then skitter slowly along his jawline. His skin was soft and when he felt the beginning of stubble on his chin, Michael smiled fondly.

He had always been fascinated by Alex’s dark eyes, but now that they were closed, he could fully appreciate the rest of his features without distraction. His nose was… the only term he found was cute. It was small and it creased when he laughed. Michael loved it when Alex laughed… At that thought, Michael’s eyes lowered to his lips. His mouth was well-defined and looked far too plush for a boy. He still had that little scar on his forehead. Michael remembered the day it had happened in 6 th  grade. Their class had gone camping in the woods and Alex had fallen down a tree because of a stupid bet. He had been the investigator of that game and could still recall how guilty he had felt when Alex had been hurt… He had dropped a pack of Oreos in front of his tent that night to make amends and when he had seen Alex eat the cookies with gusto the following day, Michael had liked knowing that the other boy was smiling because of him.

He had moved so close to Alex in his scrutiny, he could now smell his scent. Sandalwood and honey, like this toolshed. That place smelled like him because Alex spent a lot of time in there, understood Michael.

He would rather be in there with him than in his father’s house.

Because, just like him, Alex didn’t have a home.

So, Michael decided to let him sleep here and silently stood up. He wished he could stay, pretend to have fallen asleep as well, only to wake up next to Alex Manes.

But he couldn’t.

Michael was beginning to understand that what he was feeling for Alex wasn’t just friendship or simple attraction. It wasn’t just a phase either. He liked him. Liked him more than he had any other girls he had dated. And that troubled him.

Because he wasn’t gay. But he wasn’t completely straight either. He needed to think about this. He could feel that he was seconds away from freaking out, it was only a matter of time, really. He had always wished he could be normal. That’s why he acted like a trashy rebel sometimes, because he was angry at the world. But to realize that, on top of being an alien, he was attracted to Alex was the final straw.

He had spent several minutes ogling another boy and thinking that his nose was cute, for Christsake! Michael needed to leave and get his thoughts straight… Maybe tomorrow, he would realize that all of this was just a bad dream. But Michael knew he was fooling himself.

Taking his jacket and forcing his eyes not to look back at the peaceful sleeping form of Alex, Michael left the toolshed.

He didn’t know where to go and it was too cold to sleep inside his truck tonight. Maybe he should make good on his promise and go check if Hank Guerin was still breathing. He had to get some of his clothes back anyway. He was tired of the only three shirts he currently owned. Maybe he could crash there tonight as well, if his foster father was away.

But when Michael parked his car in front of the old and rusty trailer, the light were on and he could hear the sound of the TV.

So, still alive, it seemed.

Michael got out of his pick-up and hesitated for a second in front of the door. What was he going to say to the man? The last time they had seen each other, they had yelled and threw things… it hadn’t been pretty. But he really needed a change of clothes...

So, taking a big breath to give himself strength, Michael walked into the trailer. He had been expecting shouts and slander, but the only thing that greeted him were Hank Guerin' snores. The man was slumped on his ragged armchair, fast asleep. A tacky wrestling match was playing on the TV, blaring out loud, but it didn’t seem to bother him and Michael soon found out why. The ground around Hank was littered with empty beer cans. A lot of them… But the worse, was the small packet of a white and crystal-like substance that caught Michael’s eyes.

Hank was doing meth again. There was no way he was staying here with Hank loaded up on meth.

Seeing his foster father in such a pathetic state acted like a punch in Michael’s gut. The man was trash and he deserved better. He wouldn’t go back to him just because he needed a place to sleep. He would never come back here again.

_That_ was the final straw.

Michael had never wanted to believe that he had another choice, but he did. Alex had given it to him. He didn’t need Hank, he never had and it was time for him to leave that miserable life behind.

He _needed_ to get free.

More determined than ever, Michael took a trash bag on his way to his “room”, which was more like a cupboard really, and started to haphazardly put all his things in it. In only took a few minutes. He had never owned anything of value, expect for one single thing. Under his bed, he took out what seemed to be an old box full of trinkets. There was a strange piece of shattered glass at the bottom and when Michael touched it, it glowed with iridescent colors, yellow, pink, green and blue, strange glyphs and symbols shining upon its surface. It was beautiful… and the only thing that came from his home planet. He didn’t know what it was yet, a part on their ship, some kind of ornament, a communication device… But he cherished it more than any other material possession.

 

Once he was done, Michael came back to the main room and stopped just a second to take a last look at his foster father, still asleep on his disgusting armchair.

“Bye, Hank,” he simply said before leaving the trailer, once and for all.

He was finally done with his old life. Time to start anew and he knew just where to begin…

Michael drove a little too fast, but he didn’t care. It was the first time he wasn’t rushing away from something, but towards it. He parked his car in front of the Manes house and nearly ran to the toolshed. But when he opened the door, Alex was no longer sleeping on the sofa. He must have woken up and gone to bed. Michael was a little disappointed, but he quickly got over it when he saw the little note that rested on the covers.

“ _I knew you would come back. Stay as long as you like._

_Have a good night._

_Alex.”_

With a big, goofy smile on his face, Michael put the note inside his jacket breast pocket and took out his boots. Once he was settled for the night, his head nestled against the very same pillow Alex had used, Michael let out a sigh of relief.

He was feeling safe and comfortable. It was new for him, who had always stayed on alert, skittish and on edge. He could finally rest.

He fell asleep peacefully for the very first time in years, breathing in Alex’s scent and engulfed in warmth.

Tonight, life was good.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is the 5th chapter! I feel really inspired lately and I wanted to post it earlier than usual.
> 
> Alex and Michael get closer and closer and kudos to those who will notice the little wink I did to the OG show!
> 
> Hope you'll like it and once again, I thank my awesome Beta @bisexualalienblast, because she rocks!
> 
> Happy reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought about it! ^^

**Chapter 5**

**Mai 2008**

_Alex POV_

When Alex woke up on Saturday, the first thing he did was to go check if Michael had come back to the shed during the night. He really hoped he had. If he did, he would make pancakes and they could spent the day together (studying) and his entire body was tingling in expectation at that thought. So, Alex had a new spring in his step when he walked across the garden, still wearing his PJs. But, when he opened the toolshed door, his smile froze on his face.

Michael wasn’t here.

At first, when he saw the empty sofa bed, he thought that Guerin hadn’t come back at all, but then, he realized that there was a garbage bag resting on the floor that had not been there last night when he had left.

He hesitated for a second, because going through someone else’s stuff was wrong on so many levels, but Alex persuaded himself that it was just to check if it was really Michael’s.

So, he gently opened the bag to take single a look inside. There was a jumble of clothes, most of them flannel shirts and they smelled. Not like spice and sand like Michael’s usual scent, but of cigarette smoke, sweat and stale beer.

Had he gone back to his foster dad to get his stuff? Did that mean he really planned on staying here?

Alex smiled.

If it was the case, then where was he? It was only nine in the morning, which was pretty early for any teenage boy on a Saturday. Looking around for clue, Alex eyes fell on a note resting of the sofa. It wasn’t the one he had felt Michael last night, the paper was blue and he immediately recognized Guerin messy handwriting.

 

“ _Thank you…_

_I had to meet Max and Iz for coffee. If you want to hang out, we will be at the Crashdown all morning. Michael.”_

 

Under his name, Guerin had written his phone number. Alex blushed from head to toe. Michael had come back and he was planning on staying. He wanted to hang. He had given him his number. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he felt like dancing around, like in those stupid girly movies he hated so much.

To hell with his stupid resolve to stay away from Michael. It was like the universe was telling him they should be friends, and who was he to deny the universe, right?

Alex had planned to go have lunch at the Crashdown anyway, so why not go there a little earlier? And if he happened to see Michael there, it was only an added bonus.

With a goofy smile on his face, Alex left the toolshed to go take a shower. He spent far too long standing in front of the mirror styling his hair before getting a grip on himself. He was turning into a sap. Michael had probably seen him drooling in his sleep last night before leaving the shed. It wasn’t a date or anything. He needed to chill the hell out!

Alex left his house and on his way to the Crashdown, he send Michael a few quick texts.

  

 

He was nearly there when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with an answer.

 

 

Alex felt his heart squeeze in disappointment. He would have loved to have breakfast with Michael. They had talked about so many things last night, but only trivial little anecdotes and he wanted to learn more about him. He had been pleasantly surprised to realize that had a lot more in common than bad father figures. He had enjoyed geeking out with him about movies and books. But Michael’s text reminded him that indeed, prom was next weekend. Because of everything that had happened in the last few weeks (mostly all of them related to Michael, he had to admit), Alex had nearly forgotten about it. He needed to talk to Maria.

Fortunately, when he walked in the Crashdown, both his best friends were already there. Maria was sitting at the counter in front of a plate of bacons and eggs and was laughing with Liz, who was working.

“Ladies,” he greeted with a little bow.

“Hey Alex,” they answered as one, a bright smile on their faces.

He came to sit next to Maria and ordered some E.T Pancakes before turning to his prom date, Liz going around the room to offer coffee refills to her customers.

“So, about Prom…” he started with a sigh. But his best friend cut him to put a piece of paper on the counter.

“I’ve already planned everything with Liz, don’t worry. Look,” she said, pointing at the schedule resting between them. “Kyle will pick Liz up at 7:45 PM and we will all meet up at the dance at 8:00 sharp. Do you want to carpool with them?”

“Me? In the same car with Kyle _testosterone_ Valenti? No thank you. I’ll meet you at the dance, if it’s not too much to ask,” answered Alex, shuddering at the very thought of being in such a close space with that guy. He would find a way to go to Prom, even if he had to walk all the way there, but he would never carpool with Kyle.

Maria put a hand on his and gave him a sympathetic squeeze before adding: “No problem, sweetie. A photographer is supposed to take pictures of the couples after that, just before we go in the gymnasium, so make sure you look extra pretty. I want my prom picture to be legendary.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that. Maria wasn’t a shallow girl, far from it, she usually hated those kind of dances, but her love for fashion was a nuisance sometimes.

“Have you picked out your tux yet?” She asked between two mouthfuls of food.

“Yes, and I ordered the corsage you chose and I promise to be a gentleman and dance with you even if I don’t actually enjoy having my toes crushed,” Alex assured with an eyeroll.

“Hey!” Shouted Maria, hitting him on the arm in retaliation. “I’m a great dancer!”

“Say that to my feet! You remember that dance back in 9th grade? You nearly broke my pinky toe!” retorted Alex.

Liz, who had come back behind the counter, snorted at the memory. “Yeah Maria, it wasn’t your proudest moment.”

“I hate you both!” she stated with a mock pout. “You have never appreciated my talents!”

The three of them shared a look before bursting out laughing. If he would spend the evening with these two wonderful girls, the Prom would not be so bad, thought Alex. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to enjoy himself after all.

Michael was going too. Would he be okay to hang out with him, far from the dance floor, where they could talk?

While Liz and Maria chatted about dresses, make up and such, Alex discreetly took out his phone to check his texts. He had a new one from Michael. So, he answered...

 

                               

 

Alex blushed when he read the last message from Michael.

“Who are you texting with such passion?” suddenly asked Liz.

He lifted his head to see that both his friends were looking at him with an identical knowing smile on their faces.

“Nobody special,” shrugged Alex, putting his phone back in his pocket in a hurry.

“Yeah, right!” snorted Maria. “You were blushing Alex. Who is this mystery guy? Do we know him? Do you have a secret boyfriend?”

“Whoa! Whoa, easy tiger!” he said in alarm, raising both of his hands and backing away from his friends’ relentless questions.

“Come on, Alex, you can tell us,” soothed Liz in a hush.

He knew that. He could trust them with anything, but this… _whatever it was_ , with Michael was still so shinny and new, he was afraid telling anyone would tarnish it. He wanted to keep it for himself for now. He would tell them. One day, he would…

“That’s gotta be a boy,” guessed Maria. “You have the same face Liz has when she’s been busted checking out Max Evans’ ass.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at Liz’s gapping face. “What? I… Shut up, Maria!” Now, she was the one blushing furiously.

“Seriously though, why are you still with Kyle, Lizzy, when Max Evans is looking at you with puppy-dog eyes?” asked Alex, happy to turn the conversation away from him.

His friend looked away for a few seconds, she seemed thoughtful and a little ashamed. When she finally turned to them again, she was obviously upset. “I don’t know, to be honest,” she admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously. “When we started dating last year, he was so nice and reliable…”

“You make it sound like you are talking about a poodle,” snorted Maria, but Alex threw her a glare and she stopped talking.

“But now I’m not sure. I don’t know if I can be with a guy who treats my best friend like this…” She looked at Alex and he saw there were little tears in her eyes.

That broke his heart. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it and hoped his smile conveyed how much he loved her. “Liz,” he started, his thumb stroking her skin in a soothing motion. “This is your relationship, your choice. I will never blame you for being with Kyle. I know that deep down, he is still that kid who helped me built my toolshed and I hope that, once high school is over, he will be that guy again. The only thing that matters is that he treats _you_ right. I can take care of myself, don’t worry.”

Liz smiled over her tears and Alex brought her hand to his face to drop a little kiss on her knuckles. That made her giggle.

“So, you are okay with me going to prom with him?” she made sure.

“Absolutely, but only if you save me a dance,” promised Alex.

“That’s a date!” Liz winked before going back to work.

Her sentence reminded Alex of what Michael had texted him and he felt his cheek grow hot once again. He was sure Michael hadn’t meant it _that_ way, but still his choice of word wasn’t trivial. It was okay to say that kind of thing between friends, but to another guy?

Alex was once again blowing things out of proportion. It was just a text, he had to calm down and stop second guessing every interaction he had with Michael.

He finished his breakfast with his friends, thinking about what kind of take out he should bring. He knew that his faraway look didn’t fool Maria and Liz, but they said nothing, only sharing secret looks and smiles when he wasn’t paying attention.

At lunchtime, when the door of the Crashdown opened and Wyatt Long, Malcolm Chang, Kyle Valenti and a few other guys from the football team appeared, Alex knew it was time to take his leave. He had decided to order from the Crashdown directly and was waiting for his and Michael’s food at the counter. Maria had gone and Liz was taking care of another customer when he felt someone lean back next to him. He had been able to smell his awful aftershave as soon as he had entered the dinner.

Malcolm Chang, his worst nightmare.

“Hi, Manes! How is life in pansy town?” he said before laughing at his own stupid comment.

Alex didn’t know what had possessed him that night at Kyle’s party. Because of the ungodly amount of alcohol he had ingested, he remembered thinking that Malcolm was cute and funny. When, in truth, he was neither. He had a fat nose, an ugly mouth, piggy eyes and had no sense of humor. And he also happened to be so deeply embedded in the closet; it was actually a little sad. Malcolm had been the one flirting and trying to get him alone that fateful evening. He had been the one to kiss him first (quite badly, he might add) and to undo Alex’s pants.

Alex shuddered in disgust when he remembered how the other guy beefy hands had tried to get rid of his boxers and how his kisses had turned forceful. He had pushed him away, because even through the haze of alcohol, Alex had realized he didn’t want to do this. Not with Malcolm anyway. Chang had then trapped him face first against the wall and he had heard him unbuckle his belt. Terror had turned his blood to ice, because Malcolm was far stronger and far bigger than him. Alex had then been plagued by flashes of another bigger and stronger man who had cornered him against a wall. That man had used his fists to try and change Alex, to fashion him into another version of himself, a better one, the man had said. But Alex didn’t want to change. He didn’t want to be a lie anymore. Malcolm, just like that man, his own father, had wanted to force his will on him.

No more.

So, Alex had cried and pushed Malcolm back and, thank God, the strange earthquake/blackout had occurred, saving him.

Malcolm had not dared to talk to him since that day, since the bastard had outted him.

“What do you want, Chang?” asked Alex, not even bothering to look his way.

Where was his order? What was taking them so long? He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Michael was waiting for him…

“Is it true you are going to the prom with DeLuca?” asked Malcolm in a hush, catching Alex completely off guard.

_What the hell?_

Alex turned to him, both eyebrows raised in surprise. Behind Malcolm’s back, he could see the rest of the football team, laughing rowdily, but not looking their way.

“That’s none of your business,” relied Alex.

At last, the cook handed him his order. “Two Sigourneys, one extra pickles, one fries, one Saturn Rings and two cherries and banana milkshakes to go!”

“That’s a lot of food for one person,” noted Malcolm, clearly curious. “Are you having lunch all by yourself, Manes?”

“Once again, Chang, none of your business,” repeated Alex before starting to walk away.

But the jock stopped him by seizing his arm. “What if I wanted it to be my business?” he whispered against Alex ear, making him flinch away in alarm.

Alex couldn’t believe it. It must be a very bad joke because it looked like the guy who had tried to forced himself on him and had outted him to the entire senior year was in fact interested in him. Alex could feel several eyes on them now. He needed to get out or he would become violent.

“Listen, Chang,” stared Alex, wrenching his arm away and throwing him his deadliest stare. “Stay the hell away from me. Next time you feel like even looking my way, remember that I can make your life a living hell.”

“What… what do you mean?” asked Malcolm. He wanted to look tough and menacing, but Alex could see through him. He was terrified. Because Alex knew his biggest secret.

“How was your last flu shot? I hear it’s was a bitch,” he simply said matter-of-factly, before giving the jock a nasty smile and leaving the Crashdown.

Alex felt strangely light when he got out. He had faced Malcolm and he had come out on top (no pun intended, because, _Yuk!_ ). His father had been wrong about him. He wasn’t weak. He felt strong and ready to handle anything right now.

While sending texts to Michael, Alex was smiling. He had a good feeling about this weekend.

                    

 

 

 

_Michael POV_

Michael was having the time of his life. He had never thought that spending his entire Saturday afternoon sitting on a sofa in a toolshed, talking and laughing and studying (a little) could be so fun.

Well, it was all a question of circumstances… and who you were with, it seemed. Because Alex was a lot of fun. Usually, Michael was with Max and Isobel on weekends and they were great too, but it was just different with Alex.

There was something more he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

With Max and Iz, he didn’t have to hide who he was, ever, but they also could be a little bit much sometimes. Alex wasn’t like that. He was never too much or not enough. He was… just right. He didn’t shy away when Michael was being a smug prat and wasn’t afraid to be blunt. He was bright and quick-witted and really funny. Michael didn’t remember the last time he had laughed that much.

“So, we actually agree on this one,” said Alex. “Han shot first.”

“Definitely!” agreed Michael.

Alex shook his head, a big smile on his face. “You are such a nerd!”

“Look who's talking!” he retorted, throwing a now cold and dry fry at Manes in retaliation. Alex caught it when it landed on his lap, only to throw it back at Michael. He bastard caught him right between the eyes.

“Yeah, but that's expected of me. You, my friend, behind your swagger and cowboy hats, are a closeted little nerd.”

Alex smile wilted a little at his own words. He had perhaps not chosen the right analogy. For a second, he seemed unable to look at him anymore and Michael didn't like that.

“Yep, you've discovered my greatest secret, congratulation Manes. But you are also aware that now I'll be forced to kill you,” he joked, hoping to make Alex understand he didn't mind the _closet_ comment. He didn't care that Alex was gay. Quite the opposite, actually...

Manes glanced at him from under his lashes and Michael's breath stuttered a little at the sight. He had really long lashes for a boy... But the roguish smirk that appeared on his lips seconds after was even worse. Did Alex even realize what he was doing to him?

“Well, you could also trust that your secret is safe with me,” said Alex, back to his usual bantery self.

“Yeah, maybe…” whispered Michael, still a little breathless.

Even if the conversation was still light and jesty, there was a new undertone of something more serious and... true when Alex said: “You can trust me.”

And the funny thing is, Michael realized he already did. He wouldn't be here otherwise. He didn't know why or when it had happened, but he really did trust Alex. That's probably why he decided: “Come. There is a place I would like to show you.”

Michael stood up and took his jacket. When he saw that Alex had not moved, staring at him with wide eyes, he instinctively offered him his hand.

“Where are we going?” asked Alex, looking from Michael's outstretched arm to his little secretive smile.

“You have showed me your safe place. Now it's my turn,” he shrugged, still offering his hand.

Alex finally took it and Michael pulled him up. They were standing toe to toe now, their faces so close he could nearly feel the warmth coming from Alex's cheeks when he blushed slightly. His dark eyes were asking a lot of questions, but they all had the same answer.

“I'm trusting you,” said Michael, before tugging on Alex hand and walking him out of the toolshed.

When Manes intertwined their fingers as they walked to the car in the evening lights, he smiled, something in his chest warming and expending.

And he knew then that he was right to trust Alex Manes.

They stopped to order some Thai take out on their way over and, even if he must be dead curious, Alex didn't ask where they were going again. He played along, simply commenting on the fact that everything Michael ordered was extra spicy and that he should watch out for flames coming out of his ass.

That scandalized the little old lady that handed them their food and made Michael laugh so hard he nearly choked.

Not his proudest moment... especially when Alex had to pat his back seconds later to make him breath properly again. The owner watched them go, giving them the stink eye and shaking her head. That only made them laugh harder.

They were a riot when they were together. Michael seemed to bring out the snarky, rebellious side in Alex and Manes was constantly keeping him on his toes. He felt unguarded and excited and... free. Michael loved it.

Back inside the car and on their way to Foster Ranch, Michael couldn't help but glance at Alex every ten seconds, to make sure he was really there, that he was actually doing this. He wasn't used to have someone else in his car (except for Max sometimes, because Isobel hated his truck, it wasn't distinguished enough for her... _whatever_ ) but he liked the feeling of companionship that came with driving with someone at your side.

Alex was fiddling with his radio set, trying to find a station that would not play that new Rhianna hit and stopped when he heard the first notes of _It's My Life_ , from Bon Jovi.

Michael had always secretly loved this song and hoped Alex would not change the station again. But he simply leant back on his seat and looked out of the window. After a few seconds of amicable silence, Michael heard Alex hit the beat on his thigh. He was also humming the song.

That made Michael smile, so, without shame or seconds thoughts, he sang out loud:

_It's my life  
It's now or never_

Alex immediately turned to him with widening eyes, a mix of surprise and amusement on his face. But, unfazed and content, Michael kept on singing, focusing on the road.

_I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

“ _It's my life!”_ finally joined Alex, a big smile on his face.

So, then, they sang along, in unison.

_My heart is like an open highway_  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life

Alex made a passionate impression of the guitar solo in the middle of the song, making Michael throw his head back in open laughter. They made grotesque rock star faces and grimaces while singing out loud, not caring about anything else but that very moment.

God, Michael had forgotten how beautiful Alex’s voice was. Clear and powerful. _Like an angel._

When the song ended, far too soon, they shared a blinding smile. Michael was feeling light and carefree, like he could fly. There was also that strange creature that seemed to have taken up residence in his chest which was fluttering wildly.

He had to get his eyes back on the road, but it seemed extremely difficult to look away from Alex. He managed it, with great effort, and silence fell again as they simply listened to the next song.

“Are we nearly there yet? Because it would be the perfect place and opportunity for you to kill me and hide my body,” joked Alex.

“Well, you shouldn't have brought out the nerd in me. It's all your fault if I have to get rid of the evidence now,” replied Michael with an unapologetic pout.

“Are you kidding me, Guerin?” snorted Alex. “You were the one who went from simple algebra to string theory, to Star Trek... to Star Wars. I had nothing to do with it. I'm just a poor victim here!”

“Oh yeah?” Michael rolled his eyes. “As if you didn't have anything to add to the conversation.”

“You had it coming when you made that preposterous comment about Jar Jar Binks!” retorted Alex in indignation.

“And I stand my ground, by the way,” said Michael.

“You're hopeless, Guerin!” stated Alex, shaking his head in desolation.

They had been so engrossed in their silly banter that Michael nearly missed the exit. That brought Alex's attention back on the road as well. His eyebrows raised when he saw the old and decrepit sign on the side of the highway.

“We are going to Foster Ranch? How nefarious are your plans for me, Guerin?”

“Nefarious?” Michael burst out laughing at his choice of word. “You sound like a Bond villain.”

“Shut up!” blushed Alex.

They stayed silent for the five minutes it took for them to reach the iron arch that stood at the entrance. Michael parked a little further and stopped the car.

“Come,” he said, seizing the bag of Thai food and getting out.

Alex followed him and made no comment when he spread out sleeping bags and blankets in the back of his truck. Michael then hoped in, took his shoes off and settled comfortably against the passenger compartment. Alex did the same, sat beside him and accepted the food Michael gave him.

It was a warm evening. The night was slowly falling and the colors it brought to the sky were quite mesmerizing. Blue, orange and pink. Michael focused on them for a few minutes while eating his extra spicy pad Thai.

“Let me try that monstrosity,” suddenly said Alex, breaking the silence.

His plastic fork was held up in the air and moved toward his box of food in expectation.

Michael raised an imperious eyebrow. “Are you sure you are up for this, Manes?”

Alex simply sighed in annoyance and rolled some pasta around his fork before bringing it back to his mouth. Michael watched him intently for a few seconds, waiting for the unavoidable. Despite the growing darkness, he saw Alex's entire face get redder and redder and his eyes start to water. He tried to hide it for as long as he could, but then, Manes gave up and let out a spluttering yell.

“Fuck! That's hot!” He opened his mouth wide and tried to fan his overheated taste buds with his hands.

Michael couldn't help but burst out laughing. “Here,” he gave him a pack of gummy bears that was hidden in his secret stash of candies.

Alex only watched him with skepticism, his eyes still watering in pain.

“Trust me. Sugar helps,” promised Michael.

Manes finally complied and after maybe a minute or two, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Seriously, how can you eat that thing? I've always known you weren’t human, Guerin,” said Alex.

That made Michael heart stutter in fear. He knew Manes had not meant it that way, but these kind of comments never failed to make him nervous. His smile was obviously uneasy and Alex must have felt his discomfort, because he quickly changed the subject.

“So, Foster Ranch is your safe place... Why?”

Michael could evidently not tell him the real reason, but he could answer truthfully enough without giving too much away. “It's far from everything and at the same time, it's filled with energy and memories. This place has history. You can feel that something happened here. It's like... steeped in the sand. I come here to think and to be away from the world, without being completely alone. Does that make sense?”

Michael could feel Alex's eyes on him, staring, their intensity seeping through his skull... stroking his soul.

“It does to me,” he answered after a moment.

Michael felt compelled to look at him. He had a sweet little smile on his lips. Alex understood because in a way, he was like him. He also needed a place to escape, to be away from his father. Michael had experienced firsthand Master Sergeant Jesse Manes’ anger. He had never told anyone, but right here, right now, he felt like maybe it was time. Showing Alex that he knew, he understood him too could be good for them.

“You know that once, I tried to sneak into the Air Force facility to try and find proofs of extraterrestrial life on Earth?” Michael confided.

“Really?” snorted Alex, who had resumed eating his chicken and peanuts noodles. “Do you believe in aliens?”

“Says the guy who works at the UFO Emporium on Sundays,” retorted Michael with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. “Like every kid in Roswell, you must have had questions.”

“Fair point,” granted Alex. “I guess there must be something the military is not telling us about the crash or they would have left the area a long time ago.”

“Anyway, I was 13 and stupid, so I got caught, obviously. By your dad.” He heard Alex take a shuddering breath at the mention of his father. Michael could feel his entire body stiffen next to him. He had also stop eating. “He let me go with a simple warning and didn’t call the cops, but my left buttcheek has never been the same since.”

Michael was trying to sound light and funny but Alex was nearly trembling at his side. Maybe he should have shut his big mouth. He was such a moron! Why had he mentioned his father to Alex, a man who so obviously terrified him?

_Well done, Guerin!_

There were rumors at school, about bruises and limps, but since Alex had never complained to anyone about this, people just rather turn a blind eye. After all, Master Sergeant Manes was such an outstanding member of the Roswell community. Nobody would ever suspect him of...

“I'm sorry,” suddenly said Alex and when Michael heard his voice break, he turned to him in alarm. There was a tear rolling on his cheek and Michael felt like his heart was smashed to the ground. “I never thought he would dare to hurt another kid...”

“No, Alex, I'm the one who is sorry, I didn't want to...” started Michael, feeling miserable and helpless. He had only wanted to make him understand that he knew what he was going through, that they were on the same boat. He had never wished to cause him any harm…

“It's okay, Guerin,” Alex stopped him, angrily wiping his cheek. “I gave enough of my tears and blood for this bastard. No more. I'm sorry about what he did to you.”

Alex looked exhausted and upset, but he took a deep breath and forced a tired little smile on his face. “I'm sure a genius like you must know a lot about astronomy.”

Michael wanted to do something to make him feel better, but he didn't know what. Alex must have guessed it, because he stared at him and added, his voice nearly imploring: “Please, talk to me about the stars, Guerin.”

And, nodding, Michael did.

A few hours later, they were both lying on their back, side by side, warm under the blankets and still looking at the constellations. At the beginning, Alex hadn't really paid attention to what Michael was saying, his faraway gaze focusing on nothing in particular. It was obvious he had still been thinking about his father. But then, Michael had taken his hand and raised it toward the sky to point the stars he was talking about. And Alex had finally listened and asked questions. When Michael had heard him laugh the first time, he had smiled.

He had done it. He had managed to cheer Alex up.

“How do you know so much about stars?” Eventually asked Alex, turning away from the sky to look at him.

Michael faced the other boy and their nose nearly brushed. They were standing far too close. He felt both of them hold their breath. The air around them became warm and electric and Michael was sure his heart stopped beating for a second, before coming back with a vengeance. Once again, Alex utter beauty caught him by surprise, like a punch in the face. He could have reach out. He wanted to reach out... but he didn't. He wasn't ready... yet. So instead, Michael licked his dry lips and said with a smug smile: “Genius, remember?”

“Yeah, how could I forget, when you brag about it every five minutes?” snorted Alex, focusing on the sky once again and letting out a not so discreet ragged breath.

Michael simply smiled and looked up as well.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked, hoping Alex had not been too confused by their little _moment_ and still wanted to hang. It was late, but he didn't want to leave.

“No,” he simply answered.

So, they just kept on watching the stars until Michael felt Alex head come to rest against his shoulder. Glancing his way, he realized he had fallen asleep. A smile on his face, feeling warm and content, Michael closed his eyes, turning his face so his nose was buried in Alex's hairs and let himself doze off.

 ----------------------------

Comments and kudos ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! I'm back with the 6th chapter!  
> Things are getting a little more serious and heated between Alex and Michael ^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Like always, I would like to thank my wonderful beta Bisexualalienblast! Love her!
> 
> Warning Tag: Physical abuse
> 
> Spoiler: Next chapter will be PROM!!!
> 
> Happy reading and don't forget to leave me feedback!

**Chapter 6**

**May 2008**

_POV Alex_

                When Alex woke up, it was like he was wrapped around a little piece of heaven. He felt so warm and comfy he would have probably agreed to stay like this forever. But there was something soft that smelled incredible (spice and sand) tickling his nose, forcing him to wake up. He didn't open his eyes right away, trying to remember where he could be to feel this content. 

The usual heavy and unwelcome tension in the air was absent, so he wasn't at his house. He could feel wind and sun on his face. So, he was outside. But why?

And then, it all came back to him. Last night, he had gone to Foster Ranch with Guerin and they must have fallen asleep watching the stars. Which meant that the warm and solid giant thing he was holding against his chest wasn't in fact, a pillow. It was Michael.

At this thought, Alex finally opened his eyes and all he could see were golden brown curls.

_Yep, definitely Guerin._

They must have moved in their sleep because Alex was now the big spoon in a pretty entangled embrace. Their legs were intertwined, Michael cold feet rubbing against his calf in his sleep.  Alex was holding him close, his face buried in the back of his neck, his left arm wrapped around his waist to rest on his chest, where Guerin's fingers were cradling his hand. He couldn't feel his right arm anymore, because Michael was using it as a pillow.

 _Shit..._ thought Alex when, still asleep, Guerin let out a little dreamy moan and rubbed his entire back against his front, as if to snuggle even closer. His backside was just _right there_ , in front of his crotch and moving lasciviously.

It reminded him of the previous night, when their noses had brushed and he had felt like his entire body had been set on fire. For a stupid, wonderful second, he had thought that Michael was going to kiss him, but, obviously, he had been wrong. But his body had responded so strongly, he had needed a few minutes to calm the little meltdown that had begun in his loin.

And now Michael, _warm and cuddly and perfect_ Michael, was rubbing his gorgeous ass against his morning wood. That would not do.

Alex wrenched himself away to turn and rest on his back, where his crotch would be safe from another attack from Guerin's wriggling backside. Michael was waking up, he could feel him squirm against his hip. So, Alex desperately tried to force his teenage hormones to _calm the hell down!_

Last night had been great and he didn't want to lose Michael's friendship because of a stupid morning erection. He needed to breathe and think about something else, something gross, like cheese with mold or his old aunt Maggie naked.

 _Yuk!_ But, it worked.

Or at least, up until Michael turned to him, his face all scrunched up, his eyes blinking slowly and his hair in a tousle. It should be illegal to be that hot in the morning. He was pretty sure he looked like shit, with puffy eyes framed with smudges of black make-up, his hairs standing up in all direction and probably an ugly pillow mark on his cheek.

But that didn't seem to prevent Michael from smiling sleepily at him. “Morning. 'time is it?”

His voice was all gravely and hoarse. _God..._ Alex needed a cold shower. And coffee. Like a truckload of coffee.

“Don't know. Early, I suppose,” guessed Alex as the sun was still low in the sky.

Michael straightened up to look at his phone. It was barely seven. Far too early for a Sunday morning, but Alex was working later and he needed to go back home to change.

As if reading his mind, Michael asked: “Do you have to work today?”

“Yes, but not till eleven.”

“We haven't finished our math lesson yesterday. What do you say we go to the Crashdown to have breakfast and study a little more before you go to work?” Offered Michael. He was in such a good mood, Alex couldn't turn him down.

And he didn't want to say no.

Even if spending time with Guerin was unsafe for his peace of mind and his heart rate and... a lot of different reasons, he wanted to. More than anything. They had spent nearly 24 hours just the two of them and he still wanted more... Maybe he never would stop wishing for more.

It was a dangerous thought, because when Michael would inevitably tire of him, he would miss him like crazy. He was getting too caught up in Guerin and it wasn't good. Because he knew it couldn't last. He wasn't special enough to entertain someone like Michael for long.

But Alex chose to simply enjoy the short time they had. He would face the consequences later. He was having too much fun with Michael to deny himself a little bit of happiness, however fleeting it may be. Because with him, Alex could be completely himself. Last night, he had cried in front of him (again) and didn't even feel the slightest bit of shame at the memory. Michael had guessed what his father was doing to him and instead of shying away or pitying him, he had just offered comfort and (very awkwardly, but nonetheless), an attentive ear.

They understood each other. He had trusted him enough to show him his secret place. They had fallen asleep in each other arms and he had spent one of the most peaceful night of his life.

“I'll have to go back home to shower at some point, but... okay,” finally said Alex, a little shyly. 

And the smile that Michael offered him in response was worth every heartbreak.

 

                When they pushed the Crashdown's door, they were the only clients. Rosa was lounging against the counter in her green dress and her apron. She had overlooked the antennas and seemed to be bored as hell, checking her phone with glassy eyes. It was obvious she had partied the night before and was exhausted. Liz and Mr. Ortecho were nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Rosa!” called Alex as he took place at his usual booth.

She turned her attention away from her phone and when she saw who was with him, her eyes widen in obvious surprise.

“Hi Alex. Guerin…” she greeted.

Michael gave her a little wave before focusing on the menu. “I could eat an entire horse! I’ll go for the E.T pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side. What about you?” he asked.

He was completely oblivious of Rosa’s stare and gaping mouth, but Alex noticed. Her eyes promised to give him the third as soon as they would be alone.

“The same,” answered Alex, feeling his cheek burn under Rosa scrutiny. “And coffee. Like a lot!”

Michael laughed and turned to the waitress. “You heard him, Ortecho! Manes needs his morning lethal dose of coffee!”

“Coming right up!” She turned around to begin their order, but only after giving Alex a very explicit look.

After spending so much time alone with Michael, Alex had nearly forgotten that they usually never hang out in public. Their friendship was still very recent and people were not used to see them together, or at least, without a third person with them. They had been so engrossed in their little bubble since Friday afternoon that Alex couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t been friends, when they just waved at each other in passing and only interacted with Max around. It seemed like years ago. It was a strange feeling, like reality coming back to punch him in the face, forcing him to remember that it was probably just a glitch on Michael’ side and that their friendship was only temporary.

He didn’t dare to hope for more…

“So,” said Michael, pushing all of Alex’s gloomy thoughts away in a whoosh. He took a napkin and a pen and started to draw equations of them. “Let talk about math!”

Coffee and food were brought to their table by a still very intrigued Rosa. Alex avoided to look at her in the eyes, knowing it would only make him blush and focused on what Michael was trying to teach him.

“So, you see, if you put those numbers there and there, it solves the equation,” he finished, dropping his pen and taking a huge bit of his pancakes, dripping with butter and sugar.

Watching Michael stuff his face with food (because what he did couldn’t be called eating, it was just too messy) should be off-putting. Rosa visibly thought so, the way she was frowning at him in disgusts from the counter. But Alex found it quite… arousing. He was using his fingers far too much, licking them clean with gusto and always bringing his attention back on his sinful lips. And his pink tongue. It was very distracting! When he moaned in pleasure around a bite of his pancakes, Alex nearly came in his pants.

He really needed to get laid. His hormones were going crazy.

“Did you even pay attention to what I just said?” asked Michael with a mocking smile.

Despite ogling him like a perv, Alex had actually listened to him and, quite unexpectedly, understood everything he had said.

“Actually, yes. Strangely, I did. Why does it seem so hard when I’m in class?” wondered Alex, quite impressed by Michael teaching abilities.

“Because Mr. Mitchell is an old bore who hates his student and live to confuse them with convoluted explanation. He probably hopes to look smarter that way,” stated Guerin before passing him another napkin filled with equations. “Here, try and resolve the first one.”

Frowning in concentration, Alex tried to repeat what Michael had just explained and, after a few minutes, he actually managed to find a solution.

“I think I did it!” he said in astonishment.

Michael leant forward to check his answer and raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Yes, you did. I really am an awesome teacher!”

Alex threw the napkin at his face in annoyance. He could be so smug sometimes…

“Is that a way to thank your fearless savior, I don’t think so, Manes! What ungratefulness! I’m wounded!” retorted Michael, a hand on his chest and an offended pout on his face.

_That was NOT cute!_

As a response, Alex seized a handful of napkins to dump the lot on his head. Michael gapped at him, one of them still caught in his wild curls, another resting on his shoulder and a last dipping on his still half full plate. He looked ridiculous and Alex couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Well, Manes, this is war!” proclaimed Michael, taking the napkin in his hair, crunching it into a ball in his fist and throwing it at Alex face. He ducked just in time to avoid the projectile, but wasn’t fast enough when another one, covered in honey from Guerin’s pancakes, landed right on his left cheek.

Alex was the one gapping in front of a giggling Michael now.

_This was so on!_

“At this rate, you are going to empty our stock of napkins,” intervened Rosa, bringing them a refill of coffee. “How old are you? Ten?”

Her eyes went from Michael, a handful of napkin still in his laps and scattered around him, to Alex, who’s right cheek was still dripping with honey. The two boys shared a look and immediately burst into an uncontrollable fit or laughter.

Rosa rolled her eyes and walked away, probably thinking (within reason) that they were being incredibly childish. And as they laughed, tears in their eyes and holding their stomach, Alex had the most incredible thought.

Maybe it wasn’t just temporary, this sudden friendship between him and Michael. Maybe they had always been meant to find each other one day and to just… click. Because it kind of looked that way to him. Alex had never seen Michael act that way with anyone else, not even Max and Isobel. And he seemed to genuinely enjoy his company.

Maybe Michael was here to stay.

Maybe, there was hope.

 

                Michael drove him to his house at 10:15 AM so he would have the time to get ready for work. Seeing as his father was still away and Guerin didn’t have to meet Max before lunch, Alex invited him in.

He knew Michael had already been there once to take a shower, but to see him in this house was just strange. Alex hated his place and he didn’t want Michael to be tarnished by the ugliness that reeked everywhere, oozing through the walls. Every pictures of his mother were long gone and this house looked more like a mausoleum than a home. It was always cold and stern, every bit of joy having been sucked out of the place the day his mom had gone, four years ago.

Alex would never forget that day, the way his parents had yelled and his mother’s luggage in the entrance. He remembered that his mom had begged and cried for Alex to go with her, she wanted nothing more than to get him away from this place of misery and abuse. But then his father had said something to her, Alex never knew what, but it had rendered his mother speechless with terror. An hour later, she had been gone and he had never seen her again.

He could still picture her kind face, her tanned skin, her dark and warm eyes, which he had inherited and her long black hairs. She used to sing songs to him, in the old language of her people, descendant of the Cherokee tribe.

Sometimes, Alex missed her so much he could barely breathe. He knew that if she had had the choice, she would have come back for him. He never blamed her for leaving his father, even if she had been forced to abandon him in the process.

As for his elder brothers, they had enlisted in the army as soon as they had reach 18, following in their father’s footsteps. Alex had not seen any of them in two years now but he didn’t miss them one bit. They looked a lot like Jesse Manes, where Alex was the spitting image of their mother. Maybe that’s why his father had always hated him so much, because he could see her in his eyes…

“I’ll only be a few minutes and then we can get out of here,” said Alex, walking Michael up to his room.

Maria, Liz, and long ago, Kyle, had been the only people outside of his family to enter his bedroom and Alex felt a little nervous showing it to Michael. When he opened the door, he immediately went to his closet to pick out his work clothes. He didn’t see Michael’s face when he entered the room behind him and found the other boy looking at his bookshelf when he turned around.

“You can borrow one, if you want,” Alex offered.

Michael glanced at him over his shoulder and smiled. “Thanks.”

He took one, an old, battered copy of _Flowers for Algernon_ and immediately started to read.

It used to be his mother’s. Alex loved that book. Strange that Michael had chosen that particular volume in all his pretty extensive library. He forced himself not to see that as some kind of sign…

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back,” said Alex before literally fleeing out of the room.

Seeing Michael in such an intimate place was quite unnerving. And the way he was cradling his mother’s book as if it was a precious baby bird…

 _God,_ that guy was driving him completely mad, with his hazel eyes, his wayward curls and the way he ate so carelessly with his fingers… He was so bright and had such a dry sense of humor and their playful banter when they were alone was unmatched. And there was also the way he had opened up to him last night and he geeked out about nearly everything. There were so many things he had discovered about Michael in only a few days and he was sure it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Michael Guerin was dangerous to Alex Manes. Because he was making him feel _things_ , so many strong and complicated emotions he didn’t know what to make of them.

 _It_ wasn’t just friendship. Alex knew that, he had always known that there was something _more_ between them. But he was still lost, because whatever _it_ was, he had never felt something so powerful and consuming before.

He really needed that cold shower now.

 

_Michael POV_

                Michael was only able to stop himself from snooping around Alex’s room for a few minutes. _Flowers for Algernon_ was one of his favorite books, but he already knew it by heart and he was far too agitated to concentrate on anything right now.

He was in Alex's bedroom and to know that the other boy was trusting him enough to leave him alone in here made his heart beat faster.

Something had seemed to click in his head last night, or a barrier had fallen… he didn’t know what the best analogy was. All Michael knew was that from now on, this new feeling, _the thing_ that now lived in his chest, _it_ would only grow.

Mostly, he had finally decided to acknowledge that what he felt for Alex wasn’t just friendship or attraction. _It_ was more. A _LOT_ more.

When Michael had woken up between his arms, all he had been able to think about was how amazing it felt, how safe and content he was. With Alex, it was like he knew he would always be accepted and welcome. Had he finally find a place he could call his own?

Michael had never really owned anything, Alex least of all, but the very fact that he wanted to belong to someplace… to someone was a revelation. He had never known a feeling like this could even exist. Not for him anyway. It was a little scary, because Michael had always been shit at keeping the things he held dear, but he was ready to give it a try.

If Alex was _it_ , then Michael would not let him go, not without a fight.

He didn’t know what all these new complicated feelings really implied, if he was meant to be Alex’s friend or something more. All Michael knew for sure was that Alex was in the center of _it._ That’s why he had always been hyperaware of him and had never been able to be anything but himself in his presence.

He was his beacon… And he wanted to know more, to find out everything about Alex.

So, taking advantage of the fact that he was in the shower (the mental picture only making him shiver from head to toe), Michael looked around the room, dead curious. Like in the toolshed, there were band posters on the walls. Behind his door, proof he was always keeping it closed, they was a patchwork of pictures. Of Alex with Liz, Maria, Rosa. With his band. Of places in Roswell. There was even one, probably taken by Liz at the Crashdown, where Max and Michael were in the background. They looked young in it and Alex was playing guitar with Rosa. His younger self in the picture had his face turned toward Alex.

 _Yes…_ he had always been in the background of Alex life, hadn’t he? Well, not anymore. From now on, he wanted the center stage.

A little smile playing on his lips, Michael eyes went from his extensive collection of CDs (going from _Queen_ to _Nirvana_ , not forgetting the complete discography of _Jon Bon Jovi_ ), to his desk, where a closed laptop and school books were resting in a heap. His closet was still open and Michael noted that most of his clothes were black, but that he also owned a few blue and kaki shirts. He didn’t even remember the last time he had seen Alex wearing anything but black. It suited him, but Michael was curious to see how colors would make his skin look like…

Shaking his head at the thought, Michael’s eyes fell on Alex’s guitar. It was gently resting against the wall and all he wanted to do was to take it and play.

Would Alex be mad if he did? The last time he had borrowed it, Manes had been quite angry, but it wasn’t the same. Now, they were friends. So, Michael seized the handle and sat on the bed to pinch the strings.

It was in tune, proof Alex had played it recently. That made him smile. Michael lost himself in the music and closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the melody he was creating from scratch, the bite of the strings against his fingers, the weight of the instrument in his lap. Playing had always been a balm for his soul…

He didn’t know how long he stayed in his little universe, but when Michael open his eyes again, Alex was standing in front of him, fully dressed and his wet hairs falling on his forehead. He was looking at him, something soft and sweet shining in his gaze. When he saw that Michael was watching him back, Alex blushed.

“Ready to go?” asked Michael, putting the guitar away.

“Are you sure you don’t mind driving me there?” inquired Alex, his cheek still pink.

“It’s on my way to Max’s,” he shrugged before standing up to face the other boy.

He smelled like citrus, probably his shampoo and Michael suddenly had the insane desire to lick the little droplet of water that dripped from his hairs to travel down his neck.

_What the hell?_

Maybe an afternoon with Max was what Michael really needed right now, to try and sort his thoughts and feelings. When he was with Alex, he tended to be quite unable to think straight…

“Let’s go then”, nodded Alex before walking out of his room, Michael following him closely.

 

They stayed silent on their way to the UFO Emporium and when Alex opened the door to get out of the car, he turned one last time to face Michael. “So, see you at school?”

He didn’t want to let him go, not after this amazing weekend. He was scared that, by letting Alex walk away, he would somehow vanish from his life and he would be alone again.

“Definitely. I still have a lot to teach you about math,” answered Michael, his heart beating like crazy, hoping that Alex would understand how much he had enjoyed their time together.

When Alex grinned back, his smile brightening his whole face, Michael felt light and elated. “See you tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow,” nodded Michael, watching him walk away.

Just before entering the Emporium, Alex cast a glance over his shoulder and he blushed when he saw that Michael was still staring at him. Finally able to breathe properly when Alex disappeared inside the building, Michael let his head fall on his steering wheel.

_He was soooo screwed!_

 

                It had been planned that Michael would crash at Max’s place that night but he couldn’t help but drive back to the Manes residence that evening. He told himself it was because he wanted to get some clothes for the next day, but in truth, he was just curious to see if Alex was home.

He was just about to park in his usual spot when he suddenly saw a black SUV in the driveway. He knew that car. It was Sergeant Manes’. Didn’t Alex say that he was supposed to be back on Monday?

Michael knew he should have driven away, because he wanted everything but to get caught by that man hanging around his toolshed. But then, he heard yells coming from the house and jumped out of his car.

Sneaking up to the kitchen window, Michael realized it was slightly ajar. So, he stayed crouched in the darkness and listened.

“…none of your business, father!” was yelling Alex.

“Mr. Chang said his son suspects you to have something to do with it. Did you start hacking again?” retorted the Sergeant.

He was visibly beside himself with rage and Michael felt a wave of dread traveling up his spine.

“Then Malcolm is delusional! He should stop smoking pot and sniffing glue!”

Michael then heard a struggle and stood up in alarm. Sergeant Manes had pushed Alex against the corner of a counter and the edge was painfully digging into his back. He was whispering in his son’s hear, probably threats, seeing how Alex blanched. His whole body hardening in anger, Michael was seconds away from storming into the house, when he suddenly heard his name.

“… Guerin? You were seen hanging out with him on Friday. I don’t want you near that piece of shit!” spat the Sergeant.

“Leave him out of it! He has nothing to do with this! He’s just tutoring me in maths…” tried to explain Alex and Michael felt his heart break at the sight of his alarmed face.

“Then find another tutor. That kid is trash, he always has been!”

At last, the Sergeant took a step back, allowing Alex to get away from the counter’s edge.

Michael was still standing in the darkness, unable to do anything but stare painfully when Alex lifted his shirt to massage his back. And then he saw… his hips and ribs were covered in scars and bruises. Most of them looked old, but there was a few still pretty dark.

Michael felt his entire being shake in fury and he knew his powers were just boiling under the surface. He was going to lose control. Again.

“Go to your room!” barked the Sergeant, his cold eyes looking Alex up and down as if he was nothing but a big disappointment. “And I mean your actual bedroom, not that filthy toolshed! One of these days, I’ll have that blasted thing destroyed once and for all…”

“If you do that, I’ll make you pay! I know things about you, _father_ , things that could ruin you!” intervened Alex, taking a step forward, his back straight and sure.

Michael eyes widen in surprise.

“What did you just say to me?” asked the Sergeant, the threat evident in his voice.

“You heard me just right,” replied Alex, his determination and strength making Michael strangely proud.

Sergeant Manes took an angry step forward and it was the final straw. Michael felt his power burst out of him but this time, he was able to control it. He focused on Alex’s father, making him stumble and fall flat on his face before he could reach this son.

Alex used the distraction to run away.

“There is something really wrong with you, young man!” His father yelled after him, his lip bleeding and a hand plastered on his forehead in pain. “And trust me, I’ll find a way to pull it out of you for good!”

Michael felt his power slowly abide and then he was able to breath properly again. He stayed in the shadow for a few minutes, trying to calm the wild beating of his heart and hoping Alex would come out.

But he didn’t. He was probably locked up in his bedroom, waiting for his father’s anger to cool off. Michael little intervention had at least managed to distract the Sergeant. He had stayed in the kitchen, gathering ice from to fridge to put on his head. He still looked pissed, but his fury had cleared and he seemed more exhausted now.

Alex would be safe tonight.

Michael wanted more than anything to stay and make sure that the Sergeant would not retaliate, but he had promised Max he would be back soon. They needed to seriously talk about Isobel. Lately, she was acting really weird and they were getting a little concerned. It was like there was two sides of her sometimes…

On his way to the Evans, Michael couldn’t help but feel guilty about Alex’ situation. He was making things even harder for him by being his friend, wasn’t he? Would Alex avoid him now? Will they go back to the way they were, barely talking? Michael didn’t think he would be able to do it after that weekend. Not after finding out how amazing Alex was and how well they… fitted.

But he was being selfish. If being friends with Alex put him in danger with his father, then Michael would step away. He would keep him safe, even if he had to sacrifice his newfound happiness in the process.

Maybe they could find a compromise and hang in secret?

No sooner had he thought that, than he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he was stopped at a red light, Michael took it and felt his entire being rekindle.

  

 

The car behind him blasted his horn, making Michael jump and realize he had been texting Alex while the traffic light had turned green, probably multiple times.

Waving apologetically at the other driver, Michael put his phone away and moved along, a little smile on his face. Despite what had happened tonight, Alex still wanted to hang out with him. And Michael was just too weak to deny him. If they stayed discreet, nothing bad would happen.

_Right?_

                The following week was a little wild. Prom night was just around the corner and most of the senior year was talking about nothing else. They were all excited and some of the girls were downright losing it. Amber and Cherry even ended up in detention because of their incessant squeals and chatter. Isobel was sometimes harassing Max and Michael in the corridors to check if they hadn’t forgotten about their tux and corsages, and other times claiming Prom was just a sham and that she didn’t want to go anymore.

It was strange the effect a simple dance could have on some girls (and guys too, Chris Harper nearly burst into tears in Bio when he realized he had forgotten to get his and his date’s Prom tickets.)

But, Michael and Alex couldn’t care less. Prom was the very last thing on their mind that week. They had tacitly agreed to keep their _arrangement_ and their blooming friendship a secret, but that didn’t prevent them from spending nearly all their free time together.

As soon as school was over, they would meet up behind the main building and Michael would drive them to Foster Ranch where they would study (mainly) until nightfall, before going their separate ways.

Still a little worried about what he had witnessed the previous Sunday, Michael had not come back to the toolshed and had crashed at Max’s or in his truck. Alex hadn’t told him about what had happened with his father or that he had forbade him to see Michael. But the fact he had chosen to ignore his threats proved he wasn’t about to let the Sergeant control his life anymore.

Even if Michael remained concerned for him, he felt also proud to see Alex stand up to his father. He still kept a close eye on him for potential signs of limps or injuries, but Alex seemed healthier than ever.

Alex probably also knew that Michael wasn’t sleeping in the shed anymore, but he didn’t mention it. They often texted late into the night and Michael couldn’t fall asleep without at least some proof that Alex was alright.

He was starting to feel a little addicted to the other boy, but he honestly couldn’t care less.

Max (and Liz and Maria, on Alex’s side) couldn’t stop pestering them on their whereabouts, but they didn’t break. It didn’t feel like keeping a dirty little secret, because they were not ashamed about hanging out, it was more like an inner sanctum. Just for the both of them. They didn’t want people to know about their friendship or to interfere. Not yet, at least. It was just too precious to jeopardize.

With Michael’s help, Alex had gotten an A to his latest math homework and was getting better every day. To thank him, he often brought his guitar with him and let Michael play while they chatted, seated side by side in the back of his truck. 

Those evenings were peaceful and fun and felt just... right.

 

On Friday, they were looking at the sunset, Michael playing some _Led Zeppelin,_ when Alex suddenly turned to him and asked point blank: “How are you going to the Prom, tomorrow?”

Michael stopped to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “With my car. Why?”

“I…” Alex stopped, blushing a little and lowering his gaze. “I don’t have a ride and I was just wondering if… you know… as we are going to the same event at the same time… maybe we could… I don’t know…”

He was so cute in his muttering that Michael couldn’t help but smile, a little goofily, he had to admit.

_God, he was turning into Max…_

“Do you want me to give you a ride to Prom?” asked Michael, putting an end to Alex stumbling little speech.

Alex raised his head to literally plunge his dark eyes into his and Michael forgot how to breathe for a second. There was doubt and hope and something far deeper shining in his gaze. He gulped, feeling his own cheek flush. He had to look away…

“If you want,” added Michael, focusing his attention on the sunset once again. “Max and Iz are driving together so…”

“Okay… I mean, yes. Let’s go together,” agreed Alex and from the corner of his eyes, Michael saw he was smiling.

Did it sound like Michael had covertly asked Alex to prom and that he had said yes?

Feeling strangely giddy and far more excited about the dance than a minute ago, Michael started to play again. He couldn’t wait to be tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter just before tonight's heartbreaking episode *finger crossed*
> 
> It's finally Prom time, guys and I hope you'll enjoy it ^^
> 
> As usual, a huge thanks to my beta @bisexualalienblast.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 7**

**Mai 2008 – Prom Night**

_Alex POV_

                Alex was nervous. He had no real reason to be, it wasn’t like he had a date to Prom or anything… he would go with his best friend, dance, drink punch and have fun.

But, it wasn’t really true, wasn’t it? Was getting ready with Michael and driving to the Prom with him and probably hanging out at the dance considered as a date? Because it sounded like a date, or at least, that’s what it felt like to him.

Seeing as Isobel would probably hog the bathroom for hours (and because she was driving him crazy lately with her mood swings), Michael had texted Alex to ask if he could get ready at his place. His father was out, so he had said yes.

It was 6:30 PM and Alex was pacing back and forth in his living room, waiting for Michael to arrive. He had already showered and done his hair, but was still wearing an old tee-shirt and sweatpants. And he was nervous. Which was strange, because he and Michael had nearly spent the entire week joined at the hip and nothing had happened.

Yes, there had been moments when he had wanted to seize Michael’s curls and smash their face together to kiss him silly, but it wasn’t like the idea had never crossed his mind before. His attraction toward the other boy wasn’t new.

The only thing that had changed (and _what a thing!_ ) was that now, Alex seemed unable to focus on anything what _wasn’t_ related to Michael. Now, he actually knew him and it had become nearly impossible for him to hide his huge crush on Guerin.

He was completely infatuated with Michael. No use denying it, it was a fact.

So, knowing that he would see him in a tux tonight ( _holy shit!)_ , all smart and dressed up and sexy, was driving Alex a little mad. They would get ready together and drive together and eat and drink punch and… dance?

_God! It was a date!_

The very moment that thought hijacked his mind, there was a knock on the front door. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Alex went to answer it. When he opened the panel, Michael smiled brightly at him, his tux still in its protective cover thrown over his shoulders and a pink rose (his corsage) in his hand.

“Hey man! Thanks for letting me crash. Iz was driving me up the walls,” said Michael, following him inside.

“Maria can’t stop texting me about her hair… she thinks because I’m gay, I’m some kind of fashion guru,” joked Alex with an eyeroll.

He stopped in the corridor leading to his bedroom when he realized what he had just said. Michael knew about it, of course, but he had never explicitly mentioned the fact that he was gay to anyone but his best friends. And Mimi DeLuca, but the women was just like a substitute mother, so she had probably known even before he did.

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Michael to see his reaction, but he looked casual and at ease, probably wondering why he had stopped walking all of the sudden.

“Do… do you want to take a shower?” asked Alex, to hide his confusion.

“If it’s not too much to ask. I stopped by the shed to get some underwear,” answered Michael, waving a pair black boxers.

Alex nearly spluttered at the sight (and the mental picture of Michael wearing only that little piece of cloth that came with it) and only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

He watched Michael disappear into the bathroom and let out a deep sigh when he was sure he was alone. _God_ , he had to get a grip, or he wasn’t sure he would survive the night…

                Forty five minutes later, they were both standing in front of Alex’s large closet mirror, trying and failing to knot their ties properly. Alex had opted for a black, silky one, but it was slipping through his finger like water and he couldn’t do it right. Michael’s tie was also black, over a dark shirt and a blue suit jacket, and he didn’t seem to have any more success.

“I should have gone for a clip tie!” grumbled Michael, trying for the twentieth time to make a knot that wasn’t completely uneven.

Alex smiled at his frustrated pout and turned to face him. “Let me, it’s always easier when you do someone else’s.”

Michael gave up and only shrugged in acknowledgment, letting Alex knot his tie for him. He tried to stay focused on his task, but he could feel Guerin’s eyes on his face. It was pretty distracting. They were standing so close he was breathing Michael’s scent, which today, was mingled with something lemony and familiar. Alex felt his breath stop for a second when he realized it was because Guerin had washed his hair with his shampoo.

“Your eyes look softer today…” said Michael absentmindedly.

Alex gulped, trying very hard not to blush and making the final touch to his knot. “Yeah, it’s because I haven’t put my eyeliner yet,” he answered, knowing he didn’t sound as casual as he would have liked.

He felt Michael clear his throat even before he heard it, the skin of his neck vibrating against his fingers. It was incredibly soft and warm…

“Done!” announced Alex, a little loudly perhaps and turning back to the mirror to finish his own tie. He was very hot all of the sudden, his white shirt and silver jacket becoming nearly stifling.

“Thanks,” he heard Michael whisper.

He could feel that the other boy was searching his eyes in his mirror, but Alex stayed fully focused on his knot until, finally, he managed it.

“At last,” he sighed. “I don’t know why I chose this _freaking_ tie…”

“It looks good,” Michael cut in and that time, Alex caught his eyes in the mirror. He was smiling. “You also chose the silver jacket from that day at the mall…”

 _That day in the mall…_ it seemed like a lifetime ago, when barely a month had passed. It was strange how your life could change drastically in just a few weeks.

Alex took his black eyeliner and started to apply some under his eyes, and without even realizing it, he said: “Yes well, you also went for that blue jacket I told you would made your skin look golden…”

“You never told me that,” immediately replied Michael, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

_Well shit! Talk about a Freudian slip…_

Before Alex could dig himself an even bigger grave, his phone rang (thank God) and he quickly turned around to answer it.

“Maria! What’s up?” his voiced sounded far too cheery, but he didn’t care. It gave him an excuse not to look at Michael's smug little smirk.

“Change of plans, I’ll be a little late to the Prom,” she said sadly.

“How late?”

“My mom says that my dress has some bad karma or something and won’t let me go until she had the chance to purify it…”

Alex wasn’t even surprised anymore by Mimi DeLuca eccentricities. That woman really had some psychic powers, he was sure of it. She had once prophesized that the love of his life would be “out-of-this-world” or something just as absurd, but he still believed in her abilities.

“Don’t worry, I found a ride to the Prom and I will wait for you before going in,” simply answered Alex, glancing at Michael and noticing he was still looking at him with a smug pout.

He heard Maria gasp excitedly on the other side of the line. “Who is driving you? Is it that guy you spend your time texting? Are you telling me you’ve found an actual date? I wouldn't mind, you know… as long as he’s hot. Is he?”

Knowing Michael couldn’t hear her and had turned away to adjust his collar in the mirror, Alex openly checking him out from head to toe, nipping at his lower lip. “ _Very_.”

All dressed up and his wild curls carefully styled, Michael really was a sight for sore eyes. But, at any rate, he could have worn a sack of potatoes and look good in it, so it wasn’t _that_ surprising…

“Still don’t want to tell me his name?” inquired Maria, a smile evident in her voice.

“Nope. See you there, Maria!” quickly said Alex, ending the conversation before she gave him the third degree once again.

“What’s up?” asked Michael.

Alex looked at his alarm clock and saw the time. “Maria will be a little late, but we should get going.”

Michael only nodded and while they made their way downstairs, he offered: “If you want, I could wait for DeLuca with you…”

Alex felt his heart warm at the suggestion. “Only if it doesn’t go against Isobel’s schedule, I don’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.”

It made Michael snort. “Yeah, I’ve been there before and it’s not pretty.”

They shared a little smile before getting in the car. The drive to the Prom was quick and they enjoyed a congenial silence, simply listening to the radio. He didn’t know why, but Alex’s fingers itched to reach out and take Michael’s hand. He couldn’t stop looking at it. He really had nice hands, strong and a little callous, skilled with a guitar, deft with manual work… They had already held hands, including that fateful time at the Crashdown, and Alex knew how soft they could also be, how gentle…

When Michael slowed down to park his car, Alex was thrown back to reality. They had arrived at school.

“I can't stand this tie! It's too stuffy,” said Michael, taking it off and unbuttoning his collar. Guerin was incapable of wearing a shirt the right way. The sight of his naked throat made Alex blush.

_God, he had to get a grip._

Without saying another word, Guerin got out to skirt around his pick-up and open Alex’s door for him. Offering one of his hands, he gave him a chivalrous little bow and looked at him from under his lashes. “My good sir,” he smiled cockily.

Alex was sure he now resembled a puddle on the floor. Was Guerin not realizing what he was doing to him? He was a full blooded gay teenager for Christsake!

Michael was playing with fire here…

Alex was only a millisecond away from grabbing his _freaking_ hand to pull him in and kiss that _insufferable_ smirk off of his lips, when Isobel broke the charm.

“Michael, here you are! I’ve been…” she stopped in front of the car when she saw he wasn’t alone. “Oh, hello Alex.”

Like usual, Isobel Evans was stunning in her peach colored dress and her elegant bun, a yellow corsage made of roses around her wrist. That girl could have been a model if she wanted to. Alex only waved at her and got out of the car, sidestepping around Michael, who was looking at her with a little frown. He seemed annoyed.

“I’m coming, Iz,” Michael sighed and, with a polite smile, she walked away. Alex could see Max waiting a little further, standing near a long arch made of fairy lights and silver stars. A photographer was waiting next to it, ready to take pictures of the happy couples.

Michael faced him and he looked kind of sheepish. “See you later?”

“If someone is asking, I’ll probably stick to the buffet, as far away from the dance floor as possible. I have a very strong attachment to my toes,” joked Alex.

He wanted to make Michael understand that he could leave him here. He would survive a few minutes alone. It worked, as Guerin laughed before nodding and walking away. Alex watched for a moment as Michael, Max and Isobel posed for the photographer, the two boys unable to keep a straight face.

He received a text from Maria, saying she was on her way, just as a lush car parked not far away from Michael's pick-up. Liz, beautiful in her red dress (Alex was a little proud to see she had followed his advice) and Kyle got out. He was wearing a classic black and white tux and was looking at his date in admiration. Not wishing for Valenti to see him, Alex stayed hidden in the shadow of the pick-up and waited patiently for his other best friend to arrive. Just because, he glanced at the arch once again, but Michael, Max and Isobel had gone and were probably already inside.

Letting out a deep sigh, Alex looked up at the sky. If he could make a wish right now, he would ask for his relationship with Michael to become clearer. The boundaries of their “friendship” were quite blurry, to say the least, and he still didn’t know if he should just kiss him or take a step back. The problem was, Alex felt a little scared of what would happen either way. If he decided to walk away and fight his attraction, he could lose Michael, but it was also the case if he chose to act on his feelings, only for the other boy to push him away.

How Michael would react if Alex tried to kiss him? He didn’t seem bothered by the hand holding, but it would be different. Would Guerin look at him in disgusts or… in want? Sometimes, Alex was sure that Michael would allow, even encourage their relationship to go further, but was it really true or just a stupid, blinded hope?

He felt like they were walking a very thin line, ready to fall at any moment. Would just going for it be worth risking losing Michael’s friendship? It would be a leap of faith, guessed Alex.

 _God_ , he was thinking too much, wasn’t he?

He needed to stop or he would go mad before the end of the evening. Thankfully, Maria, gorgeous in a dark, slinky dress, appeared to take his arm. She had coordinated their outfit by adding a slivery hair clip in her dark waves.

“I’m here!” she said, a little breathless.

She hooked a pink-orange flower to his breast pocket and he wrapped the same kind of corsage around her wrist. They were set.

“Then, let’s go Milady,” smiled Alex, leading his beautiful date to the starry arch, ready to face the pit full of snake that was Prom, as long as Maria would be by his side.

 

                The Prom was taking place in the school gymnasium, but the dance committee had really done a great job, because it looked quite beautiful. They were fairy lights and silvery stars covering the entire ceiling, dark blue drapes on the walls and the band was actually quite good. For the first hour, Alex actually had a lot of fun. He was dragged to the dance floor by Liz and Maria far too many times for his tastes, but he didn’t really mind that much. He caught Michael laughing at his dance moves once or twice and only threw him a smug smile in response.

Guerin danced like an octopus on steroids, he didn’t have the right to make fun of anyone.

When the first slow dance was played, Liz left them to join Kyle. Ready to say goodbye to his beloved toes, Alex was about to invite Maria, but a tall and handsome guy beat him to it. When she turned to check if he was okay with this, Alex simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

Maria had every right to flirt and have fun.

He himself had his own _not-so-official_ date to track. He had seen Michael near the food buffet a few minutes ago, so he stood up from his table and went to look for him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he was outside…

Before Alex could take a step toward the door, a hand shot out from the dark corner of a drape and seized his arm. The person in question was very strong and pulled Alex to the side brutally, making him stumble.

His eyes needed a second to get used to the sudden darkness and when he recognized Malcolm Chang, he quickly wrenched his arm away. For one, hopeful moment, he had thought it had been Michael… But it was just silly, because Guerin would never be that forceful with him.

“What the hell?” yelled Alex, rubbing his arm painfully. He was sure the oaf had bruised his skin. Like if he needed any more injuries on his body…

“Sorry, I… I just wanted to talk to you,” answered Malcolm, his eyes downcast.

Alex really didn’t want to speak with him. He had better things to do… “What do you want?” he asked after all, judging the better way to ensure Chang would stay the hell away from him was to hear him out once and for all.

“I… I wanted to apologize.”

Alex raised his eyebrow in surprise. That was unexpected. “For what?” he replied, crossing his arms angrily on his chest. “Trying to get into my pants when I was drunk? Lying to everyone about it and forcing me to come out? Tattling to your daddy about the flu shot? Or simply for being an ass in general?”

Malcolm raised his head and looked at him with wide, pitiful eyes. He looked like a big bulldog being chastised by his master. It wasn’t very attractive.

“All of it, I guess,” he shrugged, but said nothing else.

That was a crappy way to show remorse, staying silent and looking mournfully into someone else’s eyes until kingdom come.

“Well, apology not accepted. So, if that’s all…” Alex turned away but once again, Malcolm seized his arm and pulled him back forcefully.

“Wait, Manes…“ started Chang.

Alex tried to push him away, but this time, Malcolm held on and backed him up against the wall. He opened his mouth to retaliate and shout, but a beefy hand came to muzzle him. Alex felt a shiver of cold dread travel up his spine.

_No! Not again!_

He tried to wriggle out and even bent his knee up to kick him in the nuts, but Chang avoided his blow. He had him cornered, hidden behind a drape in the darkness.

“It’s not what it looks like. I’m really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, because the truth is, I… I like you,” Malcolm whispered against Alex ear, before dropping a like kiss on his temple.

He was going to hurl. His entire body shuddering in terror and revulsion, Alex did the only thing that came to his panicked mind. Opening his mouth under Malcolm hand, he bit his sweaty palm as hard as he could. Finally, Chang shouted and let him go. Taking a step back, he allowed Alex to slip away and finally leave. But his yell of pain had attracted some attention and when he pushed the drape back to walk away, Alex came face to face with Kyle.

_This had to be a joke!_

As usual, he was surrounded by his little horde of football players and when Malcolm came out of the shadow, holding his hand in pain, Kyle drew his own conclusion about the situation.

“Are you stalking him now, Manes?” snarled Valenti, taking a threatening step forward.

But Alex refused to back down and stood his ground.

“Why don’t you ask your friend? I’m not the one who’s a stalker here,” replied Alex, his body trembling with unfairness and anger.

Kyle incredulous eyes went from Malcolm, to him, before he simply burst out laughing, as if the idea on his manly friend being the one going after Alex was preposterous.

“Oh, Manes… You are just a pathetic little faggot!” Valenti said, his voice mean and his face twisted in disgust.

Alex knew it was what people called him in the corridors, but the fact that it was Kyle, his childhood friend, who was the first one to throw it in his face, hurt more than any punch or slap ever would.

Feeling his stomach twist in pain and incontrollable tears gather in his eyes, Alex turned away and nearly ran out of the room. When he heard that Kyle and his cronies were following, he sped up.

He needed to get the hell out of here…

               

_Michael POV_

                Michael needed fresh air after dancing his head off with Max. Isobel seemed to have disappeared, but he wasn’t worried, she was probably hanging out somewhere with her friends. For the time being, Prom wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He was actually having fun between glasses of punch, laughs and insane dance off. He admitted having spent most of the evening eying Alex from afar and didn’t even feel ashamed about it. He was cutting a very fine figure in his suit and his little tie was cute as hell.

He was talking with Max, just outside one of the side entrance when, suddenly, he heard shouts.

“Where the hell are you going Manes? Eh? What are you so afraid of?” It was Valenti.

When Michael heard Alex’s name, he turned around immediately and saw that Kyle had apparently followed Alex out of the gymnasium. They had stopped only a few feet from them and were visibly arguing.

Michael barely had time to see his friend’s face, as he quickly turned his back to him, but given the stiffness of his shoulders, he was obviously very upset.

“Say it again!” challenged Alex.

He wasn’t just upset, he was angry. Michael felt a shiver run along his back and could feel his power shimmer upward. His protective instinct toward Alex was in high alert. He would stay back and let him deal with the situation, but if Kyle showed any sign of violence, Michael would be ready to intervene.

Valenti invaded Alex’s personal space, his head held high.

 _Arrogant prick!_ Thought Michael, his fist clenching at his sides.

“Oh, I don't see what the big deal is, Alex,” conceitedly shrugged Kyle. “We just have different tastes. I like tacos and well you like… hot dogs.”

Michael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _What a jerk!_

“That’s not what you said,” retorted Alex, taking another step, unafraid to face up to Valenti and his cronies.

“What did I say?” Kyle voice was a little threatening now.

A blur of red appeared in the corner of Michael eyes and he saw that Liz had come running.

“Kyle?” she called, her wide eyes going from Alex to her boyfriend in disbelief.

When he heard is name, Valenti turned to her and cleared his throat, uneasy to know she was now witnessing his fight with Manes. Facing Alex once again with a nonchalance that gave Michael the urge to punch him, hard, Kyle said: “You know, I just think you are blowing this whole thing out of proportion, Manes.”

“So what, you don't want Liz to hear what you called me?” Alex snorted, disgusted. “You're gonna be one guy with your friends and another with her? You are a coward, you always have been.”

Quite unexpectedly and to everybody’s surprise, Alex sprang forward and violently pushed Kyle back. Valenti straightened up nearly immediately and came back to punch Alex in the face.

People around them started to shot and move, but all Michael could see was Kyle fist connect with his friend’s face, throwing his head back and then, he saw _red_.

He barely heard Liz call for Kyle in alarm and saw Alex punch him in return, because he jumped forward and put himself between the two boys, just as Valenti was coming back with a vengeance.

He had not been the only one, as Chad held Kyle back, Michael forcing them away from each other’s.

“Get off!” he screamed, keeping Alex close to him.

Finally, Michael was able to see his face and he looked haunted. What had Kyle said to him to upset him that much? He had to remain calm and take a deep breath to force his power to back down or he would blow Valenti to smithereens.

Staring at Alex always helped.

Holding on to his arms for a few seconds, Michael sought out his eyes. Finally, Alex let out a deep breath and put a hand on his chest, looking up right at him.

It was like they were both drawing strength from each other.

“Are you okay?” asked Michael, unable to look away from Alex dark and penetrating eyes.

Alex was still pissed and he could feel him shaking, but he was slowly calming down. He wiped the blood away from his mouth, licked his lips and brushed past Michael to walk away. Their chest barely grazed, but he felt his entire being shiver at the contact, all his senses on high alert. Goosebumps spread all over his skin and his body became incredibly hypersensitive.

He saw Liz run after Alex and she said something to Kyle but he didn’t hear. All he could focus on was Alex, who had disappeared in the dark. Alex, who he wanted to comfort, to hold close and protect. Alex, who he quite simply _wanted._ Bad! Like _holding-hands-in-public_ and _kissing-in-the-rain_ bad.

Was it what having a genuine crush felt like? Because the creature in his chest had taken flight and was soaring, flapping against his ribcage, making him feel slightly elated.

He needed to find Alex…

“Hey, where are you going?” Max suddenly asked, stopping his departure with a hand on his shoulder.

Michael turned to him and realized his friend was staring at him, looking quite concerned.

“I… I left something in my car,” he answered vaguely. He didn’t know why he wasn’t just telling Max the truth, but he wanted to keep his newfound attachment for Alex a secret for a little bit longer.

Sidestepping his friend, who was still frowning at his strange behavior, Michael walked away. He didn’t know where Alex had gone or if he was with Liz, but he had to at least try to find him. And he knew where to look first.

 

                When Michael turned the corner of the main building to get to the spot where Alex and him met every day after school, he knew he had been right. Something warm was tugging at his chest, proof Alex was indeed here. He was seated on the ground, his back resting against the wall and he was alone.

The moon was high tonight and thanks to his night vision, Michael saw that Alex was crying. His black eyeliner had left tear streaks on his cheeks and he looked miserable.

“Penny for your thoughts?” said Michael, not daring to come closer yet.

Alex turned to him and gave him a little smile.

“I knew you would find me,” he simply answered, turning away to look at the sky.

Sensing he would not be unwelcome, Michael came to sit next to him and followed his gaze. The stars were beautiful tonight, it reminded him of the previous week, when they had fallen asleep at Foster Ranch. Just thinking about the way they had woken up all tangled up made him blush, and he was thankful Alex couldn’t see him clearly in the dark.

He was shit at cheering people up, so he didn’t know what to do.

But it seemed that he didn’t have to say or do anything, because Alex simply took his hand, a little shyly at first, to intertwine their fingers and rest them on his thigh. They stayed silent for a long while, peacefully watching the stars, until, finally, the sniffing sound of Alex's cries stopped.

“You know what I like about the stars?” asked Michael.

“Tell me,” answered Alex and from the corner of his eyes, he saw that the other boy was now looking at him.

“It’s beautiful and bittersweet to think that most of the stars we see are probably dead by now, all of it because they shone too brightly. You see, they wanted to be seen, never knowing that once their light would reach us, they would be long gone,” confided Michael in a whisper.

“It is sad…” whispered Alex, his warm breath caressing his cheek and making him shiver from head to toe.

Michael felt competed to look at him and despite his running make up and his puffy eyes, Alex was breathtakingly beautiful. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Michael lifted his free hand to graze his wounded lip. It had barely bled, but the skin was a little red and had already started to swell.

“You should put some ice on it, or tomorrow you’ll look like a bad case of plastic surgery,” joked Michael, his fingers slowly tracing the outline of Alex’s mouth.

He licked his lips instinctively and the tip of his tongue inadvertently brushed against Michael’s thumb. At the contact, he felt his entire body literally boil with heat and _want_. Pure and raw want.

 _Fuck it_ , thought Michael. He was going to kiss him.

But then, he felt like someone had plunge his heart in freezing water. Something hard, painful and hollow opened up in his chest and he knew something bad was happening.

 _Iz…_ there was something wrong with Isobel.

He had to go and find Max, now!

Alex was still looking at him, a little frown between his eyebrows. He had noticed the change in Michael’s face.

“What’s the matter?” he immediately asked, on the alert.

“I just… remembered something I forgot to tell Max. It’s really important. I’m so sorry Alex, but I have to go. Will you be okay?” said Michael, feeling miserable leaving him here.

But Alex nodded vehemently. “Go, I’m alright, I’ll text Maria and Liz and we will leave together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Get lost, Guerin!” smiled Alex and, despite the aching pain still throbbing in his chest, Michael felt his heart stutter at the sight.

“I’ll text you,” he promised before standing up and running as fast as he could.

Isobel needed him.

 

                As it turned out, Michael and Max spent the entire night looking for Isobel, only to find her passed out and with no recollection of what had happened.

Michael was sure it was just because she had hang out with Rosa and had been too high, but Max had his doubts. It was just so unlike Iz to take drugs…

But their interrogations about Isobel’s strange behavior were quickly thrown aside by something a lot more worrying. The end of terms exams. Michael knew he had already been accepted to UNM, so he didn’t really care about them, he was sure to ace each one of his tests anyway… But every one of his friends was so stressed out it soon rubbed off on him.

Max would often stop their conversation mid-sentence to check something in his textbooks in a perfect imitation of Hermione Granger. Isobel was moody and snapped at anyone who was being too loud and Alex was a ball of nerves.

They had not talked about what had nearly happened at the Prom… to be honest they didn’t talk about anything but lessons in the next few days. They still met every day after school to drive to Foster Ranch and study. Or more accurately, for Michael to quiz Alex on every possible subject.

He was great in nearly all them, expect for math, but he was getting better.

The exams would take place on Tuesday and Friday, so on Wednesday afternoon, Alex and Michael skipped their last class (PE for Michael and Spanish for Alex) and they decided to do a last review of their notes.

“Tell me again about vectors… I still don’t really understand how they work,” asked Alex, sitting crossed legs in the back of Michael pick-up, a giant geometry book in his lap.

Michael on the other hand was lounging next to him, his hat low on his forehead and his sunglasses on, simply enjoying the sun. Putting his hands behind his head and sprawling even further, Michael sighed: “Relax, Manes. You already know everything you need to ace your exam. If you don’t take a break, your head will explode and I’m just too lazy to scrape brain matter from my truck’s floor.”

“Easy for you to say, Mister Genius,” retorted Alex, rolling his eyes.

Michael let out a little laugh, but consented and started to tell him (for the fifth time in less than 24 hours), everything he knew about vectors. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and the rim of his hat, he stared unabashedly at Alex. His face was set in deep concentration, listening attentively to his every words.

 _God, he was beautiful!_ With his black hair shining under the sun, his cheeks slightly flushed because of the heat, his intense, dark eyes…

Ever since the Prom, Michael often looked at Alex when he wasn’t paying attention, to check if the attraction, the pure _want_ was still there. And it was… becoming stronger and stronger every day. He was amazed by his own self-control, because sometimes, the pull he felt toward Alex was such, he could barely think straight. It was a miracle he hadn't tackled him to the ground or backed him up against the nearest flat surface yet to just… kiss him silly or ravish him, he wasn’t really sure what scenario was the most tempting.

But, in truth, Michael was fighting tooth and nail against his own urges because he was afraid. About the strength of his feelings for Alex for one, and also of losing him if it didn’t work out.

The very thought of losing Alex and what they had was just inconceivable to him. So, Michael pushed his desires back, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second, knowing fully that one day, he would inevitably snap.

He just hoped that when the inexorable would occur, Alex would not run away…

“Okay, I think I get it now. Thanks Guerin,” he said when Michael’s explanation was over, immediately sticking his nose back into his textbook.

“What college are you applying to?” asked Michael, taking a Mars bar from his secret stash of sweets and offering one to Alex, who took it with a little smile.

“UNM obviously, they have an amazing music program and their computer science course is also very complete. I also tried NM States but without a scholarship, I can’t go far. And UNM is my top choice,” explained Alex.

“Me too… I’m… I’m actually already accepted at UNM, with a full scholarship and all…” revealed Michael, a little shyly.

Max and Iz were the only one he had told and even if he was seen as a cocky prick sometimes, he didn’t like to brag about things that were really important to him.

“Really? Guerin, that’s awesome!” replied Alex, a big grin on his face. He was so openly happy for him Michael felt his heart swell.

“Maybe we could be roommates,” shrugged Michael, making it sound like a simple observation when in reality, his pulse was going wild.

Giving him his sweetest smile, Alex shrugged as well. “Maybe…”

 

                That night, asleep under an insane amount of blankets in the back of his truck, Michael had a very wet dream about Alex. They were sharing a dorm at university and, like in those trashy porn movies, he walked in one day to find Manes touching himself and mischievously offered to help… When he woke up in a start, covered in sweat and come, Michael let out a deep sigh.

He could still feel Alex heated skin sliding against his, the taste of his tongue in his mouth, his moans vibrating in the hollow on his neck. Michael knew he had just imagined all of it, how Alex would feel and kiss and sigh, but it stayed inked in his brain.

His crush was really getting out of hands. He would soon need to do something about it or he would go mad. He didn’t care about the fact he just had a sex dream about a boy. Michael had come to terms with the fact he was crushing on Alex long ago, but he had never thought about what it would feel to be with a guy.

He knew breasts and curves and all, but it would be different with a boy. He wasn’t born yesterday and understood the mechanics of gay sex, but how would it be like, really?

Just thinking about it, Michael blushed furiously, his spent cock twitching in attention. He wanted to find out. He wanted to try… with Alex. Only with Alex.

He would have to do a little bit of research on the subject, just in case…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to let you know I've nearly finished writting this story (or at least the 1st part when Alex and Michael are 17). I still don't know when I'll start the 2nd part, but I'll wait until the season finale (and hopefully the show renewal) to give you more details.
> 
> So, kudos and comments? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> I'm warning you, this one is angsty, but it'll get better, I promise.
> 
> Hope you have managed to get over the finale (I'm still processing myself) and I send you all the Malex love possible.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Note: Thank you my sweet and lovely @bisexualalienblast for your comments!

**Chapter 8**

**May 2008**

_POV Alex_

                When Alex get out of the building after his last exam, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was over. He had done it. He was free…

The first thing he wanted to do was run to Michael and tell him how easy his math test had felt and how confident he was about his success. With Guerin as his tutor, he had learned more about math in a few weeks than in years of high school. Michael had a knack for making boring things look fun. Thanks to him, Alex had even started to put his new knowledge into practice in his daily little hacking skills. Michael had been right when he had made the link between computer science and math. Put together, they were a lethal combination and Alex really enjoyed learning new things every day, especially when it came from a mind as amazing as Michael’s.

He wasn’t just clever or cultivated, he was also smart and used his brain to help people instead of tearing them down with his intellect. Alex knew that without him, he would have never aced his exams like this and he was really thankful.

Maybe he should ask Michael out to dinner or something to show him how much it meant to him, thought Alex, blushing at his own boldness.

Ever since the Prom, they both seemed to walk around the idea of them being maybe more than friends without any of them daring to make the first move. But Alex felt ready now. He wasn’t afraid anymore.

So, Alex took his phone out of his schoolbag to see he already had texts waiting for him from 15 minutes ago.

 

 _The bastard_ , though Alex with a fond smile, making his way to the back to the main building. Question number 18 had been one of the easiest. He had simply copied everything Michael had taught him the day before.

His eyes still glued to his phone, Alex only lifted his head when he turned the corner leading to _their_ spot. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Michael wasn’t alone. He was with Max and they were clearly arguing. Not wishing to interrupt their heated conversation, Alex hid behind a big dumpster and was about to leave when he heard his name.

That rooted him to the spot and forced him to listen…

“…hanging out with Alex Manes?” said Max.

“I don’t have to report my every move to you, Max. I can hang with whoever I want!” retorted Michael, visibly annoyed by Max questioning.

“But you know who is father his, right? What he does for a living? Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous given your situation?”

What was Max implying? Alex knew that Michael sometimes dealt weed around school, and that some of the repair jobs he was doing were not very legit, but it didn’t matter to Alex. And why would his father, who worked for the Air Force, not the police, be interested in Michael’s illicit activities?

“Chill out, dude! I’m only tutoring him all right?” said Michael and despite knowing it wasn’t true, it hurt a little to hear him talk about their friendship as “just tutoring.”

But they had tacitly agreed to keep their _relationship_ secret for the moment, so Alex relaxed a little. He would probably have said the same thing to Maria and Liz if they had asked.

“Are you doing this because you still feel guilty about the all “coming out” business? You know it wasn’t your fault, right?” added Max in a rush and that got Alex full attention.

His heart froze in his chest. What was he talking about?

“But I was standing _right there_ when that bastard outed him! I knew he was lying and I should have done something, but I couldn’t and…” Michael sounded desperate and _guilty_.

“The fact you nearly broke his nose just after actually count as _doing something,_ ” answered Max.

“But it’s still my fault Manes has been outed. You know it is. And I’ll never forgive myself for it,” replied Michael, his voice harsh and unforgiving.

What Guerin had just said felt like a violent punch in Alex’s guts. It opened his eyes, cleared his brain of any doubts and made him feel like waking up from a too beautiful dream. And then, the truth was suddenly blindly obvious for him. Michael had started to be nice to him _after_ Kyle’s party. He had approached him and wanted to hang only _after_ his coming out.

Was their entire friendship just a mean for Michael to atone for his feeling of guilt? Had any of it even been genuine at all?

Alex felt like his heart had shattered to the ground only to be trampled on by a horde of rabid rhinos. He felt betrayed and disappointed and so, so sad, an angry sob burst into his throat. The sudden cold hollowness in his chest hurt like hell and he couldn’t breathe properly anymore. He felt sick. He was going to hurl…

Guerin had never really liked him or wanted to be his friend. It had all been a giant, cruel farce, a way for Michael to repay some kind of debt he thought he owed him. Alex should have known it was just too good to be true, that a guy like Michael Guerin would never actually like someone like _him_.

Alex needed to go. He couldn’t listen to their conversation anymore. He had heard enough and his poor, bleeding heart had already paid dearly for his indiscretion.

Standing up in the shadow of the dumpster, Alex ran away, burning tears in his eyes and forgetting his school bag on the ground.

 

                Alex was seated at the counter at the Crashdown, slurping miserably on his milkshake. Liz and Maria had come and gone, asking him if he wanted to hang out and celebrate the end of the exams, but he had declined. His mood was so dark he didn’t want to damper their happiness. Rosa was working this afternoon and she was keeping him company, trying and failing to cheer him up.

He felt awful. Hollow. Useless. His entire life was just a giant joke and he hated everything and everyone. Well, maybe not Rosa, who had offered him his last milkshake for free.

“Come on, _guapo_! Smile! It’s probably not as bad as you think,” she said, leaning toward him on the counter and putting both of her hands on his cheeks to cup his face.

Alex only shrugged, his pout increasing. Michael Guerin had broken him…

“Is it about that secret boyfriend Liz has talked to me about?” Rosa asked in a whisper.

Maybe he should tell her. She was the only one who had witness his new interaction with Guerin and getting it off of his aching chest would be good. It could not make things any more painful anyway.

“He’s not my boyfriend, never was and never will be. I’ve just found out he was just pretending to be my friend this all time so he could feel better about himself,” grumbled Alex while munching on his straw.

“Why would he do that?” frowned Rosa, listening intently.

“He thinks he’s responsible for me coming out. Since then, we have been hanging out a lot and I was really staring to think he might actually like me. We’ve talked about nearly everything and I was crushing on him. Hard. But today I heard him talk about me to one of his friends…” explained Alex, reliving all the moments he had shared with Michael in a flash.

Their easy banter, their sweet smiles, their long stares, their near kiss on Prom night, everything they had said and joked about… It had all seemed so real! That’s what hurt the most.

Alex had really started to believe that Michael had genuine feelings for him too. He had been ready to ask him on a date! An unrequited crush was already painful enough, but to realize that all along, he had just been a pity case for Guerin… it made Alex want to drown in his milkshake.

What an utter fool he had been! Guerin was known to be a womanizer, Maria had only been one of his many conquests. So, of course he had never been sincerely interested in Alex, not in the slightest.

His life _really_ was a cosmic joke after all…

Alex only realized a tear had escaped his eyes when Rosa wiped it with the pad of her thumb. She was looking at him with fondness. “What did he say, exactly?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” dodged Alex, his heart squeezing painfully at the memory.

Rosa turned her attention to the door when the bell rang, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

“That guy… Is it Michael Guerin?” she asked in a rush.

Alex eyes widen in surprise and his breath got caught in his throat. “How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen the way you two stared longingly at each other the other day… and he’s coming your way, looking like a kicked puppy,” answered Rosa before turning away and disappearing in the kitchen.

Alex back straightened in alarm and he felt his neck prickle, feeling Michael’s eyes on him. His stomach plummeted as if he had suddenly been dropped in a freefall and he was cold all over. He was definitely going to be sick now.

The first thing he saw was his school bag being laid in the counter in front of his face. He hadn’t even realized he had lost it. Then, from the corner of his eyes, Michael appeared, taking the stool next to his. He stayed silent for a second, before sighing deeply. As for Alex, he stayed frozen, barely able to breathe, his heart beating like a caged bird.

“One of this days, you are going to forget your head, Manes,” said Michael, his voice light, but something uneasy lying underneath.

Alex knew him well after all…

He didn’t respond to his attempt at humor, so Michael went on: “I’ve waited for you at our spot. For hours. Why didn’t you come?”

There was no accusation in his tone, just genuine dread and a little bit of concern.

“You know why. You’ve found my book bag and you are a notorious genius, not hard for you to draw the right conclusion,” finally answered Alex, the irony burning his throat.

Alex still refused to even glance his way. Seeing his big hazel eyes and his wild golden-brown curls would probably kill him right now.

“Alex,” Michael let out a little desperate sigh. “Please look at me…”

But he couldn’t. If he did, he would probably burst into tears or actually listen to him, only to get fooled once again.

“What I told Max is true. I saw what happened with Malcolm at Valenti’s and I should have acted… I feel guilty for not stopping that fucker in time and maybe at the beginning, it’s what pushed me to talk to you, but not anymore. You have to believe me, Alex,” whispered Michael, the intensity of his stare burning the side of his face.

He wanted to believe him… more than anything. But maybe it was a sign of fate, a clue that it was time to stop this nonsense before it went too far. Maybe it was the perfect opportunity for Alex to walk away with at least a piece of his soul still intact. Because if he turned around, if he trusted Michael again, he would inexorably bring about his own demise. He would definitely and irrevocably fall in love with Guerin. He was halfway there already.

Giving up on them now would be the easy way out, and Alex had always been so good at walking away…

So, taking his bag, Alex turned his back to Michael and get down the stool. Without uttering a single word, he waved Rosa goodbye and left the Crashdown.

Michael called his name one last time, but he didn’t turn around. And Guerin didn’t go after him.

It was over before it had really begun and, feeling cold and empty, Alex walked away from Michael, from his beautiful eyes and wild curls, from his smug smiles and his glorious mind, from his friendship and what could have become.

He was walking away from the closest thing he had ever had to a real home…

_Michael POV_

                Now that Alex had decided to put a definite end to their “friendship”, Michael felt like a living corpse. After weeks of bliss, he only realized now that it was over how happy he had been and how much Alex meant to him. Even with Max and Isobel around, Michael was more alone than ever and he couldn’t even blame Manes.

He thought that their entire relationship had been based on guilt and pretense, so, of course he had walked away. But Michael couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had sincerely hoped Alex would know him, trust him enough to believe he was better than that.

A few days had passed but it felt like an eternity. He wasn’t usually the angsty type and it pissed Michael off to feel that glum, so, instead of moping around like a lost puppy (a thing Max would probably have done), he was back to his old “ _angry cowboy_ ” self, snapping at everyone who came his way, using bad jokes to keep the world at bay and talking to nobody except Max and Iz. He was also keeping a bottle of acetone on him at all time, just in case…

All in all, he felt like shit!

And Alex didn’t look any better. He still saw him in class, but the other boy acted like he wasn’t even there. It didn’t prevent Michael from noticing how pale and depressed he looked. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to reach out for him and make him listen, make him trust him again, but it was useless. Alex didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Max noticed that something was definitely off with him (Iz being too busy being weird and shit to notice anything these days…) and constantly asked Michael what the matter was. And on Wednesday evening, he simply _snapped_.

He and Max had fought before, but that time, Michael yelled so much and was so mean, he knew at the moment his best friend drove away that it would take time to fix that one…

“Fuck!” Michael shouted to the sky, all anger leaving him to only bring more misery.

His life was such a mess… He needed comfort food… He needed grease and salt and sugar…

Jumping into his car, Michael drove to the Crashdown, thinking about nothing but how awful and unbalanced his entire world had become since Alex had left him behind.

                Thankfully, when he entered the Crashdown, there was no traces of any of his peers from senior year, well except for Rosa, but it was expected since she was working tonight. Michael would have gone berserk if Maria, Liz or, worst of all, Alex had been there. Slouching on the booth the further away from door and any other customers, ready to brood, alone in his corner, Michael hid his face behind the menu.

“Why so serious, Guerin?” blasted out Rosa’s voice from the counter.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, because of course Ortecho would come and ruin his pity party, Michael just shrugged. His answer didn’t seem to satisfy her because, a few seconds later, he heard someone sit in his very private, very sacred booth.

_Rosa…_

Dropping the menu on the table, ready to give her his deadliest stare, Michael was surprised to see genuine concern on her features.

“Okay, Guerin, enough with the brooding. I know some girls think the dark, angry, moody kind is sexy, but I think it’s just sad. You may look hot, but I can see through your act and it’s quite off-putting. Come on, talk!” said Rosa, putting her antennas away and looking right at him, as if she was now his personal shrink.

“Don’t you have customers?” asked Michael, pointing at the other patrons.

“Katy can take care of them,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Michael straightened up and took the menu again. “Well, in any case, I don’t have anything to say to you.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “As if! Ever since your little breakdown with Alex on Friday, you two have been looking so sullen it make me went to wrap you into an emergency blanket.”

Michael eyes widen in surprise. How did she know? Alex and him had been pretty discreet… he though.

“You are not fooling anyone, Guerin,” interrupted Rosa. _Was she a mind reader or something?_ “I can’t stand watching you throwing pining, lost puppy looks at each other when the other is not looking. It’s just too sad and completely unnecessary. You like him. He likes you. Period. It should be that simple.”

 _Wait…_ Alex was actually looking at him? Michael heart gave a little throb at the thought, proof it was still alive somewhere in his chest, buried under a truckload of hollowness and denial.

Rosa was right. It should be that simple. Michael had never been the shy type before. When he liked someone, he would just go for it, but he had never actually _wanted_ anything or anyone as much as Alex. _Never._ And that made the situation going from simple to unbelievably complicated. Especially since Alex refused to even acknowledge his very existence lately…

“Are we that obvious?” asked Michael, giving up on his pretense and taking his head in his hand miserably.

“Only for those who have eyes,” answered Rosa with a wink.

 _Well, shit!_ He would have to be more careful in the future.

He had enough dirty little secrets as it was and he didn’t want Alex to become one of them. For people to target or bother him even further because Michael was unable to stop looking at him. Their friendship had been pretty private, yes, but not because he had been ashamed of it. To the contrary, he was proud to be seen with Alex Manes, but he had just wanted to keep it secluded. Protected from the ugly outside world. Like a treasure. Like something beautiful and priceless.

“And also because I knew where to look,” admitted Rosa with a little conniving smile. “Alex kind of told me about your fight.”

It hadn’t really been a fight. Michael would have preferred shouts and punches to silence and indifference. At least, when you actually fought, you talked. Here, Alex had left him all alone in the cold. It was worse than anything.

“I don’t know what to do to make him listen to me…” admitted Michael, tugging on his curls until it hurt.

Talking to Rosa was strangely therapeutic. He felt lighter knowing someone knew about Alex and him and wanted to help. He massaged his scalp, trying and failing to find a way to get them out of this tangled mess, for them to go back to the way things were…

“You really do like him, don’t you?” guessed Rosa, probably seeing the sorrow on his face.

“I think I might love him”.

The admission seemed to surprise him as much as it did her. Her eyes widen in utter bewilderment and Michael felt his entire body freeze in stupor. He hadn’t meant to say that, but the truth had come blurting out of him.

Because it was, actually, the ultimate truth.

He, Michael Guerin, had fallen head over heels for Alex Manes. He had been for a long time now. Maybe even before Kyle’s party. It hadn’t been guilt and a quest for redemption that had pushed him to become friends with Alex, it was just an excuse. An alibi. Because he loved him.

“God, I really screwed thing up, didn’t I?” whined Michael, cursing his utter blindness.

_For a genius, he was a complete idiot!_

“Not necessarily,” pacified Rosa with a sly grin. “What does Alex love, above all?”

“Music,” immediately answered Michael, without hesitation.

“Then, you know what to do,” she concluded, her expression trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t decipher it.

When it became evident Michael would not get her meaning, Rosa snorted. “God, boys can be so dense sometimes! If you can’t talk to him, then use music to make him understand.”

 _Ohhhhhh!_ That was actually a really good idea! Maybe he could try to woo him with music, or write him a song. It sounded quite cheesy, but Michael didn’t care. He would get Alex back, whatever it took.

“Thanks, Rosa,” finally said Michael, a new smile on his face and feeling his entire body come back to life, fed by hope.

“You’re very welcome, _guapo,_ ” she nodded.

That girl really was amazing. Michael had always brushed her aside as another familiar face among the crowd, but he was staring to realize how wrong he had been. Behind her troubled past and rebel attitude, she actually cared. She could definitely become a friend.

“So, I guess you’ll take the usual? A Sigourney, extra pickles, Saturn Rings and a cherry and banana milkshake?” Rosa guessed, putting the antenna back on her head and standing up.

“Am I _that_ predictable?” snorted Michael.

“You all are to me,” she winked. And, on that mysterious note, Rosa walked away, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

Taking a pen from his pocket and gathering a shit load of napkin on the table, he took a big sigh.

He had a song to write.

                A few hours later, Michael had drafted a few lyrics and he already had a melody in mind. His food long gone and digested, he stood up from his booth, waved amiably at Rosa and left the Crashdown, a few napkins filled with random words and notes in his pockets.

It wasn’t late but the sky had taken a threatening gray shade and the air was far colder than usual. It looked like a real downpour was approaching and Michael shivers at the sight. He had nowhere to go tonight.

He had just had a huge fight with Max, so asking him to crash at his place was simply out of the question. And he couldn’t just sleep in his truck. It was too damn cold and he would not have any shelter from the rain. An image flashed before Michael eyes, of a warm and cozy toolshed in the far back of a lush garden.

Could he go there? Was he even allowed in the shed anymore? Probably not, but if he slept outside tonight, he would probably die of hypothermia.

A loud and intimidating clap of thunder burst in the air, forcing Michael to make a decision. He would go to the toolshed, just for tonight. Most of his stuffs were still there anyway, he had not had the guts to get them back yet. It would be the perfect opportunity do to so and he would be gone as soon as the storm would subside.

Alex would never even know he had been there.

Running to his car when fat and freezing raindrops started to smash against his face, Michael drove away. To the Manes residence. To where his heart was begging him to go.

                Michael ended up spending the night in the toolshed. Not daring to turn the light on in case it would attract any unwanted attention, he kept on writing his song, using his phone as a torchlight. He tried to stay awake in case the rain would stop, but his eyelids became soon too heavy and he just fell asleep.

There was a piece of paper still clenched in his hand… The lyrics of the song he had finally finished.

 

_Homeless, alone until I found you,_

_It was like we just clicked_

_And I know you felt it too_

_You were never tricked_

_From near strangers to friends_

_The evolution seemed so easy_

_Why does it have to end?_

_It’s obvious we are meant to be_

_Because_

_All I’ve wanted to do, was getting to know you_

_And now that I do, I just can’t go on without you_

_All I’ve tried to do, was getting close to you_

_Now all I want, is for you to know me too_

_You though it was just a lie_

_Guilt and shame, an easy alibi_

_But for me you are so much more_

_So please, answer, I’m at your door_

_I know I made a huge mistake_

_But you have to forgive me_

_I didn’t know what was at stake_

_Give me hope, I don’t have any_

_Because_

_All I’ve wanted to do, was getting to know you_

_And now that I do, I just can’t go on without you_

_All I’ve tried to do, was getting close to you_

_Now all I want, is for you to know me too_

 

_Don't shut me out, please_

_I never wanted to hurt you_

_Put both our minds at ease_

_And come back, I beg of you_

 

_Always I'll be waiting_

_For you to give me a chance_

_To prove I'm not lying_

_I'm dropping all my defense_

 

_Because,_

_All I’ve wanted to do, was getting to know you_

_And now that I do, I just can’t go on without you_

_All I’ve tried to do, was getting close to you_

_Now all I want, is for you to know me too_

_Alex, all is left for me to do_

_Is waiting to see if you do too..._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

Your thoughts? The next chapter will be up this weekend ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm feeling blue today so I decided to post this new chapter. It's far sweeter than the last one and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Just a little note... the next few chapters will mainly be fluff and smut (because that's what we ALL need during this haitus). 
> 
> And as usual, thank you to my wonderful beta @bisexualalienblast!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 9**

**30 th May 2008**

_POV Alex_

                Saying that Alex was having a hard time staying away from Michael was a big understatement. He would never have imagined he could miss someone so much, especially given they barely had been friends for more than a few weeks.

But he missed Michael. Like the sun in winter. Like water in the desert... Like air.

Yes, maybe Alex was being a _little_ dramatic, but he had every right to be. He was a brokenhearted teenager after all.

He couldn't help but glance at Guerin every time he was sure the other boy would not see him, like in class when he was snoring between his arms, because he didn't need to listen to the lesson, or when  he was looking for something in his locker, or walking in the corridors, or drinking water from the fountain, or...

Okay, he maybe sounded like a stalker, but it wasn't his fault if his entire being seemed hyper-aware of Michael and everything he did. In truth, it was all Guerin's fault, for being _here_ and _gorgeous_ all the time. Since their “fall out”, every time he entered a room or turned around, Michael was undoubtedly in the vicinity. _Always!_ It was exhausting and distracting and... excruciating. Because Alex was forced to be reminded of what he had lost, every moment of every day.

Maria, Liz and Rosa had concluded that he was depressed and tried to cheer him up with jokes, movies nights and an insane amount of fries dipped in milkshakes. But nothing worked. 

Alex was still miserable, he was still feeling alone and aimless and he was still missing Michael.

But, thankfully, the first weekend of June was just around the corner and he couldn't wait for this Friday to be over. First, because he would hopefully not see Michael at all for two days, which was a relief for his poor bleeding heart, and second because his father would be gone and he planned on inviting his friends over for a little get together on Saturday night.

He had been nightmarish this past week, so Maria, Liz and Rosa deserved an apology. It would be just the four of them in PJs with movies and popcorn, like old times. He couldn't wait!

At lunch time, Alex went to his locker and when he opened it, a piece of paper fell at his feet. It looked like a partition sheet. Frowning, Alex bent down to pick it up, thinking it was probably from one of his marching band's friends. But he quickly realized it was anything but. It was a song... an original song and his fingers immediately itched to play it. There was no trace of a note from its sender, but he would have been able to recognize this messy handwriting everywhere.

_Michael._

Did he... Did he write a song for him? It certainly looked that way.

Alex felt his heart stop for a second and when it came back to life, it beat wildly, making him dizzy.  He was shaking, his wide, bewildered eyes scanning the partition and his body frozen to the spot.

It must be a bad joke… But no, it was a real song and it had been crafted by Michael. For him.

Little tears came prickle the corner of his lashes.

It wasn't possible. He must be dreaming. Because he was Alex Manes, the faggot, the punk, the loser of Roswell High. He wasn't the type of person to get love letters slipped into this locker, even less so a song written for him.

He wasn't worth it... but maybe he was ?

As he read the lyrics and combined them with the melody the notes created, Alex started to believe. That he was important, that he was valuable enough to be seen and wanted. At least, for Michael he was. So, maybe it was time for him to actually trust himself and his own worth. Fuck his father and those people who always brought him down.

It was time to rise up.

If Michael cared enough about him to give up his _macho cowboy swagger_ and let him see his true, vulnerable self, then Alex must be special. He must be worth it.

A blinding smile nearly breaking his face after so many days of misery, Alex felt his entire body fill with hope.

He would learn the song by heart and play it until kingdom come. He would spent his Saturday with his friends, because they were the best and they deserved it and, after that, when he would have had time to process it all, he would go and find Michael. He would make him understand how much he cared about him too and then he would kiss him.

He wasn't afraid anymore.

                When he got home after band practice that night, Alex passed his eldest brother's bedroom door and suddenly had an idea. At 17, Mark had gone through a music phase, like nearly every teenager and had bought a guitar. It was old and probably a little dusty since his brother hadn’t used it in years, but it should still work.

Alex wanted to give Michael some kind of peace offering and he guessed his brother's old guitar would be perfect.

So, entering Mark’s bedroom for the first time in nearly five years, Alex immediately saw it resting against the far wall. Since his enlistment, his eldest brother had only come back once. He was currently somewhere in the Middle East and Alex hadn't heard from him in ages. He knew his brothers kept in touch with their father, but he had never thought important to relay the information of their good health and whereabouts to Alex. He felt a little guilty sometimes, because even if he had never been close with his brothers, not since they were children anyway, they were still his flesh and blood. He should ask his father about them...

Taking Mark's Fender, Alex was about to leave his bedroom when something caught his attention. There was a picture resting on his cabinet and Alex nearly let go of the guitar when he recognized it.  It had been taken for his tenth birthday and it was probably one of the few family pictures that had survived their father's _great purge_.

Alex approached slowly, holding his breath, tears in his eyes. His ten year old self was surrounded by his three elder brothers and they were all smiling to the camera, so genuinely happy his chest squeezed painfully. But the presence of the person that was embracing all of them from behind, her radiant face resting against Mark' shoulder, was the real reason Alex felt like his heart break.

His mother. She was so beautiful, her dark skin glowing and almond eyes shining with joy. He had not seen her face in years, not since his father had found a picture of her hidden in his room and had thrown it away, but not before giving him a good beating. Now that he was older, Alex could clearly see how much he looked like her. Same hair, same eyes, same nose and same mouth. Same smile as well.

When this realization hit him with the blinding force of a freight train, something in Alex quite simply broke. Taking the guitar and the picture back into his own room, Alex spend nearly the entire evening watching it, crying his eyes out.

God, he missed her so much! He wished he could talk to her, tell her about Michael and everything that had happened to him in the last years. He needed her, her calming presence, her warmth and her smile. If she were here, everything would be alright. If she were here, Alex would feel at home…

Maybe next fall, when he would be free from his father's influence, he could try and find her. With his hacking skills, he was sure he would be able to seek her current whereabouts. 

But still, next fall seemed like years away and Alex needed her right now. He was in the middle of a full on nervous breakdown and he hadn’t felt that depressed in a long time. He was feeling so exhausted and alone and… he needed someone that would soothe the pain. He needed a friend, a beacon of hope… he needed…

In the growing darkness, Alex caught something shining through his bedroom window from the corner of his eye.

It came from the toolshed. The light went out nearly as soon as it had turned on, but Alex was sure he had not imagined it. His father wasn't home yet and he never went there anyway, probably feeling ashamed of that time he had nearly killed his own son behind these very walls.

Which meant that... it was Michael.

His heart beating frenetically against his rib cage, Alex didn't even think about it twice when he left his room. Nearly running out of the house, fresh tears in his eyes and still haunted by the memories of his mother, he only stopped when he reached the shed. Breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking and his entire body ready to collapse, Alex looked at the door like it was an unsurmountable obstacle. Michael was just a few feet away, he could feel it in his bones. Like something electric, magnetic… nearly cosmic.

But when the first sob burst out of his throat, Alex pushed the door open and barged in without hesitation or invitation. Michael was standing in the middle of the shed, his shirt halfway off and turned to him with wide, frightened eyes. Alex didn't even stop for a second before literally throwing himself at Guerin. Both his arms weaving around his neck, Alex buried his face in the hollow of Michael's neck and let out a sobbing, pained whimper. He gorged himself on Guerin’s amazing scent and tried to smother his cries, smashing his mouth against the collar of his shirt.

He felt Michael freeze against him at first, but soon, he was holding Alex against him, his hands traveling up and down his back in soothing motions. He had not even taken the time to lower his shirt down and Alex shivered against the burning, naked skin of this chest.

He felt good here, safe and protected.

Michael let him cry, nestled against his neck, his body shaking with wrecking sobs. One of his hands slowly traveled up to get lost into Alex's hair, stroking his scalp, messing up his strands. They stayed like this for a long time, until Alex's sob started to subside.

When finally, he dared to straighten up and face Michael, Alex got lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. There was genuine concern shining in them, and something incredibly warm and tender that took his breath away.

That would have been the perfect time to kiss him, right here, right now. But Alex didn't. Not when he was feeling that helpless and distraught. When he would kiss Michael, because he would, very soon, he wanted to be in full possession of his faculties, not heartbroken like today. He didn't want Guerin to ever think he had just acted out of despair or to seek comfort. When Alex would kiss Michael, it would be because he _wanted_ him, pure and simple and not before he felt completely ready to offer Guerin everything that was him, his heart, his soul... his body. He didn't want their first kiss to be tarnished by how miserable he was feeling right now.

Maybe it wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but it did to Alex. So, instead of getting on his tiptoes to cross the mere inches that separated his and Michael's lips, he closed his eyes and brought their forehead together. Cupping Guerin’s face in his hands, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

 _Yes…_ that’s exactly what he needed.

“Alex...” whispered Michael, sounding wrecked, his breath caressing his lips and making his skin crackled with heat.

“Don't talk, Guerin. Please...” begged Alex.

He needed quietness and serenity right now. Staying here in silence, surrounded by Michael’s scent and warmth was all he wanted. He felt Guerin nod and he just held him, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

They seemed content to breathe each other's air for a moment, until Michael started to shiver. Yes, well, he was still half naked so, it wasn't that surprising. Sharing a little smile, they silently agreed to lie on the sofa-bed under the many blankets. They managed it without breaking their embrace, not even for a second. Both of their heads resting on the same pillow, cuddled up together, wrapped in warmth and perfect comfort, they fell asleep nearly immediately.

In certain situations, words were just expendable and acts spoke far more loudly. That moment, that night, would resonate into Alex's heart for years to come and every time he would think about his mother from now on, it would be with a sweet, tender smile on his face. Because, for years, she had been his home, but that day, falling asleep between Michael's arms, he finally realized he had found a new one. 

                When he woke up on Saturday morning, it was because of the heat. Alex was nearly choking under far too many blankets. The sun was shining directly on the shed, making it hot as an oven. It was only when he pushed all the covers off of him that Alex realized he was alone. Michael had obviously slept here, the pillow still smelt like him and he remembered very clearly falling asleep with Guerin’s arms wrapped around him. He must have untangled himself from Alex with great care not to wake him up…

Or maybe Alex had just been too tired to notice Michael leave the sofa.

He didn’t have his phone on him, so he didn’t know what time it was but given the blinding force of the sun, it must be very late. Offering himself a few minutes to smile dreamily, his face burrowed against the pillow that smelt amazing, Alex slowly allowed his brain to kick start again. He had spent the night between Michael’s arms, again. If it was doomed to become a habit, it was one he was more than happy to take on.

They should talk. Soon. What Michael must have thought when Alex had barged in to burst into tears against his chest and held onto him like a desperate octopus? Things were supposed to be over between them, so he must think he was just a complete psycho. But, then again, Michael had hugged and shushed him and stayed the night. So it must mean he still wanted to be his friend… _right?_

It was time they had a real talk about their strange relationship. They were not very good at expressing things when it wasn’t easy banter or silly jokes, but at least, he could try. Alex wanted to try…

 _Sunday_ , promise Alex. He would talk to him on Sunday.

Getting up and leaving the stifling toolshed, Alex went back inside the house to take a shower.

He had a slumber party to organize!

                “Don’t you think we are a little old for this?” asked Maria with a raised eyebrow.

They were currently walking the aisle of the town’s Blockbuster (because yes, Roswell was among the few cities in the US to still have one of those), looking for movies to rent.

“We’ll never be too old for movie nights,” answered Liz, considering _Independence Day_ with a pensive pout.

“No!” decided Alex, taking the DVD case from her hands. “No alien movies this time. I was thinking more about an _End of Senior year_ theme.”

“Can we rent _Carrie_ then? I love that movie!” gushed Maria, turning around to nearly run to the horror movie department.

“No shit,” snorted Rosa. “That movie was her inspiration to ruin Homecoming. I hear some of the girls still have paint encrusted in their shoes.”

Liz, Alex and Rosa burst out laughing at the memory. It had really been a crazy night. It was strange Maria had not cooked up something similar for Prom. But Alex guessed that she had simply wanted to enjoy the last dance they would all share together, without drama or the risk of being kicked out of school only weeks before graduation.

Maria came back with _Carrie_ in her hands and they all agreed. It was a great movie after all. They also rented _Pretty in Pink_ , because Liz loved that movie and _Superbad_ , because that night needed a comedy.

They ordered an insane amount of pizza and one bawl full of popcorn resting on each one of their laps, the four friends started their little slumber party.

Alex didn’t really pay attention to the movies at all, simply enjoying that fact that they were all here, together, maybe for the last time in ages. Liz would go to her little backpack adventure soon, Maria was planning on spending the summer in some kind of hippy camp and Rosa… well, Rosa was unpredictable. As for Alex, he would leave Roswell as soon as possible. He didn’t have any plans for the summer yet, but if he got into UNM, he would try to find work in Albuquerque to start paying for his tuition. Everything to be free of his father’s shadow.

So, Alex watched his friends smiling, laughing and simply living the movies, something bittersweet filling his chest.

He would miss them very much next year…

“Why are you so glum, _guapo_?” suddenly asked Liz in the middle of _Superbad_ , frowning at Alex.

“Nothing,” said Alex with a dismissive little head shake. “I was just… thinking.”

Maria turned around to face him, giving him the stink eye. “Are your still mooning over that mysterious guy?”

It wasn’t technically true, even if a part of his brain was always thinking about Michael, but Alex couldn’t help but blush.

“Did something happened?” inquired Liz, with wide, curious eyes.

His three friends faced him with some kind of greedy expression, completely forgetting about the movie they were supposed to watch.

_Girls could be so scary sometimes…_

“Well, as a matter of fact,” started Alex, talking very slowly on purpose, just to annoy them a little bit… “Yep!”

Then, he took a mouthful of popcorn and feigned to be interested in the movie.

“ _Yep_? Really Alex? That’s all you are going to give us? Come on! We are dying here!” whined Liz.

Rosa was the only one knowing who he was talking about and she gave him a mysterious little smile. Did… did she already know? Did Michael talk to her?

“Well, if you really want to get more details…” once again, Alex gave a dramatic pause, because making his best friends squirm was quite funny. “He slipped something in my locker yesterday.”

“WHAT!?” yelled Maria and Liz at the same time, making Alex and Rosa snort.

Alex finally gave up on teasing them. “A song,” he admitted, knowing he was blushing like a beetroot. “He wrote me a song.”

His three friends stayed silent for a moment, until they all reacted at the same time, but quite differently.

Rosa simply winked and gave him a thumbs up. Okay, she definitely knew. He would have to talk to her. Maria bore her eyes into his inquisitively and said: “So, it’s a guy from school! I’m sure he’s a part of the marching band…” And Liz gave a little squeal and cooed: “That’s probably the gushiest and most romantic thing I have ever heard!”

Their reactions made him burst out laughing. God, he loved them so much.

“So, what’s next? What will you do now?” asked Rosa, her smug little smile never leaving her face.

“I’m going to go for it,” said Alex, giving the eldest Ortecho an explicit smirk.

Maria and Liz eyes went from one to the other, before their suspicion became evident. “Wait a minute… are you two hiding something from us? Rosa, do you know who this guy is?” 

The two girls tried to make them spit out the truth, but Alex and Rosa stood their ground. After all, if all went according to plan, his best friends would soon find out the truth anyway.

_POV Michael_

                Michael’s weekend turned out to be surprisingly good, given how awful this past week had been. He woke up with Alex pressed up against him on Saturday morning and even if he would have liked more than anything to stay there and bask in the sleeping boy warmth and beauty, Michael had to get up.

He had to apologize to Max. They had not talked to each other since Wednesday and it was time to face the music and apologize to his best friend.

So, Michael got up at dawn, getting dressed while watching Alex sleep peacefully. He could have woken him up, but he didn’t dare. What if he regretted seeking comfort with him the previous night? Alex had seemed so lost, so unbelievably heartbroken when he had barged in the shed and threw himself at him…

What had happened? Was it because of his dad or… something at school?

Michael was afraid that he had just been at the right place at the right time and that Alex would feel ashamed about what had happened. He wanted to give Manes some time to think about it and maybe, hopefully, to come back to Michael of his own volition and not just because he happened to be there when he needed comfort. Alex had probably found his song by now, but they had not talked about it yet, about what it meant.

Last night, they had not talked at all, just basked in each other, peaceful and safe. But that gave Michael hope. Alex could have gone anywhere, but he had chosen to run to him…

Holding Alex in his arms had simply been revitalizing for him. He felt at peace now, quiet and ready to face anything.

Michael sat once more on the sofa, looking at Alex. He knew his smile would completely reveal how smitten he was, but he didn’t care. Not anymore. Brushing a few strands off of his sleeping face, Michael bend down very slowly to press his lips against his forehead. His skin was warm and soft, but Alex shivered a little.

Was he cold?

Michael took all the covers in the shed and spread them over Alex to make sure he would be perfectly comfortable and then, after one last look, he left.

                Michael tried to call Max, but it went straight to voicemail. He texted Isobel, but she ignored him as well. So, judging that his best chance at finding his friend was to follow the girl of his dreams, Michael drove to the Crashdown.

He knew Max and he seemed unable to spend a day without at least seeing Liz once. It was therefore a safe bet to assume he would at least pop in to grab a milkshake and have an excuse to chat with his favorite waitress. Seated at the counter, eating a hearty breakfast, Michael only had to wait an hour before Max decided to show his face.

He noticed him immediately and stopped at the door, probably considering if he should come in at all. Michael stayed seated at the counter, watching him and letting his friend make up his mind. Finally, after a deep sigh, Max came towards him, his face dark and closed-off, before taking the stool next to Michael’s.

 _Okay… that was a good sign at least_ , he decided, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

They stayed silent for a moment, seated side by side, looking right ahead, until Liz stopped before them with a frown.

“Are you guys okay? Or should I go fetch the dueling pistols my dad keeps in the back?” she asked with a little smile.

That made Michael snort and he could feel Max relax immediately. Maybe the best way to apologize to him would be to be nice to Liz. After all, Michael had called him pathetic for pining after her for years a few days ago and it had been that cruel comment that had forced Max to walk away.

“That won’t be necessary. But I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” answered Michael with a genuine smile. “I’ll even ask you to be my right-hand-woman in case I don’t make it, Ortecho.” He winked at her and Liz burst out laughing.

He hadn’t meant what he had said to Max, not at all. He could definitely see why Max was head over heels for her. She was pretty, bright and funny. The perfect package for the perfect girl. She wasn’t at all Michael’s type, who liked his dates to be more layered, more… goth? With maybe a piercing or two, and black eyeliner? Michael shook his head. _Focus Guerin!_ But he could definitely see the appeal in Liz. She represented the kind of white picket fence, suburb house and 2.5 children fantasy that Max had always wanted. She was his dream for a normal life. He had no right calling his friend pathetic because he wished for a better future, for believing in true love.

And it was extremely hypocrite of him to blame Max for going after an impossible romance. It wasn’t like his relationship with Alex was a bed of roses…

“What will it be, then?” Liz asked with a warm smile, her notepad at the ready.

Michael ordered another coffee and Max his usual milkshake. One of these days, that guy would turn into one, seeing how many of them he could ingest in a day…

When Liz walked away after a few minutes of friendly chit-chat, Michael finally found the courage to turn to Max.

“Listen, man… I’m really sorry about what I said. I was angry and you know me, when I’m in one of my moods, I do and say stupid shit. I didn’t mean it, like… at all,” he tried to explain, feeling miserable and like the worst friend ever.

Max stared at him for a moment, considering his apology, before he let out another sigh. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your best friend, not your punching bag. We are practically brothers for fuck sake, Michael! So, you can actually talk to me when something is wrong instead of butting heads.”

Michael lowered his head, ashamed, but when he faced Max again, his friend was smiling.

“Holy crap! I’ve made Max Evans swear! That must mean the Apocalypse is imminent!” joked Michael, hoping, begging his friend would forgive him.

Max snorted and punched his shoulder amicably. “You are such a tool, Michael!”

“Yeah, but it’s part of my charm,” he retorted, giving his best friend his shittiest smirk.

Max only shook his head in desolation and started to sip his milkshake, still smiling. The silence was once again amicable and relaxed. Sometimes, when true friendship existed, forgiveness was just that easy…

 

**1 st June 2008**

                On Sunday morning, Michael left the Evans’ house to go and see if Sanders had any work for him. He was beginning to be a little low on cash lately. He worked on a truck for the most part of the day and took a shower in the airstream trailer that seemed to be permanently parked at the auto shop.

One day, Michael would buy it and make it his own…

Max had told him the Evans would not be there that evening because of some kind of family thing, so, seeing as it was still very cold when the sun went down, Michael decided to crash at Alex’s once again. He was quite comfortable in the toolshed after all and most of his stuffs were still there, so…

Michael was scribbling on one of his notebook, wishing to put to good use what he had learned in the latest astrophysics book he had read, when he heard a sudden thud coming from the outside.

 _SHIT!_ He thought in alarm.

He had been so focused on his scribbling and calculations he had forgotten to turn the lights off at nightfall. What if a neighbor had seen him and reported it to Master Sergeant Manes? What if…

But then, the toolshed door opened just as he was dropping his notebook behind the sofa-bed. And it wasn’t the tyrannical soldier that spoke, but a very familiar voice. “Guerin, relax, it's just me.”

Michael straightened up and faced Alex, letting out a little sigh of relief. His heart, which had been wild with panic, still didn’t slow down, it hammered even more loudly now, but for a very different reason. Alex was here. He was actually talking to him. He wasn’t distraught or crying today. He seemed in perfect health and looked… _very_ good. All dark clothes and pale skin and spiky hair.

_Alex was here!_

“I was just _uhhh_... hanging out,” mumbled Michael, looking sheepishly around.

Alex knew that, of course, but after their _disagreement_ , he had not asked if he was still allowed to come here, if he would be welcome. Even after Friday night, he remained unsure of where they stood. Maybe he should have gone to Foster Ranch…

But Alex put an end to his musing when he simply nodded. “Yeah, yeah, no, it's fine! It's good that you've been staying here. It's cold at night.“

The awkwardness in the air was heavy and unusual. It was like they were suddenly back to the very beginning, weeks ago, when they only knew each other in passing. Michael didn’t like that. He wished that things would just be… simpler. Less dramatic with them. But apparently, drama was just a primary element of their relationship. At the very least, they still seemed unable to stop searching each other’s eyes. That would probably never change.

Finally, Alex took a step toward him, holding the guitar case that had been strapped over his shoulder.

“I... hey, I brought you this,” he explained, a little smile on his face. “It's my brother's. I don't know, I thought maybe you’d use it.”

Alex handed him the guitar and Michael took it, still feeling sheepish.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” suddenly blurted out Michael.

What he actually meant was “ _Why are you being so nice to all of the sudden, after everything?_ ”, but it seemed quite self-explanatory.

Alex let out a little laugh that seemed to resonate in Michael’s entire body and brought his attention to his mouth. _God, those lips…_

“People don't always have agenda. They can just be nice to each other, for no reason sometimes,” Alex simply said, but once again, Michael could read between the lines. Alex was referring to those times, when Michael had been nice to him, just for the sake of it, just because he wanted to.

Was Alex trying to make him understand he believed him now? That he trusted Michael never had a hidden agenda as well?

“Not in my experience,” noted Michael, lowering his gaze for a second.

It was maybe not the right thing to say, but it was the truth. Once, he had hoped that people would just be selfless, but his entire childhood had proved him wrong. The outside world was ugly and simply took, never gave anything back in return. Well, maybe not _never_ … Alex was back. But, once again, most of the things he had ever taken for granted were just turned upside down when Alex Manes was concerned.

He seemed to be the only exception… over and over again.

Michael sat back down on the sofa-bed and opened the guitar case. The instrument was beautiful and he lifted his eyes to share an appreciative look with Alex.

“Well, it's the only thing that makes me feel quiet. Playing music,” admitted Michael and, just like that, with the guitar in his lap and Alex looking at him, the tension and awkwardness vanished into thin air.

Michael felt a hot shiver travel down his spine and lick his lower stomach when Alex took a step forward.

“Quiet?” Alex inquired, sitting next to him.

Michael could feel his body warmth and smell his shampoo. He had to think about something else, to get a grip, or he would quite simply jump Alex’s bones. And it was still far too soon. Their friendship was still vulnerable, stuttering. They had barely made up yet. He didn’t to waste it with his lustful urges.

“Well...” Michael said, holding the guitar against him like a shield, turning his head to stare at Alex. “I have all this chaos going on inside of me all the time and all I want to do is get away from myself. But then I play and my... my entropy changes. Everything goes quiet.”

Just like when they were alone together, he thought. The world would just stop and nothing would matter but them. He loved feeling like this. At peace. Almost like… _a home?_

Michael turned away from Alex and started to play a few notes. The guitar was in tune. Had Alex taken care of it for him? He liked that thought.

“Thank you,” whispered Michael, putting the guitar on the ground and daring to face Alex again.

He was standing close… was he that close a few seconds ago? He felt like his entropy was changing again, vibrating everywhere in his body. Or was it just his heart, beating so loud he could feel it in his temples? Everything around him seemed to blur, Alex becoming the only thing was remained clear. The center of his universe.

Alex was staring at his mouth, before going back to his eyes and there was something in his dark orbs. Something new. Hope, determination… _want_.

“You're welcome,” sighed Alex and their faces were so close Michael felt his breath on his lips. It made his skin tingle and his mouth became as dry as the New Mexico desert.

Alex draw closer and closer and Michael knew he was going to kiss him. God, he had been dreaming about kissing him for weeks now. But he couldn’t. Not when he still didn’t know what their _relationship_ even was. Not when he was still unsure if Alex was doing this to prove he had forgiven him, or if he really wanted to…

His heart was beating like crazy and imploring to just _let go_ , to allow Alex to kiss him, at long last! But another part of his brain just went awry and freaked out.

So, Michael turned away just before Alex’s lips could graze his. Quite stunned by his own action, staring into nothingness for just a second, he let out a deep breath.

 _What the…_ He needed to play, right now, or he was definitely going to lose it.

So, Michael did. Putting the guitar in his lap again and gulping discretely, he started to pluck the cords with the first melody that came to mind. And, obviously, the first song that poured out of him was the very same he had written for Alex.

Michael didn’t even dare to look at him, praying, hoping he would not be too vexed and he had not wasted everything again. But, from the corner of his eyes, Michael saw that Alex had not moved. He could feel his eyes on him, looking at his profile, stopping at his nose, his cheek, his jaw… It nearly left like a stroke and Michael could have closed his eyes in delight for a second.

He was slowly calming down and he was breathing properly again.

Just as Michael was about to stop playing, to turn to him to try to talk and explain, Alex suddenly started to sing:

 

_Homeless, alone until I found you,_

_It was like we just clicked,_

_And I know you felt it too,_

_You were never tricked._

 

Michael turned to him fully, wide eyed, not trusting his ears. Alex was singing the song he had wrote for him… off by heart. An amazed smile on his lips, he saw that Alex was grinning too, his beautiful face all open and bright. He was watching him expectantly, waiting…

And then, Michael understood. Keeping on playing, it was his turn to sing.

 

_From near strangers to friends_

_The evolution seemed so easy_

_Why does it have to end?_

_It’s obvious we are meant to be_

 

When the chorus came, Alex joined him and they sang in unison:

_Because_

_All I’ve wanted to do, was getting to know you_

_And now that I do, I just can’t go on without you_

_All I’ve tried to do, was getting close to you_

_Now all I want, is for you to know me too_

 

It was obvious. It was easy. No need to talk or try to explain, they understood each other.

All was forgiven.

At the end of the song, when Alex left the toolshed, wishing him goodnight, he was still smiling. Michael finally turned the lights off and rested on his back on the sofa for a long while, unable to sleep.

He should have let Alex kiss him… because it was more than obvious now that he liked him too. He had learnt his song by heart. He had made the first move for once and had not walked away.

“Alex likes me,” Michael whispered into the night, a goofy smile on his lips.

There was hope…

And now he was at last ready to fight for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter!
> 
> Things are getting serious at last between Michael and Alex ^^
> 
> Hope you'll like it. As usual, I would like to thank my wonderful beta @bisexualalienblast for her notes!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Note: I played with the timeline a little and decided to give our lovely boys one week of happiness instead of a single night of passion. Hope you'll forgive me, because trust me, it'll be worth it.

**Chapter 10**

**2** **nd** **June 2008**

_POV Alex_

Now that the exams were over, school seemed nearly optional for the seniors. Alex was only going to hang with Maria, Liz and to play music with the guys from the marching band. Most of the teachers had quickly understood it was useless to try and make them follow any kind of lessons, so they had decided to cut them some slack.

On Monday for example, their history teacher, Mr. Hoffmann, quite simply put a movie on. _Schindler's List_ … oh joy! Half of the class, including the professor, started snoring only after a few minutes in the dark. Alex was halfway there when he felt someone poke him in the back.

Turning around with groggy eyes, he saw Britney Holland hand him a folded piece of paper. She seemed really annoyed to have been interrupted in the filling of her nails and just rolled her eyes when he thanked her.

Unfolding the little note, Alex couldn’t help but smile when he saw it was from Michael. He really had a messy handwriting…

_Hey, are you free after school?_

Alex felt his heart go wild. Ever since the previous night and the _near kiss_ in the toolshed, he was feeling incredibly thin-skinned, like a raw nerve. He didn’t know what to think anymore, because he had been sure for a second that Michael would kiss him back. But no. He had turned away, leaving Alex feeling completely confused.

Had he read all of this wrong? Was the song only a friendly way to ask for forgiveness?

No, he wasn’t born yesterday and he knew, he could feel in his every bones that Michael wanted more… so why had he turned away?

_Fear? Shame? Doubt?_

_God,_ this guy was really driving him nuts! That morning, Alex had put his jeans backward and he had tried to brush his teeth with shaving cream instead of toothpaste. For the record, it was as disgusting as it sounded.

He wished he could see Michael after school so they would have a chance to _actually_ talk for once. But he already had a prior engagement. Judging it would be easier than passing notes, Alex simply took out his phone. Waving at the very back of the class, where Michael was looking sleepily at the movie, Alex tried to get his attention. When he finally did, Alex pointed at his phone and Michael gave him a thumb up, rummaging discreetly through his bag to find his own.

 

 

 

Just “OK”? That’s all?

Alex wanted to stand up, go to Michael and make him eat his freaking phone. He was the one who had send him a note, the least he could do was to have the decency to say something more than “OK”! Maybe, he didn’t know, explain why he wanted to see him after school, for example.

Turning back to Michael to throw him a glare, Alex saw that he had his face buried in his folded arms. Sleeping… the bastard was sleeping.

Focusing on the movie again, feeling annoyed and frustrated, Alex pouted a little.

Michael Guerin was going to be the death of him…

 

Alex was ready to corner him after history, but when the lights turned on again, Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Great! Perfect! And it was only Monday...

Fed up by Michael’s attitude, Alex simply gave up and decided to have lunch all alone in the music room where he would be able to brood in peace without his best friends pestering him with questions. His inner and lonely musing not making him feel any better, Alex simply decided to skip his afternoon classes to go see Rosa at the Crashdown. He still had a few hours of freedom before starting his shift at the Emporium and he could use her wisdom.

Checking his phone against his better judgment, Alex felt a mix of annoyance and disappointment when he saw that Michael had not added anything to his simple “OK”. So, when he walked in the Crashdown with a very dark face, Rosa immediately noticed something was wrong.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” she asked, leaving the glass she had been drying up to come to him.

“Guerin…” he simply said between gritted teeth, slumping down at the counter, dropping his head in his arms quite dramatically.

“You, skipping school because of a boy? _Dios mìo_ , I don’t know if I should be proud or concerned,” Rosa said with evident mischief.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s like a never-ending game of cat and mouse with him. When I take a step back, he chases me and vice versa. I’m exhausted, Rosa. I’ve tried to kiss him last night, but he turned away…” admitted Alex, his voice muffled against his jacket.

“You did _what_?”

Her shriek made all the other customers turn around to look at them with wide eyes. Blushing profusely, Alex threw her a glare, but Rosa seemed not to have a care in the world. She never did. Leaning against the counter to level their heads, she gave him a very intense stare.

“You actually made the first move and he just _turned away_? _Pendero, voy a matarlo!_ ” swore Rosa, definitely angry now.

That surprised Alex. Did she know something he didn’t? He still hadn’t had the chance to talk to her since Saturday, but once again he was sure she had some insight he ignored.

“Rosa,” started Alex, gulping noisily and hoping he was wrong. “Did you talk to Michael after our fight?”

Rosa only shrugged and went behind the counter to pour him some coffee. “I may have seen him once, sitting all alone and miserable at the corner booth and… I might have offered some advice,” she confessed.

“You did _what_?” This time, it was his yell which made the other patrons turned around, more annoyed than curious now. “I can’t believe you talked to Guerin about me!” added Alex in a hush.

His insides seemed to weigh a tone and he was feeling queasy. Michael knew he had a crush on him now. That’s probably why he had turned away from him last night.

“Don’t give me that look, Manes!” retorted Rosa, putting her hands on her hips in anger. “I did you a favor. Without my help, you two _idiotas_ would have probably wasted away pining for all eternity!”

And he was the one they called dramatic…

“What did you say to him?” asked Alex, his heart in a frenzy.

“I mainly listened, to be honest. The guy is hopeless, that’s why I really don’t understand why he didn’t just smooch you right back,” answered Rosa, looking away from him as if she was talking to herself.

_Hopeless? What…?_ Did it meant what he think it did? Had Michael told her he liked him back? Then, indeed, why hadn’t Michael let Alex kiss him?

He was even more confused now, if it was possible. And he was starting to have a headache. Taking a sip of his coffee, just because he hoped it could magically clear his clouded brain, Alex sighed in despair.

“Why did you even talk to him in the first place?” he asked. It wasn’t like Rosa at all to put her nose where it didn’t belong.

“I was having a hard time and thought that maybe, focusing on someone else’s drama could make me forget about my own for a while…” she admitted and she looked so upset Alex forgot all about his troubles to focus on her.

“Did something happen with your… you know… girlfriend?” Alex inquired in a whisper.

A shadow passed on Rosa’s face and she frowned, visibly very troubled. She chew on her lower lip for a second, probably considering if she could confide in him. Alex waited patiently, simply giving her him sweetest smile. She was about to say something, Alex was sure of it, but just as she opened her mouth to talk, Mr. Ortecho got out of the kitchen and interrupted them.

“Rosita _cariña_ , could you come and help me unload today’s delivery, _por favor_? _Holà_ Alex!”

“Good afternoon Mr. Ortecho. Can I help?” offered Alex, jumping down the stool.

Arturo agreed heartily and the three of them went in the back to unload the truck that delivered the diner’s daily food supplies. They chatted amicably while working and Alex was even invited to diner as a thank you.

It was only when he left the Crashdown a few minutes before his shift at the Emporium was supposed to start, a pack of donuts in one hand (given to him by Mr. Ortecho), that Alex realized Rosa had never told him what was wrong with her. For a moment, he was tempted to turn around, but he didn’t want to be late, so he promised himself he would ask her tonight at dinner.

If he had known what would happen barely a week later, Alex would have turned around and begged Rosa to confide in him. But he didn’t.

 

His first weekday shift was a total bore. Everyone in Roswell was just far too busy doing _anything_ but go visit the UFO Emporium on a Monday afternoon. Alex had always wondered why they were even opened all week long and not just on Friday nights or weekends. It was a total waste of money according to him, but he was far too happy being paid reading a book behind his desk to tell his boss.

It was still pretty early, around 6:30 pm and far from the end of his shift, when someone finally walked to his booth. Alex lifted his eyes, ready to welcome a potential customer, but the greeting died in his throat.

Michael was standing before him, looking agitated and handsomely rumpled.

He silently stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and saying: “Hey… can we talk?”

Alex lowered his gaze, his heart going crazy and reverberating in his whole body. Michael had come to him of his own volition. It was a good thing. Now, he needed to calm _the hell_ down and act natural not to spook Guerin again.

“Yeah,” answered Alex, nervously playing with a pen. “I guess.”

He glanced at Michael. He was still looking at him intently, obviously nervous.

“Somewhere…” he paused, his penetrating, beautiful hazel eyes never leaving his, trying to convey so many feelings Alex could barely breath anymore. “…private, maybe?”

Alex let out a very discreet sigh and nodded toward the back, silently asking him to go in. The UFO Emporium was completely empty, so he guessed it would be the perfect place to have a private conversation. He turned the sign over, announcing he would be back in 5 minutes and walked out of the booth. His body was buzzing with a mix of fear, doubt and expectation and a thousands of thoughts were assaulting his mind right now.

Most likely, Michael wanted to talk about the _near kiss_ from the other night and, even after what Rosa had said to him, Alex didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even dare to hope… afraid to be crushed if he got his hopes up only for Guerin tell him it would never happen again.

God, he was freaking out.

_Breathe Alex_ , said a voice in his head that soundly strangely like Liz’s. _Just breathe…_

Michael was waiting for him near the entrance and smiled shyly before opening the door for him, inviting him in.

Again, that was a good sign, _right?_

When he stepped into the actual museum, pushing the curtain that blocked the sun to make the room look darker and more mysterious, Alex took off the ridiculous cap he was forced to wear with his uniform and faced Guerin.

Unable to stop fiddling with his silver and green hat, Alex glanced at Michael. He couldn’t read the look on his face because, just like him, he seemed unable to decide exactly _what_ to feel.

“Okay, talk,” finally said Alex, unable to stand the growing tension anymore.

The air was charged with electricity, ready to blow up at any moment. He didn’t know where to look, Michael, his cap, the ground, Michael again.

Guerin was still fidgeting nervously, trying to find the right words, _maybe?_ But then, his eyes found Alex’s and, his decision made, he simply snapped.

Michael took a quick step forward, raised his hands to cup Alex’s face and just kissed him. _At last…_

Alex closed his eyes instinctively but didn’t dare to move yet. People talked about their first kiss with the one they loved like some kind of firework show, but for him, it wasn’t like that at all. It was even _better_. More like a slow volcanic eruption, it was deep and sluggish and scorching. He could feel the blood boil in his veins, his desire thick and scalding hot like magma, growing and ebbing in his whole body, ready for explosion. His mouth felt like it was about to crackle with heat.

Michael was nearly trembling against him, his hands holding his face like a delicate thing that could break or vanish if he wasn’t careful. His lips were incredibly soft and warm, plush and sweet. He could taste traces of sugar on them.

The kiss was quite simple and chaste, just two pairs of lips brushing and pressing together, but it was enough to make Alex feel dizzy. Michael was all around him. He could smell his amazing scent and feel his quick intake of air against his face, just where his nose was gently grazing his cheek.

It lasted only a few seconds… and an eternity at once. It was timeless.

Michael backed up a little, breaking the kiss and stared at Alex. He wasn’t hesitant or fidgety anymore, quite the opposite actually. He looked peaceful and sure and… happy. Alex couldn’t help but glance between his beautiful eyes and his sinful lips. And then, after giving him the sweetest smile ever, Michael brought Alex’s face to his once more.

The second kiss was more heated and eager, their lips starting to move in unison and Alex arms coming up to wrap Michael into a tight embrace. They started by a few intense pecks, before coming to nip at each other’s mouth. When Alex caught Michael’s bottom lip between his, teasing the flesh tenderly, Guerin let out a breathless little gasp. Alex didn’t hesitate one second before slipping his tongue into Michael’s slightly gaping mouth.

By that time, Alex had dropped his silly cap and both of their arms and hands were dancing on their respective bodies, seizing hair, traveling down a waist or up a back, holding, grasping, squeezing until they were plastered together from head to hip.

They both shamelessly moaned at the feeling and then, their tongues met for the first time, tentatively at first, getting acquainted, before grazing, waltzing, swiping until they knew each other by heart. Immediately addicted to the taste of Michael’s mouth, Alex kissed him even more deeply, mapping every inch of it, nipping at his delicious lips, adoringly wrapping their tongues together.

Michael wasn’t complaining about the invasion as he mimicked Alex and was soon literally devouring his mouth. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other, the simple act of breathing becoming secondary. Kissing the other to oblivion had become a primal need, a vital part of their very existence.

_God_ , thought Alex, elated and breathless and blindly happy, _I love him._

He wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore, not when Michael was holding him like _this_ and kissing him like _that_. There was no place for fear or doubt when he was in his arms.

Alex was in love with Michael, he had been for weeks and he finally allowed himself to bask in that amazing feeling of truth, of hope and of utter… _rightness_.

_Michael… Michael… Michael…_ stuttered Alex thoughts, imprinting his name on his soul, his heart, his very bones. His entire being was screaming for Michael. And now that he had him, he would never let go.

Ever.

 

_POV Michael_

Michael would never have imagined how amazing it was to kiss someone you _actually_ cared about. In his previous… hook ups or make outs or whatever, the act of kissing had not been disagreeable, not at all, but it had been more like a mean to an end, a programmed obligation that led to actual foreplays. But here and now, with Alex, just kissing him was even more intense and pleasurable then most of his previous hook ups joined together.

It was raw and revealing, making little stars explode behind his eyelashes and firecrackers ignite into his whole body. The tiniest swipe of Alex tongue made his knees buckle, every one of his little moans and sighs echoed in his very soul, his hands in his hair, tugging desperately on his curls created a pit of scalding fire in his loins. His lips devouring his, his amazing scent, the warmth of his embrace, the way his whole body was rubbing against his… everything about Alex made Michael feel this overwhelming _need_ to love him, to hold him, to cherish him until his dying breath.

If he had ever doubted his feelings for Alex, it was definitely over now.

After what felt like just a few minutes and an eternity at the same time, Michael and Alex were forced to wrench themselves away from their heated embrace to get actual air in their lungs. Breathless, their chest heaving frantically, they simply stared at each other. Michael was sure his pupils were blows as wide as Alex’s and his face showed the exact same amount of hunger and wonder, but the sight didn’t fail to make his heart swell.

Alex was looking breathtakingly hot, all debauched and his hair wildly disheveled.

“Fuck…” whispered Michael, his hands leaving Alex’s waist to cup his face.

“My thoughts exactly,” he answered with a little, dreamy smile.

Alex’s arms came to wrap loosely around his shoulders and he closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead against Michael’s. He mimicked him and took a deep breath, all his senses still hyperaware of everything that was Alex. He needed to calm down a little, to soothe his urges and slow the wild beating of his heart. The last thing he wanted was to get overexcited and for his powers to burst out of him.

He and Alex were finally on the same page, _at long last,_ and they had all the time in the world now.

_In and out, Guerin. In and out…_

But Alex fingers were gently stroking the back of his neck, sending delicious shivers along his spine. And he was in his arms. And he smelled so freaking good… Michael couldn’t help himself when he rubbed their nose together playfully, before dropping another kiss on Alex’s gorgeous lips. They were all swollen and moist, causing him to get even _less_ comfortable in his pants.

Yes, because if there was a thing Michael _really_ tried not to think about, it was how painfully hard he was. From just a few, breathtakingly hot kisses, that was true, but only kisses nonetheless. Never in his entire life had he wanted someone with such intensity. It should have scared him a little.

It didn’t.

But now was really not the time. They were standing, alone and in the dark, yes, but still in the middle of a museum and it wasn’t the best time to… get down to any funny business other than kissing. At least, that’s what the rational of his brain tried to tell Michael. But it was shut down quite efficiently when Alex tightened his hold around his neck and kissed him back.

Alex brought their hips together and every last surviving neurons in Michael’s brain just died when he felt the other boy’s hardness rub against his.

_Fuck it!_

Dropping all control, Michael plunged his tongue inside Alex’s mouth and held on thigh. They blindly stumbled backward until his back collided with the nearest wall and Alex plastered their entire front together, shamelessly jutting his hips forward. The sensation was heavenly and frustrating at the same time because there was just _so much_ fabric between them.

At that thought, Michael right hand left Alex’s jaw to drop in his back and sneak under tee-shirt. His skin was hot and soft and he felt the other boy tremble in response. Alex followed his example, lifting the hem on his t-shirt and letting his fingers travel up and down his side. Michael moaned quite shamelessly at the feeling, Alex swallowing his cry with a new kiss.

His lips unable to leave Alex’s for more than a second, Michael whispered a little desperately between kisses, “Alex… I just… can’t stop…”

He could feel Alex smile against his roughened up mouth. “Then don’t,” he said, his voice raw and hoarse, before tugging on his curls and giving Michael the dirtiest smooch in history, all teeth and tongue and… _want_.

Alex’s hand clenched at his waist and he felt his fingers hook under the hem of his boxers to just _yank!,_ like if he wished to rip them off.

_God_ , if they kept on like this, with the rubbing, the kissing, _the touching!_ Michael was going to come in his pants like a 14 years old.

But, there was a sudden knock on the door and Alex and Michael sprang their mouth apart.

“Manes!” called out an angry voice.

They both shared an alarmed look before Alex swore, “Fuck! It’s my boss!”

Leaving Michael breathless and incredibly horny against the wall, he walked to the door hidden behind the dark curtain and opened it slightly ajar. Michael turned his head to watch him.

“Yes, sir?” Alex sounded completely unruffled, even if his voice was still a little hoarse.

_He was a better actor than he would ever be…_

“What the hell are you doing back there instead of doing your job and running the ticket booth?” Michael heard the man say _._

“There was that kid who touched the space shuttle model and I was just making sure he hadn’t done any more damage,” lied Alex with a casual shrug.

“Did he break it?” asked his boss in panic.

“No, don’t worry, everything’s fine. I’ll be back in just a few minutes. You know you can count on me, right?” answered Alex.

Michael could see he was using that particular pout that turned people into mush in his hands.

_It was because of his lips_ , concluded Michael. _Those lips were a gift to mankind._

“I know, Alex. I know… Just… hurry okay? In case there are any visitors…” said the man, sounding mollified.

Alex just nodded and closed the door again. Leaning against it, he let out a deep sigh of relief. Turning his head so he was looking directly at Michael, still cornered against the wall just a few inches from the door, he smiled. “Phew, that was close!”

Michael only nodded and lift his arm to reach for Alex. The other boy immediately took his hand and let Michael bring him back against his chest, where he belonged. They stared at each other for a moment, before Alex cupped his jaw to slowly start stroking his cheek, his temple and losing his fingers in his wild curls. Michael closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of his caresses. He nearly purred at the contact.

“I really have to get back to work,” whispered Alex, regret evident in his voice.

“I know…” sighed Michael, opening his eyes again and dropping one little kiss on the other boy’s lips. He heard Alex’s breath catch and that made him smile. “See you tonight?” he added.

“I can’t!” whined Alex. “I’ve been invited to the Ortechos for dinner.”

Michael tried to hide his disappointment. “See you after?” he offered with an explicit raised eyebrow.

Alex let out a little laugh at his obvious eagerness. “Okay,” he smiled, giving Michael a peck on the corner of his smirk.

“Text me when you are done?” offered Michael.

Alex only answer was to smile and kiss the daylight out of him, so, Michael took it as a yes…

 

When Michael finally left the UFO Emporium, using the back entrance so Alex wouldn’t be in trouble in case his boss was still lurking around, he was smiling like a loon. They had kissed a little more and groped and Michael was maybe harboring a very noticeable hickey, but they had finally been able to stop fooling around.

It had been difficult, but they had succeeded without too many… distractions. Yes, there had been that moment when Alex had nearly ripped his shirt to keep him from stepping away and Michael had maybe bit Alex’s lips a little too hard at one point. But, all and all, they had managed it.

While walking in the street to get to his car, Michael saw his reflection in one of the stores front windows and stopped a moment to examine his own face. He looked drugged. His hair were a right mess, his lips were red, swollen and bruised, the hickey in his hollow of his neck was huge and his eyes sparkled with something… new.

Being in love looked well on him, he decided before winking at himself.

“Careful Guerin, if you stare too much at your own reflection, you’ll break the glass,” said a mocking voice he recognized immediately.

Michael turned around to face Maria DeLuca, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Her arms were folded on her chest and she was obviously mocking him.

“Nice to see you too, DeLuca,” teased Michael.

“There something strange about you today,” she noted, her eyes squinting and staring at him from head to toe, as if she could guess it. They stopped a second at his ruffled clothes, his neck and the state of his disheveled hair.

_Maybe not the most discreet make out in history…_ Michael guessed with a little grimace when Maria eyes widen in understanding.

Then, quite surprisingly, she burst out laughing.

“What?” retorted Michael, putting a self-conscious hand on his neck to hide his hickey.

“I never thought I would see the day!” Maria snorted. “Michael Guerin, in love! It’s quite a sight to behold!”

Michael blanched and stayed frozen on the spot. Was it that obvious? Or did Maria really have some kind of psychic powers? Could she guess who he had been with just a few minutes ago? He was sure he smelled like Alex now and he probably had _a LOT_ of his aura around him… or some hippie shit like that.

“Are you stoned, DeLuca?” Michael tried to act dismissively, but it didn’t work. Maria had never been fooled by his bullshit before. That’s why he liked her.

“Oh, come on Michael! I’ve never seen you look so… content before. You’re literally glowing!” Maria added, still having far too much fun at his expense.

Michael just rolled his eyes at her cheesy comment.

“Who is she? I need to know who has finally managed to steal Michael _Imsotough_ Guerin’s heart…” Maria made a cute little pout and Michael couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on, DeLuca! You know who my only true love is,” he said, giving her a flirty little wink.

It had always been his defense mechanism when things became too intense or close to the truth: act dumb and flirt like there was no tomorrow.

Maria raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Your car?”

Michael feigned to really consider the possibility for a second. “Not bad, not bad… but the right answer was… _drumroll_ … freedom, obviously! I would never deprive a world full of single and desperate ladies of _all that_ by getting hitched,” he winked again, pointing at himself with his cockiest grin.

Maria was the one to roll her eyes this time. “You’re so full of yourself, Guerin! Grow up!”

“You say that now, but once upon a time, you did dig me,” smiled Michael with an explicit look.

Maria blushed a little at the memory and Michael couldn’t help but feel relieved. He had managed to definitely change the subject and make her forget about her revelation. He had always liked Maria, she was pretty, feisty and really fun to be around. Even after their disastrous hook up the previous year, their relationship had remained friendly and _easy_. But sometimes, she could be too perceptive for her own good.

“Whatever, Guerin!” she finally dismissed, her cheeks slightly pink, before starting to walk away.

“Bye, DeLuca,” waved Michael, his smug smirk still on.

But as soon as Maria disappeared around the corner, his false smile vanished immediately. Frowning, he looked at his reflection in the store window once again, trying to find any of the _content_ and _glowing_ evidence DeLuca had mentioned.

It was quite obvious he had just walked out of a wild make out session, but how had Maria guessed that he was indeed very much in love?

When Michael saw that the owner of the shop was giving him the stink eye from the other side of the glass, he straighten up and finally left. Nobody else would notice, he was sure…

 

When Michael walked into the Crashdown once again, nearly one hour after his little illuminating conversation with Max about “ _moments that were worth fighting for_ ”, he found his best friend still seated at the same table, chatting with Isobel now.

“Evening guys,” he said, trying to sound casual, the collar of his jacket turned up so it would hide his hickey.

The twins waved at him with a matching smile and Michael barely had time to sit down next to Iz before she pointed to his face with a suspicious smile. “Someone just got laid,” she stated.

“WHAT?!” yelled Michael, not believing his ears while Max was making a disgusted face.

Iz just burst out laughing at their respective reaction.

“You have that _I just got lucky_ look on your face and there is this strange… glow about you,” explained Isobel, watching Michael like if he was some kind of interesting specimen.

“What is it about woman and that shitty expression today? I don’t freaking glow, okay? There is no halo over my head and I haven’t eaten any plutonium lately so, please, stop saying that for Fucksake!” he shouted, making Evans siblings look at him with wide bewildered eyes.

When he was done, Michael stole Max’s milkshake and started to munch grumpily on the straw. Trust his friends to rain on his parade. He had been so completely happy when he had left Alex fifteen minutes ago…

He couldn’t wait to meet him tonight so he could drown himself into utter bliss again. Michael could have told his best friends, his family really, everything about him and Alex, but he wanted to keep it a secret for a little bit longer. When everyone would know, their entire life would change and Michael wished to remain in their little bubble for now. They had just kissed for the first time, he didn’t want to rush things by outing their relationship to the world too soon. They had never even talked about that and he didn’t know what Alex’s thought were on the subject.

And for the moment, he just wanted to keep Alex, _his boyfriend?_ all for himself.

“Okay…” finally said Isobel, turning back to her brother and they shared a look Michael couldn’t decipher. Sometimes, hanging out with alien twins could be pretty frustrating.

That conversation definitely closed, Max started to talk about his future road trip after graduation. He didn’t seem to notice Isobel’s eyes getting further and further away, but Michael saw it and quickly changed the conversation to another, safer subject. Like weather, or Iz latest project. It worked, as she immediately start to babble about this and that.

But Michael quickly lost focus to think about Alex and the way he kissed. Alex and his arms around him. Alex and his fingers tugging his curls. Alex suckling on his neck hungrily... _Alex… Alex… Alex…_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> Welcome to the smut/fluff fest! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it and as usual, happy reading!
> 
> Note: @bisexualalienblast, I would be nothing without you ^^

**Chapter 11:**

**2 nd June 2008**

_POV Alex_

                The rest of Alex’s evening of work seemed to pass in a flash. At 8:00 pm, when he gave his colleague Bernie the key to the Emporium, it was like time had just snapped him from the moment Michael had gone, to the end of his shift. He could see himself sit at the booth for the rest of the evening, day dreaming and thinking about what had happened with Michael on a loop, but he had been impervious to the passing of time.

On his way to the Ortechos, Alex felt light and elated, like he was literally walking on air. He couldn’t stop smiling and was even tempted to hum to himself.

_God, he was becoming an utter sap!_

But he didn’t really care. He was in love. He was happy.

When he pushed the Crashdown’s door, Alex saw that Maria was sitting in their favorite booth so, while waiting for Liz, Rosa and Mr. Ortecho to close early today so they could have a private little dinner like planned, he joined his best friend.

“Hi Maria,” said Alex, coming to sit in front of her.

She was apparently lost in her thoughts, playing with her straw, but when she saw him, her face brightened. “Hey sweetie.”

“Are you been invited to dinner too?” he asked.

“Yep!” smiled Maria, offering him to taste her drink. She was a sucker for cherry cola. “How was your first weekday shift? Not too boring?” she added.

Alex choked on his sip and coughed furiously, the soda running up his nose and making his eyes water. Concerned, Maria immediately stood up and gave him several taps on the back to force his lungs to breathe again.

_No the subtlest way to answer her question…_

When she sat once again, Alex knew he was blushing and he avoided her eyes. Maria always knew when he was lying and it was useless to try and hide things from her, especially what she called the “ _run of the mill boys’ problems_ ”.

So, obviously, when Alex finally dared to look at her, there was an astonished look on her face, which quickly turned into a knowing smile.

“Something happened! Tell me!” she urged, leaning forward and tapping excitedly on the table.

Alex rolled his eyes and try to act aloof, but he couldn’t help but grin like a lovesick idiot and gush a little at the memory of his _not at all_ boring shift. "You know that guy…?”

“THE guy?”

“Yes,” snorted Alex. “THE guy. He came to see me at the Emporium and… he kissed me.”

Finally, the cat was out of the bag and Alex felt even lighter and more content now that he had said it out loud and to another person. It made what had happened with Michael even more tangible and real.

Maria let out a little shriek of excitement on his behalf and Alex burst out laughing. He didn’t remember feeling _that_ happy. Like ever. His face must be showing all of his emotions because his friend lost her smile and became very serious all of the sudden.

“Wow… this is not just a crush, is it? You are actually in love with that guy.”

Alex hesitated for only a second before dropping his head on the table and moaning, “So much I can hardly breathe!” It felt good talking about it with Maria. He knew she would not make fun of him. Deep down, his friend was a hopeless romantic…

She put a warm hand on his arm and Alex straightened up to confess: “And I think he actually likes me too…”

“I’m happy for you, sweetie.” They shared a long look, full of affection and trust. Alex was really, really lucky to have her as his friend. “But now, you have to tell me who Museum Guy is,” she added with a mischievous smile.

Alex couldn’t help but snort. “Museum Guy?”

“Since you won’t tell me his name, I’ll call him that from now on,” stated Maria with a little pout.

They were interrupted when Liz came to sit with them, announcing that the Crashdown was closing and they could make their way to the back. Alex and Maria didn’t have another chance to talk in private after that, the whole Ortecho household keeping them busy for the entire evening. The five of them cooked, joked and ate together and Alex didn’t think he stopped smiling for a second. It had been too long since he had an actual family dinner and it was heartwarming to feel included. Even if the Ortechos and Maria were not his actual relatives, he cared about them more than his own folks.

When Mr. Ortecho asked Alex and Maria if he wanted to stay the night, his friend agreed and her eyes widen in his direction when he declined, saying he had to go home. She knew it was a lie, because she had caught him earlier sending a text to his father saying he would stay at the DeLuca’s tonight. But then, when Alex blushed under her scrutiny, she gave him an explicit smirk.

She knew he was going to see “Museum Guy”. Alex snorted at the thought and promised he would tell Michael. That would probably make him laugh.

When Alex got out of the Crashdown, it was near 10:30 pm and he wondered if it wasn’t too late to meet with Michael. Would he still be up? Would he come if he texted, or just blow him off? His heart beating faster, Alex took his phone and saw he already had a few texts from Michael.

 

Alex blushed furiously.

 _Okay…_ Michael definitely liked him too.

Nearly running around to corner, hoping he had not gone yet, deciding he had waited enough, Alex stepped into the alley behind the Crashdown, a little breathless and his heart in a frenzy. But Michael was still here, sitting in the back of his truck, the guitar Alex had given him in his lap.

Michael lifted his head as soon as he heard his footsteps and the brightest of smiles appeared on his face. Alex stayed stunned by how beautiful he looked for a second, before walking toward him. Michael put the guitar aside and jumped down.

“Sorry, Mr. Ortecho didn’t want to…” but Alex was cut in the middle of his sentence when Michael seized the lapel of his jacket as soon as he was within reach to pull him in. Once he was secured in his arms, Michael kissed him without warning, licking his way into his mouth and backing him up against the wall. 

_God, that was hot!_

Alex brain short-circuited for a second and he grabbed Michael’s shirt to keep him close, kissing back with eagerness, before he actually realized what they were doing. Or more accurately, _where_ they were… Out in the open. Where any passerby could see them.

Pushing Michael back a little so their lips would not be so tempted to touch, Alex cupped his face to hold him in place.

“Wait…” he started, breathless. “What if someone sees us?”

Michael, his pupils blown so wide Alex had to smother a little whimper, only smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist.  “We are in a dark, secluded alley at night, Alex. Nobody is going to see us,” he whispered against Alex’s lips, eager to get back to business.

“Yes, but…” argued Alex and suddenly, Michael stepped back, leaving him weak kneed and cold against the wall. His eyes were glaring now.

“Are you ashamed of me?” he spat, hurt evident on his face.

Alex felt a wave of panic travel up his spine. _Nonononono!_ Acting on instinct, he reached out to grab Michael’s lapels and make sure he would not step further away.

“God no! Michael! No!” he hasten to reply. “It’s just… in this town, nothing stays a secret for long and…”

“Am I your dirty little secret, then?” Guerin argued again, still frowning and ready to take off.

Alex didn’t want him to think that, ever. He had promised himself he would not have that kind of relationship. It was unhealthy and always ended badly. But he had always been shit at communicating what he was feeling and didn’t really know how to make him understand. But he had to try. He loved Michael too much already to lose him to a simple misunderstanding.

“I hate that expression and it’s not that either,” answered Alex, forcing himself to make sense of his jumbled emotions. “I just… I’m kind of a private guy, you know that, and I want to have something of mine without the all town knowing about it and judging me for once. And if my father ever finds out before I’m out of here…”

_Was he making any sense?_

But, judging from Michael growing little smile, Alex must have and soon, Guerin was once again only inches from him, one of his hand cupping his jaw and the other resting on his hip.

“Alex, relax,” soothed Michael. “I get it. And I feel the same. I want to keep this… us… private. For now.”

Alex heart gave a summersault when he heard Guerin use the word “us” and he finally relaxed against him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, brushing some of Michael’s curls away from his face. “Because as long as we are in Roswell, we’ll have to sneak out and hide.”

A wicked smiled appeared on Guerin’s sinful lips and he raised his eyebrow suggestively. “That sound kind of hot, actually.” While talking, he plastered his entire front against Alex’s and had him once again cornered against the wall. He could feel Michael’s warm chest and the wild beating of his heart reverberate in his whole body.

 “Yeah…” sighed Alex, his lips now brushing against Guerin’s, his eyes half-closed.

He could feel Michael smile against his mouth. “As long as we are in Roswell?” he asked.

“Next fall, I won’t have to live in my father’s shadow anymore,” said Alex, his brain liquefying quickly and his legs turning to jelly.

Had he just implied that they would still be together next fall?

Instead of freaking out, he let that thought linger and his hold on Michael’s body only tighten as an answer. _Yeah…_ he liked that idea very much indeed. Guerin didn’t seem _that_ opposed to the possibility either, because when Alex kissed him properly, he simply moaned in his mouth, weaving their tongues together.

But far too soon, Michael backed up a little and said with a raised eyebrow, “I thought we shouldn’t kiss in public.”

“You were right earlier,” agreed Alex, smiling wickedly. “It’s a very dark and secluded alley…”

Guerin cut him once again with a _very_ dirty kiss and this time, he didn’t complain. 

They were interrupted only a few minutes later when Rosa, who was taking out the trash, found them furiously making out against the wall of her dinner. There may have been some ass grabbing and a little rutting involved, but they did not deserve to have a garbage bag thrown their way.

“Get out of here, you animals! _Dios_ , I’ll have to wash my eyes with blench to erase that picture from my mind!” she whined.

Both blushing furiously, they jumped into Michael’s car and, just before they left the alley, Rosa added: “Hey guys! I’m happy for you…”

Her smile was genuine and a little bittersweet. Too caught up in each other and their new romance, Alex and Michael just thanked her and drove away, not seeing the distress in her eyes. Not noticing how pale she looked…

                They quickly decided to forego the toolshed tonight, seeing as Alex had told his father he was at Maria’s, and drove to Foster Ranch instead.

“It might be a little cold to sleep outside tonight,” warned Michael as he parked in the middle of the ranch.

“We’ll have to keep each other warm, then,” answered Alex with what he hoped to be a mischievous grin. It seemed to work, because he saw Michael blush a little.

“Come here,” Guerin whispered heatedly, unbuckling his seatbelt and backing away on his seat so Alex would fit between the steering wheel and his body.

Not wasting another second, Alex moved to straddle his hips and sat on his lap, immediately losing his hands in Michael’s amazing curls. They kissed, just as passionately as in the alley, but that time, knowing nobody could see or hear them, they didn’t shy away from expressing their pleasure… quite vocally.

Soon, the passenger compartment was filled with moans and sighs and suckling noises. Michael wrenched Alex’s jacket off and did the same with his (quite clumsily, yes, but it had the merit to make them laugh), before plunging his face into Alex’s neck. He started to nip and lick the sensitive skin of his throat and Alex threw his head back to give him better access, letting out a whining whimper.  

The driver seat wasn’t really made to accommodate two grown teenagers and there was not a lot of room for them to move, but that didn’t prevent them from starting to rock their joined hips back and forth. Despite their respective jeans, the friction was heavenly.

“Alex?” called Michael, still mouthing his neck, both of his hands lost in his back, grasping at his shirt a little desperately.

Alex only hummed in acknowledgement, too busy dropping kisses on Michael’s temple and hair line. They both let out a _very_ undignified moan when Guerin gave a particularly ingenious roll of his hips, causing their respective hardness to align perfectly.

“Maybe we could go in the back?” He gave a particularly wicked lick all along Alex’s throat, from his collarbone to his chin.

Alex answered by tightening his arms around his neck and tugging on his hair, forcing Michael to tip his head back so he could shut him up by sliding his tongue in his mouth. He didn’t want to go anywhere right now. The world could have crumbled outside of this truck, Alex wouldn’t have cared in the slightest. He was completely wrapped into Michael and that was the most amazing feeling on Earth. He was horny, utterly in love and was seconds away from coming into his pants.

He was _not_ leaving this car.

“I… I want to touch you and… there is not enough room in here,” said Michael the next time they reemerged for air. His voice was hoarse and needy and _hot!_ That stopped Alex right away.

Okay, maybe there would be perks in leaving the inside of the car after all.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, heavy eyed, pupils blown wide, with swollen lips and ragged breaths. Then, by common consent, they jumped out the car, Michael sliding out of his seat with his arms full of Alex and bodily carrying him in the back.

With hurried movements, they spread the sleeping bags and covers around and slid between them in record time. As if they just couldn’t stand not to touch each other, Michael wrapped himself around Alex, both of their arms and legs becoming intertwined until it was impossible to guess where one begun and the other ended. They resumed kissing immediately and now that they could move as they liked, Michael popped open the top button of Alex’s jeans and unzipped it.

With anyone else, Alex would have probably froze and panicked. He remembered how he had reacted when Malcolm had done the same. But it was Michael and he trusted him. There was this insane connection between them and he instinctively knew Guerin would stop at the first sign of discomfort on Alex’ side.

Besides, they were not going to have full on sex tonight. Alex wasn’t ready and they didn’t have the… necessary supplies. And he was pretty sure Michael had never had sex with a guy before, so he wasn’t worried.

Alex let Michael take his jeans off without feeling anything but eagerness. His own hands fuddled on Guerin trousers and, after a few seconds of wild gestures and awkward grunts, they ended up laying together in their boxers, laughing like idiots at their own silliness. The playfulness had eased their arousal a little and they simply stared at each other for a long while. Michael was stroking Alex’s face and neck while he played with Guerin’s wild curls. Their smiles were soft and tender, the urgency soothed.

“Alex…” sighed Michael, looking at him as if he was genuinely amazed to see him here, laying in the back of his truck with him.

“Michael…” answered Alex in the same, dazed voice.

“You know that you’ve never actually called me by my name before today? Like ever?” noted Guerin, his fingers coming to graze Alex’s cheekbone.

“Really?” he frowned, thinking.

He was right! Even if he called him Michael in his mind, he had always referred to him as Guerin out load. That was strange…

The pad of Michael’s thumb came to smooth the little frown between his eyebrows, bringing Alex back to the present.

“I like it when you say my name,” he confided, lowering his hazel eyes, as if he was ashamed to admit it.

Tugging gently on his curls until he stared at him again, Alex smiled, brought their face closer, and whispered against Guerin’s mouth, “Michael.” He made sure that his lips were grazing his in the process so that, on top of hearing it, he would also feel it sliding against his skin.

Michael let out a breathless groan and something seemed to snap inside of him. Lunging himself at Alex, he tackled him and pressed his entire body against his.

“I’m going to make you moan my name, Alex Manes,” he said, laying on top of him, his face ravenous and his eyes burning with hunger.

And he did…

 

_Michael POV_

                Michael didn’t leave Alex any chance to answer as he immediately covered his mouth with his.

 _God_ , he loved kissing him. In just a few hours, he had become completely addicted to it. The way Alex was _so_ responsive to his every touch, his taste, his smell, his silkily tongue, his plush lips…

Michael was maybe a little obsessed with his mouth, he had to admit. But he decided that there were far more dangerous addiction in life, when Alex lost his hands in his hair. If he was fixating on his _boyfriend?_ ’s lips, Manes seemed to be fascinated by his curls. He couldn’t stop touching them and tugging on them. Not that Michael was complaining, he loved having his hair fondled with, but he was a little afraid he would become bald before his time at this rate!

All thoughts about premature baldness, and any coherent thoughts really, definitely flew out of his mind when Alex wrapped his legs around his hips and brought their pelvis even closer. The barrier of their thick jeans gone, the contact was more intense and they both moaned shamelessly into each other’s mouth.

Michael wanted to touch him… he _needed_ to touch him.

His hands sneaked up under Alex’s shirt and stroked his bare stomach. He felt the other boy shiver against him, his back arching to invite him to go further. And Michael didn’t need to think about it twice before complying. Alex’s skin was soft and warm, so sensitive, he could feel little goosebumps travel under the pad of his fingers.

Alex sighed against his lips, their tongue keeping on waltzing together, unhurried and passionate. He brought one of his hand to Michael’s lower back and gently squeezed the voluptuous flesh there.

 _Sneaky bastard…_ thought Michael, smiling and nipping at Alex’s mouth in retaliation.

His fingers traveled up and down the other boy’s chest, grazing each one of his ribs, caressing his sides before clasping over his hipbones. Alex’s breath was more and more raggedy as his strokes grew in heat and greed, grasping, scratching and simply _marking_ the skin he was gradually discovering.

When Michael finally dragged his fingers under the hem of Alex’s boxers, he moaned his name a first time. And it was far from the last.

He loved the way Alex said his name, his amazing voice and lips making it sound nearly poetic to his ears. Michael had never thought that hearing his own name could turn him on that much. But, once again, Alex Manes was the exception. He made everything he had thought unachievable look possible.

Michael may have whispered Alex's name in the hollow of his neck when his wandering hand copied his own and breached the barrier of his underwear, his fingers grasping his butt cheeks to push their aching manhood together. The shock-wave of pleasure that came licking his entire body at the sensation made him feel like he had been set on fire. 

Okay, enough fumbling, it was time to get down to business or Michael would lose it before the end.

Not wasting any more time, Michael slide his entire hand inside Alex's boxers and seized him. They both froze for a few seconds, just enough for Michael to realize what the burning and ever growing flesh wrapped in his fingers _actually_ was and to worry about Alex's reaction.

Was he going too fast? Had he freaked him out? Was he really holding another's guy erection right now? What was he supposed to do now? What did Alex like? And...

Michael's near freakout was blown into smithereens when, instead of pushing him away or showing any sign of reluctance, Alex moaned his name once more, eager and needy. Lifting himself up on his left elbow so he could look at Alex's face and have more room, Michael smiled down at him. He looked ravished, his hair standing in all directions like a spiky and dark halo. His eyes were huge and completely black and his whole expression was just _thirsty._ Michael felt his own erection throb at the sight.

Wanting more than anything to keep on watching him, he dropped a simple peck on Alex's lips before coming back to admire his face and giving a little tug on his cock. Michael couldn't help but feel smug when Alex opened his mouth to let out a breathless gasp. He decided that he should try to mimic the things he liked when he was touching himself and see if Alex enjoyed them too.

He did. A lot.

It was strange to hold and jerk off another erection than his own. Alex's was different. It was a little thicker, softer and so damn _hot!_ It should have bothered him at least a tiny bit, but all Michael was able to feel while watching Alex's every reaction to his strokes, was how much he loved it. He couldn't get enough of his moans and gaps and the way his nose was creasing when his thumb was grazing his slit, or the fact he nipped at his bottom lip every time Michael gave _that_ wicked little twist to the right.

And Alex said his name, again and again and _again_ , in every possible tone. Need, wonder, urgency, joy, tenderness and even anger, when Michael stopped touching him for a second. But it had only been to push his boxers out of the way for good, so, the next “Michael!” was a lot more satisfying.

Alex's hands didn't move from his curls and his backside, only twitching and tightening their grasp when Michael strokes were particularly pleasurable. He was impressed by Alex's stamina. For a horny teenager, he lasted far longer than he, for example, ever could have in the same situation. But Alex seem to finally reach the edge when his already ragged breath became hectic and his right hand left Michael's ass to slip into the front of his boxers.

His fingers were trembling and a little awkward when they wrapped around his painfully swollen and neglected erection, but it was enough to make Michael lose all control. They shared one last, famished look before they were kissing again, all teeth, tongues and gasps. Their hands moved a little wildly on their heated flesh and it definitely lacked finesse, but it didn't prevent them from coming in just a few seconds.

Not his best personal record of endurance, thought Michael, letting out a desperate laugh against Alex's lips. But he didn't care, not when the other boy was arching and panting and moaning with him. They stayed tangled up, out of breath and completely boneless in each other’s arms for a few minutes, floating in the most powerful afterglow in Michael's entire sex life.

Then, when the sticky feeling between them became a little gross and Michael realized he was probably smothering Alex, he rolled away and rested on his back next to him. They stayed silent, trying to get their mushy brains to kick start again, looking at the stars with the same amazed expression. Michael turned his head to watch Alex profile and he knew he was smiling like a lovesick idiot. He just couldn't help himself.

“Okay... I'm definitely bi!” stated Michael with wonder.

Alex turned to face him and burst out laughing, his arm coming to wrap around his chest. He rubbed his nose against Michael's cheek and dropped a kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Aren't you afraid I just used your bisexual awakening to get into your pants?” joked Alex, both his eyebrow raised in mock concern.

“Then use me up, Manes! I'm now your private sex slave,” answered Michael.

Alex rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Careful what you wish for...” His lips grazed Michael's then, the tip of his tongue coming to outline his mouth, making his breath stutter a little.

They closed their eyes and kissed lazily, without urgency, the ambers of their desire gently gleaming, always on the edge of soaring again. When Michael felt Alex nose crease against his, he backed away.

“Do you have a change of clothes?” he asked with a frown. “I feel gross.”

It was true that they were a little sweaty and sticky. Their shirt and boxers were covered in come and he felt Alex shiver against him despite the many covers. It was true he was butt naked under there... Michael nodded and turned around to open the bag of first necessities he always kept in his truck just in case. He handed Alex clean sweatpants and a sweater and changed into a new shirt and pants as well.

Once they were dressed a little more warmly, they buried themselves under the blankets and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Gently stroking Alex’s back, Michael watched the stars for a little while. He knew his boyfriend (because yes, he was definitely calling him that) had fallen asleep using his chest as a pillow when he heard him snore a little.

That made Michael smile tenderly. He tightened his hold on him and Alex snuggled closer in his sleep, letting out a happy sigh. He wanted to stay awake a little bit longer, feeling Alex breath peacefully against him, but his eyes were getting _soooo_ heavy. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that if he could spent the rest of his life in Alex's arms, maybe he would actually consider this planet like his home.

Maybe...

 

**3 rd June 2008**

Michael woke up with a lazy smile, feeling dozens and dozens of little kisses being dropped on his neck. It was without a doubt, the best way to be awoken. Alex was moving slowly on top of him, one of his hands once again lost between his curls and massaging his scalp and the other caressing his chest. He let out a little gasp when he felt Alex's morning wood brush against his thigh and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him close.

“Morning,” sighed Alex, abandoning his tasting of Michael's neck to peck his lips.

“Morning, babe,” he answered, his brain still a little muggy.

“Babe?” asked Alex, with raised eyebrows.

Michael cupped his face and he knew his grin was very goofy. “I was trying to sound cool, but if you rather I stay formal then, as you wish, Mr. Alexander Manes. Good morrow, fair boyfriend.”

Alex's whole face brightened up even more and he plunged forward to kiss him with fervor. When he came back for air, his nose was a little creased in vexation.

“Morning breath?” guessed Michael.

“Yep,” nodded Alex but that didn't prevent him from licking into his mouth once again.

He just wished they could stay here, cuddled up together, kissing and fondling for the rest of the morning, but they had school and, given the brightness of the sun, it was already pretty late. Michael didn't care to skip classes, but he knew Alex would be in trouble if he didn't show up and the school decided to call his father. So, when they finally stopped smooching, Michael rolled away from under Alex to check his phone.

It was 8:02 AM. Their first class was History and it would not start for another hour and a half. They even had time to have breakfast and to take a shower. Michael really needed a shower. But Alex didn't seem to think the same as he wrapped himself around him from behind to nuzzle his neck and inhale deeply.

“Stop! I must smell like an old dirty river,” whined Michael, trying to push him away.

“Yeah, a little. But I like it...” confided Alex, taking another sniff in the hollow of his neck before finally agreeing to let go of him.

Michael knew he was blushing like a schoolgirl, so he simply cleared his throat and slipped on his discarded pair of jeans from the previous night.

“I don't want to go to the Crashdown. My father is already at work, do you want to come by my place? We could have breakfast and shower,” offered Alex and when Michael turned to him, he saw his cheeks were pink.

Despite what had happened the day before, they were still a little shy. He thought that was cute, them blushing at the idea of sharing a simple breakfast when only a few hours ago, they had jerked each other off. He felt giddy and excited. He couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them, but he had hope. As long as Alex would be with him, Michael was sure they would be alright.

“Come on, then!” answered Michael with a smirk, holding out his hand.

Alex took it, and looking happy and rumpled and _perfect!_ they jumped down the back of the truck as one.

                They made sure Master Sergeant Manes was indeed gone before Michael parked his pick-up in front of the house. They got out and couldn't help but hold hands again while walking up the driveway.

They shared little glances and silly smiles and probably looked like a couple of utterly idiotic teenagers, but they didn't care in the slightest. Once Alex invited him in, they stepped to the kitchen and Michael went to the fridge without invitation.

“Go and take a shower, I'll take care of breakfast,” he decided.

He felt like cooking this morning, which was a very rare occurrence. Alex came up behind him and dropped a kiss on his neck before nodding against his curls. “Okay. I won't be long.”

Michael glanced over his shoulder to give him a little wink. When he was sure Alex was out of sight, he put his forehead against the cold surface of the fridge and let out a deep breath. All this domestic shit was so unlike him, but he genuinely wanted to cook for Alex and make him happy.

 _God_ , he really was head over heels in love with him.

His heart fluttering merrily in his chest, Michael took out the eggs, some bacon, a jar of juice and a bottle of milk. He knew Alex was a little addicted to caffeine, so he turned to the coffee maker and frowned. It had a lot of buttons and you probably needed an engineering degree to use it properly. 

Luckily, he was a genius.

Walking to the device like a warrior ready for battle, Michael got to work.  

In only a few minutes, he had manage to make the coffee brew, filling the kitchen with a sweet fragrance and he was about to break the first egg in the pan when suddenly, he heard the front door open.

Frozen to the spot, Michael felt his heart burst out of his chest in panic when the voice of Master Sergeant Manes called, “Alex?”

 _FUCK!_ He needed to hide!

Turning the stove off not to burn the house down, Michael drooped on the ground and crawled on all fours until he reached the stairs. Then, he ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Master Sergeant Manes was just behind him, he could hear him call out for Alex again. Without even thinking about it twice, Michael used his power to unlock the bathroom door and barged inside.

Alex, still in the shower, let out an undignified cry and was about to yell at him but before he managed it, Michael stepped into the stall and put his hand over Alex’s mouth, smothering his protest.

In his panic, Michael barely registered the fact he was standing under the shower head, all his clothes and hair getting completely soaked and holding a very naked and soapy Alex against him.

Alex questioning frown quickly turn into a wide eyed comprehension when they both heard the knock on the door.

“Alex? Are you here?” Master Sergeant Manes didn't sound angry for once, just inquisitive.

They both shared a frightened look and, after giving him a little nod, Michael dropped his hand from Alex's mouth.

“Yes!” he shouted to be heard over the sound of running water.

“I thought you were at the DeLucas,” said his father, obviously suspicious now.

“Yeah, but I forgot to take some clothes, so I came home. Aren't you at work?” asked Alex.

Despite the hot water, Michael could feel him tremble against him, so he wrapped his arms around his naked chest to keep him close and give him strength. Alex brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes, taking a big breath.

“I am. I just forgot a file. Will you be home tonight? I would like to talk to you about your future, son,” answered the soldier.

Alex opened his eyes again, wide and afraid. Michael felt his entire body freeze and stiffen, a wave of panic pouring out of him. “I'm here,” he whispered against his lips. “I won't leave you...”

That seemed to give Alex enough strength to say, “Can't tonight, father. I have to rehearse for the last game of the season. We are playing at half-time, Friday night.”

There was a pause then and they both listened intently, their heartbeats and the running water sounding deafening to their panicked ears.

“Very well. I'm going. But we'll talk about it soon, son,” simply said Master Sergeant Manes.

They waited a minute to be sure he was really gone before letting out a deep sigh of relief.

“I thought we were done for,” whispered Michael and he was about to make a bad joke when he felt that Alex was still shivering against him.

“Hey, babe. It's all right. He's gone,” he shushed, cradling his boyfriend trembling body in his arms, one of his hands coming to stroke his wet hair.

Alex looked so strong, so brave to him, he sometimes forgot how awful his home-life actually was.  He couldn't wait to steal him away from this nasty house and this crappy town. Now that he was here, with him, Michael promised himself he would keep Alex safe. No matter what. He wasn't alone anymore. They were together.

Alex lost his hands in his back, holding on to his wet shirt like an anchor. His embrace was a little too thigh, but Michael didn't mind, he simply shushed him and whispered sweet nothing in his ears until, finally, Alex stopped shaking. He simply nuzzled his neck, before slowly starting to kiss his wet skin.

The adrenaline and fear was slowly evaporating and when Michael felt the first stroke of Alex's tongue against his throat, he gasped.

Alex was still very naked and he was now incredibly horny, rubbing his hips against him.

“Michael...” he sighed, lifting his head to lose his dark, haunted eyes in his.

He looked famished and desperate and like he just _needed_ him. Alex needed Michael to make him forget and think about something else. Something good and happy. Giving him his sweetest smile, Michael pressed their lips together and licked into his mouth. Alex immediately launched himself at him and came to wrap his legs around his hips.

“We'll be late for History,” warned Michael between kisses.

Alex was smiling down at him now. “I don't care.”

He didn't give a flying fuck about school as well, so, not wasting any more time, Michael backed him up against the stall. Using the wall to take a little bit of Alex's weight off his arms, he tore his soaked shirt off and dropped his pants. They stumbled a bit, but soon, they were both naked and wet and kissing under the shower. They didn't even need to use their hands that time. Alex, his legs still wrapped around Michael, just aligned their erections perfectly and started to thrust and roll his hips forward. Michael held him up, kissing and licking every patch of skin available until the heavenly friction burst into a thousands of little sparkles all over their bodies.

Alex came first, biting his shoulder to smother his cries and the sting of pain made Michael surrender right after. They kissed a little more and smiled into each other mouth while the afterglow rolled off of them.

They actually washed after that, Alex insisting on soaping Michael's hair.

He definitely had an obsession with his curls...

They laughed and joked and threw foam at each other, until Alex got shampoo in his eyes and pushed Michael back playfully, only to have him come back to kiss him, his lips covered in soap bubbles. It was disgusting, but it only made them laugh harder.

When they finally got out, they were very late. Only taking time to fill two thermoses of coffee and grabbing an apple each, they nearly ran out of the house. While driving them to school, Michael glanced at Alex, who was telling him about that particularly difficult chord he was working on and thought that he could definitely get used to all that domestic shit after all.

But only with Alex.

Blind and in love, they didn’t think about the fact that Michael’s very recognizable pick up had been parked in front of the house all long. They had also forgot about Michael's jacket in the kitchen counter, in plain view. And none of it escaped the razor-sharp eyes of Master Sergeant Manes...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for your kudos and comments. They give me life. I'm very happy so many of you enjoy this story because I'm very proud of it. It's my little baby ^^
> 
> So, here is chapter 12. I really hope you'll like it. 
> 
> NOTE : As of today, I've officialy finished writing this story. The next chapters will be added one at a time so my amazing beta can correct them. There will be 17 chapters + 1 epilogue.
> 
> Happy reading.

**Chapter 12**

**3** **rd** **June 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

It was strange how a single day, a simple moment really, could completely change the way you saw the world. On Monday, Alex had been brooding and mad at everything and everyone. But after spending the night with Michael, his boyfriend (his heart would probably never stop stuttering at the thought), Alex walked around the school feeling like a new man.

After sharing a very quick and discreet kiss in the dark corner of an empty corridor, Alex and Michael went their separate ways not to attract too much attention on the fact they had both missed History and arrived at school together.

Alex’s next class was PE, so he went to the locker room right away to change into his sports clothes and avoid the crowd. Once upon a time, Alex used to really like PE. He loved to run and exhaust himself until his mind was clearer. He enjoyed team work and simply sharing something fleeting and special with his schoolmates. Even if it was only for a few hours, he used to love feeling a part of something. But ever since his coming out, it had become a nightmare. He had been unlucky enough to have half the football team in his class and dreaded the time they would corner him against a locker and taunt him for being gay.

Alex didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if he was forced to shower with them now...

He had managed to skip PE for the last few weeks, but with everything that had happened with Michael, he had completely forgotten to give himself a permission slip for today.

Alex let out a little sigh and straightened up, trying to give himself strength. His day had started great, apart from his little meltdown in the shower because of his father, but the sex after had been mind-blowing. It was crazy how he and Michael seemed to just _connect_ sometimes. Like they didn’t even need to talk to understand each other. Alex had never felt that close to anyone in his entire life. They were… _linked_ , to a level he could barely comprehend.

If he were being cheesy, Alex would have said it felt like they were soulmates or some soppy thing like that, but it was just ridiculous to believe in such nonsense, _right?_ Nonetheless, sometimes, their bond seemed so powerful and out-of-this-world, it was a little overwhelming.

Alex was tying up his running sneakers, lost in his thoughts about Michael and their cosmic connection, when he heard the door open. Lifting his head, Alex felt his entire body freeze when he saw who had entered.

Malcolm Chang.

The jock stopped in his tracks when he noticed him and it was evident he hesitated before finally going to his gym locker. They stayed silent, the tension growing. Alex let out a deep sigh, trying to stop himself from flinching in disgust each time Chang made a single move. He just hoped the guy would keep ignoring him.

But it was wishful thinking, because Malcolm turned to him as soon as Alex stood up to get to the tracks.

“You are not wearing your make up today,” said Chang, trying to act nonchalant but only sounding creepy to Alex’s ears.

_Would this guy ever leave him alone?_

He didn’t want to attract any more attention to himself, especially so close to graduation. The last thing he wanted was to get suspended and leave a black mark on his file. UNM and his freedom were just around the corner. He had to stay calm and keep himself from trouble… even if Alex felt like punching this creep in the nose would be doing humanity a favor.

But he had to remember that Malcom’s father was on the school board. He had to keep his cool.

So, Alex decided to just ignore him and didn’t answer, trying to sidestep his burly form, only for Malcolm to block his way. Taking a deep, calming breath, Alex gave him a challenging look. “Back off, Chang.”

“You look handsome, even without it,” simply answered the jock, giving him what he probably thought was a seductive smile.

Alex wanted to hurl and felt a shiver of dread travel up his spine. Folding his arms on his chest to prevent his fist from meeting the jock’s jaw and fight his growing anger, Alex once again tried to keep his calm.

Seeing as Malcolm seemed unable to get that the fact he had pushed him away several times, bit his hand and told him to back off on numerous occasions was a sign that Alex wasn’t in fact interested in him, maybe he should try a little bit of blunt honesty.

“Listen, Chang. I’m flattered by your… _interest_ in me, I guess? And I know it’s difficult to be gay in high school, especially here, but I’m not interested. Like, at all. You are pushy and you are giving me the creeps right now, so, please, back off.”

Malcolm eyes widen in disbelief, as if what Alex had just said was a surprise to him. Was it possible to be _that_ dense? Or had he received too many kicks in the head on the football field?

“You are not interested in me?” he asked with a frown, the information unable to get into his thick skull.

“No. You are not my type, Chang. And, I already have a boyfriend, so…” Alex hoped it would be enough. He didn’t want to antagonize Malcolm, but if he kept on perusing him with his creepy remarks, Alex would respond. And it wouldn’t be pretty…

But, against all odds and proofs that the guy owned an actual brain, Chang seized Alex wrist and whispered hotly: “I’m sure if I went down on you, I would become your type, Manes. And I’ll make you forget all about your boyfriend…”

_Okay, that was it!_

Alex tore his arm away from Malcolm in a twist and pushed him back against the lockers. Chang was sturdier and taller than him, but Alex felt so angry and revolted, he was surprised by his own strength. Adrenaline running high in his veins, he smashed a fist against the locker a few inches from Malcolm head and saw with some kind of twisted satisfaction there was genuine fear in his eyes now.

“Listen to me, you creepy, disgusting piece of shit! I’m not interested in you and I’ll never be, even if we are the last two people on Earth. I tried to be nice, but I’m not afraid of you and your little band of friends. So you leave me alone, for good! Or I’ll make your life a living hell,” threatened Alex, his face only inches from Chang.

When he saw that the guy used their proximity to glance longingly at his mouth, Alex stepped away in utter disgust. He felt dirty just by looking at him. Malcolm wide eyed expression soon turned into a snarl.

“I should have known you were just a little slut, cock-teasing everyone around you but not man enough to go through with it!” spat Chang, taking an angry step toward Alex.

“I never cock-teased anyone! What the fuck are you talking about?” he retorted, not bothering if anyone heard them.

Malcolm seized his collar and yelled at his face: “You threw yourself at me at Valenti’s party!”

_WHAT?!_ Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been drunk that infamous night, but he remembered very clearly being alone in his little corner and Malcolm coming to him, flirting and pulling him to Kyle’s room to “talk privately.” Alex had never thrown himself at anyone, least of all Chang. He hadn’t even talked to him in years before that day. Yes, he had been flattered by his interest and he had not pushed him away when Malcolm had kissed him at first. But it was only because he had felt lonely and drank too much to try and forget about another fight with his father. It had just been a little, harmless flirt. Or at least, that what Alex had thought until today…

That guy was delusional. He was so afraid to admit to himself that he had been the one perusing Alex, a guy, that he had twisted the reality to fit his own agenda.

Alex felt more pity than anger toward Malcolm, he really did. But when Chang tried to kiss him, he simply _snapped_.

Just as several guys entered the locker room, he punched Malcolm right in the lips. Alex only realized that Michael was among them when two arms wrapped around his waist to keep him back. Trembling in fury, he recognized his boyfriend’s scent and held onto him like an anchor. Even without looking at him, Alex could feel his warming presence and he let himself fall back against his chest for a second. Chang spat on the floor, his mouth bleeding, before looking fiercely at Alex. His eyes quickly turned to Michael, who was still holding him protectively, and then finally on their hands, clasped together and resting on Alex’s stomach.

Letting out an actual battle cry, Malcolm lunch forward, his fists raised and his face red with rage. Alex felt himself being pulled to the side and Michael let go of him to put his body between him and Chang.

Malcolm charged Michael head on and plowed into him, his back smashing painfully against the lockers.

Alex screamed his name and surged forward.

All the other boys witnessing the fight did the same to try and separate them, but in the blink of an eye it seemed, Michael had punched Chang in the face and the jock had crumbled on the floor, knocked out.

There were talks about calling the nurse and the PE teacher, but Alex heard none of it. All he could see was Michael. He was still backed up against the locker and was looking at Chang’s unconscious form with wide, frightened eyes.

His heart beating like a lunatic and his thoughts in a shambles, Alex turned to Brad Knuckley, another senior, and said, “I’ll take care of Guerin. Keep an eye on Chang until the school nurse arrives.”

Without waiting for his answer, Alex took Michael’s arm and pulled him out of the locker room. His boyfriend followed him blindly, his eyes still lost into nothingness and that scared the hell out of Alex. He nearly ran until they had reached their spot, just behind the blenchers, and he finally stopped to face Michael.

“Michael, look at me!” Alex begged, immediately taking his face in his hands.

They were alone, but to be honest, he didn’t care if somebody saw them right now. Guerin seemed completely out-of-it and Alex didn’t know what do to. So, he simply stroked his boyfriend cheekbones with his thumbs, searching his face in a frenzy.

It seemed to be enough because, slowly, Alex saw Michael’s hazel eyes clear and focus again. He blinked once, twice, and then, he was back. His formerly lifeless arms coming to wrap around Alex’s waist, he hauled him to his chest, holding him close and burying his face in his neck. Michael was acting like he had been seconds away from losing him.

“Hey… hey…” shushed Alex, soothing his trembling body by stroking his back and his curls.

Once Michael stopped shaking, he lifted his head, only to put their foreheads together. Closing his eyes, Alex just held him, forcing his breath to go back to normal.

_What the hell had happened?_

“Are you okay?” asked Alex after a few quiet and peaceful seconds.

Michael let out a deep sigh before answering: “I’m better now.”

Alex didn’t know what to feel. He was concerned about his boyfriend, still shaken by Malcolm crazy reactions and he couldn’t help but feel a little angry. Michael had thrown himself between Chang and him without a second thought and even if it was maybe the most romantic thing anyone had ever done, Alex was still very upset.

“What did you do that for? I didn’t need your help, Guerin!” he suddenly said, little tears burning his eyes.

Michael stepped back as if he had been slapped, making him stumble at the loss. The pain was so fierce on his face Alex felt his heart break a little.

“So it’s back to Guerin now?” he spat, closed off and vexed.

_Why was he always saying the wrong thing?_

“No!” Alex yelled, surprising even himself with the resolve behind that simple word. He couldn’t… he wouldn’t let Michael walk away because of his own stupidity. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend neck, Alex stared at him and forced himself to explain: “Michael… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just upset. You could have been hurt and I would never have forgiven myself if Chang had injured you because of me. You don’t have to be my knight in shining armor, I can take care of myself you know?”

Michael, his eyes shining with unshed tears, nodded. “I do. I’m sorry too, I should have let you handle the situation, but when I saw that guy with you, I just…”

_Snapped? Lost it? Saw red?_ Alex had never seen Michael look as formidable and dangerous than earlier, standing in front of Chang. There had been a strange energy crackling around him, like some kind of feral protective instinct.

Alex could understand his reaction. If anyone had tried to hurt Michael, he would probably have lost his shit too. But it was over now. He just hoped their fight would not have dire consequences.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” asked Alex, curious.

He and Malcolm had been shouting, yes, but the locker room was known to be quite soundproof. It was probably why most of the hazing in school usually happened there. Nobody could hear the cries...

Michael’s right hand came to grasp the left side of his chest for a second, just above his heart. “I felt…” he started, but then he shook his head. “I just heard you…”

Alex knew it wasn’t the whole truth, but he didn’t say anything. It was obvious Michael was still shaken by what happened and Alex didn’t want to push him. There had been enough emotions for one day.

“We are okay, right?” asked Alex with a little smile.

Michael gave him his signature smirk and Alex was finally able to breath properly again.

“More than okay, babe,” sighed Michael before dropping a little kiss on his lips.

Hidden behind the bleachers, they stayed cuddled up together for a little while longer, until they heard the warning bell. They would probably be called in the director’s office before the end of the day, but they would face it. Together.

“See you later?” said Alex, giving Michael’s hand a little squeeze before leaving.

His boyfriend gave the brightest, most genuine grin in return. “Always.”

As it turned out, when Malcolm woke up with only a big bruise on the head and a split lip, he didn’t tell anyone what had really happened in the locker room. According to him, it was just a simple misunderstanding and he didn’t remember anything. Alex and Michael were still summoned in the director’s office but got out with only a warning and one afternoon of detention.

A trifle, to say the least.

Alex was pretty sure Malcolm felt ashamed and that’s why he had not jumped the occasion to make Alex and Michael pay. But that didn’t prevent him from never wishing to cross path with him ever again.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, compared to their lively morning. Alex and Michael ate lunch with their respective friends, talking about their plans for the summers. When Liz left to go to the library, Maria tried to ask him about “Museum Guy”, but Alex only blushed like a lovesick idiot.

“Okay, be that way,” pouted Maria. “But can you at least tell me if you guys have plans for after graduation?”

Alex frowned at that. He and Michael had once joked about going to UNM together as roommates, but they had never really talked about it. If their relationship kept on growing, they would probably spend the entire summer joined at the hip… or any other more interesting appendages.

“To be honest, I’ll go anywhere with him. I’ll even stay in Roswell if only he keeps kissing me…” Alex confided with a dreamy look.

Maria made some kind of gaging sound that made him laugh. It was maybe a little gushy, but it was true. Alex would even be happy in the deepest, darkest pit of hell, if Michael was by his side.

 

 

_POV Michael_

Michael was very happy when school ended. He felt unsteady and drained and couldn’t wait to be alone with Alex again. They had spent their entire detention texting each other and he was currently waiting for his boyfriend in his car. They had planned to go see a movie tonight, hoping to avoid the crowd by choosing the most random of flicks so they could make out in the dark in peace.

While waiting for Alex, who was currently talking to his friends from the marching band, Michael got lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t stop replaying what happened in the locker room in his head, over and over again.

He had lied to Alex earlier when he had said he had heard him and Chang argue. In truth, Michael had been chatting with a few guys from his Bio class when he had suddenly felt something dark and cold seize his heart. The searing pain had taken his breath away and he had nearly stumbled.

Pretending he needed to pee, Michael had run to the nearest bathroom. Once alone, he had plastered a trembling hand on his chest, trying to find his breathe again.

Something was happening. Something wrong and… Alex was angry.

That certainty had acted like a punch in Michael’s gut. He usually only felt that kind of connection with Isobel and Max and even with them, it was a pretty uncommon thing. It had happened during Prom and when they were younger, but it wasn’t supposed to happen with a human.

It was impossible… And yet, Michael had been able to feel Alex’s frantic heartbeat alongside his own, as if it was a part of him. Was it because he was in love with him? Had his powers created some kind of bond between them? To make sure Alex would be okay at all time?

Michael didn’t know, but when the mix of anger and dread that had been twisting his chest had burst into pure fury, he had bolted.

Running out of the bathroom, Michael had known instinctively where to go. Probably alerted by his thunderous face, some of the guys he had been talking to earlier had followed him to the locker room. When Michael had burst through the doors and seen Alex punch Malcolm away from him, his blood had boiled in his veins and he had felt his power fizz and hiss.

He barely remembered what had happened next. One second, Michael had been holding Alex in his arms, syphoning his boyfriend panicked energy and the other, he had seen Chang charge forward, looking like a raging lunatic. Michael had acted on pure instinct, pushed Alex out of the way and felt his back smash against a locker. His powers had burst out of him then, sending Malcolm sprawling away, knocked out cold.

Michael’s brain had seemed to black out after that, his lost eyes focused on Chang, terrified by the violence of his fury. Alex had pulled him away and he had only been able to get back to himself between his boyfriend’s arms.

Now, a few hours later and sitting serenely in his truck, Michael still felt a little shaken by what had happened.

First, he had been able to feel Alex’s panic and that had never happened before. What did it mean? Michael was clueless about this new manifestation of his abilities and he couldn’t even ask Max or Isobel, because he knew they would be as ignorant as he was. And he didn’t want to worry them. There were so many things they still didn’t know about themselves…

Michael took a deep, calming breath. Just like his other abilities, he would find a way to control them.

But, as he was on the subject, his sudden bursts of telekinesis were getting completely out of hand lately. Michael had to keep a better check of them. It hadn’t been the first time he had lost control of his abilities when Alex was concerned, but he needed to get a grip. Maybe one day, he would feel confident enough to tell his boyfriend who (or what) he really was. When that would happen, Michael wanted it to come from him, because he felt like he had nothing to hide from Alex anymore. He didn’t want him to find out after another accidental loss of control.

So, until then, Michael needed to keep his powers in check when he was around Alex. It would be hard, because his feelings for him were getting so strong he could barely breathe, but he would manage it.

For Alex, Michael felt like he could accomplish anything.

All upsetting thoughts left his brain at the moment he saw his boyfriend emerge from the auditorium. A bright smile on his face, Alex open the passenger door and got in.

“Hey boyfriend,” he whispered before taking Michael’s hand and giving it a little squeeze.

They were in the school’s parking lot, with a lot of people milling around, but even so, Michael wanted nothing more than to pull Alex in and kiss him silly. His longing must show on his face because his boyfriend blushed slightly.

“Hi babe,” answered Michael, squeezing his fingers back before starting up the car.

They drove in silence to the Roswell Movie Pantheon and Michael felt incredibly giddy. It was kind of their first date after all and he couldn’t wait to be alone with Alex. They had not kissed for hours and it felt like a lifetime ago since they had held each other.

_God,_ Michael was completely addicted to Alex. His fingers were itching for his skin, just looking at his lips made his blood boil and his entire body was nearly trembling in anticipation. And it wasn’t only his overexcited teenage hormones talking. It was the power Alex had on him. He just couldn’t get enough of him. Maybe he never would.

It had barely been 24 hours since they had kissed and actually started dating, but it was like they had been together for ages. After weeks of chasing each other and pinning, finally being able to actually be with Alex was a little overwhelming, but also felt… natural, instinctive.

Like they had always been meant to find each other.

Michael let Alex choose the movie and they barely made it to their seat before they started making out. They were at the very back of the tiniest room and they were alone. When the lights went off and the trailers started to roll on the screen, Alex pushed Michael away, making him groan in disapproval.

“Easy cowboy!” snorted Alex. “Just let me watch the trailers. I love them.”

They had bought a pack of popcorn and Michael grabbed it from his boyfriend’s lap in retaliation, pouting around a mouthful. Alex only rolled his eyes at his childish sulking and took his arm to wrap it around his own shoulders. Snuggling against Michael’s side, Alex rested his head against his upper chest and let out a little happy sigh while watching the screen.

_Well_ , thought Michael, nuzzling Alex’s hair and dropping a kiss on his forehead before focusing on the trailers. _Maybe he could wait a few more minutes if it meant cuddling in the dark…_

After spending nearly half of the movie smooching the daylight out of each other, Alex and Michael left the theater, their clothes rumpled and creased, their hair standing in all directions and their lips swollen and ruby red with too many kisses. None of them even remembered what the movie had been about…

That night, Michael slept in the toolshed and Alex in his own bed. They had implicitly agreed it would be safer and healthier to stay away from each other for at least a few hours. Michael was afraid he would soon show some kind of withdrawal symptoms and Alex had moaned that if they didn’t stop kissing and touching, he would soon be red and sore all over.

They still spent far too long saying goodbye to each other behind the garden bushes, their lips glued together and their hands grabbing every available patch of skin, unable to let go.

When Michael finally went to bed, he let out a deep, dreamy sigh.

He was happy.

 

**4** **th** **June 2008**

On Wednesday, Michael woke up early and sent a text to Alex, reminding him he had promised to have breakfast with Max and Isobel today and that he would see him at school. He waited a little to see if Alex would answer him. If he was already up, maybe he could sneak out for a minute and give him a good morning kiss…

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He had made fun of Max for years because he was too silly and moon-eyed when Liz was concerned, but he was no better, really. When he thought about Alex, Michael felt giddy and completely mushy on the inside. His name rhymed with beauty, happy and eternity and he made the sky look bluer and the sun burn brighter.

He was turning into the sappiest of saps and the worst about it was he didn’t even care.

If it had only been his decision, he would have screamed his love for Alex from the rooftops.

But, while starting up his car, his boyfriend probably still fast asleep, Michael guessed that spending a little time away from Alex’s overwhelming presence wasn’t so bad. When they were together, they could barely think straight so, enjoying a quiet breakfast with his kin would be good for him. Michael had to keep a level head and put things into perspective. Every couple needed time of their own to breathe a little and not get on each other’s nerves too quickly.

So, was it normal if he felt like his heart was getting heavier as he drove away from Alex? And why was Michael already missing him like a lost limb?

Shaking his head and focusing on the road, he forced himself to stop thinking about that. It was just because they were still in their “honeymoon phase”, decided Michael dismissively.

_Yes, it would pass_ , he thought, absentmindedly rubbing the left side of his chest to smother the painful throb that was growing there.

When Michael entered the Crashdown, Max and Isobel had not arrived yet. He sat at their usual booth and smiled when he saw Rosa make his way to him.

“No Alex glued to your ass today?” she asked as a greeting, making Michael blush furiously.

He had nearly forgot the fact she had caught them in the middle of a wild make out session two days ago.

“Ha! Ha! Very funny,” he tried to dismiss, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Young love!” Rosa sighed outrageously before holding her notepad. “Would you like some coffee with all the sweetness and sugar that pour out of you today?”

“Stop mocking me, Ortecho! You are just jealous of my wild and adventurous sex life!” argued Michael.

Rosa only gave him a mysterious little wink before taking his order. He knew the eldest Ortecho girl was famous for her extravagant love life. She had dated a lot of “bad guys” and older boys and was even rumored to have lost her virginity on a simple bet. All of it to say he didn’t really understand what her cocky wink meant.

Did she also have some kind of passionate and secret relationship like he did? He wouldn’t get it passed her…

When she walked away, the front door opened and Isobel and Max got in. If Michael had been looking anywhere but at Rosa in that moment, he would probably have missed it. But his eyes had been staring at the waitress, so he definitely saw the way her entire face changed when she saw Iz.

It looked like she… glowed.

Michael felt his mouth open slightly in astonishment. He could definitely see why Isobel and Maria had made that comment about him on Monday, because right now, Rosa face was bright, open and blindingly happy. All of it while watching Isobel.

Was Rosa in love with Iz? It was just preposterous, because Michael had never seen them even talk to each other in years. But he wasn’t blind and was sure he was right.

But then, the moment was gone and Rosa’s feature was back to normal in a flash.

“Earth to Michael?” called Isobel.

He turned to her, still a little shaken by his discovery and realized Max and Iz were already seated in front of him, watching him with a similar raised eyebrow. _Twins…_

“Hey guys, sorry,” Michael said.

When Rosa came back with his order and took the Evans’, he tried to get a glimpse at her expression, but she looked as snarky as usual and barely acknowledged Isobel.

_Strange…_ Michael shrugged, before focusing on what his best friends were babbling about.

“Won’t you miss home is you go wandering on your own?” was arguing Iz.

Michael rolled his eyes. Not _that_ conversation again! Every time he was with them lately, the twins were quarreling about Max’s plans for next year. Isobel seemed to hate the very idea of her brother leaving Roswell for more than a day and Michael had had enough of their constant bickering on the subject.

“Oh, for Fucksake, Iz! Let your brother live a little. If he stays stuck in Roswell, he’ll never pop his cherry!” said Michael with a roguish smile.

Max threw him a glare and Isobel just sneered: “You’ve always hated this place, no wonder you jumped at the first occasion to get the hell away from here. But it’s not the same for Max and me. It’s our home…”

Michael felt like she had punched him in the face. What she had just implied and her scornful tone hurt. A lot. Even if Roswell had never been his home, Max and Iz were like siblings to him and the closest thing he had ever known to an actual family. Did she really think he would actually leave them? Yes, he planned on going to UNM and he always said Roswell was just a dump of a town, but that didn’t mean he would abandon them. Never. Once his studies would be over, he had always intended on coming back. For them.

Michael was about to reply, his chest aching painfully, but Max beat him to it.

“That’s not fair Iz and you know it! It’s not Michael’s fault if you can’t stand the thought of me living my own life for once!” Max sounded angry and exhausted.

“But it’s dangerous out there for us. You are my home, Max and I’m afraid if you leave, we will lose a part of ourselves. You are the only one who’s always been there for me, who understands me. You make me feel safe and I’m always welcome no matter what and…” Isobel was on the verge of crying. She turned to Michael and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry, Michael, I didn’t mean what I said. You are my home too, you know that, right?”

Michael only nodded and squeezed her fingers. While Iz and Max continued their conversation in a hush, he sat back, deep in his thoughts. What Isobel had just said about home had struck a chord in him. Without really knowing why, the smiling face of Alex appeared before his eyes and his heartbeat stuttered. He rubbed the felt side of his chest absentmindedly once again, his eyes focusing on a drawing of E.T just above Max’s head.

_Phone home_ , he read, feeling something warm and soothing spreading in his whole body. It was just like he knew what it felt like to actually have a home to come back to…

And suddenly, Michael’s eyes widen in astonishment, his hand stopping just above his heart. And he knew.

Everything became clear and he finally understood: why he was missing Alex so much and felt so alive with him, why he was having such a hard time understanding how he could be so blindly happy and at ease with someone.

_Home._

Alex was his home.

He had given him shelter when nobody else had. He had been nice to him just for the sake of it. He genuinely enjoyed being with him. He may even… love him. And Michael felt safe and always welcome when he was with Alex. All of it fitted Isobel’s description of a home.

If Michael had never been able to identify this feeling, it was simply because he hadn’t known what a home was before. That’s why he had been incapable of understanding it, until today.

Michael had _finally_ found his home, and it wasn't a place at all. It was him. Alex Manes.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As some kind of protest against some current fandom drama, I'm back with a very smutty chapter.  
> Things are really starting to get steamy between Alex and Michael and the plot thinckens.
> 
> Hope you'll like it and as usual, thank you for your kudos and comments, they are life.
> 
> Note: @bisexualalienblast, like usual, you are amazing. Thank you for your comments and your kindness. I love you sweetie!
> 
> Happy reading and I'll be back soon ^^

**Chapter 13**

**4 th June 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

                Alex decided that he didn’t like Wednesdays very much, because he barely saw Michael at school and he missed him like crazy. But, they texted a lot and his boyfriend actually had a very good excuse: Max and Isobel were having some family drama and he needed to be there for them.

So, Alex spent his free period and lunch with his own best friends. Liz was telling them all about what she had planned for her little _US Summer Tour_ when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Very discreetly, Alex glanced at it and he felt his entire face flush furiously.

 

“Sorry ladies, I gotta go,” said Alex, taking his bag and standing up from their lunch table.

They both turned to him, surprised, until Maria saw him put his phone back in his pocket.

“Hot date?” she whispered.

Alex only gave her a cocky wink, making both of them laugh and he was gone. He barely made it around the corner to the main building before a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere to pull him in. He was plastered between a brick wall and a warm body in a flash and a hungry mouth descended upon him before he could even blink.

Alex closed his eyes and didn’t even need to see him to recognize that scent and those lips.

_Michael…_

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and immediately lost his hands in his hair. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of touching his curls. They were amazingly soft and lush and always smelled good. He loved how Michael’s strands felt against the pads of his fingers and how every curl wrapped around them with each stroke.

Alex let his boyfriend control the kiss, only lazily sliding his tongue with his while Michael nipped his lips and devoured his mouth. When they separated, a few minutes later, breathless and horny, they both had the exact same blissful smile on their faces.

“I really needed this,” said Michael, resting his forehead against Alex’s and taking a deep calming breath.

He only realized now that his boyfriend was dressed in his PE outfit.

“Endurance race?” guessed Alex, dropping a peck on Michael’s nose.

“Yeah… Chang is on my team. So, I needed strength not to hit him again,” he answered, backing up a little so he could see Alex. He was frowning with concern.

Yesterday, after the movie, Alex had told Michael about Malcolm and their many altercations. His boyfriend had nearly lost it, but he had managed to calm him down (with a lot of groping and kisses in the backseat of his car) and made him promise he would let him handle it. Alex was pretty sure the jock wouldn’t try to pursue him again, but he could be wrong. In any case, he didn’t want Michael to get in trouble because of him. And he was man enough to deal with it on his own, _thank you very much!_

Alex only smiled reassuringly and Michael’s eyes softened.

“I have to go to class,” sulked Alex.

Despite his words, his arms only tightened around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“One last good luck kiss?” asked Michael with a little pout of his own.

Alex sucked his grouchy bottom lip in his mouth and tugged, making his boyfriend gasp hotly. Michael was seconds away from swooping down on him once more, but Alex pushed him back and burst out laughing at his scandalized expression.

“Later, Cowboy,” he whispered before sliding away from his boyfriend’s embrace and walking backward.

 Michael stay rooted to the spot, watching him go with a gaping mouth.

“You can’t leave me like this!” he finally called back, mentioning his strained shorts.

“See you tonight,” waved Alex with a mischievous smile before turning away.

He heard Michael give a dramatic groan and couldn’t help but smile. With his adrenaline and endorphins running in high gear, Alex was sure Guerin would be unbeatable on the tracks today.

                After work, Alex went back home, only to see that his father’s car was in the driveway. Lately, he always sought him out to talk about his future and for the moment, Alex had managed to steer the conversation away, but he was only delaying the inevitable.

Alex didn’t want to face his father, so he texted Michael, asking him to pick him up at the end of his street. He also let his dad know he would sleep at Liz’s tonight. The Master Sergeant called him right away, but Alex ignored him. He knew he would have to pay for his insubordination later, but he just couldn’t handle his father today. Not when he was feeling so content.

On his way, Alex walked to the mailbox and his eyes widened like saucers when he realized he had received a letter from UNM. His heart beating like a drum in his entire body, he simply stared at the envelope with trembling fingers, breathless.

_Should he open it now?_ God, he was shaking! His entire future was resting in his hands…

Feeling a giant freak out on the verge of engulfing him, Alex quickly stashed the letter in the front pocket of his backpack and closed his eyes for a second. Taking deep, calming breaths, he managed to ease his inner turmoil.

He just couldn’t deal with it. Not today, anyway. Right now, all he wanted to do was lose himself in Michael and think about nothing else but them.

And that’s exactly what Alex did. Michael picked him up a few minutes later and they once again spend the night at Foster Ranch, making out and talking about nonsense until they fell asleep, snuggled up under the stars.

All thoughts about the future could be answered later…

 

  **5 th June 2008**

                Alex and Michael woke up together once again on that Thursday morning, but they actually managed to be on time at school, more or less. They shared a little goodbye kiss behind the bleachers and went on their separate ways. Their day was quite uneventful, only punctuated with silly texts and useless lessons until their last period: Math. By mutual consent, they settled in the far back of the classroom and sat next to each other. Mr. Mitchell decided to copy their History teacher today and played a movie ( _Good Will Hunting_ , this time), while they spent their time playing footsie under the table.

Right in the middle of the “lesson”, Alex saw Michael turn his head left and right to make sure everyone was either too busy watching the movie, or simply asleep, before leaning toward him. Only stopping when his lips were brushing his ear and one of his arm was wrapped closely around his waist, Michael whispered fervently: “I want you…” before taking a nip at his earlobe.

_God, that was hot!_

Alex blushed immediately and let out a little gasp when his boyfriend's hand wandered from his hip to the front of his trousers. He was already hard. Turning to face Michael, their nose brushing, Alex saw that his face looked famished and he was staring at his mouth, a devilish smirk on.

A very naughty idea popped into his head and once it was there, he couldn’t do anything but comply.

“Sir!” suddenly said Alex, getting up from his seat, hoping the darkness of the room would hide his raging hard on. He saw Michael’s surprised look from the corner of his eyes and it only made him smile inwardly. The teacher, who had been half asleep, jumped and lift a startled eyebrow.

“Yes, Mr. Manes?” he inquired.

“I think Guerin is feeling sick. I'll take him to the infirmary,” answered Alex, turning to face Michael, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. He gave him a cocky wink and his most mischievous smile before, at last, his boyfriend got the drift.

Michael stood up as well, holding his stomach and said with a quite convincing grimace: “Yes. I feel hot and feverish.”

The teacher nodded, looking like he couldn’t care less. “All right, go on boys.”

Without further ado, Alex and Michael left the classroom. Once they had passed the door, they nearly burst out laughing.

“Hot and feverish? Very subtle,” snorted Alex.

“Well, it's true,” replied Michael with a wink, wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist to plaster him against his side.

The corridor was completely empty and, without wasting another second, Alex took his boyfriend hand and pulled him onward. They only stopped when they reached their destination.

The eraser room on the first floor.

Alex glanced at Michael over his shoulder before going in and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw his boyfriend was blushing, looking impatient and hopeful.

He opened the door and tugged Michael inside before backing him against the panel.

“You know, that rumor about me giving some guy a blow job in this very room?” Alex whispered, turning the lock to make sure they would not be interrupted and clasping both of his hands on Michael's hips.

He heard him gasp at the contact. “Yes?” He sounded breathless.

Alex hovered just in front of him, his whole body only inches from Michael's, dropping several kisses along his jaw. His licked his way down the side of his neck before coming back to nuzzle his temple, Michael’s arms coming to wrap around his waist.

“Well, it's about to become more than a simple rumor...” finally sighed Alex before facing his boyfriend.

He stared at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, waiting. Even in the darkness, he saw Michael's hazel pupils get blown wide, just before he crashed their mouths together. They kissed a little desperately and Alex immediately lost his hands into Guerin's curls. They stumbled backward until he was the one being trapped against the wall.

“Alex,” said Michael against his lips. “You don't have to...”

“But I want to!” cut Alex, surprised by his own voice. He sounded demanding and bossy. That seemed to turn Michael on even more as he let out an undignified whimper and kissed him again, all tongue and teeth, rolling their hips together.

They didn't have a lot of time. Classes would end in just fifteen minutes or so and he wanted to spend most of it worshiping Michael. His free hand tried to rid him of his belt, but it was easier said than done.

“You and your ridiculous belt buckles,” whined Alex and Michael laughed in his mouth.

They stopped kissing just enough so Guerin would help him open his jeans. With a little bit of fiddling and despite their trembling fingers, they managed it. Pushing Michael back until he was half sitting, half resting against a shelf, Alex lowered his pants until they pooled at his feet.

Then, his eyes traveled from Michael’s black boxers, taut like a tent, to the sliver of golden abdomen his shirt revealed, to roam up his heaving chest and stop at his face. His eyes darker than ever, Michael was staring at him with a famished look that took his breath away for a second.

_God..._ he had never craved anyone so much in his entire life. He wanted to put his mouth on every inch of his skin, make him moan and writhe, make him lose his mind and come undone because of him.

Alex had only done this twice with some random guys last summer at camp and he had liked it a lot, but this time would be completely different. He would be doing it to Michael. The man he loved. Just thinking about it made his mouth water. Despite his determination, Alex was still feeling a little nervous. He wanted Michael to like it... no, to _love_ it. He wanted to make him forget about any other person who had ever put his mouth on him like this.

He was with him now and Alex planned on never letting go.

Alex kissed Michael one last time before dropping to his knees before him. He saw him brace himself against the shelf, his knuckles white. His breath was erratic and he looked positively ruined. Michael was watching him as if he was the most wonderful being alive, with such trust, want and reverence, Alex felt his heart ready to leave his chest. 

“I want you so much...” sighed Alex before leaning forward to put his forehead against Michael's belly.

Guerin lost one of his hands in his hair and sighed deeply. He could feel his boyfriend hard length along his throat. Dropping a series of little kisses on Michael’s stomach, Alex grasped his hips to keep him still. And then, he slide his mouth lower until his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. Even through the fabric of his boxers, he could taste Michael’s precome and that made him moan. He nuzzled his crotch a little, gorging himself on the intimate scent that was all spices and just screamed _Michael!,_ until he felt his boyfriend tremble.

“Alex!” he whined in frustration, and that only made him smile.

_Okay, enough teasing._

Hooking his fingers under the hem of his boxers, Alex pulled them down and finally came face to face with Michael’s erection. It was long and taut and… just _perfect_ , crowned by a mop of dark curls he wished nothing more than to nuzzle.

_Maybe later…_

Alex lifted his gaze and caught Michael’s completely black eyes. Alex wanted to watch his every response, to pluck and taste all of them as soon as they would bloom out of him. He didn’t know what he looked like, kneeling in front of Michael, his face just inches from his leaking cock, but that very sight seemed to bring his boyfriend on the brink of lust.

Smiling at him, Alex took his length in his hand and opened his mouth. Closing it around the very tip, he licked his slit to taste him, making Michael knuckles crack as he let out a desperate gasp. Alex slid his boyfriend’s cock very slowly between his lips, using his tongue to stroke his heated skin, teasing his bulging veins and sucking gently, as if he were savoring a rare feast.

Michael’s fingers tightened in his hair and it was obvious he was fighting against a primal desire to just fuck his mouth, but he held on. He was letting out little moans, his face reverent and wrecked with pleasure. Alex watched him eagerly, cataloguing the changes in his features, noting how he closed his eyes for a moment when his tongue did that wicked little twist or how he simply whimpered in complete abandon when his lips wrapped more tightly around the tip.

When Michael’s cock reached the back of his throat, Alex took a deep breath through his nose and tried not to gag. His boyfriend was bigger than average and he would probably need a lot more practice before he hoped to take all of him in his mouth. But, judging from the way Michael was looking at him right now, his eyes misted with absolute hunger, he guessed it wasn’t bad for a first time.

Taking the rest of Michael’s shaft between his fingers, Alex started to bob his head back and forth, stroking his entire length in the process. Still watching his own cock disappear into Alex’s lips like it was the most beautiful thing on Earth, Michael seemed to finally lose touch with reality when he simply threw his head back and let out a succession of moans and unintelligible whispers.

Alex thought he heard his name, over and over, punctuated with a few “fucks” and “perfects”. Smiling smugly, proud of being able to turn him into such an incoherent mess, Alex increased the rhythm of his strokes. His lips wrapped snuggly around Michael’s throbbing length, his tongue danced hungrily on his heated flesh and he literally started to fuck his own mouth on his boyfriend’s cock.

Alex loved how Michael tasted, hot and spicy and so damned heavy on his tongue. He would have really enjoyed spending hours worshiping his gorgeous cock and seeing him turn into a whimpering mess under his caresses, but he was feeling that Michael was getting closer to climax. His precome was becoming saltier and thicker and his hips were starting to thrust forward helplessly.

When he heard Michael moans turn into actual whimpers, Alex let out a dirty groan that reverberated throughout his boyfriend’s entire cock. Coming back to look at him once again, his eyes huge, Michael tried to push him away, his fingers twisting in his hair to tug backward.

“Alex… babe… _OhmyGodthatssogood_ … stop… I’m… I’m gonna come…” he tried to warn quite breathlessly.

But Alex was having none of it. He wanted Michael to come in his mouth, to coat his entire throat with his seed, to make him gag and beg for more. Digging his heels to stay just right where he was, Alex freed his right hand to come and tickle Michael’s balls. That stopped him from trying to push Alex away and made his knees buckle. His entire body was trembling desperately and he seemed unable to smother his cries of rapture.

Boring his eyes in Michael’s, Alex squeezed his fingers on the thin skin of his boyfriend’s balls and just _sucked_! That was enough to make him explode in his mouth. Michael forced himself to keep his eyes open while he came, his face completely wrecked, staring at Alex while muttering his name endlessly.

Alex did his best to shallow all Michael had to offer, but he admit gaging a little at the beginning. He had not been expecting that much enthusiasm… He finally managed it and simply watched his boyfriend recover from his pretty mind-blowing climax, judging by how debauched he looked. When Michael’s breath got more or less back to normal, he tugged on Alex’s hair once again. Getting the message, he slipped his boyfriend’s spent cock out of his mouth and he stood up to be immediately wrapped in Michael’s still trembling arms.

“You are the most amazing boyfriend in the entire galaxy,” he said with a blinding, exhausted smile.

“So, you liked it?” asked Alex. He couldn’t help but feel half shy, half smug.

“Liked it?” snorted Michael, cupping his face and watching him with wonder. “I loved it! It was the best blow job ever!”

Alex’s grin was definitely smug now. Then, they held onto each other snuggly, basking in their little bubble of happiness. Michael’s attention drifted to his mouth and his eyes widen for a second, before he brought his hand up to swipe something from the corner of his lips.

Alex blushed when he realized it was a little bit of come. But then, Michael did something very dirty and extremely hot at the same time. He licked his own seed from his thumb and hummed in appreciation. Sharing a searing look with Alex, Michael’s tongue came out to clean another drop that was resting on his chin.

“I taste amazing on you,” he whispered devilishly.

Alex brain short-circuited and he lost his hands in Michael’s hair to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. They moaned into each other’s mouth at the heady taste they had created and that caused Alex to rut his ragging hard on against Michael’s bare thigh.

Giving his boyfriend a blow job and seeing his reactions had turned Alex into a literal furnace of want. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time left before the warning bell, but he couldn’t leave the eraser room in such a state. He wouldn’t be able to walk straight and was sure his boner would take hours to subside.

He needed Michael to touch him. _Now_.

But Alex didn’t even have to ask. He felt his boyfriend pop open the button of his jean before pulling it and his boxers down at the same time. They were now both buttnaked and panting in the middle of the eraser room. Too busy kissing and holding onto Michael to take himself in hand, Alex gasped wantonly when his boyfriend’s fingers wrapped around his aching cock. He began to jerk him off but they both soon realized it would be awkward without some kind of lubricant. Then, Michael had the best idea ever. Taking his still wet and slick shaft in hand, he brought it against Alex’s and started to stroke both of them at the same time.

Alex downright cried out in Michael’s mouth at the feeling of their heated flesh lasciviously rubbing together. Sometimes, there were benefits at being a horny teenager, because soon enough, Alex realized Michael was once again very hard. Wrenching one of his hands from his boyfriend’s curls, Alex joined their fingers together and they both groaned.

Michael’s embrace was a little stifling, but Alex couldn’t care less. He was breathing the air coming directly from his boyfriend’s lungs and there was nothing better in the entire world. Their intertwined hands working tirelessly on their overheated skin, Alex and Michael came quickly and hard, gasping and mumbling each other’s name.

_That’s it_ , thought Alex a few minutes later, as they left the eraser room, completely disheveled and laughing like idiots, running in the corridors to get the hell out of here before the bell rang. He had finally found what he had always been looking for.

Happiness. Love. A home… all of it, was Michael.

He became blindingly aware of that fact while they jumped into his pick-up to hit the road. Windows down, music blaring and their singing filling the car on their way to Foster Ranch, Alex couldn’t help but feel his heart swell and swell, ready to burst.

He had found his home.

 

_POV Michael_

Michael was once again lying on the back of his pick-up and he wasn't alone. While he was reading a book, his free arm was wrapped around Alex' shoulders, who was using Michael’s chest as a pillow. They had removed their shoes and jackets and were peacefully cuddling on this Thursday afternoon. After leaving school in a rush, Michael had driven them to Foster Ranch and they had stayed cuddled up together ever since, simply enjoying the silence and the serenity of the desert. Michael had been sure that Alex had fallen asleep at some point, but, when the dark haired boy started to draw circles on his chest with his fingers, he felt a delicious shiver travel down his spine.

_God..._ it was incredible how wired to Alex's every move he was. The simplest touch from him could make his blood boil and his heart stutter. Turning his head so he could snuggle his nose in Alex's hair, Michael dropped little kisses here and there, making his boyfriend hum in satisfaction.  He smelled wonderful, like sandalwood and honey and something that was just... Alex.

He couldn’t help but remember what had happened a few hours ago in the eraser room. The way Alex had went down on him, the way he had looked on his knees, literally worshiping his cock… _God!_ Michael really was the luckiest bastard in the entire galaxy.

Right here and now, with his entire body and mind at peace, Michael was suddenly blinded by how genuinely happy he was. He was with the man he loved and the future seemed open to him for the first time.

“Michael?” called Alex, his voice a little muffled by his shirt.

“Yeah?” Michael dropped his book and fully turned so he could face Alex properly.

His boyfriend had an anxious line between his eyebrows and Michael hurriedly smoothed it with the pad of his thumb. He didn't like it when Alex was anxious. His sweet gesture made his boyfriend smile a little and for a few more seconds, they just stared at each other in silence.

“What it is, babe?” finally asked Michael when Alex worried line reappeared.

“I've... I've received a letter from UNM,” he admitted, lowering his gaze and fiddling with Michael tee-shirt.

His heart suddenly beating with a mix of exaltation and dread, Michael took Alex's hand in his and held it tight.

“And?”

“I haven't had the courage to open it yet. But I think I’m ready now.” Alex straightened up and took out his school bag. Sitting up as well, Michael watched him retrieve a letter from the front pocket.

They shared a look and Michael hoped his eyes conveyed encouragement instead of the fear he was actually feeling. Their entire future was enclosed in that little piece of paper. They both held their breath when Alex finally opened it and Michael was sure he was two seconds from passing out. He stared at his boyfriend while he was reading the letter and it was only when a big, bright smile appeared on Alex's face that Michael was able to breathe again.

“I got in! Computer Science and Musical Education. Michael... I got in!”

Alex was so happy, little tears of joy had gathered in his eyes. Michael felt his chest burst in relief and pride.

They had done it! They had both been accepted to UNM. It was their ticket for freedom, their chance to get the hell away from Roswell and start a new life. Together.

Alex threw himself at Michael and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, laughing a little hysterically. Cupping his cheek and looking at him in adoration, Michael was also smiling like a maniac. They both moved forward at the same time to share a blinding kiss. It was a little sloppy, because they couldn't stop smiling, but it was perfect.

It was _them_.

After a few minutes of a pretty elated make out session, they stayed wrapped around each other a little bit longer, their forehead touching, their eyes closed, sharing the same air... the same hope for the future.

“You know what?” said Michael, backing up just enough to look Alex in the eyes without untangling himself from his arms. “I heard that the Computer Science and the Engineering buildings are just next to each other. If it isn't a cosmic coincidence, I don't know what it is!”

“I can't wait to be there... with you.” Alex dropped a little kiss on Michael lips, still unable to stop smiling.

“If you keep saying those kind of mushy stuff to me, Manes, it's going to go to my head and you know how big-headed I already am,” joked Michael.

Alex came to straddle his lap and started to roll his hips against his, threading his hands in his curls and tugging a little. Michael gasped.

“I happen to like your big head,” sighed Alex, his lips only a breath away from Michael's.

The easygoing atmosphere suddenly changed and became hot and heavy. Both his hands traveling up and down Alex’s back until he seized his butt cheeks, Michael nipped at his lips, making him moan.

“You know what I like about you?” he asked before diving into Alex neck to start suckling on his skin.

“Everything?” answered Alex in what was obviously a joke.

But Michael raised his head again to stare into his darkening eyes with intent. His laughter died down in his throat and Alex gulped, visibly stunned by what he was seeing in his orbs. Michael wanted to tell him how true it was. How perfect he was to him and how much he loved him. But something was still holding him back. Was it fear or preservation? He didn't know, but it still was not the time.

To stop himself from answering and probably make a fool of himself, Michael stole Alex's lips to kiss the daylight out of him.

They had all the time in the world after all. They would go to college together. And Michael would find the perfect opportunity to drop the “L” word, soon. But right now, he just wanted to seize the moment and make out with his boyfriend until it was time for him to go to work.

If only he had known how very little time they had actually left, he would have told Alex how much he loved him, every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Because Michael Guerin loved Alex Manes, more than anything.

But, he stayed silent and kept on kissing his boyfriend, forgetting how brutal and ugly the world could be, outside of their little bubble of happiness.

He was happy. He was blind. He was in love.

                Michael drove Alex to work like usual and decided that he would go to the Crashdown while waiting for his shift to be over. They had planned to go see another movie tonight. He hoped Rosa would be there so he could talk to her about Isobel. He had not forgotten how infatuated she had looked the other day and, seeing as she had helped him with Alex, maybe he could offer her his own wisdom in return.

He knew Isobel very well after all.

But Michael barely had the time to get out of his truck before someone appeared before him, making him stumble backward against the side of his car. His heart immediately went wild with panic when he saw that the person in question was none other than Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. He was dressed in all his full army uniform, his cap on and looked very intimidating.

Michael gulped, feeling a mix of unease and dread, before straightening up and trying to act cool and unaffected. 

“Can I help you?” asked Michael, seeing that the man was still standing before him, not uttering a single word.

The soldier’s cold blue eyes narrowed at his aloofness and Michael tried not to shiver.

“I heard quite the alarming rumor about you today, Mr. Guerin and I would like to talk to you about it,” finally answered Manes with an icy smirk.

Michael felt his dread grow tenfold. Had someone seen him with Alex? Did his father know about them?

His fear must show on his face, because the soldier predatory grin only widen.

“Several people have reported to me that you and my son are spending quite a lot of time together and I’m intrigued, because Alex is not usually the kind of boy who hangs out with… people like you,” he added, his tone giving Michael the creeps.

He looked like a shark, circling around him and ready to strike and kill at any moment. Michael understood why Alex was so scared of the man. He really was terrifying. But he wasn’t a child anymore and Manes held no power over him. If Michael wanted to protect Alex and what they had, he needed to bring his A-game and lie through his teeth.

Lifting an unimpressed eyebrow, Michael only shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean, sir. Yes, I tutor your son in Math, but that’s all.”

Master Sergeant Manes glared at him, his piercing eyes so intense, Michael felt like he was drilling screws into his skull.

“So, now that the exams are over, I hope your newfound… friendship with my son will come to an end as well?” The threat was dripping from his every words and Michael had the sudden feeling that the man knew far more than he was letting on.

“Don’t worry, sir. People like me don’t hang around people like you, expect if they are being paid for it,” sarcastically said Michael, hoping his disdain was enough for him to be believable.

Being known around town as a fickle douchbag could work in his favor here. It would be easy to make the soldier think he had only been hanging out with Alex because his son had paid for it.

Jesse Manes raised a derisive eyebrow and his mouth curved with a little self-satisfied smirk. It was like he hadn’t doubted for a second that the only reason Michael had been friendly with Alex was because he needed a tutor. Like if Alex was incapable of being more than a mean to an end. Like if Alex was unimportant. Michael wanted to punch him in his ugly face for it.

Alex was _everything_.

His anger must have shown, because the soldier took a hostile step towards him and smashed his fist against the side of his truck, only inches from Michael’s head.

“It was also brought to my attention that you might not live with your foster dad anymore. It would be a shame if the social services came to hear about it, don’t you think? So close to graduation, it would be too sad if they decided to… I don’t know, send you away from Roswell for good, for example?”

Michael felt like an icepick had been thrust into his chest. The threat was quite unmistakable now. If Jesse Manes learnt that he and Alex were still seeing each other, they would have to pay the price. Michael didn’t know if the soldier had enough power to actually do any of it, but the warning was enough to make him understand how serious he was.

They had been far too blinded by their happiness to realize how obvious they were being. Michael and Alex needed to be far more careful in the future. He downright refused to stop seeing him or to put a stop to their relationship. Even if he had to fight Alex’s tyrannical father, the judgment of this shitty city and the weight of the entire society, Michael would do it without a second thought. He loved Alex and he wouldn’t let anything keep them from being together.

They just had to be more discreet for a few months. Soon, they would be in UNM, far away from Roswell, from Jesse Manes and, most of all, they would be of age. Michael was turning 18 in July and Alex in September.

“Am I being clear?” asked the soldier, taking a step back and smoothing his uniform, as if Michael’s only presence had creased it.

“Crystal,” answered Michael with his shittiest smirk.

Jesse Manes nodded and walked away. It was only when he was sure he was really gone that Michael let out a deep sigh of relief. His heart was still beating like a lunatic and his adrenaline was through the roof.

Should he say anything to Alex? No… it would only worry him and Michael hated when his boyfriend was anxious. He would simply have to be more vigilant about their interaction in public. Which meant, no more sharing meals at the Crashdown or being seen together in the city. He wouldn’t be able to drive Alex to work or school anymore. And the movie tonight was probably a bad idea too. But they still had Foster Ranch, the bleachers and the toolshed to fool around and be together.

_They would be okay_ , thought Michael on a loop while jumping back into his car to see if Sanders had any work for him. He wasn’t feeling like eating or talking anymore.

_Everything would be alright…_

                Michael texted Alex to tell him that something unexpected had come up with Max and that he wouldn’t be able to pick him up after work or go to the movie. Even in text, it was obvious Alex was very disappointed. Michael felt his heart break a little at the thought, but they didn’t have any another choice. Now that he knew Master Sergeant Manes was keeping an eye on his whereabouts, he needed to be careful. Michael even wondered if he should sleep in the shed tonight. His pick-up was quite noticeable and he didn’t want Jesse Manes to ever find out he had been staying in his garden for the past few weeks.

But, when Alex’s texts turned from disappointed to hot and needy, telling him how amazing his cock had felt his mouth and how much he wanted to do it again, Michael gave up. He called Max and asked him if they could switch cars for the evening. His best friend only agreed after Michael promised to use the opportunity to work on Max’s crappy motor for free.

So, when Michael walked in the toolshed, his best friend’s quite inconspicuous car parked far up the street, Alex immediately jumped in his arms.

“I missed you,” he sighed against Michael’s lips before kissing him, his hands already lost in his hair.

And for the next few hours, he completely forgot about everything but Alex’s mouth on his, the smooth velvet of his skin under his fingers and the way he held onto him. They fell asleep tangled up together after another fantastic blowjob/handjob session. None of them noticed the 10 missed calls Alex had received on his phone from his dad.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new, quite smutty chapter for you all ^^
> 
> I would like to thank all of you for your kudos and comments !
> 
> Hope you'll like it. Happy reading!
> 
> Note: @bisexualalienblast, I love you! Thank you again and again for being the best beta ever!

**Chapter 14**

**6 th June 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

                When Michael woke him up at dawn with little kisses sprinkled all over his face, Alex hummed dreamily, wrapping himself around Michael like a giant octopus. It was far too early to get up.

“I have to go, babe,” said Michael in the hollow of his throat and that definitely woke him up.

“Why?” He knew he sounded grouchy and it wasn’t like him.

Usually, Alex was the more reserved and private of the two of them but lately, he was incredibly needy. He didn’t know why exactly, but every time Michael was away from him, Alex felt something tug at his heart, an awful feeling of loneliness and homesickness, like a painful throb that only subsided when his boyfriend was near again.

“I have to do a little job at Sanders on Max’s car before school, remember? I told you last night,” reminded Michael with a sweet smile.

Last night, Alex had been far too busy practicing his blowjob techniques and kissing every bit of Michael’s naked skin to pay attention to anything else.

“All right,” sighed Alex, letting his boyfriend go reluctantly.

“Don’t you dare make that face!” warned Michael as he stood up to put his jeans on.

Alex stopped in the middle of his pout, only for his boyfriend to bend forward and drop a kiss on his lips. He smiled dreamily at Michael and watched him dress. It was a shame to see him hide all that beautiful golden skin. He couldn’t help but snort when he saw that several buttons were missing from his shirt.

 _Yep_ , maybe he had been a little too eager last night…

“Don’t forget to come see me play during the game this evening,” said Alex, stretching on the sofa bed and yawning, some of the covers falling on the floor in the process.

He could feel Michael’s eyes travel on the naked parts of his body like a tongue of fire and that made him shiver sinfully. Michael was watching him with a wicked sparkle in his eyes and Alex could have sworn his pants looked tighter than a few seconds before.

“I wouldn’t miss seeing my rock star of a boyfriend on stage,” answered Michael with a little wink.

He bent over once again to give him a goodbye kiss, but nearly fell back on the sofa when Alex tugged on his curls and plunged his tongue in his mouth. Michael dropped on his knees and cushioned his fall by grabbing Alex’s naked thigh. He immediately started to stoke his skin, going higher… and higher…

When Michael’s fingers closed on his erection under the sheet and started to jerk him off without an ounce of hesitation, Alex felt a shift in the atmosphere. It rendered his heady and breathless. And then, Alex realized something very important: he and Michael were going to have sex. Soon.

Like very, _very_ soon.

He could sense it in his melting bones, in his boiling veins and in his stuttering heart. Alex felt more than ready and given how his boyfriend kept on kissing him, deep and filthy, and stroking his heated flesh with rapture, he was ready to go further too.

“Michael…” moaned Alex, throwing his head back against the pillow to allow him to suck on his neck. “I thought you had to go…”

“Not before I see you come. I want to be able to feel you on my tongue and smell you on my hand until I see you again,” answered Michael, his lips caressing his throat.

Alex’s eyes rolled back and he let out a whimpering cry, feeling his boyfriend’s hand on his skin, fast and famished.

 _Yes_ , Michael was definitely ready too. Alex couldn’t wait to feel him inside of him… But not now, when they were rushed and unprepared. Later. _Maybe tonight?_

Alex lost track of his thoughts when Michael lifted his head to stare at him, watching his every reactions to his strokes. Alex held onto his shoulders and hair, watching his hazel pupils get darker and darker. It only took a few minutes for him to come all over Michael’s hand and he nearly felt his heart burst out of his chest when he saw his boyfriend clean his fingers with his tongue. He hummed with greed around each digit, licking them until they popped out of his mouth.

“Now, I can go,” said Michael with a very naughty smile. “See you later, babe.”

Before standing up again, he kissed Alex deeply, allowing him to taste himself on his lips.

 _God_ , that was the filthiest and hottest thing ever…

After Michael left, Alex felt a little heavy-eyed, but he guessed he should go back to his room while his father was probably still asleep. Putting his boxers (which strangely, had landed on the top of one of shelves) and his clothes from the day before on, he sneaked inside using the back door.

But when Alex smelled fresh coffee coming from the kitchen, he froze in the corridor and remembered. His father was once again going to one of his army gathering this weekend, which meant he was already up.

If his dad caught him doing the walk of shame at barely 7:00 am, he was done for. In his eagerness to have Michael naked against him last night, he had completely forgotten to text his father with an excuse like he usually did. Tiptoeing around the kitchen to reach the stairs without being heard, Alex heart stopped dead when he came face to face with Jesse Manes, sitting on the first step, a steaming mug of coffee in hands.

“Where were you last night, son?” His voice was calm, but Alex recognize the cold anger behind it.

“I… I crashed at Maria’s after the rehearsal. I was too tired,” he answered, hoping his father wouldn’t see through his awful lie.

“Do you honestly want me to believe you walk all the way back from the DeLuca’s looking like… that?” Jesse Manes mentioned his entire body from head to toe with a revolted wave of his hand.

Alex blushed shamefully. He knew he reeked of sex and looked like a debauched teenager after a wild make out.

“Were you with that Guerin piece of trash again?” asked his father, his voice raising, making Alex instinctively take a step back.

His heart froze in his chest in horror and he stopped breathing for a second. How did his father knew about Michael and him? Alex had been sure he had believed him a few weeks ago when he had promised not to see Guerin again. Had someone seen them together? It wasn’t _that_ impossible, guessed Alex. They had not been very discreet about their _friendship_ lately, driving around the city together, sharing meals and kissing each other in every dark corner…

Alex had been so engrossed in his newfound happiness he had nearly forgotten how well connected his father was, how he seemed to have eyes everywhere in this town.

“I wasn’t with Guerin,” answered Alex, his voice unwavering.

He had to be strong and throw any suspicion away from Michael once and for all. He could deal with his father’s fists and his anger, he was used to it. But Alex refused to see Jesse Manes’ everlasting hate focus on anyone else, least of all the man he loved.

Alex would protect Michael. No matter what.

“But you were with someone… a boy?” spat his father, rising from the stairs, his fist tightening around his mug.

Alex straightened up and faced him, his face set in resolve. “Yes.”

Jesse Manes had obviously been expecting another denial or lie, because his entire body froze in surprise.

Alex saw it coming and he could have shied away from it, but he didn’t. If it meant making his father forget all about Michael and protect him in the process, he was ready to face anything. The mug filled with burning coffee landed right on Alex’s chest, making him double over in pain. He watched the ceramic break at his feet and the dark, burning liquid spread on the floor, soaking through his socks. But, refusing to back down, he stood up again, staring right at his dad, unblinkingly.

“Yes. I was with a boy last night. Because I like boys. Because I’m gay, Father,” finally admitted Alex, letting out a shuddering breath.

Instead of the terror and dread he had been expecting, Alex felt strong and unyielding. Never in this life had he thought he would find the courage to say it, to state the truth to his father’s face. But he wasn’t afraid anymore. Alex was proud of who he was and who he loved. Michael had inspired him. He had made him understand it was okay to be different, giving him the strength to stand up for himself. He had made him acknowledged and accept who he really was, no matter what other people thought.

Michael had made Alex love himself, and it was the greatest gift of all. With that in his heart, he felt invincible.

So, when his father lunged himself at him, Alex pushed him back.

He wasn’t afraid.

When Jesse Manes spat on the floor and called him a freak, Alex took it all in, unflinching.

He felt strong.

When the soldier promised to send him away and break him, Alex sidestepped around him and went upstairs, wishing him a good conference.

He felt _free_.

 

                Alex spent half of his school day in the music room rehearsing with the marching band for tonight’s performance. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Michael, but Alex had been given a big guitar solo and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Alex only agreed to leave the auditorium when his friends told him they were scared his fingers would soon fall off. His hands indeed felt a little sore after hours of playing the same notes over and over again. When he got out to get some fresh air, Alex saw Kyle and Malcolm leaning against the football filed a few feet away, talking. When Chang noticed him, he straightened up and gave him a little, friendly wave.

Alex turned left and right to check if he was really waving at him and frowned. _What the actual fuck?_ Kyle, who had noticed it too, looked between Malcolm and him with the exact same stunned face as Alex.

“Why is that jerk waving stupidly at you?” suddenly asked a very familiar voice coming from just behind him. It didn’t surprise Alex, something warm in his chest had warned him he was approaching.

One day, he would have to think about _why_ he could always feel him and _what_ it actually meant…

“No idea,” shrugged Alex, turning around to face Michael, forgetting everything about Chang and giving him his sweetest smile. “Hi, babe.”

His boyfriend was still glaring at Malcolm, his face dark and something dangerous dancing in his eyes.

“Earth to Michael,” called Alex, passing his hand before his eyes. “Boyfriend here.”

Guerin finally focused his attention back to him, but he was still frowning. “Is he harassing you?”

Alex threw a glance over his shoulder and noticed that Kyle and Malcolm were still watching them. Valenti appeared suspicious and Chang looked like he had just received a football right in the face.

“No, he hasn’t talked to me at all since the other day in the locker room,” answered Alex, not liking the way Malcolm nasty little eyes were scanning Michael from head to toe. “Let’s go eat. I’m famished.”

“You missed lunch,” said Michael as they walked away, not hand in hand, but close enough to draw attention. It was stronger than them.

Even if his father was out of town and he was pretty sure he didn’t suspect Michael to be his boyfriend anymore, Alex needed to remember they had to be more discreet. So, he took a step sideway and put a more appropriate distance between them. Guerin didn’t seem to mind.

“Did you rehearse all day long?” asked Michael with a little smirk.

“Yep,” nodded Alex, putting his hands in his pockets so they would stop prickling in heat. Having Michael so close and not being allowed to touch him was incredibly hard.

“That’s hot,” whispered Michael, making him blush.

His boyfriend had to stop saying those kind of extremely inappropriate things in public as well…

 

                The game began at 6:00 pm and they were scheduled to play at 6:30, during half-time. Fifteen minutes into the game, Alex was feeling excited and awfully stressed. Usually, when he played in front of an audience, he had twenty other people with him. But today, he would be alone and center stage for most of the song…

 _God_ , he was going to hurl.

He wished Michael, or Liz and Maria could be next to him to give him strength, but they were seated in the crowd. He could see them from his seat on the edge of the field. The girls waved at him and gave him a thumb up, while Michael only smiled smugly, like the proud boyfriend he was.

 _He could do it_ , sighed Alex. He had practiced hard for this moment, nearly all his adolescent life. It was his time to shine.

Finally, the whistle blew and it acted on Alex as an electroshock. Standing up at the same time as everyone in the band, he walked to the stage straight as an arrow, his heart in his throat and his eyes wide with fear. But, when the first notes of _We are the Champions_ from Queen echoed around the field, Alex simply took a deep, calming breath, caught Michael’s eyes in the crown, and smiled.

It was the most exhilarating feeling there was, being in front of a cheering crowd. From the moment his fingers stroked the strings, Alex felt like flying. Michael had been right when he had said playing was an able to quiet his entropy. As soon he lost himself in the music, Alex was focused and serene. The beating of his heart soothed, in prefect rhythm with the song. So, when his moment came, he wasn’t afraid anymore. He felt insanely good.

Alex took several steps forward and stopped in the middle of the stage. Even if he was wearing his ridiculous marching band uniform, he actually felt like a rock star. Everyone was looking right at him and instead of shying away, Alex smiled smugly and winked at that beautiful pair of hazel eyes he couldn’t help but notice in the crowd.

And then, he played. The notes and chords flew out of his guitar without a single glitch, harmonious and moving. Alex nearly burst out laughing in the middle of his solo, closing his eyes and living the moment like there was no tomorrow. He got lost in a swirling of sounds, colors and feelings, all of them dancing around him like a blinding kaleidoscope. He felt proud and happy and… incredibly alive. When Alex opened his eyes again, he immediately found Michael in the crowd and smiled. Even if his boyfriend was sitting a little far away and couldn’t decipher his expression, Alex knew he was watching him. Fervently. Proudly. Reverently. It could nearly feel it in his bones and that turned him on so much Alex nearly gasped. Thankfully, his guitar was hiding his raging hard on…

When the song was finally over, Alex stepped back, only to realize every one of his bandmates were looking at him in amazement. The crowd of spectators stoop up as one and erupted in claps and cheers. Alex felt his cheeks flush furiously, but he had to admit he was feeling a little smug right now.

They got off stage and his friends immediately surrounded Alex to congratulate him. Max even gave him a one arm hug and Maria and Liz had little tears in their eyes. But the most wonderful sight was Michael’s reaction. He stayed in the sidelines while people milled around him, but his eyes were unable to leave Alex for a _single_ second. He felt their blinding force burn his skin and wished nothing more than to be alone with Michael, who was looking at him as if he wanted to eat him alive.

There was a fire in Guerin’s gaze that took his breath away and as soon as Alex excused himself from his little group of friends, he knew Michael was following him closely.

The game was about to start again and everyone was getting back to their seats when Alex walked behind the bleachers. Alone.

A hand shot out from the shadows and seized the lapel of Alex’s uniform to pull in. A pair of arms wrapped securely around his waist before he was backed up against the wall and kissed thoroughly. He couldn’t help but smile against Michael’s hungry mouth, before letting himself being swept away by the intensity of their embrace.

Too caught up in each other, they didn’t see the pair of avid eyes that followed every caress, catalogued every sigh, envied every kiss…

“You were so hot out there!” finally said Michael, breathless, his eyes roaming up and down in face in utter wonder. “I wanted to tear my shirt off and throw it on stage.”

“My own personal groupie,” snorted Alex, losing once again his hands in boyfriend’s curls.

Michael let out a little huff and dropped a series of kisses all over his cheekbones, his temple, his jaw, before coming back to face him. “I'm completely under your spell, Alex Manes.”

Alex’s heart swelled so much he was afraid it would burst. Michael was staring at him with such awe he felt he was about to cry. Nobody had ever looked at him this way, like if he was precious and amazing and loved. Unable to stop himself, he took his boyfriend face in his hands and kissed him hungrily. He nipped at his lips, swallowed his tongue and plundered his mouth like a starving man.  Michael didn’t seem to mind as he kissed him back with the exact same fervor, holding him close. Alex hooked one of his leg around his boyfriend thigh and rubbed their strained crotch together.

“Michael, babe... I want you,” he moaned against Guerin’s bruised lips.

Alex needed Michael to ravish him, to wrap himself around him until they were one, to kiss him until kingdom come, to touch every bit of his skin… He felt like a raw nerve of pure want.

Michael’s hand left his waist to come and try to sneak into the front of his trousers, but Alex stopped him, intertwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on his chest, just over his beating heart.

“Not like this...”sighed Alex, boring his eyes into Michael’s questioning ones. “I want... I want you to fuck me.”

Michael froze and straightened up, his gaze searching Alex’s. “Are you sure?” he asked, licking his swollen lips and passing a trembling hand in his unruly curls.

He seemed almost nervous, which was very cute, given his reputation. But, the very noticeable bulge in his jeans proved he was more than eager. Alex came to his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before plastering himself against Michael and rubbing his entire front with his. His boyfriend let out a moaning gasp and his eyelids fluttered close when their aching hardness grazed through their clothes.

“Does that answer your question?” said Alex with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile.

Michael nodded enthusiastically, looking slightly dazed. “Okay... where...”

“The toolshed. My dad is out of town for the weekend. Nobody will bother us.”

Alex took his hand and tugged him out of the bleachers’ shadow. Michael followed him with a very naughty smile that made Alex laugh. When they turned the corner, they didn’t notice Malcolm Chang appear from his hiding place, a very nasty look on his face…

 

                Alex and Michael dropped by the music room so he could change out of his ridiculous marching band uniform. The only clothes he had in his bag were his UFO Emporium tee shirt, a grey sleeveless jacket and a pair of black pants. He put them on in record time and they ran out of there before the game was over.

Alex texted Liz and Maria to tell them he couldn’t hang out tonight and Michael did the same with Max. His boyfriend drove a little too fast, but Alex didn’t mind at all. All he could think about was what they were about to do.

Now that his urges had cooled off a bit, Alex felt a little nervous. He knew he wanted Michael, that was never the question, but it would be his first time and he couldn’t help but wonder about a thousand silly little things. Like did Michael have condoms, because he didn’t… Or would it hurt? He had heard that it could hurt a lot… and what if his boyfriend suddenly realized he didn’t like having sex with a guy, or…

“Whoa, whoa!” suddenly said Michael as they stopped at a red light. “I can hear your brain overload from here. Breathe, babe. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? Alex, look at me.”

He did, turning his head to face Michael, who looked serene and had the sweetest smile on.

“I want to have sex with you, trust me, I’ve been thinking about it for _weeks_ now! But if you don’t want to anymore…” started Michael, considerate and tactful and freaking _perfect!_

“No!” stopped Alex, taking his boyfriend’s hand and giving it a little squeeze. “I want to.”

_More than anything…_

 

_POV Michael_

                Michael parked his car in front of the Manes’ house, not bothering to hide his presence now that he knew Alex’s dad was out of town. He had spent the morning working on Max’s truck at Sanders and wished he had had the time to take a shower. But never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Alex would want to have sex so soon.

His worries about not smelling very good were completely annihilated when his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist on their way to the toolshed and came to nuzzle his neck. If the little dreamy moan that escaped his mouth was anything to go by, Michael mustn’t smell that bad after all.

 _Sex…_ They were going to have sex. He was going to actually fuck a guy. _Whoa._

That very idea may have been frightening or unappealing once upon a time but not anymore. Not since Alex. Michael hadn’t been that eager to have sex with someone in… ever. It wouldn’t only be his boyfriend’s first time, it felt like his too.

He had never actually made love before, just fucked or screwed or whatever. But today, he wanted to literally worship Alex, to make him scream and lose his mind and come all over him. The very thought of his boyfriend wrecked and beautiful face when he reached climax and the smell and taste of him was enough to make Michael hard as a rock.

They barged in the toolshed, slamming the door close and barely made it to the middle of the room before they were all over each other. Michael only wrenched their mouths apart to take his own shirt off, while Alex let his sleeveless jacket drop to the floor.

His boyfriend still looked nervous and Michael could relate. During his first time, he hadn’t really been at his smoothest either. It had been rushed and disappointing, but he was planning on making Alex’s quite memorable.

“Have you... have you ever done this before?” suddenly asked Alex and Michael couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

Alex was insanely cute when he was fidgeting like this. Everyone at school knew his reputation and even if half of it was just bullshit, it was common knowledge that Michael Guerin was definitely not a virgin. Even if he felt a little like one today…

“Huh... yeah,” he giggled. He was feeling extremely giddy right now. “But not like with a...”

“With a guy. With a guy, “chuckled Alex, his cute little nose creasing.

They both laughed at that. It seemed incredible that they were actually standing here right now, the homeless trash/genius and the goth/fag of Roswell High, giggling and happy and completely in love. Michael realized how crazy it all was, but at the same time, how right it felt. It was like his entire life had lead him here, to this toolshed, to his boy who was his whole world...

“And eh...” said Michael, his right hand coming to stroke Alex’s chest. “Not with someone that I've liked... as much as I like you.”

He stared at his boyfriend while saying this and he knew he should have used the big “L” word, because that’s what he felt. He didn’t just like Alex. He was completely and irrevocably in love with him. But it seemed that Michael didn’t need to say those words after all, because they were written all over his face. And Alex saw it. He was looking at him like if he was the most precious being alive.

Very slowly, Alex eyes roamed all over Michael’s features and there was so much reverence in his expression, he felt his heart soar. Then, with a breathtaking softness, Alex reached to cup Michael’s face and kiss him. It was deep and tender, unhurried and perfect, his boyfriend’s fingers tugging his curls and caressing his jaw. Michael nearly felt his entire body purr in delight.

He needed Alex to be naked. _Now_.

So, Michael stopped kissing him, just a few seconds to remove his stupid UFO Emporium shirt. “Take this off already...” he whispered and Alex only smiled before immediately bringing him back against his chest, losing his hands in his lower back to pull him even closer.

They fumbled with each other’s clothes until they were both standing in only their underwear, kissing a little desperately now. Michael had to cool his urges, or he would end up simply rutting against Alex hard cock and be done. And he didn’t want that. Not today. They had all the time in the world and he was planning on enjoying every second of it.

Taking a step back and putting his hands on his boyfriend shoulders to keep him at arm’s length, Michael let out a deep sigh.

“Okay,” he said, chuckling at Alex’s glare and pout. “We need to do this right.”

His boyfriend straightened up a little and only nodded. He looked like a little soldier and that made Michael smile fondly.

“First, we need to lay out the bed. I plan on doing unspeakable things to you and I’ll need room to ravish you,” started Michael with a cocky wink.

Alex eyes widen, before he hastened to turn the sofa into a vaster and far more comfortable surface.

 “Okay. Next?” asked Alex with an eager smile.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at his impatience. He walked to his pants and got two condoms from his wallet. “Do you think this will be enough?”

Alex’s only answer was to blush profusely and to jump in his arms. Dropping a kiss on Michael’s lips, he said, “There is lube in the box under the bed and clean sheets in the shelves. I think we are ready now, don’t you think?”

His arms full of Alex, Michael carried him to the sofa-bed and dropped both of them on it. They crawled in the middle and wrapped themselves around each other, their lips busy kissing and moaning for the next few minutes. Then, Michael turned them until he was laying on top of Alex. He gave him his most devilish smirk, before attaching him mouth to his neck.

As he lavished Alex’s throat and collarbones with his lips and tongue, gorging himself on his taste and smell, Michael felt his boyfriend wriggle, shiver and pant under him. It was the best thing ever, to feel his deliciously naked skin slide against his own, his hands tugging his curls and grasping his shoulders a little desperately. Michael’s fingers stroked Alex’s sides, before stopping on his chest to pinch his erected nipples.

“God Alex,” sighed Michael while nipping at his collarbone. “Your skin is so soft…”

Alex wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed his hips up, rendering the both of them breathless. They were incredibly aroused and it would have been easy to bring them to completion in no time, but Michael wanted to take things slow and taste every bit of Alex’s skin. Even the most intimate parts…

So, straightening up a little to peck his boyfriend’s gasping mouth, Michael came back to his chest and started to draw undecipherable things on his trembling skin with the tip of his tongue. Alex arched his back at the feeling and wrapped himself around Michael even tighter, a hand lost in his curls and the other clutching the pillow over his head.

Alex let out an undignified moan when Michael’s lips closed around one of his nipples. He felt the little bud of flesh grow and harden under the flat of his tongue and kept on titillating it, loving the way it came alive thanks to his caress. He couldn’t wait to put his lips on another thing that would harden and awaken in his mouth… Michael could have shied away from his eagerness at the idea of sucking another boy’s cock, but it was Alex. And he wanted everything that was Alex.

Sliding his mouth lower and lower, kissing and nipping at the shivering skin of his boyfriend’s smooth chest in delight, Michael dropped his tongue inside his belly button, making Alex burst out laughing and wriggle away.

“Michael,” he wheezed. “Stop it!”

He chased Alex up the bed until he had him trapped in his arms again. They were face to face now and Alex was gently stroking Michael’s cheekbone with his thumb, staring at him in awe, as if he still couldn’t believe they were here together. Michael moved forward to kiss him gently.

“I want to blow you,” he confided, making Alex flush from head to toe. It was a glorious sight. “Can I?” he asked then, nudging his boyfriend cute nose with his.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” answered Alex in a heated whisper. “I’m yours.”

A wave of love and possessiveness submerged Michael at his words and he cradled Alex’s face in his hands, amazed by how unique and priceless he was. That boy was his whole life, his home, his heart. He was his everything.

Straightening up on his knees and hovering over Alex, Michael put his hands on his boxers and slowly slide them down his legs, before throwing them away. His boyfriend watched him while he was undressing him fully and he felt Alex’s dark stare intensify the moment Michael discovered his cock. 

He had touched it several times, he had even tasted his come, but Michael had never actually been this close to it before. Alex’s cock was beautiful. It was long and thick and he knew how soft it was. His fingers itched at the sight, wanting nothing more but to wrap themselves around that heated flesh. But that’s not what surprised him the most. What rendered Michael completely speechless, was how much he actually wanted to _taste_ it. He would never have imagined it was even possible to long so bad for a simple piece of human flesh.

Still quite enthralled by Alex’s cock, Michael bend over to watch it more closely. He was overwhelmed by the scent that came tickling his nostrils. It smelled like arousal and sex and _Alex!_ That made his mouth water in anticipation.

“You’ll make it shy if you keep staring at it like that,” said Alex and when Michael glanced up at him, he saw he was blushing furiously, his front teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

Michael had always had a fascination with his boyfriend’s mouth, but it seems he had now found a new obsession. Without losing Alex’s eyes for a second, Michael took his shaft in his hand and brought it to his lips to drop a little kiss on the tip. He saw Alex gasp, his gaze going from Michael’s eyes to his mouth. Soon, his tongue stuck out to taste the precome gathered around his slit and lick it clean. He hummed in satisfaction, recognizing the salty and heady flavor of his boyfriend. Michael kept on watching Alex while he closed in mouth around the head of his cock to suckle a little. His face crumbled in pleasure, his eyebrows frowned, his cute nose crinkled and his lips formed a breathless whimper.

“Michael…” Alex whined, hissing a little when his teeth grazed his swollen flesh for a second.

“Sorry babe,” apologized Michael before popping his boyfriend’s cock back inside his hungry mouth.

He tried to mimic what Alex usually did, his tongue wrapping around his shaft while sucking and sliding his snugged lips back and forth. Michael managed to get more and more of Alex in his mouth but soon, he grazed the back of his throat, making him gag a little. Taking the rest of him in hand, Michael started to jerk him off and bobbed his head up and down at the same time. Knowing how amazing it felt, he also hummed, sending vibrations all along Alex’s cock. Unable to hold his gaze any longer, his boyfriend threw in head back in oblivion and let out a series of incredibly dirty words.

Michael smiled around the heated flesh and kept on licking and sucking gently. He had read a lot of things on gay sex (and watched some porn too, it was a great source of information) and knew that Alex would need a lot of preparation before Michael could hope to put _that_ in _there_. He had learnt that the most pleasurable way to open up your lover was to do it while giving them a blow job. Seeing how Alex was lost in ecstasy, it was probably the best time to get down to business.

Michael had taken the bottle of lube from under the sofa, so, he seized it and poured a generous amount on his free hand. When he heard the lid open and close, Alex straightened up, his eyes huge with lust focusing on Michael’s glistening fingers. They shared a look then and he slid Alex’s cock out of his mouth.

“How do you want me to do it, babe?” asked Michael.

“I want to see you,” answered Alex, his voice uneven and raspy.

Michael nodded and took a pillow. With his boyfriend’s help, they slid it under Alex’s pelvis, rising his hips higher up. His face flushed but keen, Alex spread his legs wide open, allowing Michael to see all of him. The sight was quite breathtaking and he felt his own arousal grow tenfold. Before taking care of Alex, Michael wanted to try something else, something he had read about and judged kind of off-putting, but he felt like was the best idea ever right now. Wrapping an arm around Alex’s hips to keep him close, Michael gave him a cocky little wink before bending his head and licking him, from ass to cock.

Alex let out a mix between a surprised cry and an undignified moan before seizing Michael’s forearm, digging his nails in.

“Michael!” he called out, whimpering breathlessly.

“Humm”, hummed Michael, dropping a little kiss just behind Alex’s ball sacks and nuzzling the thin and sensitive skin there. “You taste amazing.”

“I wanna feel you inside…” sighed Alex, his voice wavering and needy.

“Oh, trust me, you will,” smiled Michael before tugging his boyfriend pelvis even higher up to push his face in.

He licked and kissed and nipped, spreading Alex’s cheeks wide to tease the puckered skin there. It was like being plunged in Alex, the most intimate and the closest he could ever be. All he could feel and smell and taste was Alex. And it was glorious.

His boyfriend’s hand was still digging into his forearm, but he wasn’t trying to stop him anymore. To the contrary, his hips were thrusting up of their own volition, making Michael taste him even deeper. When he finally slide his tongue inside to start eating him out greedily, Alex literally arched off the bed, gasping and moaning his name in utter abandon.

Michael felt like he would soon explode in his boxers if he kept on going like this. So, after lapping at Alex one last time, he came back for air. Not losing a second, his boyfriend sat up and seized his curls to tug him forward and kiss him. Alex must taste himself on his tongue and he let out a whimpering little cry against his lips.

“Michael,” he whined. “Fuck me… _please_ …”

His brain short-circuited at the desperate urgency in his voice. Alex was looking completely debauched and swarming with so much want and desire it was obvious he could barely control his own urges anymore. He was rutting his leaking cock on Michael’s thigh and he seized his hand to plaster it on his wriggling ass.

“Soon, babe,” promised Michael. “Soon.”

“But I want you _now_!” retorted Alex, his tone so bossy Michael felt his cock throb.

Demanding Alex definitely was a turn on for him…

“Lie back,” said Michael after giving Alex a very dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue.

He obeyed and, completely unabashed now, spread his legs as wide as possible. Without hesitation, Michael bend over to take Alex’s strained erection back into his mouth. After sucking on the head a little, he brought his still slicked fingers to Alex’s opening and was surprised when the first digit slide inside without much resistance. He started to massage his inner walls, going deeper and deeper, stretching the flesh slowly.

The intrusion had turned Alex’s attention away from his frenzied urges and he simply let Michael open him up, watching him in reverence and trying to stop himself from crying out each time his finger moved inside of him or his tongue lapped at his slit.

By the time Michael added a second and a third digit, Alex had once again been turned into a whimpering mess. He was trashing on the sheets, his hands alternating between tugging at Michael’s hair and grasping his shoulders, unable to formulate any coherent words. When Michael hooked his fingers inside, grazing against the little bump of flesh he had been looking for, Alex wrapped his legs around his shoulders and thrust forward helplessly. Michael smiled in triumph around his cock and crocked his fingers once again, making Alex literally mewl. _Hello sweet spot._

“Oh fuck! Michael! Come on, I’m ready,” cried out Alex and this time, Michael believed him.

Dropping one last little peck on the head of his boyfriend’s quivering erection, Michael straightened up and he tore open a condom. When he wrenched his boxers away, his own cock was so taut, it was nearly red and glistening with precome. Putting the little piece of latex on him, Michael slicked himself up and came back to hover over Alex.

They couldn’t help but smile and cup each other’s face before kissing. Placing himself between Alex’s spread cheeks, Michael gave a little wave of his hips and pushed in. They both stopped and gasped at the feeling, Alex nails digging into Michael’s back. Very slowly, he moved deeper into his boyfriend stretched little hole, attentive to every one of Alex’s reactions and ready to pull out at the first sign of pain. But, despite the probably quite overwhelming invasion, Alex only held onto Michael more closely, reassuring him to go further.

Once he was all the way in, Michael let out a deep breath and tried not to spill himself right away. Alex was hot, silken smooth, incredibly tight and fluttering against his heated flesh and Michael felt like he was about to pass out from too much pleasure.

“Michael, move… please,” begged Alex, tugging on his curls once again.

Michael was unable to deny him anything anymore. So, he slowly pulled all the way back until only the head of his cock was in, before snapping his hips forward once more. Alex eyes closed and he let out an unabashed yell of ecstasy.

“Fuck…” they sighed at the same time, before they plunged into each other’s neck to nip and lick and bite as Michael gradually started to move back and forth.

At the beginning, it was quite sweet and unhurried, but soon, they just couldn’t control themselves and Michael started to fuck into Alex at a punishing pace. He was still attentive to his boyfriend’s every response in case he was being too rough, but Alex just moaned in his mouth and kissed him sloppily, both of his hands coming to grasp his ass to push him in even deeper. If the way his hips desperately meeting Michael’s every thrust was anything to go by, Alex seemed more than pleased by the intensity of their lovemaking.

It was insanely good. Michael wondered several times if his heart wasn’t about to burst out of him. A body wasn’t supposed to allow that much love, intimacy and pleasure, _right?_ He was sure he would soon scatter into smithereens and reach the stars.

Alex didn’t seem to handle their throes of passion much better. His skin was slick with sweat, he had covered Michael’s entire back and ass with scratches and he looked completely sex crazed. His lids were heavy, his face flushed, his hair didn’t resembled anything remotely human anymore and he was moaning so loudly he would probably soon lose his voice altogether.

Several time, Michael had been on the verge of coming, but a simple look at Alex wrecked face had pushed him deeper and further. Just a little more… again… again… and _again_ , grazing against Alex’s prostate to make him mewl against his lips, seeing his beauty only increase in his blind pleasure. Michael simply wished it would never stop.

But, he eventually had to yield when Alex suddenly came without even needing to be touched, his cock trapped between their slicked and moving body aroused enough to bring him to completion. He arched his back and exploded on Michael’s chest, screaming his name. Alex was so beautiful Michael completely lost it.

Plunging in and out his little fluttering hole _one, two, three_ more times, Michael was overcome with the most powerful orgasm of his life. He nearly blacked out and felt his soul soar upward, grazing the stars, until he was brought back to Earth when Alex took his face in his hands to kiss him.

Completely breathless and feeling sparkles of afterglow fizz all over his body, Michael slipped out of Alex and fell back on his side. His boyfriend immediately turned to him and put a hand on his torso. His smile was completely blissful when Alex interviewed their fingers to bring Michael’s hand to his own chest.

“Our hearts beat at the same time,” he noted in amazement, his whole face glowing with contentment.

It was true, realized Michael despite the state of his sluggish brain. _Soul mate_ , something whispered, coming from deep inside.

Smiling dreamily, he snuggled against Alex and closes his eyes, utterly boneless.

“By the way, I’m yours too,” whispered Michael in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, before nearly passing out from exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter. This one hurts, as you probably have guessed. But it ends on a hopeful note and despite the fact I follow canon quite closely, rememeber... I'm a sucker for happy endings ^^
> 
> Note: Thank you for your kudos and comments and as usual, @bisexualalienblast, you are the Queen of betas!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 15**

**6 th June 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

                Despite the mind-blowing sex and the just as powerful orgasm, Alex didn’t want to sleep. Instead, he spent far too long watching Michael. His face was peaceful and so beautiful he felt his heart squeeze painfully. His long lashes were fluttering against his cheekbones. His slightly parted lips were still swollen and red. A few wild curls had fallen on his forehead, golden-brown and perfect.

 _God,_ he loved him so much.

That evening, his first time, was without a single doubt the best of his entire life. They hadn’t just had sex, they had made love. He had guessed Michael would be a good lover, but never, even in his wildest dreams, had he expected him to be so passionate and generous and just… unabashed, especially given the fact he had never done any of this with a guy before.

Alex had imagined their first time to be great, yes, but tentative and a little awkward. As it turned out, Michael had done his research on gay sex and he was indeed a very fast and _eager_ learner. Thinking back on all the things he had done to him made Alex blush and smile blissfully. Michael had given him an amazing blow job, tongued fucked him into oblivion and had apparently loved every second of it. Alex could still feel how hard Michael had been while making love to him and how fervent and ecstatic he had looked kissing and licking his most intimate flesh. He had been completely focused on Alex’s pleasure and had literally worshiped every bit of skin he had put his mouth or hands on.

Alex guessed that his boyfriend was just a genius in all aspects of his life…

Once again, their incredible connection had worked its magic. Michael had never second guessed what he was doing or shied away from his urges. He had seemed completely in tune with Alex’s every hopes and desires, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it and when to push or stop.

It had simply been breathtaking, completely wonderful and out-of-this-world. What linked them was nearly symbiotic, intuitive and primal, like if their souls were bonded to some kind of cosmic level.

Usually, when people mentioned their first time, they would make a face and say it wasn’t memorable. Alex realized how lucky he was to have waited until he had found Michael, someone whom he loved and cared about him just as much. He was feeling sore in all the right spots and his skin was still tingling in places.

He was positively well fucked.

Passing a hand in his disheveled hair, Alex dropped a little kiss on Michael’s forehead, making him sigh and snuggle closer in his sleep. It wasn’t late, the sun had barely set and he was starving. Alex decided he would let Michael rest a little while longer and wake him up in an hour or so to order some takeout.

Alex dozed off in and out of consciousness, his right arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and his fingers drawing nonsensical things on the vast expense of his naked back. Michael kept on sleeping against him, snoring softly, his breathing calm and easy. When he started mumbling in his slumber, Alex opened his eyes. Michael was grinning brightly, lost in his dreams and one of his hands came up to rest over Alex’s heart.

“’lex…” he sighed happily.

He couldn’t help but smile at that, but then, his heart missed a beat when he heard: “…love you…”

Did he… did he just…?

Alex stayed silent, breathless and waited to see if Michael would say something else. But he only snuggled closer and weaved his arm around Alex to nuzzle against his chest, humming dreamily.

 _Love_ , Alex thought, losing his hands in Michael’s curls and burrowing his face in his hair. His heart burst in absolute bliss, sending little jolts of joy all over his body. Michael may not have knowingly said it, but the effect was the same.

“I love you too,” whispered Alex, dropping a little kiss between Michael’s curls.

Full of hope and overflowing with contentment, Alex spent the next few minutes stroking his boyfriend’s hair and neck until he finally felt him stir against him. When he lifted his head to stare at Alex, Michael looked so ruffled up and cute he couldn’t help but kiss him deeply.

“Hey, did you get any rest?” asked Michael, a little breathless after being thoroughly smooched.

Alex nodded and only realized that their respective abdomens was still covered in dry come when his boyfriend plastered his entire naked front against his.

_Gross…_

They both made a face and laughed before Alex rolled over to get the pack of wet tissues he kept under the sofa. While he cleaned Michael’s chest and his own body, his boyfriend took his phone.

“It’s barely 9:00 pm. I’m starving. Pizza?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Cheese, mushrooms and pepperoni?” suggested Alex, throwing the used tissues and Michael’s tied up condom on the floor. They would get rid of it later.

“A man after my own heart,” smiled Michael before pecking Alex on the lips and dialing the number to the nearest pizza place.

                They ate the entire pie in record time. Full and still very lazy, they simply laid cuddled up together, Michael reading another one of his extremely complicated astrophysics book and Alex idly stroking his chest, his head resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He felt incredibly serene and at peace nestled between Michael’s arms and he wouldn’t have left this bed for anything in the world. They fell asleep a little while later, wrapped around each other and completely oblivious.

None of them ever heard the car that backed out of the driveway to disappear into the night.

 

**7 th June 2008**

                They woke up pretty late the next morning and, still unable to leave the bed for more than a few minutes to go to the bathroom or steal pastries from the kitchen, Alex and Michael stayed cuddled up under the covers, kissing and groping and gasping.

Alex wanted to have sex again. He needed to feel Michael explode inside of him like the previous night. When they made love, they were the closest they could ever be and he was begging for it. More than anything in the world, Alex loved that feeling, knowing that he and Michael were _one_ , completely open and in love and simply _together_.

Fortunately, it seemed he wasn’t the only one letting his thoughts run downward. Michael was pressing himself against him with a growing urgency, his strokes becoming more heated and his fingers grasping the plush skin of his backside.

“Alex,” sighed Michael, lifting his head from his throat to face him. He looked deliciously flushed. “Can you… can you finger me? You seemed to like it so much last night, I want to know how it feels.”

Alex only smiled and kissed him thoroughly as an answer, feeling his cock throb achingly. He didn’t think he would be able to refuse Michael anything when he was staring at him with such desire and eagerness. Reaching blindly on the floor next to the bed, Alex found the lube and picked it up.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, babe,” he whispered against Michael’s swollen lips.

His boyfriend moaned and spread his legs unabashedly, urging Alex to get on with it.

“Eager much?” joked Alex, before dropping another kiss on Michael’s panting mouth and straightening up.

Alex hovered over his boyfriend naked body and kneeled between his parted thighs. Michael looked positively obscene, lying on his back, his chest heaving, his fully erect cock bobbing against his taut stomach and his most intimate flesh spread wide open under Alex fiery gaze. He was all golden skin and curls and shameless lust. Completely ready for Alex to ravish him.

 _God,_ Michael Guerin should come with a warning label. He was insanely hot.

Not losing another second, Alex slicked his fingers with lube and bent over. Kissing his way down Michael stomach, he licked his throbbing erection from head to tail, making his boyfriend whine in pleasure, before sliding his thumb between Michael’s cheeks. Alex was assaulted by his scent of sex and sin and he sighed lasciviously. He admitted being a little addicted to Michael’s spicy and warm smell.

His eyes never leaving his, Alex saw his boyfriend gasp and lose his breath for a second when he stared to graze and fondle his puckered entrance. Rubbing his finger teasingly around the rim, he scattered Michael’s thighs with kisses and smiled wickedly when his boyfriend stared to fist the sheets. Alex made sure to wrap his lips around the leaking head of his cock before sliding the first finger in very slowly.

“Fuck!” breathlessly moaned Michael, his back arching off the bed. One of his hand grabbed Alex hair and the other grasped his shoulder to keep himself grounded.

Smiling around the deliciously heated flesh filling his mouth, Alex pushed further, slicking his boyfriend’s inner walls and starting to gently twist his finger inside. Seeing how eager and welcoming Michael’s pulsing little hole was, Alex soon added another digit and leisurely stared to go deeper. When he felt his boyfriend was loose enough, he spread his fingers apart and stretched his burning flesh until he grazed something.

“Oh, babe!” cried Michael, his head thrown back against the pillow and his cock throbbing and getting even harder against Alex’s tongue.

He smiled smugly and started to greedily tongue his slit, before adding a third digit.

Thrusting his fingers in and out and rubbing against Michael’s sweet spot endlessly, Alex stopped suckling on his boyfriend cock to kiss his way up his chest. He could feel Michael taut muscle tremble against the flat of his tongue and he loved knowing he was able to turn him into such a whimpering mess. Michael was wriggling helplessly under him, moaning in utter oblivion and thrusting his hips up to force Alex to take him even deeper.

When they came face to face once again, Michael’s pupils were blown so wide his eyes were nearly black and he looked completely wrecked.

“Do you like that? Me fucking you with my fingers?” whispered Alex, pecking his boyfriend’s gasping mouth.

“Yes…” Michael whined, his arms and legs coming to wrap around him as he started to rut their strained hardness together.

They moaned into each other’s mouth and Michael weaved one of his hand between their bodies to seize them both.

“Do you want me to make you come like that?” asked Alex, his fingers still buried inside Michael twisting wickedly, making him nearly mewl.

Michael put their foreheads together and nodded eagerly.

Alex intensified the motion of his fingers, pushing them in and out at a punishing pace while Michael jerked them off with the exact same fervor. They breathe and swallowed each other’s cries and gasps and when he came, Alex bite Michael’s bottom lip, making him explode all over their chest.

They fell back on the sofa-bed, exhausted and smiling.

“Oh my God…” sighed Michael, looking at the ceiling in wonder.

“I know,” answered Alex, nestled in the hollow of his neck.

It was crazy… he had never imagined having sex with someone could be that amazing and all consuming. He never wished to stop. It was unbelievable to what extant he wanted Michael. He felt utterly sex crazed and couldn’t get enough of him. They had just climaxed and yet, Alex still desired Michael. He was still horny and panting and begging for more.

_Again and again and again…_

It was like they were fully compatible, sharing the same needs and desires, urging each other on. _Endlessly._

“God, I still want you so much…” said Michael, rubbing his spent cock against Alex’s, the overstimulation making them choke on their breath.

“Me too,” confessed Alex, tugging on his boyfriend’s curls to kiss him hungrily. “Is that normal?”

Michael turned them around so he was the one on top and plunged into Alex’s neck. “I don’t know,” he admitted, nipping at his shivering skin. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you…”

Alex eyes rolled back and he let out a breathless gasp when Michael started to hungrily suck on his flesh.

“Again?” Alex asked when he felt his boyfriend’s shaft start to harden against his thigh.

“Always,” answered Michael with a cocky smile before licking his way into Alex’s mouth.

 

                Sometime in the afternoon, they decided to finally get dressed to step outside. They had no idea where to go exactly, but they needed to get out and hit the road. They had spent far too long shut away in that toolshed and they had to get some fresh air. The entire place reeked of sex and they had used all the lube and Michael’s very last condom. Alex was still feeling the rush of afterglow all over his body and his thighs and ass were burning, but in a good way. Maybe, if they went to the store to get some more supplies, his boyfriend would let him do the fucking this time…

That very thought made him flush all over.

Alex was tying up his shoes, Michael standing still shirtless and buttoning his jeans just a few feet away and he had a delighted smile plastered on his face.

When his boyfriend let out a little “wow” of delight, expressing exactly how Alex was feeling right now, well fucked and blissful and happy, Alex turned to him and he couldn’t help but grin widely. Michael bent over to put a hand on his shoulder and massage his neck for a second. The utter tenderness he could see on his boyfriend’s face was worth all the pain and pining they had been through to get there.

But then, the toolshed’s door opened, revealing Jesse Manes and everything collapsed and crashed to the floor.

Alex recognized the dark and cold expression on his father’s face. It froze his heart on the spot and took his breath away. Alex stood up just as his dad stepped inside the toolshed, his throat constricted and his heart going into a terrified frenzy.

The silence was deafening. He could feel the warm and loving atmosphere being sucked out of the room in a cruel snap. Instinctively, Alex put himself in front of Michael. He could feel him behind him, motionless and mute, but there nonetheless. His only presence was the only thing keeping Alex upright, but at the same time, he wished Michael wasn’t here. More than anything, he wished Michael wouldn’t have to face Jesse Manes’ rage and hatred.

Alex had to protect him. No matter the consequences. His father wouldn’t hurt Michael.

Jesse Manes slowly closed the door and Alex knew… he knew what his calm exterior was hiding. His father was always the most violent when he looked composed and cold. Something awful was going to happen, Alex could feel it like a bitter taste at the back of his throat.

A hand of steel seized his heart and just _squeezed!_ when he saw his father take a hammer from the workbench next to the door. The soldier faced Alex and Michael, his cold blue eyes threatening and so _so_ terrifying in their emptiness. He looked like a shark, ready to strike and kill.

Alex felt a sob burst out his aching chest and he brought his hands to his mouth in some kind of silent prayer.

_Please… please no! Not here, not now. Not Michael…_

Alex had been a fool to think his father wouldn’t find out about them. Too blinded by love and happiness to see the trap that had been closing on Michael and him, Alex realized how stupid he had been. He felt his entire body ready to shut down in dread. The dream was over. Now, it was time to pay the price for his foolishness. The real world was back to punch him in the face.

“This ends… now,” said Jesse Manes, his voice calm and cold. His hold on the hammer tightened, his knuckles becoming white and Alex held his breath, ready to drown.

“How dare you? Under my roof…” he added, anger and disgust finally piercing through his icy mask.

Alex felt tears gather in his eyes and his entire body shook in despair. “Dad, this has nothing to do with you!” he sobbed.

Jesse Manes was a soldier and he had been trained to act fast and without remorse. Alex knew that, he had been on the receiving hand of his shouts and blows all his life. But he was still completely shocked and unprepared when his father threw himself at him, as swift and ferocious as a snake. He seized his throat, his fingers digging painfully in the skin of his neck and pushed him back against a shelf with such violence his felt the entire toolshed shake.

Even with his eyes focused on his dad’s cruel face, Alex could still feel Michael’s presence. He was close and pure wrath was pouring out of his trembling body.

 _Please, don’t intervene. Leave,_ begged something in his heart. _Protect yourself. I don’t want you to witness this…_

“Everything you do… everything…”whispered Jesse Manes, his face twisting in loathing and revulsion.

Alex knew his father hated who he was, but it had never been more apparent than today. Was he going to finally snap and kill him? He remembered how strong and determined he had felt the previous day. Alex had really thought he had faced his demon and came out victorious. He had been sure he was finally free.

How wrong and naïve he had been…

“And I will not be humiliated,” seethed the soldier, his hold on Alex’s throat only increasing.

He was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes, tears falling freely on his cheeks. _That was it_ , thought Alex. His father was going to strangle him and smash the hammer against his skull. Despite his horror and desperation, all Alex was able to think about was Michael. He had to get away before his dad’s rage turned to him. He had to save himself.

But Michael didn’t walk away. He never did. Michael was incandescent and brave and _completely_ selfless.

Launching himself forward, Michael stepped in between Alex and his father to push the soldier back with a blinding force. “Don’t touch him!” he shouted.

Alex had never heard him sound so mad, revolted and utterly wrecked by fury.

Still frozen to the spot, unable to think straight or do anything but stare, horrified, Alex saw his father turn around, take Michael’s left hand and knock it flat against the workbench.

It all seemed to happen in the cruelest and most traumatizing slow motion imaginable. Alex watched his own father hold Michael down with one hand and raise the hammer in the air with the other.

Alex knew what was going to occur and he took a step forward to try and prevent it, but it was too late. In a whoosh, his father smashed the hammer on Michael’s trapped hand with so much force blood spurt everywhere. One, two, three, four times. The sound of crushed flesh and bones was sickening. Michael’s yells were deafening and broke something inside Alex’s psyche.

He heard himself scream and beg, tears and sobs tearing his chest apart. He could feel his boyfriend’s unmeasurable pain and agony like a ripple effect. It burst through his body, making him gag and choke. His own left hand was burning agonizingly and a sudden wave of sparkling and powerful energy engulfed his entire being.

Michael was in danger. Michael needed him. Michael was hurt.

And then, Alex saw _red!_

_POV Michael_

                Michael had known all kinds of pains in his life. Emotional, mental and physical. But never before this day had he felt an agony so devastating, because it managed to contain all three at the same time.

The physical part was the easiest to overcome. Michael nearly passed out from pain. Feeling the hammer reduce his hand to a heap of torn flesh and broken bones was excruciating and made him hurl on the floor. But it was nearly tolerable compared to the crushing hurricane of suffering the emotional and mental part of what was happening caged him in.

Michael couldn’t breathe anymore. He felt like every bit of joy, life and air had left his body. From the moment the toolshed door had opened to reveal Master Sergeant Manes, he had known how truly stupid he had been.

He should never had sought out Alex. He shouldn’t have wanted to know him. He shouldn’t have hoped…

Hope was a dangerous thing.

But it had been stronger than him, this pull, this connection he had with Alex had just been too much, irrevocable and inevitable and Michael would have been unable to stop it even if he had wanted to. They were just linked. Like kindred spirit. Like soul mates. Alex was his light and his home and Michael had always been meant to find him.

But, nevertheless, he shouldn’t have believed and acted on his feelings. He should have tried harder! Because everything that was happening now was his fault. He had always known how Alex’s father would react if he ever find out about them, but he had been stupid enough to think they could work things out. That they could be the exception.

Alex was his _only_ exception, so Michael had thought that as long as they were together, they were invincible. What a fool he had been…

He should have known better. Life was harsh and unfair and this world was _utter_ shit. And Alex’s father was a monster. Michael should have done everything in his power to protect him from his dad, but instead, he had done nothing but put him in danger. Was it all aliens and humans were good for? Hurting each other? Or was it just him?

Michael was rotten to the core, it seemed. He destroyed everything he touched and wasn’t worth knowing any kind of reprieve. This world _hated_ him.

Screaming and crying on the floor, feeling like his hand was about to fall off, Michael didn’t fight back. Because he deserved it. The pain, the abuse and the agony. He needed it as a reminder, to never forget that there was no hope for him and would never be.

But, as he waited for the fifth blow, something unexpected, incredible happened. Because of all the devastating pain, Michael had forgotten a very important and vital thing.

_Alex._

Alex, who was there for him.

Alex, who loved him.

_Alex…_

His mangled hand was suddenly released and, without anything else to hold him up, Michael fell to the ground in a heap. Unable to move, his entire body shaking with shock, he could only watch the miracle happen.

Despite his tears, Michael saw all of it.

Alex had pushed his father away and was the one backing him against the wall now. He had taken the bloodied hammer from him and was holding it just in front of his face. Jesse Manes was looking at his son like he had never seen him before. And he seemed _scared._

There was something about Alex, like some kind of commanding and powerful aura floating around him and for a second, Michael was sure he saw him _glow_. Bright red. He was talking to his dad, but Michael couldn’t hear, all he was able to do was watch and _feel_. All the fury and hate Alex was blinded by at this very moment, every bit of it resonated in him, like if those feelings were his own.

 _Linked_ , whispered something inside of him. _Destined… Bonded…_

Alex smashed his hammered fist against his father’s face and the soldier fall on the ground. Knocked out. He immediately turned to Michael and literally collapsed next to him. The second Alex found Michael’s eyes, he was overwhelmed by a new emotion, so powerful it took his breath away.

Fear, guilt and distress were shimmering on the surface, but there was something far more potent and vital boiling underneath. It was _love_. Absolute, irrevocable and all-consuming _._ Alex was bursting with it and it acted like a surge of life that engulfed Michael’s whole being. Every bit of Alex sang his name. His soul was full of him and his heart was beating at the same exact tempo as Michael’s.

It only lasted a second, but inked itself in his entire body.

Then, Alex’s eyes fell on his hand and his face crumbled, breaking the strange link. With trembling fingers, he cradled Michael’s bloody and smashed appendage and examined the wounds. Taking a cleaning rag from the workbench, he tied it meticulously around his hand to try and stop the bleeding. Michael wept in pain but held on.

“Michael, I’m so sorry… I…” Alex was shaking and tears were running freely on his cheeks.

It broke Michael’s heart to see him like this. The guilt and heartache was pouring out of him in wrecked waves of torment.

“Alex... babe, look at me,” pleaded Michael, lifting his uninjured hand to stroke his wet cheekbone with his thumb.

It was obvious Alex was trying not to completely break down. But, after taking a deep, shattering breath, he finally lifted his gaze to stare at Michael. They lost themselves in each other’s eyes and he tried to convey how much he loved him in a single look. It wasn’t his fault…

Alex let out a shaky sigh and brought their foreheads together for a few seconds. His hands came to cup his jaw with such tenderness, Michael felt his already overflowing heart swell even more.

“Come on, we have to get out of here,” said Alex with a confident nod.

That gave Michael enough strength to get up. With his boyfriend’s help, he managed to put his shirt back on and, holding each other like a lifeline, they fled the toolshed.

                Michael didn’t realize what was happening before Alex opened the passenger door to his pick-up and nearly carried him to drop him in the seat. The pain was so intense Michael could barely think straight. He needed acetone. But it would have to wait, because Alex appeared behind the wheel, his entire body still shaking and his eyes wide with panic.

“Babe, where are your keys?”

Michael pointed the sun-visor with his functioning hand and fell back on his seat, panting. Watching Alex seize the keys and start up the car with trembling fingers, he held his bloodied limb against his chest. The scent of hemoglobin was sickening. The tires screeched on the asphalt and a second later, they were on the road, putting the more distance possible between them, the toolshed and the man still lying unconscious on its floor.

“I just knocked out my father…” whispered Alex, looking completely out of it.

Michael could feel he was seconds away from a major freak out. Forcing himself to straighten up and biting back a wail of pain, he put his right hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Breathe, babe. In and out. _In and out_. You did nothing wrong. You only protected yourself and me, okay? It was self-defense.”

Alex was still trembling but, after glancing at Michael, he nodded and took several deep, calming breaths. Slowly but surely, the panic attack subsided and he was able to think properly again.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Alex, his face remaining a mask of anguish.

“I don’t know,” sighed Michael.

He fell back on his seat, trying not to think about the awful mess they were in. Alex had just assaulted his homophobic and violent father and was running away with his alien boyfriend, which hand had just been reduced to flesh and bones by the aforementioned dad…

But his panic was punched back inside and buried under a truckload of burgeoning hope when Alex said, “I don’t care what happens… as long as we are together.” He turned his head to glance at Michael and once again, the _absolute_ love was so obvious in his eyes he nearly gasped.

Michael shouldn’t give in to hope again… but when he was with Alex, he really believed he had finally found his place in this world. So, he allowed himself to be fooled a little bit longer. He was nothing but hopeful when it came to Alex. He loved him too much not to fight for them. Always.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” said Alex, his eyes watching the road but all his attention still focused on Michael, who was sweating and silently crying in the passenger seat.

“No!” he shouted, a visceral fear gnawing at his insides.

They had stopped at a red light and Alex turned to him, full of distress and incredulity. “But Michael, your injuries are too severe! If we don’t go, you’ll probably be crippled for life!”

He knew that and realized everything that would mean: no more music, no more tinkering with science experiments, no more engineering course at UMN. That knowledge tore him apart and broke something in him, but he didn’t have a choice. Nobody could ever find out what he was…

“I don’t have any insurance and if I go, social services will come barging in and… I can’t, Alex. With my criminal record and everything… They could put in juvie and…”

“Okay, okay!” consented Alex, his face torn in frustration. “But we have to at least bandage it properly.”

“I’ve a first aid kit in the back,” said Michael, breathing a little easier knowing Alex would not force him to go to the hospital. _I need acetone…_ he thought, praying he would find the opportunity to drink at least a few mouthful when his boyfriend wasn’t looking.

Alex nodded. “Okay, we’ll go the Foster Ranch and then I’ll take care of you. Just hold on, okay babe?”

Michael entire being seemed to swell. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest being alive to have found Alex.

“I trust you,” he said and his boyfriend gave him a bittersweet smile before focusing on the road once again.

 _A few more minutes…_ thought Michael, breathing deeply to try and reduce the pain.

Just a few more minutes.

                Alex drove far too fast and for a second, Michael was afraid they would get arrested, but, thankfully, they didn’t. As soon as they arrived at Foster Ranch, his boyfriend stopping the car with a sideslip worthy of a _Fast and Furious_ movie, Alex put himself in some kind of soldier mode.

“Don’t move,” he ordered Michael with an imperious frown as he got out of the car.

Running to the passenger side, Alex opened the door and did something Michael found incredibly sexy despite his poor state. He bodily carried him bridal style to gently put him down in the bed of the truck.

“You know I can walk, right?” Michael couldn’t help but say with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes full of tears and his stricken face must lack his usual cockiness because Alex glared at him and asked, “Where is the first aid kit?”

Michael pointed the white box strapped to the side of the truck. Still completely focused on his task, Alex took it and opened the kit. He let out a little sigh of relief when he saw it was filled with disinfectant and bandages. Jumping in, Alex knelt between Michael’s parted thighs and very gently, took his hand to rest it on his lap. They shared a look.

“It will hurt like hell, but I’ll do my best to make it quick, okay?” said Alex, his fingers stroking Michael’s cheek.

He nodded and dropped a kiss on Alex lips. “I’m ready.”

His boyfriend kept his eyes focused on him a little while longer, as if to give himself strength, before getting down to business. Michael tried not to hiss and swear, but it was hard. Alex was very delicate and gentle, proof he was used to take care of these kind of injuries. Everything it implied made Michael want to run back to Jesse Manes and just throttle him.

Unwrapping his makeshift bandage from earlier, Michael saw Alex wince at the sight. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look down. His hand barely resembled anything anymore. It was a heap of raw flesh and pieces of broken bones. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the wounds were so frayed it was hard to tell.

“I’ll try to clean it first. It will sting,” warned Alex.

Michael only nodded, not trusting his voice right now and his entire body tightened, waiting for the inevitable pain. But nothing could have prepare him for that… the burning sensation when Alex poured disinfectant on his skinless wound was such, he nearly blacked out. Michael felt himself fall back and the only thing that kept him grounded was the arm Alex wrapped around him. When he got back to reality, Alex was crying, calling his name and shushing him while repeating he was sorry on a loop. Despite his obvious anguish, he went on.

Soon, the dried blood was gone and Alex was meticulously wrapping each finger in a tight bandage, making sure the torn flesh and the broken bones would be secured and clean. Before starting to bind his whole hand in a semblance of a cast, Alex dropped feather like kisses on each one of his injured digits.

Despite the fierce pain he was still feeling throbbing in his entire arm, Michael smiled fondly.

Bringing his able hand under Alex’s chin, he forced him to look up. His big, brown eyes were brimming with unshed tears and that broke the last of Michael’s barrier. He was exhausted to hide how he truly felt from the most important person in his life.

“I love you,” Michael sighed. He felt free and exhilarated. Like flying.

Alex’s eyes widen in astonishment and one single tear escaped his eyelash, before his entire face broke into the brightest of smiles.

“Michael,” he said in awe, cradling his injured hand to his chest so it would rest on his heart. It was beating like a caged bird and his chest was heaving wildly. Still very mindful of his wounds, Alex came to sit on Michael’s lap. Wrapping his free arm around his shoulders, Alex guided Michael’s injured hand to rest securely on his waist and immediately lost his fingers in his curls. Plastering their entire upper body together, Alex rested his forehead against Michael’s, their nose nudging playfully.

This position was quickly becoming his personal favorite. Michael loved the intimacy and the absolute calm it made him feel. They were breathing each other’s air, just close enough to kiss, but not quite, making him shiver in expectation and want. It was the perfect in-between tenderness and passion. And it was cuddled up in this very position, his cute little nose nuzzling Michael’s, that Alex whispered, “I love you.”

Michael’s heart seemed to explode in bliss, fizzing sparkles of utter delight bursting all over his body. For a second, he was sure he was the happiest being alive in the entire galaxy. Little tears came to tingle at the corner of his eyes. Letting out an absolutely undignified whimper, Michael kissed Alex with everything he had.

It was sloppy and messy, because Alex couldn’t help but smile and laugh, but it was still perfect. With each graze of Alex’s tongue, each brush of his lips and each nip of his teeth, Michael felt like he was marking him.

 _His…_ always and forever.

When they finally detached their fervent mouths, they were both breathless and Michael had nearly forgotten about the pain in his hand and the outside world.

Nearly…

Holding on to each other a little longer, they couldn’t help but think about their current situation. The night was slowly falling and they had nowhere to go. They still didn’t know if Jesse Manes had woken up or called the police. Their future was still completely blurry and uncertain.

“I can’t go back,” stated Alex, nuzzling Michael’s neck.

His hold on Alex only tighten at the thought of letting him go. Michael was even prepared to kidnap him and bodily strap him to the back of his truck if it meant keeping him away from Jesse Manes. Knowing the man, he would seek revenge on his son and Michael simply refused to let Alex go back to an abusive home. Maybe they could ask for Max’s help. His father was a lawyer and if they both reported Manes’ violence (they had actual proofs now), maybe they could…

But Alex put an end to Michael’s musing when he abruptly straighten up and plunged his eyes in his.

“Run away with me,” said Alex, his face full of hope. His eyes were wide and his breathing erratic, like if he had just ran a marathon, but he looked more resolute than ever.

Michael didn’t even have to think about it twice. “Yes,” he simply blurted out.

They looked at each other, startled by their own eagerness. Alex, still seated in Michael’s lap, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. It was chaste and sweet, but it was enough to seal their promise and steel their resolve.

 _They could do it,_ thought Michael, nipping at Alex’s mouth before licking his way inside. As long as they were together, they could do anything…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! (It's nearly the end guys! *cries in Malex*)
> 
> This one is painful but there's also some fluff and smut to try and make up for the pain.
> 
> Hope I won't dissapoint.
> 
> As usual, I would like to thank my amazing beta @bisexualalienblast who has been my rock all through this adventure. Love you sweetie! 
> 
> Happy reading ^^

**Chapter 16**

**7 th June 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

                Alex would have liked to stay huddled up against Michael for the rest of his life, but time was of the essence. If they hoped to run away from Roswell, they had to act now. In their haste, they didn’t even think about the fact they had no idea where to go and basically no money to support their flight. All they knew was that in order to be together and happy, they needed to be as far away from Roswell as possible.

Alex was back behind the wheel once again and was driving a little too fast. He couldn’t stop glancing at Michael on the passenger seat. His boyfriend was trying to keep a brave face on, but he was obviously still in a great deal of pain. Maybe Alex could wait until he fell asleep and drive him to a hospital anyway? Or maybe some kind of clinic? He could use his own insurance… But that would only give his father a way to track them down. It was killing him to see the man he loved suffer like that, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. He hated feeling helpless.

“Do you have any kind of pain killers? Maybe some weed?” asked Alex when another silent tear rolled down Michael’s cheek.

“I sold all of it a few days ago… I wanted to take you on a big date,” he answered and Alex turned to him once again.

Michael was looking at him like if he was the sun, the moon and the whole universe combined. He looked exhausted and feverish, but he still had a sweet little smile on his face. Alex could nearly feel the love radiating from his whole body in warm waves. That made him blush. It they hadn’t been running for their lives, Alex would have pulled over to give Michael the dirtiest and slurpiest blowjob in history, but now was definitely not the time.

 _Maybe later…._ Yeah. Definitely later.

“We’ll stop at the first pharmacy in the next town,” decided Alex, focusing back on the road.

He freed his right hand and took Michael non-injured one, intertwining their fingers together before resting them on Guerin’s thigh. Alex needed to touch Michael right now, to feel his warmth, his strength, to make sure he was here, next to him and breathing.

Now that the whirlwind of shock was slowly subsiding, Alex realized how close he had been to actually lose Michael. For a second, when his father had raised the hammer, he had been sure the love of his life was dead. The thought only made Alex choke on his breath. A flash of splattered skull, blood and a dead body surged through his mind, making him gag. Michael must have sensed his sudden wave of panic, because his hold on his hand tightened and he started to slowly caress the sensitive skin of his wrist with his thumb, soothing Alex’s anxiety right away.

Michael was alive. He was injured, yes, but living and breathing and Alex would spend the rest of his days trying to make amend for his smashed hand.

Alex could feel Michael’s fingers stroke his.

_He was alive…_

Their palms were rubbing gently.

_He was alive…_

Michael’s pulse was beating against his.

_He was alive…_

His grip was warm and strong.

Michael was alive… And Alex loved him so much….

At that very thought, a little zap of static electricity sparked between their joined hands and ran up Alex’s arm.

A strange, alien sensation grew inside his chest. It was crazy and probably just the figment of his imagination, but Alex was sure for a second that he could actually sense everything Michael was feeling.

He flexed his left hand on the steering wheel, the phantom sensation of broken bones and slashed flesh making his skin tingle sorely. He was exhausted, in terrible pain and scared as hell, but also the happiest he had ever been. And when Michael’s eyes focused on him, Alex was left breathless.

It was like he could see himself through Michael’s eyes, and it was glorious. For Michael, he was simply unique and magnificent, like a miracle, a meteor shower, a firework or the great, wide universe. He was funny and smart and sexy as hell. And Michael _wanted,_ he _needed_ everything that was him. His body, his heart, his soul… his whole being was screaming his name. Like a lifeline. Like a pulse. Like a heartbeat.

_Alex… Alex… Alex…_

Alex was suddenly thrown back to reality and his own mind. When he turned to Michael, he was staring at him with wide eyes.

It wasn’t the first time Alex had felt this strange connection between Michael and him. To be honest, he had always felt magnetically attracted to him and that feeling had only increased with time. Now, it looked like they could actually share thoughts and feelings.

It was completely impossible and yet… It was _amazing_.

“Can you feel it?” asked Alex, squeezing Michael’s hand to emphasize his words.

Michael only nodded, looking like a dear caught in headlights. It was as if he was expecting Alex to run away screaming. That made him frown and pause. Why was Michael afraid? Was he the reason that strange link existed in the first place? What was he hiding from him?

“How is it possible?” added Alex, dying to know the truth.

Michael stared at him for a few seconds, cogs turning in his magnificent brain and, through the link of their still joined hands, Alex felt a wave of trust and determination.

Michael opened his mouth, ready to talk. But he suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eyes and turned to look behind them. When Alex saw his already ashen face blanch even more, he focused on the outside world again.

Too caught up in themselves, they hadn’t even noticed the revolving lights coming from the police car that was following them closely.

Alex glanced at the dashboard and swore. He was driving too fast.

Their little moment shattering in a million pieces, they shared a panicked look. They had to pull over and hope they wouldn’t look too guilty. They couldn’t escape a police car, it would only worsen their situation.

With one nod, they both agreed without uttering a single word.

Alex pulled over on the side of the desert, dusty road and they waited, their heart beating wildly. When the door of the police car opened and revealed none other than Sheriff Jim Valenti, they knew they were done for.

Alex turned to Michael and put his hand on the stick, ready to try and make a run for it, but his boyfriend shook his head and tangled their fingers together once again. He looked bleak and resolute.

Jim Valenti stopped outside Alex’s window and waited patiently for him to roll it down. Alex had always liked the Sheriff. He was a good man, but he was also following a very strict code of conduct. He obeyed the law and followed orders. Which meant that if he was here on official business, they had no chance of making him look the other way.

Just before lowering the window, Alex squeezed Michael’s good hand. Not giving a fuck about the fact the Sheriff could see or hear them, he pulled his boyfriend forward and dropped a kiss on his lips.

“Whatever happens, I love you,” Alex sighed, giving Michael his bravest smile.

For a second, Michael’s face shone even brighter than the sun and it made everything, what they had done and the horrors that would follow, worth it. A thousand time.

“I love you more,” answered Michael, gently rubbing their nose together.

Sharing one last look, they both took a deep, strengthening breath and turned to the Sheriff as one.

               

                Alex was back in Roswell barely an hour later. He had spent the entire drive sitting in the back of Sheriff Valenti’s car, like a common criminal. But Alex didn’t care, not when his heart was broken. Not when the only thing he could think about was the fact he had been forced to leave Michael all alone in the middle of the desert, with a smashed hand and tears in his eyes.

As it turned out, his bastard of a father had called his old friend Jim when he had woken up on the toolshed’s floor and realized his son had run away with his boyfriend. He had claimed that Michael had kidnaped Alex. The Sheriff had then launched an APB on Guerin’s car and, because Alex had been stupid enough to get caught by a speed camera, Valenti had been able to track them down. But, when Jim had seen Michael’s smashed hand and the two of them kissing, he had obviously figured out the truth.

He knew Master Sergeant Jesse Manes after all…

The Sheriff had let Michael go without arresting him or pursing any of the charges against him. But he had been forced to take Alex back to this father. He wasn’t legal yet and it was the law.

Alex knew Valenti had acted reluctantly. It had been etched to his face as he had watched Michael and Alex hold on to each other desperately like shipwrecked sailors.

“Stay safe and take care of your hand. I promise I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” had said Alex, tears rolling freely on his cheeks and his heart in shreds.

They both had known it was probably a lie. Who knew if he would still be alive in the morning? But Michael had nodded, choosing to believe him and kissed him like the world was ending.

Now, Alex was being dragged back to his house, Valenti’s hand gently resting on his back. Before they went in, the Sheriff stopped on the threshold and turned to Alex.

“I’m really sorry, son.”

Alex only shrugged. He was feeling incredibly heavy and hollow at the same time. And he was sure he was about to throw up. He had never felt that miserable and hopeless in his entire life. Michael’s lonely and abandoned silhouette as they had driven away was imprinted into his mind.

He couldn’t look away…

“Alex?” called Jim.

His eyes focused on the Sheriff and he felt another tear roll on his cheek. He must look like shit, because Valenti entire face fell and steeled.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as I can,” he promised.

Jim had always known about Jesse Manes’ violent tendencies and he had tried to intervene several time in the past. But nothing was able to cheer Alex up, not even knowing he had an ally. The only thing the Sheriff could do was to maybe prevent his father from actually killing him this time…

Jim knocked and the door opened immediately, revealing Jesse Manes. A huge, bleeding bruise was marking the side of his head and Alex couldn’t help but feel proud to know he was responsible for it. His father looked cold and contained, but his eyes were ready to kill. Alex knew this look. He had been on the receiving hand of it far too many times. He was going to pay…

It seemed impossible that only a few hours before, Alex had been the happiest being alive when now, the only thing he was able to feel was the icy realization that life as he knew it was over.

Alex barely heard Jim and his dad talk as they entered the house. It seemed even colder than usual, the unsafe and unhealthy atmosphere nearly suffocating him. There was a pack of ice on the kitchen counter and he guessed it was his father’s. Just for the sake of it, Alex dumped it in the sink and poured warm water on it. He watched the ice cube shrink and disappear slowly.

_Let the bastard suffer!_

A hand landed suddenly on his shoulder and Alex took an instinctive step back, his whole body tensing instantly. When he realized it was Valenti, the beating of his heart calmed a little.

“If there is anything, _anything_ , you need my help with, please do call,” the Sheriff said, giving him a very meaningful look.

Alex only nodded and watch him turn away, wishing he could have hold Valenti back. But it was obvious from his dad’s sneer that the Sheriff had been asked to leave.

While his father was showing Jim out, a thousand thoughts fought their way inside Alex’s mind. It made him sick and dizzy.

What would happen to him? How would he be punished this time? Should he fight back, risking to only enrage his father further? Should he stand up to the man? Should…

When the door closed, Alex felt a wave of dread wash over him, drowning all of his musings. But, the moment he saw his father’s face, something very powerful seized Alex’s entire being.

_Revenge._

Michael’s screams rang in his hears. His smashed hand flashed in front of his eyes. He could still taste his tears on his tongue. He felt him tremble in his arms…

No more. NO MORE!

Even if it took him years to do so, Alex would find a way to make his father pay for all the pain and suffering he had caused him and Michael. One day, he would destroy the thing he loved most… and he would make him watch.

Father and son stared at each other with the same anger and disdain, until Jesse Manes took a step forward. Alex instinctively backed away, making his father stop.

Raising both of his hands, as if trying to pacify Alex, the soldier said, “Drop it, son.”

Alex only realized now that he had seized one of the many kitchen knives from the counter.

“Only if you stay away,” answered Alex.

His father glared at him for a few seconds, before dropping his hands and nodding reluctantly. Alex let go of the knife, but kept it within reach, just in case.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something for a long time, son. And after what happened today, it realize it’s long overdue.”

Alex frowned, his eyes narrowing.

“Your depraved lifestyle can’t go on any longer. It’s a disgrace. You are discrediting the Manes name and your actions are starting to affect my reputation.”

 _What the actual fuck?_ Alex was speechless. He knew his father hated the fact he was gay, but never before had he actually called him a disgrace. And what did he mean by “affect my reputation”?

Jesse Manes must have guessed Alex questioning, because he took an angry step forward and snarled, “Do you realized what you’ve done? It was Malcolm Chang, the son of one of the most respectable man in Roswell, who called me to report your…degenerate activities. Apparently, afraid for our good name, he followed you and that _Guerin trash_ after the game last night and… he saw you two, fornicating in the toolshed. Malcom is a good kid and he’s afraid what your perverted actions could do to our reputation.”

Alex felt a wild fire of anger lick his insides.

 _Malcolm Chang…_ that backstabbing, twisted fucker! He had followed them and peeped on them. Alex felt a shiver of revulsion at the thought. What a pervy bastard! If he hadn’t called his father, he and Michael would never have been discovered and… But it was too late now to think about what could have been.

Alex was used to hear his father talk about him in such terms, but it never ceased to break his heart a little more every time. Once, he had actually thought his dad would learn to accept him as he was. But it would never happen. His father was a monster, rotten to the core and he would always hate Alex.

His heart in a frenzy, dreading the worst, Alex asked, “And what are you planning to do about that?”

He remembered all those time his father had threatened to send him to military camp or conversion therapy. But if he tried to break him and Michael apart, Alex would fight, tooth and nail.

“I’ve known about your dirty little secret for quite some time now,” Jesse Manes started, his voice hissing unpleasantly. “How dare you invite that _useless piece of shit_ under my roof? How dare you spread your filth and abnormality? I know you were planning on leaving Roswell, to go to UMN with _… him_! I intercepted your letter asking about sharing the same room on campus. But I won’t let you throw away your life, son!”

In his anger, Alex completely forgot about the fact his father was a strong, trained soldier and hated insubordination. Getting up in his dad’s personal space, Alex made the grave mistake of poking him in the chest with his finger.

“As you said, father. It’s _my_ life,” yelled Alex. “ _My_ choices and I…”

_Slap!_

The blow of his father’s hand on his face was such, Alex stumbled sideway and hit his hip against the counter. He tasted blood at the corner of his mouth.

As quick as a snake, Jesse Manes wrapped an iron fist around his arm and spoke to his ear, “You listen to me, you little shit. Next fall, you are going to enlist and you’ll never see that Guerin trash even again, do you hear me?”

Alex wrench his arm away from him and wipe the blood form his lips with the back of his hand.

He wouldn’t go down without a fight. “And what if I say no?”

“Don’t force my hand, son!”

Alex wasn’t afraid of physical violence anymore. He had had enough practice over the years. In a twisted, cruel way, it had made him tougher. Nothing his father could do would ever make him walk away from Michael and the life he had chosen for himself.

_Nothing!_

Alex’s determination was unwavering. “I’m leaving, father, whether you like it or not!” 

Jesse Manes was standing just before him and there was something really threatening and upsetting about his aura. He had a nasty, cruel smile Alex had never seen before, as if he was about to strike again. But this time, he used words.

“Oh really?” he sneered. “What if I decided to talk to the Sheriff County about all those times I’ve seen your _boyfriend_ dealing around town? Or maybe about the fact he hasn’t been living with his foster family for months? What if I convinced Chang to press charges for that time Guerin punched him at school? UMN would never give a scholarship to a criminal. Do you really want to risk your _boyfriend’s_ future for… a temporary fling?”

Well, apparently, Alex had underestimated his dad’s vindictiveness. It was the soldier talking now, not the father. He had found out his enemy greatest weakness and was using it to get what he wanted. Alex had never thought his dad would reduce himself to use that tactic on his own flesh and blood.

How wrong he had been… how naïve…

Alex was frozen to the spot by dread and fear, his heart trying to escape his rib cage. “Are you blackmailing me into enlisting?”

He couldn’t believe it, the extent his father would go in his hateful vendetta. Would he actually force his own son to face a war without his consent? Did he hate him that much that he would risk Alex’s life in a warzone just to make sure his reputation would stay untouched?

But when Alex saw his dad cruel smile of victory, he knew it was true. He knew he had lost the battle.

“I’m only doing what’s best for you, son. Guerin is a bad seed and… bad things tend to happen to bad people.”

The threat was more than obvious. If Alex didn’t enlist, Michael would have to pay the price.

He was cornered. He had no other choice.

Next fall, he would enlist. He would leave Roswell… and Michael.

Next fall, Alex would be force to leave his heart and home behind. And it would _destroy_ him.

 

_POV Michael_

                Despite his busted hand, Michael was able to drive back into town. He parked his car next to the Wild Pony and immediately dove into his glove box to seize the first bottle of acetone he could find. Sitting back in his seat, the pain becoming unbearable now that he had nothing else to focus on, Michael drank half the bottle in one go. The chemicals mixed within in his system and he felt the ache in his hand and chest subside, dulling his brain a little.

Letting out a big sigh of relief, Michael looked at the makeshift bandage Alex had done. It was now stained with blood and looked gross, but at least it was holding his shattered bones and torn flesh together. He couldn’t help but smile sadly at the memory of his boyfriend’s gentle care.

While drinking the rest of the bottle of acetone, Michael let his mind wander to the only thought that could bring him any kind of reprieve from the complete heartache he was feeling.

_Alex._

They had been so close… literally inches away from freedom, from true happiness. But, like everything good in Michael’s life, it had been snatched away from them too soon. A part of him knew that he and Alex running away together had been nothing but a fantasy, but for a few blessed minutes, it had the best of dreams. A life without duty, secrets or expectations. Of him and Alex, working little jobs to get by, living together, far away from everything, simply happy. Max and Iz would have killed him, but he would have found a way to stay in touch with them. They were his only family after all. Michael had flashes of another life, another universe, where he and Alex were allowed to just _be_ _together_ , without drama or pain. What a bittersweet fantasy…

Michael was scared for Alex, knowing he was back with his dick of a father, but something inside his chest told him he wasn’t hurt or being harmed. At least not physically. The connection that existed between them couldn’t be ignored anymore. Alex was feeling it too, proof it wasn’t only coming from another mysterious aspect of his alien abilities. It was something born from the both of them. And they were feeding it daily, making the connection stronger.

What it actually meant was lost to Michael, but he knew that this link, this cosmic connection between him and Alex was unique and precious. It wasn’t like his bond with Max and Iz. It run even deeper and was more layered, more subtle.

With the Evans, it only occurred when they were overcome with intense and mostly negative emotions. With Alex, a simple touch or a stare was able to ignite that little gem inside their chest, enabling them to share any kind of feelings.

It was incredible.

Michael knew he should be worried about the implications and the meaning of that link. Never before any of them had bonded with a human like this. He should at least tell Max and Isobel. And he would. But not before he had time to talk to Alex.

Just before the Sheriff’s arrival, Michael had been seconds away from telling Alex the truth. The whole, naked truth. He knew Alex loved him, he could _feel_ it everywhere, seeping in his bones, dancing in his chest, pumping in his veins, and he had been ready to tell him everything. He wasn’t scared about his reaction, because he knew Alex would be okay with it.

He was so tired of lying to the person he loved the most in this world. So, tomorrow, Michael was going to tell Alex he was an alien.

Michael knew Max and Iz would argue, but he would find a way to explain everything to them, to make them understand.

And together, they would find out what this link between him and Alex actually meant.

 _Destined, bonded, soul-mates…_ Michael had heard those whispers inside his head before, but they had always seemed crazy and far too silly for him to believe in them. But he wasn’t so sure anymore, not when the connection felt so real and infinite.

After all, he knew nearly nothing about his origins and physiology. So maybe, in his culture, things like soul-mates were actually a thing? Maybe Alex and Michael had always been meant to be together…

Shaking his head at the utter sappiness of his thoughts, Michael took another mouthful of acetone and tried to will the pain away. He was sweating and knew his face was tear-stained. He must look like shit, shaking and crying behind his wheel.

What Alex was doing right now? Michael tried to access their link but it was fuzzy and dulled because of the distance and his high consummation of acetone. All he was able to get was a vague feeling of heartbreak, which was expected, given how their day had ended.

Maybe he should call him or send him a text.

But suddenly, Michael felt an aching pit of agony, despair and panic open up inside his chest. It took his breath away, made him choke and gasp. He had only felt that kind of pain once before: on Prom night.

_Isobel._

Throwing the bottle of acetone away, Michael forgot about everything but the psychic cry of his sister. She needed him. And he knew exactly where to find her.

 

                Max did everything he could, but it was useless. Rosa was dead. And Isobel had killed her. Jasmine and Kate too.

Michael couldn’t stop thinking about that fact, over and over again. They were only 17 and they had become an accessory to murder. They had covered their tracks. They had burned the bodies. Michael had taken the blame, allowing Isobel to stay unaware of the horrors she had committed. She hadn’t been herself, Michael knew that and he was used to take care of things and to handle unbearable burdens. But this time, he wasn’t sure he would be able to cope with it. Not without losing a part of his soul in the process.

Michael never thought this day would ever come, where the mere sight of Max and Isobel made him want to gag and scream. He knew he had to stay in Roswell now. He was stuck. UNM and all his hopes and dreams for the future were definitely gone. He needed to keep an eye on Iz and with his busted hand, he would be no use in his Engineering class anyway.

It was overwhelming how an entire life could drastically change in just a single day. That morning, Michael had woken up blissful and horny and he had made love to the man of his dreams. But then, that happiness had been shattered, along with his hand, his heart and his soul. First, by a homophobic bastard and his hammer, second, by a Sheriff who had taken the love of his life away and finally, by three murders.

Poor Rosa.

Michael had only started to really get to know her and realize how amazing she was. It was thanks to her he and Alex were together. She had been his confidant, his ally, his friend. Rosa had the brightest smile and she was kind and sweet under all that apparent rage and scorn. But she was no more. Because of Isobel. She had killed her without any kind of motive or logic.

Michael was sitting in the back of his car, holding a crying Isobel against him and looking into nothingness while Max was pacing before them. He knew he was in shock, trying to process everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours. He could barely think anymore, his brain working on overload. His whole body felt incredibly heavy, pain, guilt and grief spreading in every one of his cells.

Everything was just… too much. All Michael wanted to do was to close his eyes and black out. It was a miracle he hadn’t freaked out yet. He knew he would, later. But for now, he had more pressing concerns, like trying to prevent Max and Isobel, his brother and sister, from losing it. They had to protect each other, like always.

His own tears rolling freely on his face, Michael’s head snapped up when he heard Max.

“We need to think about an alibi.”

He had finally stopped pacing and was standing in front of him and Isobel. His eyes were huge and he was shaking.

“I don’t think there will be an investigation, Max,” said Michael.

Rosa was known for her excesses. The police would probably rule her and Kate and Jasmine’s deaths as an accident caused by substance abuse. It was a lie, of course, but people in Roswell liked to put you in little boxes and gossip about everything and nothing. Rosa’s bad reputation would rule on their favor.

The mere thought made Michael want to throw up. He felt dirty and ashamed.

“Just in case, we need to get our story straight,” added Max, taking that _leader_ face Michael hated so much. Tonight, he wanted to punch him. But he didn’t and kept on holding a still sobbing Isobel.

When Michael just shrugged, Max went on. “We can say we’ve been camping in the desert all night, like we used to do when we were kids, as some kind of end of senior year celebration.”

“What about Michael’s hand?” suddenly asked Isobel, her voice muffled by Michael’s jacket.

He felt the gaze of the twins on his bleeding bandage and a shiver of dread ran up his back. Michael had been planning on telling them about Alex and his wish to confess the truth about his origins to him, but not anymore.

Everything had come crashing down in a blaze of hellfire the moment Rosa had died.

He was responsible for covering up her death. Reveling his alien origins to Alex now would not only put their entire relationship in jeopardy, but also risk to endanger Isobel and Max. Michael would do anything to protect the ones he loved, even if he had to lie through his teeth do to so. Maybe he was burying his head in the sand and acting like a coward, but Michael just felt too exhausted, too weak to face the consequences of telling the truth now.

So, he wouldn’t say anything to Max and Iz about what really happened to his hand and his relationship with Alex.

He would take the blame for Isobel, because he loved her and she needed him.

He wouldn’t tell Alex he was an alien, to protect him from becoming another casualty and also because he needed him more than anything right now. After everything that had happened, Michael yearned to be buried in Alex’s arms more than anything, to crumble and try to heal his damaged soul and conscience.

Michael knew it wasn’t fair and it would only make thing worst in the long run, but he just couldn’t handle it right now. The burden was already too much; he felt like he was drowning.

“We’ll tell them I injured it while working on a car or something. Don’t worry Iz, everything’s going to be okay,” promised Michael, his right hand coming to stroke Isobel’s hairs in a soothing motion.

He felt her nod and turned his attention back to Max. He was watching them with a bittersweet sadness. Michael could feel it too, beating painfully against his heart: the desperation, the guilt, the ugly truth.

Life as they knew it was over. They would carry this secret, this burden for the rest of their lives and it would undoubtedly change their relationship, forever. Would they ever be able to look at each other without being chocked by culpability? Without reliving the horror of this night? Michael hoped so, but right now, he just couldn’t stand to be close to Max anymore.

This secret they had decided to share, it had destroyed them. Just like Michael’s hope for any kind of future, it felt like their friendship had just died the second Rosa’s heart had stopped beating.

 

                They went their separate ways just before dawn. Iz had cried herself to sleep on Michael’s shoulder and he carried her to Max’s car without waking her up. The two boys said goodbye and promised to call each other, but they both knew it was a lie.

They would need time apart to heal and try to forget. Michael’s wouldn’t see Max for days and when they would talk, it would only be about useless trifle or to make sure Iz was alright.

Michael took his pick-up and drove, not knowing where to go. Soon, the entire town would learn about the accident and all he wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet before facing the upcoming storm. The best way to achieve that was to play music. And to hold Alex. As using his guitar with his busted hand was out of the question, Michael knew where his instinct would lead him.

Back to him. Always.

So, he drove to the Manes’ house and parked his car in the next street. The sun wasn’t up yet, but the sky was beginning to clear, tinging the horizon with orange and pink. Just before getting out if his car, Michael finished his last bottle of acetone to dull the lingering pain. He felt out of it and shattered. All he needed was Alex. Right now.

Michael walked to the house and when he stopped just under Alex’s window, he thought about nothing but how drained and exhausted he was. His brain was screaming in agony and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He just wanted peace.

Using the gutter, his telekinesis and some vine, Michael managed to climb up, despite his hand. Opening the window with his powers, he slipped into Alex darkened room and closed it behind him. Tiptoeing to the bed where he could make out his boyfriend’s form under the covers, Michael paused when he saw his face.

He was feeling on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but he was also afraid to wake Alex up and scare him. He looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep. Michael suddenly realized how selfish it was of him to drag Alex into his misery. It wasn’t fair to him…

But, as Michael decided to turn away, he felt a powerful tug somewhere in his chest and it seemed to break something inside of him. Unable to fight anymore, Michael just burst into tears.

Alex opened his eyes immediately and didn’t even seem surprised to find his boyfriend bawling his eyes out at the feet of his bed. The tug against his ribcage increased, pushing him forward and Michael finally understood.

Alex had _felt_ him. He was pulling Michael to him.

Unable to do anything but comply, he climbed on the bed and crawled into Alex’s welcoming arms. It was just like that night his boyfriend had barged into the toolshed in tears and only wanted Michael to hold him, but in reverse.

Alex didn’t even ask why he was here or what had happened. He simply shushed him, dropping kisses all over his face and wrapping himself around Michael. They both laid down, facing each other and holding on for dear life. Alex’s hands were everywhere, stroking his back in soothing motions, threading into his curls, mapping his neck, catching his tears with his thumbs. With each caress, Michael felt like life and relief was infused into his shattered body, soothing his damaged soul. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Alex’s chest, inhaling his sweet scent. He let out a whining gasp when he realized he was finally able to breathe properly for the first time in hours.

Michael needed him… so much. Only Alex was able to make him feel alive and safe again.

The innocent and chaste strokes turned hungry and desperate the moment Michael’s lips started to grazed Alex’s throat, his tongue out to taste him, making both of them shiver.

Michael needed Alex to make him forget about everything that wasn’t them. To take him and own him, forever.

“Alex,” he sighed rubbing his now rock hard erection against his boyfriend’s thigh. “Fuck me.”

Alex froze and moved back a little so he could catch his eyes. Michael didn’t know what he saw on his face, but that made his breath itch. Alex watched him for a little while, his teeth buried into his pouty bottom lip and his eyes traveling up and down his face, as if he wanted to commit Michael’s current expression to memory. Then, his right hand sneaked into the back of Michael’s jean to seize his ass cheek and push their aching cock together.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, his breathing erratic and his entire body shivering with barely contained yearning.

Michael cupped his boyfriend face with his good hand and bore his eyes into his. “I want you to fuck me until the only thing I can feel is you inside of me, the only thing I can taste is your name, the only thing I can smell his your scent, the only thing I can see is your face…”

Alex shut him up when he surged forward to literately devour his lips. Michael’s mouth was plundered thoroughly while they tore each other’s clothes off. Alex stayed mindful of his injured hand and when they laid back on the bed, completely naked, he gently took it and dropped sweet little kisses on the tip of each fingers.

His gentleness was breathtaking. Michael wanted to drown himself into Alex, to choke on his breath and perish in his arms. Because he didn’t deserve such awe and devotion, not after what he had done. But Michael also selflessly needed him. Alex was the only one... he was _everything_.

“I love you,” Michael sighed desperately.

As an answer, Alex took his other hand and sucked his middle finger into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue, mimicking what he usually did on his cock.

Michael let out a quite undignified moan and stopped himself when he realized how loud he was. But Alex only smiled around his finger and sinfully popped it out, keeping his lips pressed against the tip.

“We are alone. So, you can be as loud as you want,” said Alex, raising a cocky eyebrow.

 “Perfect,” Michael answered before rolling on top of his boyfriend and licking his way into his mouth.

After a few minutes of rubbing their naked cock together, kissing every inch of skin available and a copious amount of ass-grabbing, Alex finally maneuvered Michael face down on the pillow and ass in the air. Plastering his front against his back, Alex whispered in his ear, “I’m going to lick you so deep you’ll feel my tongue for days…”

Michael wriggled his backside against Alex’s hard cock and moaned shamelessly, more than eager.

 _Yes!_ That’s exactly what Michael wanted. Intense, mind-blowing sex to cleanse his soul from the awful memories.

Alex was feeling half-nervous, half-expectant, Michael could feel it in the way he was moving against him and thought the link. But he didn’t have to wait long before he felt his boyfriend spread his cheeks apart and give a generous lick all along his fold. Michael gasped and shivered in pleasure, wrapping his good hand around the sheets to keep himself grounded.

It was an exhilarated feeling, to be open and vulnerable, knowing your lover was going to worship you and make you feel insanely good. It was all about trust, and abandon. A leap of faith.

“You taste amazing…” said Alex before blowing on Michael’s wet skin and nuzzling his face between his ass cheeks.

Without further teasing, Alex pushed his tongue inside his little fluttering hole and immediately started to lap and suck and nip. Michael’s only reaction was to arch his back, forcing Alex to go even deeper and to cry out his name over and over again. His boyfriend was literally devouring him out, greedily and without any shame, making whining little gaps that reverberated all along Michael’s spine.

He never would have imagined how much he actually loved having his ass fucked by his boyfriend’s tongue. But it was glorious. He felt exposed and cherished, incredibly turned on and always on the verge of coming, but not quite. It was driving him mad with want. He was moaning endlessly. Without Alex’s arms wrapped around his hips to keep him grounded, Michael would probably have collapsed a long time ago. His entire body was shaking with too much delight, rendering him weak kneed and helpless.

Alex had turned him into a whimpering mess and he seemed to enjoying it quite a lot. Michael could feel through their amazing connection how much he also loved devouring his puckered hole and opening him up with his mouth only. It was an incredible turn on for Alex to see Michael lose his mind because of what he was doing to him, to have him at his mercy.

It seemed Alex had some kind of power kink… Michael promised himself to remember that. 

But soon, he was unable to think any kind of coherent though when Alex added a wicked finger alongside his tongue, coming to slowly titillate his prostate. Crying out desperately, Michael arched his back once again to urge Alex on, only for his boyfriend to haul his ass up and bury his face deeper until Michael’s knee were barely grazing the bed anymore.

It was too much… too good… and not enough at the same time.

Michael couldn’t help but try and ease his nearly painful pleasure by reaching for his cock, but Alex slapped his good hand away and added the another finger in retaliation. He unceasingly grazed his prostate without hitting it hard enough, until Michael nearly wept in need and begged for Alex to fuck him.

Taking pity on his poor, blabbering and barely coherent boyfriend, Alex straightened up and put his knees back on the bed, only for Michael to actually collapse, unable to bear his own weight anymore.

“Come here, babe,” said Alex, helping Michael to roll onto his back and putting several cushions under his hips to keep them at the right height and angle.

Breathless and his voice only able to emit moans and whines, Michael clawed at Alex’s shoulders to bring him down on top of him until he could kiss him. He tasted himself on his sinful tongue and that made him rub his aching cock against Alex’s belly.

After smooching him for a little while, Alex was back on his knees and he placed himself between Michael’s opened legs. He didn’t know when or how, but his boyfriend had brought lube and a condom on the bed and was now coating three of his fingers generously. They slipped into his hole one by one without any strain or pain and Alex simply coated his inner walls before putting the rubber on himself.

Michael and Alex shared a look and were both submerged by a flood of love, want and awe. A smile on his face, Alex nestled himself between Michael’s parted thighs, spread his cheeks apart and pushed in. It was agonizingly slow and insanely good. Michael’s ass welcomed Alex’s cock like it was made for it and he was able to bury himself all the way in with just a few shallow thrusts of his hips.

They both stayed still for a moment, simply enjoying the overwhelming feelings of tightness, fullness and rightness. Michael took a deep breath, licked his parched lips and boldly started to wriggle his backside eagerly. Alex let out a bunch of swears before losing his eyes in Michael’s and finally starting to ease his way out. His mouth open in a silent scream of rapture, Michael was able to feel his boyfriend’s cock rub against every inch of his inner walls, in, and out, in, and out, intentionally slow and maddening, until he finally slammed his hips forward and hit his prostate, spot on.

The moment Michael let out a downright cry of ecstasy, slow and teasing were definitely out of the equation. Alex pushed Michael’s hips even higher and laid on top of him, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, fucking into him without restraint and making both of them shout and gasp. Michael cupped his boyfriend face with his good hand, the injured one lost somewhere against his back, and licked his way inside his gaping mouth.

They remained face to face, staring into each other’s eyes, kissing and moaning together until, quite suddenly, Alex stilled and was unable to stop himself from exploding inside Michael. It was quite unexpected, surprising both of them. Michael was still rock hard, his neglected cock leaking between their bellies. But Alex didn’t lose his focus for a second. His eyes blown wide and lustful, still high on his afterglow, he slipped out of Michael and sneaked his hands under his hips. Keeping Michael’s waist up in the air so he would be at his complete mercy, unable to do anything but endure, Alex gave him his most wicked smile and wrapped his lips around his cock.

Michael’s cries were barely human at this point. He was like a furnace, a raw nerve, twitchy and pulsing and completely wrecked. Never in his entire life had he felt this level of utter lust and astounding pleasure. It was literally epic. Unable to do anything but let Alex worship him, Michael watched his erection come and go between his boyfriend’s red and swollen lips. He looked completely sex-crazed and debauched like this. He was beautiful. Alex didn’t have to do more than lick and suck his cock for more than a few minutes before Michael threw his head back and came hard inside his mouth.

They both fell back on the bed in a heap, utterly exhausted. They were breathless and covered in sweat.

Their sex life really was something else, dreamily thought Michael as Alex rolled on his side to face him, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“God, Michael… I love you so much,” Alex whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He was already starting to doze off.

Michael smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep between Alex arms, both of them blissful and sated. He didn’t think about what would happen in the morning. He didn’t think about Rosa or Max or Isobel. When he was with Alex, the outside world just vanished until there was just the two of them.

Michael wished they could stay like this forever.

He wished…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last two chapters at once this weekend ! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The last chapters are finally here! I'll post 17 right now and the last (the Epilogue) later in the day.
> 
> I know I promised to post them yesterday but I had a very intense week end (It was Pride in Paris) and I didn't find the time to do it. Sorry!
> 
> Hope the last 2 chapters won't dissapoint. I also wanted to thank you for all your comments and kudos. They give me life on a daily basis. 
> 
> @bisexualalienblast, you are a Queen! You've been there for me all through this story and I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your notes, your advices and your general awesomness. I love you sweetie and I hope to work with you again in the near future. <3
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 17**

**June 7 th 2008**

 

_POV Alex_

                When Alex woke up, he didn’t even need to open his eyes to know Michael had already left. He could still feel him, a little spark dancing somewhere inside his chest, but it was dormant, like a purring cat. When his boyfriend was near, it turned into a blinding fire. They still hadn’t talked about that strange connection that linked them in some kind of cellular level, but Alex wasn’t worried. They would find out what it was and deal with it, together.

He cracked one eye open and saw on his clock-radio it was barely 8am. There was also a note on the nightstand.

 

_You look so peaceful when you sleep. Text me when you’re awake. I love you._

_M_

 

A dreamy smile on his face, Alex decided to stay in bed a little longer. He needed to think about everything that had happened the previous day. Rolling onto his side so his face was nestled against the pillow Michael had used, he inhaled his scent and felt his heart flutter.

He was feeling awfully torn today. A part of him was blissful and utterly love-struck, thinking about what had happened just a few hours before, how amazing it had felt to be buried inside Michael, how much they loved and completed each other… But there was also a deep aching pit in his stomach, sucking his happiness away like a black hole.

So many things had occurred in the last 24 hours, just trying to come to terms with everything was dizzying.

Michael had made love to him and a few minutes after, his hand had been smashed and Alex had knocked his father out.

They had professed their love to each other, tried to run away together, only to have every hope snatched away from them.

His dad had blackmailed him into enlisting, using his love for Michael as a pressure point.

Michael had sneaked into his room at night and burst into tears in his arms, begging Alex to fuck him.

It was very overwhelming to realize how his entire life had been turned upside down several times in only one day. Alex felt like he had been on a wild rollercoaster with too many loops and drops, turning his brain into mush and upsetting his balance.

He didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

Last night, after his _conversation_ with his father, Alex had crawled back into his room and cried himself to sleep. His whole life had seemed so bleak, so hopeless. He would have to enlist. He would have to leave Michael. If he wanted to keep him safe from his dad’s vengeful vendetta, he didn’t have a choice. But then, Michael had appeared in his room and changed everything, infusing optimism back into his soul.

Alex had been trying to convince himself that leaving Roswell was the best way to protect Michael, but now, Alex couldn’t bring himself to give up on him. Not after what happened. There was still a part of him that hoped they could make it. Maybe they could actually manage to run away this time. With a plan and a little bit of preparation, he was convinced they could do it.

He wanted to believe there was a way for them to be happy despite all of the obstacles, so _freaking_ much, it was nearly painful.

The rational part of his brain told him it was just a fantasy, that Michael had already been hurt enough because of him and that if he really loved him, he would have to let him go. But his stupid, hopeful heart was screaming something entirely different. Maybe he was still in shock, still processing the horrors that had happened, because Alex was unable to make a decision.

Leave Roswell and enlist, to protect Michael.

Or leave Roswell and run away, with Michael.

Both possibilities had pros and cons. One was cruel and heartbreaking, the other was crazy and dangerous. Which one would be better in the long haul? Was all of this worth wasting their life away? Michael had a future, hopes and expectation. He was a genius and would probably save the world with his magnificent brain. And it was selfish of Alex to jeopardize that. But at the same time, they were so intertwined, it would probably destroy them if he decided to enlist.

There was also a part of Alex that wished to become stronger, to learn how to fight and be worthy of Michael. He wanted to be the kind of person who won battle, who could protect the ones he loved from harm and never let what occurred in the toolshed happen again. So, maybe, enlisting would be the best way to fight his father? Like fighting fire with fire? But it would also mean the end of his relationship with Michael.

Would Alex be able to break the love of his life’s heart in order to protect him? Or would he risk their entire future just for a chance to be with him?

Alex was wavering, standing on the edge of a precipice. He was at a crossroad and didn’t know which path to take. He needed to talk to Michael about all of this. Maybe together, they would find a way to handle the situation.

 _Yes_ , thought Alex. He should call Michael.

When Alex took his phone on the nightstand, it vibrated in his hands. Only then did he realize he had at least a dozens of missed called and texts. When Alex read the first one from Maria, he sat upright and felt his stomach drop.

His wide, shocked eyes filling with tears, Alex stayed frozen in horror. It was like someone had squeezed his heart into a pulp.

_Rosa…_

No. It couldn’t be.

She was dead. Rosa was dead.

 

Saying Maria was inconsolable was an understatement. Alex barely took the time to put a hoodie and shoes on before he ran out of the house. Keeping his promise to his father, he left him a note, even if he would soon find out about what happened to Rosa. Maybe he already knew and that’s why he wasn’t back from his morning routine. Usually, his father was up and out of the house from 5:30 to 7am doing God knows what and it was strange for a control freak like him to be late.

Shaking his head to push all remaining thoughts about his father out of his mind, Alex took his skateboard and rolled to Maria’s house as quickly as he could. He still couldn’t believe it was happening. Rosa couldn’t be dead. It must be a very bad joke or a cruel hoax. He felt like his entire existence was holding on by a thread and if it turned out Rosa was actually gone, it would snap, derailing everything.

But, when he stopped in front of the DeLucas and Maria ran out of the door to throw herself at him, Alex felt his heart freeze in his chest. She burst into tears in his arms and her sobs were so powerful it wrecked her whole body.

It was true, then.

Alex was completely lost and the only thing he could do was to hold his best friend while she cried. At some point, Mimi Deluca got out and lead them back inside, but Alex barely acknowledged it. He was like… stuck. His brain refused to cooperate and his body felt heavy and useless.

Rosa. His friend, his confident, that amazing, wild and complicated girl that lived so fiercely was no more. She had been snatched away.

When he finally got back to himself, Alex was seated on the sofa in Mimi’s living room. Maria was curled up against his side, crying silently in the crook of his neck and there was a cup of herbal tea in his hand.

“How?” he asked, his voice sounding hollow and distant. It was the only words his mushy brain was able to produce.

Mimi was settled in her favorite armchair in front of him. It was evident she had cried as well. Alex frowned when he realized he still hadn’t shed a single tear. It was strange…

“A car accident,” answered Mimi. “That’s what the Sheriff says anyway, but…”

Alex lifted an eyebrow. “But?”

“I don’t know,” said Mimi, her whole face darkening. “It just seems… wrong.”

Alex only nodded, still unable to process what was happening. Everything around him seemed foggy and far-away, like if he was having some kind of out-of-body experience. He was seeing himself holding a still sobbing Maria and talking to Mimi, but none of what she was saying and what he was feeling made any sense.

He was still in shock.

Mimi explained that Rosa wasn’t the only victim. Kate Lang and Jasmine Frederick had died in the crash too. There would be an autopsy, but the authorities had already pretty much ruled out their deaths as an accident. The town junkie had killed herself and two other girls in a dreary car crash. It would be so easy to make the whole town believe it. But Alex knew better. Rosa had been clean for weeks now. He didn’t want to believe their deaths had been caused by her addiction.

Unless…

Alex suddenly remembered how miserable she had looked last week at the Crashdown. She had wanted to tell him something about that mysterious girl she had been seeing. Maybe that’s why Rosa had been drunk last night. Maybe she and her girlfriend had broken up and it had pushed her over the edge one time too many.

Alex realized how blinded he had been by his newfound relationship with Michael. He had completely forgotten about Rosa and her troubles. What a crappy friend he turned out to be. He wished he would have been there for her. He wished he had come back to the Crashdown a week ago and talked to her…

He wished for so many, impossible things.

The three of them stayed quiet for a moment, the silence only broken by Maria’s hiccupy sobs. The phone rang, making them jump and Mimi stood up to answer. Alex turn to his best friend, tightened his arm around her shoulders and tried to shush her. Seeing her that devastated finally managed to break something in Alex’s frozen shield and he felt his eyes prickle and his throat constrict.

But, just as the first tear was rolling down his cheek, Mimi came back in the living room and said, “We have to go to the Crashdown. They want us to come.”

Wiping his lonely tear away, Alex stood up and forced himself to be strong again.

Liz and Arturo needed him.

                The Crashdown was closed, of course. The news of Rosa’s death was slowly starting to spread around town and pretty soon, people would start gossiping. In a town like Roswell, where nothing extraordinary had happened since 1947, the townsfolk always rallied around every bit of drama and tragedy like a hungry pack of wolves. Alex knew the following weeks would be very hard on the Ortechos. Rosa was supposedly responsible for the death of two white girls. It wouldn’t bode well, especially when their current mayor was a fucking bigot.

Alex tried to be there for his two best friends, holding them and letting them cry on his shoulders as much as they needed. He watched Mimi and Arturo talk quietly while drinking coffee at the counter. The man’s face was so grief-stricken, it was painful to watch. As for Liz, she had cried herself to sleep and was now curled up against him in a booth, her head in his lap. Maria was facing them, a now completely gasless cherry soda resting in front of her. She was staring into space, silent tears still rolling down her face.

Alex was feeling his heart break a little more every time he took a breath. He could see Rosa everywhere in this place. Playing guitar with him at the counter, waltzing around the room with trays full of food, dancing in front of the jukebox, chatting and laughing here and there with customers…

That’s it, he was finally losing it. But he couldn’t. He needed to be Liz and Maria’s anchor. He needed…

 _Michael_ , screamed something inside of him. What he needed the most right now, was Michael.

And he was close. He could feel it, like a tug against his ribcage.

Without thinking about it twice, Alex took his phone and texted him. An answer came right away.

 

 

 

Feeling some strange, irresistible force push him onward, Alex made sure Liz was still asleep before carefully standing up and gently tucking her head on his discarded hoodie.

Maria barely acknowledged him when he said he was going to the bathroom.

As soon as Alex opened the back door of the Crashdown, his arms were full of Michael. He threw himself at Alex’s neck and wrapped his entire body around him. His embrace was desperate and nearly painful in its intensity, but it was everything he needed right now. Michael must have felt it, because his good hand griped his shoulders, holding him even tighter.

Pressing his face into Michael’s neck, Alex took a deep breath and then, he finally collapsed. Bursting into tears, he let his boyfriend rock his trembling body, shushing his wrecked sobs with sweet words.

Alex had put on a brave face in front of Maria and Liz, but he was crumbling now, finally able to let his sorrow explode. He only realized Michael was crying too when he felt something wet fall on his collarbone.

Backing up a little, Alex took Michael’s face between his hands and stared at him. His beautiful hazel eyes were huge and red, the silent tears trapped in his long lashes slowly dropping on his cheeks. 

It was even worse to see the impact of Rosa’s death on the people he loved. Witnessing Maria and Liz’s grief was already hard enough, but seeing Michael’s was unbearable. It broke Alex’s weak, bleeding heart even deeper.

A wrecking sob suddenly escaped his boyfriend’s throat and Alex came to kiss his tears away.

He had nearly forgotten the fact that Rosa wasn’t only his friend, she was Michael’s too. She had been the one to encourage Michael to pursue him, to write him a song. She was the one responsible for their happiness.

So, Alex held onto Michael and Michael held onto him. They cried together, their wet cheeks peppered with little kisses and sweet whispers of comfort. They nuzzled each other’s faces, drank each other’s tears and breathed each other airs until finally, their sobs subsided.

Their forehead resting together, Alex opened his eyes and watched Michael for a moment.

He loved him so much his heart, his soul, his entire being felt like they were on the verge of exploding.

And then, it suddenly struck him. Alex had meant to tell Michael about his father’s blackmail, to maybe even offer him to run away together again. But he couldn't. Not now. Not after seeing how affected he was by Rosa's death.

Because Michael loved him, as much as he did. Alex could feel it in his bones and as long as they would be together, Michael would never be safe. Not until he found a way to counter his father anyway. What had happened in the toolshed would only be child’s play if Alex kept on putting him in danger.

And he couldn’t. Michael deserved better than that, better than him.

If Alex told him about the enlistment now, Michael would want to leave with him, he would fight for them. He was just like this, recklessly brave and completely selfless. He would put his life at risk. They would be constantly on the run and he couldn't do that to him. Michael deserved safety and security and freedom. His father would never let them be free.

Michael had a bright future ahead of him and Alex couldn't bring him down with him. He loved him too much to allow that to happen. His own fate was sealed, but not Michael’s. He could still walk away unscathed.

If Alex _really_ wanted to protect Michael from his dad, from the vast, ugly world, he had to go. He had to become stronger, to learn how to escape his father and to be able to fight for Michael. He had to leave. It was the only way.

Just thinking about it shattered something inside Alex. His already weakened heart broke into thousands of pieces, his soul screamed in agony and his entire body revolted against the very idea of being away from Michael. But he had no choice. He would do it.

_For Michael._

Alex would enlist. At the end of summer, he would be gone, shipped to God knows where at the other side of the globe, but at least, Michael would be safe. The further away he would be from him, the better. Because Alex didn't want to be tempted to go back to him. Not when his future, his very life was at stake.

Alex might die there. And if one day he got back to Roswell, Michael would probably be long gone, hating him for leaving, cursing his very name. But Alex would endure, he was prepared to do anything to protect the man he loved.

So, he would go.

_For Michael._

He would walk away again and break both their hearts.

_For Michael._

He would probably doom their love forever. But he had no other choice.

_Always for Michael._

So, Alex said nothing. He only cried against him. His tears were for Rosa, Liz, and Mr. Ortecho, but also for them.

He had made his choice.

Alex could almost picture it… The last night he and Michael would spent together. Maybe forever.

Michael would hold him, shush him, rock him and kiss his wet cheeks, his forehead, his lips. Alex would kiss him back, hard and wild and chaotic. He would gorged himself on Michael's mouth and tongue, making every breath his own. Michael always tasted and smelt wonderful. Like water. Like air. Like life itself.

Alex would never be able to forget everything that was Michael.

His messy curls, his gorgeous smile, his amazing eyes, the way he moaned when Alex tugged at his hair, the strength of his arms and the sweetness of his embrace. He would steal all of it, committing to memory every single details that made Michael unique.

They would make love. It would be raw. Messy. Beautiful. It would be _them_.

And when Alex would leave just before dawn, staring at Michael’s sleeping form one last time, it would feel like dying.

They had been right that day in the library. Home wasn’t always a place, it's simply where your heart is.

As he pictured himself walking away from Michael, endless tears falling silently on his face, Alex felt incredibly cold. And alone.

The day Alex would go, he would leave his heart behind. A piece of his soul. With Michael. His one and only home. 

 

_POV Michael_

**30 th September 2008**

Michael woke up with a start, a splitting headache throbbing behind his eyes. He felt breathless and lost. Instinctively, he reached out around him, expecting his hand to find warm, familiar skin that would anchor him and bring comfort and peace. But there was nothing but cold air and emptiness.

 _Of course_ , he remembered.

Alex was gone.

Falling back on his sleeping bag, Michael watched the stars, his stomach rumbling unpleasantly, his mouth dry and raspy like sandpaper and his heart beating dizzyingly fast.

He shouldn’t have drank that much last night. Too much booze and acetone was never a good combination. But Michael had felt so miserable, so angry and brokenhearted, that he had once again drowned himself in whiskey and misery.

He snorted at his own thoughts. _Whiskey and misery_ , what a great summary for what his life would probably be from now on.

The night was still dark and heavy, so Michael must have passed out on the back of his truck for only a few hours. He still felt a little drunk and woozy, but not enough to numb the pain. It was coming back. Tenfold. And Michael couldn’t handle it.

Rolling around, he rummaged through his abandoned backpack until he found was he was craving: a bottle of nail polish remover. Drinking all of it in one go, Michael welcomed the numbing feeling of nothingness acetone infused in his trembling body. He needed the agony to go away. He needed to stop thinking, to stop feeling, to stop breathing…

But, despite his best effort, Michael couldn’t stop the memories from coming back to haunt him.

 

_A month ago…_

_Alex and Michael spent the entire summer sneaking around. Despite Master Sergeant Manes threats and attempts at keeping them apart, they always found their way back to each other. Their relationship had changed, becoming more edgy and desperate, but they remained inseparable. Their strange cosmic link only grew in strength and power, enabling Michael to sometimes feel Alex even when he was all the way across town. He could sense that his boyfriend was as upset and depressed as he was when they were apart, but Michael never dared to ask what his reasons were._

_They both knew something was wrong, but never talked about it. They never dared to upset the precarious equilibrium their relationship rested upon. They loved and needed each other more than anything and it was all that mattered._

_To be honest, they didn’t talk a lot all summer. Not like they used to anyway. Every time they saw each other, Michael would lose himself in Alex, holding onto him like a shipwrecked sailor. They would kiss and grasp and fuck, desperately seeking comfort and peace._

_Michael only survived those dreadful months because he had Alex._

_He needed him, like oxygen. Only Alex could make Michael forget about the horror and the guilt that submerged him on a daily basis. For just a few blissful hours, Michael would forget about everything but them, making love and watching the stars and singing, just the two of them._

_Those stolen moments were the only thing that kept him going._

_But, each time Alex would leave, all the misery would come rushing back like a punch in Michael’s gut._

_Rosa was still dead._

_He and Iz had still ran Liz out of town._

_Max’s heart was still broken._

_He still had no future._

_Michael knew that losing himself in Alex like that wasn’t healthy and that they needed to talk. About was had happened in the toolshed. About his hand. About their broken dream to go to UNM together. But every time Michael found the courage to broach the subject, Alex would shut him up with a hungry kiss or change the subject to something easy and shallow._

_And, unable to deny Alex anything, Michael would only follow._

_Michael also knew there was something Alex wasn’t telling him, but who was he to blame his boyfriend for keeping secrets from him? Sometimes, all he wanted to do was to seize Alex and scream the truth, but he couldn’t. He would risk losing him and Michael was completely unable to function without Alex nowadays. And it would be pretty hypocritical of him, seeing as he and Iz and been forced to make Liz leave Roswell to be sure Max would never tell her the whole truth about Rosa and who they were…_

_Michael couldn’t bring Alex into this mess. He was the only thing in his world that made any kind of sense._

_Michael’s relationship with the other two important people in his life was a wreckage now. The death of Rosa had gnawed his link with Max and Isobel and completely rotted their bond, it seemed. Max was ghosting him and even if Iz looked better and acted like her haughty self again, every time Michael saw her, there was this crack in her eyes… like if she couldn’t look at him without feeling shame and guilt. After all, for her, Michael had killed three innocent girls._

_He still kept an eye on the Evans, from afar, like a silent guardian angel, but they barely talked all summer. He missed them, like a lost limb, but he survived. He had no choice. He had nowhere else to go and he had to keep Iz safe._

_For two months, Michael buried his head in the sand, only able to take a life-saving breath when Alex was around. He knew things couldn’t go on like this forever, but he stayed blind to the truth. Because he just couldn’t accept it. The alternative was just too painful._

_Still, Michael knew. Deep down, he knew that day would come._

_So, on that fateful evening, when his entire universe was ripped apart, Michael wasn’t even surprised. He had felt it from the moment he had opened his eyes. On the other side of town, Alex was in agony. He was crying and a part of his soul seemed to have shattered. His aura was dark and screaming in pain._

_Gasping for air, Michael had felt his whole body howl too. It was agonizing. And it was the moment Michael knew._

_Alex asked him to meet him behind the Crashdown and when Michael saw his tears streaked and devastated face, his entire life imploded. The ugly truth was revealed and none of them could escape it anymore._

_Alex had acted strange and out of character all summer. The fact they hadn’t talked about UNM and their future once wasn’t a coincidence._

_So, Michael just knew right there… He felt in his bones that Alex was going to inevitably break his heart._

_Alex told him about his enlistment and the fact he was leaving Roswell. The very next day. Michael wished he had the strength to shout and protest and be angry, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t anymore. He felt so exhausted…_

_That was the story of his life, wasn’t it? He could never have something beautiful without destroying it or having it ripped away from him. He wasn’t worth it. He was just trash._

_So, of course Alex Manes, gorgeous, strong, incandescent Alex Manes would walk away from him. Michael didn’t deserve him. He never would._

_Still, when Alex jumped in his arms, Michael held onto him as a lifeline._

_Just a little longer…_

_When Alex kissed him, tears rolling on both their faces, Michael devoured his lips._

_Just a little more time…_

_When they made love, Michael wished he could disappear into Alex, he wished they could become one. Forever._

_Just a few more seconds…_

_And then, Alex was gone. And Michael felt like he was dying._

Even now, a month after Alex had walked away from him and when his brain was dulled with chemicals, the memories where still fresh and raw, like an open wound. Michael spent his days stealing booze from the Wild Pony's stock and mixing it with acetone to try and kill the pain. But it was useless. Even in his numb state, Michael couldn’t forget. Maybe he never would…

Because Alex was gone. And he had taken everything with him.

                It would take another few months of drinking himself to oblivion before Michael finally hit rock bottom. He didn’t remember exactly what had happened, too much alcohol tend to do that, but he was told he had started a fight outside of the Wild Pony. He often did. But this time, he had apparently assaulted a cop. He woke up in the drunk tank for the first time in his life, but certainly not the last. When the Sheriff judged he was sober enough, Michael had his mug shot taken. As he was now legal but not old enough to drink alcohol, he ended up on trial and was condemned to a few dozen hours of community service. The only benefice it brought to his life was that he was put to work with Isobel on a charity she was planning.

Isobel and Michael started to talk again and, slowly but surely, they managed to salvage what was left of their friendship. They probably would never be as tight as they used to be before Rosa, but finally, Michael found a new sense of purpose in his life.

Iz and Max.

Even if his old best friend acted like Michael was barely an acquaintance at the beginning, Isobel forced them to spend time together and after a few weeks of awkward fidgeting, Michael and Max managed to actually hold an amicable conversation without fighting. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

Getting his life back in a semblance of order, Michael got a job at Sanders. It seemed even a fucked up hand couldn’t stop him from tinkering with broken cars. The bones and flesh had healed over the summer. Baldy, despite Alex’s efforts, but Michael could had least use it on a daily basis without feeling too much pain.

He would never be able to play music again though…

Sanders offered Michael to buy that old Airstream he had always liked so much and after a few weeks, he moved all of his stuff in it, making it his own.

One day, Michael discovered the bunker under Sanders’ Auto Shop. He used his genius to restart his researches on their origins and home planet. Over the years, he even managed to collect pieces of an alien console and stared to build it back from scratch.

In a lot of ways, Michael was still homeless and brokenhearted, but he was focused on changing his fate. He would find a way to get back home. In the meantime, he tried to fight the emptiness he was feeling inside, even if he was pretty sure his heart had been damaged beyond repair. So, to fill the hollowness and kill the pain, whiskey laced with acetone became his new best friend and he started to act like a complete jackass to the outside world. He was desperate to find ways to forget about what he once had and lost.

It wasn’t healthy and clearly just avoidance, but at least, he was surviving.

At least, up until Alex walked back into town for the first time in 2010...

After that, Michael's entire life seemed severed in two. When Alex was there and when he was gone.

In the 8 years that followed, every time Alex would returned to Roswell between two deployments, they would crash back together. It was just... stronger than them. They were linked and inherently incapable of staying away from each other. Time after time, they tried to fight fate and smother the past and the secrets by losing themselves in their everlasting need to be together, to love and hold and just _forget._ To start anew.

But, every time, they failed. Every time, Michael would do or say something that pushed Alex away and the soldier would seize every excuse to just run as fast and as far as he could, leaving Michael even more hopeless and homeless.

It was like they were doomed. Always in love, always linked and unable to let go, but never on the same page.

Every time Alex walked away, Michael would try to forbid himself to think about anything remotely connected to him, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His love for Alex was still burning his guts and sizzling his heart, time and distance doing nothing to smother the pain and need. Michael was missing Alex every second of every day. Sometimes, in the dead of the night, Michael was sure their connection was still there. He was convinced he could still feel Alex, even when he was thousands of miles away. And it was killing him. Michael was aware he would probably never stop loving him, but he had to at least try and heal his wounds or he would never be able to get better.

So, over the following years, Michael tried… endlessly.

The guitar Alex had given him ended up stashed away at Isobel’s new place. The few shirts he had forgot at Michael’s were thrown in the trash. Expect for the UFO Emporium one. Michael hid it in the far bottom of one of his drawers. One year, on the anniversary of their first kiss and in a fit of desperate, drunken rage, Michael burned all of the silly pictures they had taken over the years. He watched the photographs of them kissing, smiling and simply being in love disappear in front of his eyes, feeling numb and empty. When Michael woke up the next day, he cried over the ashes. Next to the fire pit, he later found one of the last surviving piece of physical evidence he and Alex had ever loved each other. It was a picture of the two of them in the New Mexico desert. They were holding their guitars and looked so peaceful, so innocent. He remembered the day it had been taken.

It had been before Prom, when they had spent all their free time at Foster Ranch, studying. Alex had brought a camera to school that day and he had said to Michael he wanted to immortalize their newfound friendship. So, he had propped the camera on the back of the truck and engaged the self-timer. They had ended up taking a candid picture where Alex was tuning his guitar and Michael was staring at him.

He had never been able to look away…

Michael kept this picture as a reminder. Just like his smashed hand, it was a proof he had once hoped that this place, this planet could be a home for him, before losing everything.

                During their last fight, just before Alex's enlistment to Baghdad, their break up had seemed irrevocable. They were done, they had both yelled. They were over. They had already lost too much of themselves in each other along the way. They just couldn’t live like shells anymore.

After that day, Michael busied himself as usual, with booze, meaningless sex and work. Because this world was ugly. There was no place for him here, not when Alex had walked away once again. Hope was the most dangerous feeling there was and Michael had to remember never to let himself be fooled again. He had work to do. He had a home planet to get back to. Somewhere along the way, Michael forced himself to forget about the fact that home wasn’t always a place...

But, like usual, fate hated him. Because despite his determination, he remained completely unable to escape Alex, whatever he did.

One night, in the middle of the summer 2017, Michael woke up with a blinding pain in his right leg. He couldn’t breathe anymore, feeling like his heart had been wrenched in two. He screamed into the night, holding his calf as if it had been ripped to shreds. With tears in his eyes, Michael seized the bottle of whiskey laced with acetone that was always resting next to his bed and drank half of it in a few desperate gulps. When he fell back on the mattress, welcoming the numb feeling of nothingness, Michael sobbed a name.

_Alex…_

But he didn’t remember any of in the morning.

In the year that followed, Michael felt his heartstrings tug more and more frequently, but each time, he ignored it or took a mouthful of the flask of acetone he now had on him on a daily basis. He also often woke up with pins and needles in his right leg, just below the knee. Michael kept pushing back that irrepressible feeling he knew too well, this knowledge that his life was once again on the verge of being turned upside down.

_Alex was near…_

_He was coming back…_

And on a misty day of May 2018, Michael’s true home walked back to Roswell once again. And this time, he was missing a leg.

 

**End of the beginning…**

 

**\--------------------------------------**

***Don't kill me!* The next and last chapter is full of fluff and smut. XO**


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Like promised, here is the very last chapter and Epilogue of this story!
> 
> I told you I was a sucker for happy endings! ^^
> 
> Note: I want to dedicate this story to my RNM fam. I love you with all my heart and you're making my fandom experience amazing. 
> 
> Happy reading! I love you all!

**Epilogue**

**June 2023**

 

_Alex POV_

                Alex was standing in front of his bedroom mirror and was trying to knot his tie properly, but his trembling hands didn’t want to comply. It was a very warm day of June and he was already sweating a little. The fact that his heart was beating too fast wasn’t helping either. He was feeling nervous and euphoric at the same time. It was a very strange sensation, like being on a rollercoaster, just at the edge of a big drop he dreaded a little, but knew deep down he would really enjoy.

Love was like this, he had learned. It was a rollercoaster, a crash landing, a leap of faith. It could be scary and painful sometimes, but in the end, it was worth it. Even if he had known everything that would happen, all the tears and hurt and heartbreak, Alex wouldn’t have changed any of it. His entire life, all his choices and decisions had lead him here. They had made him the man he was today. And Alex loved who he was.

At the end of the day, Alex regretted nothing. He was precisely where he had always been meant to.

Which was, standing in front of his bedroom mirror, trying to knot the tie of his blue Air Force uniform and completely failing on doing a simple task he had accomplished a thousand times before. All because his hands couldn’t stop shaking.

_It was infuriating._

“Fuck this thing! I should have gone for a clipped one!” he yelled at his own reflection. But then, he remembered that day, 15 years ago, just before Prom, when Michael had said the exact same thing and that memory only was able to soothe him.

Alex heard running footsteps approaching. Turning around, he let out a sigh of relief when the worried face of his best friend appeared at the door.

“We can hear you swear like a trooper all the way from the garden. Are you alright, dude?”

“I’m perfectly fine! But now that you’re here, could you please help me with his freaking thing? I can’t even knot my own fucking tie for fucksake!”

Kyle Valenti, incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, shook his head and stepped into the bedroom, a big smile on his face.

“Wedding jitters?” he asked with a mocking smirk, stopping in front of Alex to push his hands out of the way and take care of this tie.

Alex threw him a glare. “Do you want me to remind you about your wedding day? You were so hangover you nearly puked on your future wife’s shoes!”

Kyle had the decency to blush a little at the memory. “Yeah… Jen was so pissed!”

They shared a look and burst out laughing. Sometimes, Alex was still amazed by all the changes in his life. 15 years ago, if anyone had told him his best friend (and best man) would turned out to be Kyle Valenti, he would probably have knocked you over the head with his guitar. But now, after everything they had been through together, Alex couldn’t imagine a better man to stand by his side on this blessed day. 

Kyle Valenti was good. The best of them all. And Alex loved him like the brother he never had. Like the brother he deserved.

“Done!” said Kyle, raising his hands in victory.

Alex turned around to check his work his the mirror and smiled. He was ready.

Just as he was about to say so to his best man, they heard a very familiar voice coming from the bathroom at the end of the corridor. “IZZY! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAT? IS THAT A FUCKING VEIL?”

Kyle cringed his teeth and Alex eyes widen quite comically.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can still hit the road and pretend our entire lives haven’t been invaded by moody aliens,” offered Kyle.

Alex face softened as his eyes roamed around the room. _Their_ bedroom. Everything in it, every little details screamed _them_ and Alex felt his heart beat faster for a second. Their guitars were resting against the wall, always at the ready in case one of them needed to soothe their entropy after a hard day. Wentz’s cushion was in the corner, now deserted as their beagle was currently being entertained in the garden. Michael had insisted she should be the ring bearer and Liz had spent days trying to tame her into walking down the aisle without getting distracted by every passing butterfly. It hadn’t been a great success… So instead, it would be Tara, Maria and Isobel’s daughter, who would carry their wedding rings. There was a picture of the little girl, their niece, and her mothers resting on the cabinet next to the door. And it wasn’t the only frame there. In truth, nearly every flat surface in their home were swarming with pictures.

Of their friends and family. Of their journey through the years.

Alex’s favorite one was that old picture of the two of them in the desert with their guitars, back when they were 17. He could still remember the day he had taken it, so long ago. It epitomized how much they had grown, but also symbolized the fact they had always loved each other, even after everything that had happened between them. Their love had remained everlasting, survived all the challenges and obstacles. That picture always made Alex smile. Because, whatever fate had planned for them next, they would always face it and come out victorious, together.

Michael’s favorite picture wasn’t in their bedroom, but safely tucked inside his wallet. It had been taken by Liz during her and Max’s engagement party two years ago. He and Michael had been seated at the Wild Pony, talking with their heads bent together. Alex remembered how he had blushed and smiled when Michael had wrapped his arm around his waist and whispered very dirty things to his ear, a naughty smirk on. Liz had immortalized this moment and Michael had immediately fallen in love with the shot. According to him, Alex looked like a damn snack in his leather jacket and the lust and love shining on both their faces were unmatched. And Alex had to give it to him… he was right.

Alex’s gaze wandered in the rest of the room, stopping on their clothes scattered here and there, Michael’s far too many belt buckles laying everywhere, their mismatched socks on the floor and the books resting on their respective sides of the bed.

That room, this entire cabin, was their home. It smelled like them, looked like them and… breathed like them. They had been two lost and homeless boys when they had fallen in love 15 years ago, but now, they were adults who had found their place in this world. In each other.

Little tears of happiness prickling the corner of his eyes, Alex‘s heart skipped a beat when he heard Michael add a few very imaginative swear words to his diatribe.

_God,_ he loved him so much. His rude, cocky, incredibly smart and big-hearted alien cowboy.

“Yes,” he answered Kyle, probably looking completely love-struck and over the moon. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

“It’s your funeral, dude,” winked Valenti before coming to stand next to Alex and taking his arm.

They shared another conniving look and a smile, before they left the bedroom as one.

                Alex wasn’t anxious anymore. How could he be when the most breathtaking sight in the entire galaxy was unfolding before his very eyes? He knew that Liz, Maria and Iz were probably taking thousands of pictures of his idiotic face right now, but he couldn’t care less. He and Michael had never been good at hiding their PDA anyway, so it wasn’t news for anyone. All the people present in this garden had been the unfortunate witness of at least one of their wild make out session. A few of them had even caught them in the act several times (poor Isobel and Kyle had promised they would never be able to look at them in the eyes ever again), so everyone here was _very_ aware of the fact that Alex Manes and Michael Guerin were completely shameless.

But, in truth, only a few of them had ever actually witnessed the utter and endless _love_ they could read on Alex and Michael’s faces at this very moment. It was almost too intimate. They felt like they were intruding onto something precious and timeless, out-of-this-world and untouched by earthly concerns.

It was like something positively… cosmic.

Alex watched Michael walk down the aisle, Max at his side, as if he was a goddamn miracle. He was dressed in a traditional black and white suit, but had managed to rock an enormous belt buckle, his favorite cowboy hat and boots in his outfit. It was so… _Michael_ , Alex’s face broke into a blinding smile. He was going to marry this impossible alien. That thought only made his entire body fill with so much happiness he felt like he was about to explode.

And then, Michael was next to him and they were holding hands. Alex could feel his boyfriend’s (no, future husband!) fingers wrapped around his in some kind of possessive grip. He squeezed back and gave him a cocky little smirk. They both knew what it meant _. Mine. Yours. Forever._

Rosa had insisted on being their wedding’s officiant, claiming that without her, Alex and Michael would never have had the _corones_ to pursue each other. They had agreed, since she had been their very first confidante and the best advocate to their relationship ever since she had been brought back from the dead.

She was now dressed in a beautiful golden dress, standing in front of Alex and Michael and telling everyone about fate, true love and intergalactic soulmates. Alex’s eyes never wavered from Michael, not for one second and his future husband seemed unable to look away either.

They had never been able to look away from each other. Not really.

When time came to exchange their vows, Alex felt Michael’s hands tremble in his. Through their incredible link, he could feel Michael’s nervousness. He didn’t like to show his vulnerable side to the outside world. Smiling at him, Alex squeezed his fingers and conveyed how much he loved him and how proud he was to be standing here today, ready to show the world how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.  

Over the years, they had perfected their amazing bond and were now capable of sharing thoughts, feelings and something images without even being in the same room. Once, they had even been able to communicate across the entire universe. They now used their link on a daily basis, like second nature and without even thinking about it. It sometimes annoyed the hell out of their friends and family, especially during game nights. They had become unbeatable at charades and Kyle and Liz remained convinced they used it to have mind sex or something equally as disturbing on far too many occasions.

And they weren’t wrong… Mind sex was _amazing_. Nearly as spectacular as telekinesis sex.

They never really got a clear answer as to how and why this link existed between them. Max and Liz and Maria and Isobel were blindly happy and utterly in love too, but they had never shown any signs of developing the same kind of bond Michael and Alex possessed since high school.

It was strange. It was unique. It was theirs and theirs alone. And they loved it.

Regardless, Alex could feel in their bond that Michael was about to open his heart to him in front of everyone. So, he listened.

“I thought a lot about what I would say to make you understand how perfect you are to me… I even started writing another song. I’ll probably sing it to you later in private, because it turned out pretty kinky,” started Michael with a saucy wink.

Everyone laughed at that and Alex’s smile only widen. _He was such a dork…_

“But a song didn’t feel enough. To be honest, I don’t think I will ever find the right way to express it, because there’s simply no words to tell you how I feel about you. But I’ll try anyway…”

Michael’s stare only grew in intensity and Alex felt his breath catch in his throat, the outside world disappearing completely.

“Alex, sometimes, it feels like the only reason I crashed on this planet was to find you. That’s why I hatched 26 years ago and not before. Because I was always meant to be with you. You call out to me, you make me want to a better man and make the impossible seems easy. You just… fulfill me. I realize I’m the luckiest bastard in the entire galaxy to have met you. I love you, Alex Manes, soon to be Guerin, simply because you are _you_. But most of all, you are my one and true home. Always and forever. And for the homeless kid I was, it’s everything. You are everything.”

Alex knew he was crying, but he didn’t care. He had never felt this happy in his entire life. It was his turn to speak now, so Alex let out a little sigh and lost his eyes in Michael’s.

“Now I’m really curious about that song you wrote,” he started, making Michael laugh. His smile was blinding. He had never looked more beautiful. “Michael, all my life, I’ve felt alone, unloved and unwanted, until I met you. I can remember the very first time I saw you. We were 11 and you were standing in the middle of the schoolyard and you just… glowed. Instantly, I felt this connection, this pull towards you. I’ve tried to fight it for years because I was afraid of my feelings, but I’m not afraid anymore. I haven’t been since the day you gave your heart to me. For your information, I’m not planning on ever letting it go, sorry ladies and gentlemen.”

Alex heard the guests laugh, but all his focus was dedicated to Michael. So, he went on.

“You are my first everything. Crush, kiss, lover, heartbreak… the first one to share my bed, the first person I moved in with, the first face I see when I open my eyes every morning, the first I think about when I see something funny, dorky or when I’m alone. I miss you as soon as you leave and I want you so much, all the time, it’s not even funny. You are my first Michael, but I also want you to be my last everything. Last crush. Last kiss. Last lover. Last heartbreak. Last home… Because there’s nothing after you. You also, are my everything.”

I was obvious Michael wanted nothing more than to just _take_ him on the spot. The literal awe and hunger shining in his eyes right now were unmatched. They always had been better at expressing themselves in gestures and touches than with words, but it seemed like Alex’s vows had made quite the impression on him. Michael looked half moved to tears, half ready to devour him whole… which was an absolute turn on for Alex as well.

Thankfully, there were people present, because otherwise, they would probably have torn each other’s clothes off and carried out their wedding night even before being properly married.

Tara, cute as a button in her pink, flowery dress, walked to them and presented the rings. She was smiling broadly, showing her very proud uncles the new gap in her baby teeth. After Alex and Michael had exchanged their wedding rings, two simple silver bands engraved with the Andorian symbols of love and family, Tara winked at them in a very Deluca way, before joining her mothers in the assistance.

When Rosa finally pronounced them lawfully married, Michael seized the lapel of Alex’s uniform and crashed their mouths together. She didn’t even have to say the usual idiom “and now, you can kiss,” because they were already smooching hard and fast. They barely heard the claps, cheers and catcalls, too busy devouring each other’s faces.

“Ugh, guys! I love you, but please enough with the PDA. It’s _very_ disturbing when you’re standing like… 5 inches from me and I can actually see your tongues licking each other tonsils!” intervened Rosa.

Alex snorted against Michael’s lips and tried to back away a little, but the cowboy groaned in protest and only tightened his grip on his clothes to hold him even closer. So, Alex gave up and simply kiss him back.

Michael. The love of his life. His husband.

Alex Guerin was happy.

 

 

_POV Michael_

                Michael had always enjoyed a good party, especially when the booze was flowing like water and the food was amazing. He was a little drunk and blissfully cheerful, surrounded by his favorite people in the whole galaxy. And Michael was serious about this statement. He had actually been to the other side of the universe and nothing compared to the people who were dancing around him at this very moment.

Michael was currently slow dancing with a very giggly Liz, watching his surroundings with a dopey smile on his face. He really was the luckiest bastard alive. Even if someone had warned him, Michael would have never thought that one day, his life would actually turn out this way. Nowadays, they were all happy.

Yes, there had been drama, heartbreak, pain, intergalactic wars and many other obstacles, but all of this had been worth it in the end. Because despite everything, every time, fate had always lead him back to Alex, over and over again.

Alex Guerin, his husband (Michael would probably never cease to feel proud and giddy at the thought), was dancing with Maria. They were talking quietly and Michael was glad things had turned out for the better between them. Maria and Michael had made the awful mistake to try and date five years ago and it had ended in such a complete disaster he had been afraid that their relationships would never recover. But it was all in the past now, they had all moved on, grew and forgave each other. Michael was proud of the three of them.

Maria had found her own happiness with Isobel and Alex and Michael had eventually fallen back together like they had always been meant to (but only after many, _many_ weeks of working their shit out and tiptoeing around each other, he had to admit.) All was well now.

Isobel and Maria had surprisingly been the first to get hitched. A few weeks after their wedding, they had announced that Iz was pregnant. Apparently, Andorian’s physiology was just weird like that and allowed same sex couples to have a baby. His niece, the little Tara, had decided to pop out on Max and Liz’s weeding day, making it unforgettable for everyone present.

Kyle had been the one to deliver the baby, still dressed in his tuxedo and they had all finished the festivities in the hospital. It had been such an amazing day…

Rosa, dear, rebellious Rosa, was the only one of their gang of misfits to still be single, but she had recently starting to get close to a very cute guy named Curtis. Michael liked him. He had a calm, soothing influence on her.

Valenti had finally popped the question to Jenna a year ago and she was currently harboring the biggest baby bump in history. Michael sincerely hoped she wouldn’t copy Isobel and go into labor in the middle of the best man’s speech.

It seemed strange that Michael and Alex, the very first and the most epic (Kyle and Iz’s words, not his) couple of their little family of friends, were actually the last ones to get married. To be fair, Michael had asked Alex to marry him many times over the years and they had even tried to elope twice, but each time, some kind of intergalactic emergency had stopped them.

Regardless, today was their day and Michael was happy they had waited for the perfect time to officially tie the knot. And it wasn’t like they really needed to prove how utterly in love they were anyway. Michael and Alex had been living together for years now and they already acted like an old married couple most of the time, so the ceremony was just a good excuse to party with their strangely dysfunctional family.

When the song ended, Liz dropped a sloppy kiss on Michael’s cheek and went to Max for the next one. Michael watched them start to dance (very badly on his brother’s part, that man had always had two left feet) and smiled fondly. He was about to turn around to join his own husband, but Alex beat him to it and came to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hmm… you smell amazing,” hummed Alex while nuzzling that sensitive spot just behind his ear that never cease to turn him into mush.

Alex was obviously tipsy too. Even if he had always been a little obsessed by his scent, his voice was slightly slurry. Michael simply smiled against the side of his husband’s face and held him close. While they swayed in rhythm, Alex’s head resting on his shoulder and Michael’s hands lost in his back, he suddenly remembered something.

“There something you said in your vows I didn’t get, babe,” said Michael.

Alex straightened up and faced him with that cute little frown of his. “What?”

“You’ve said I was your first everything,” he started, shivering in delight at the memory. “And then you mentioned your first kiss. Is it true? Had nobody ever kissed you before that day in the Emporium?”

“Of course I’d been kissed before. But you’re still my very first kiss,” answered Alex with an explicit raised eyebrow.

“When?” asked Michael, dumbfounded. If he had kissed Alex before that day in the UFO Emporium, he would have remembered…

But then, it struck him. How was it possible he had forgotten about such a vital memory?

They had actually kissed before. When they were 14.

It had happened during the summer. Max, Michael, Kyle, Alex and a few others boys form town had gone camping for the weekend. Some of them had managed to sneak some light beers into their bags and they had drunk it around the fire while playing Truth or Dare. Michael remembered that Alex’s sexuality had already been a little bit of a taboo around school back then. He was the only boy their age who seemed completely indifferent to girls and didn’t constantly talked about kissing one. So, when that asshole of Wyatt had dared Valenti to peck Alex on the lips as a cruel joke, Michael had felt like he would punch Long in the face. Kyle’s only response had been to make a disgusted sneer and to downright refuse. Michael had then watched Alex’s face fall and he had acted on instinct.

“I’ll do it,” he had said, crawling around the fire until he was facing Alex.

Sitting back on his heels, Michael had waited until Alex nodded affirmatively before taking his face in his hand and leaning forward. It had just been a simple peck on the lips, more to prove how much of an asshole Valenti and Long were than anything else, but Michael had still felt some kind of tug in his chest and a spark in his loins. He hadn’t understood what it had meant back then. He had only wished to state the fact that a guy kissing another guy wasn’t disgusting.

Michael definitely remembered how soft Alex’s lips had felt and how dark and unfathomable his eyes had looked when he had straightened up. When Michael had sat back next to Max, all the other boys had been gaping at him. But Michael had just shrugged and changed the subject by daring Valenti to go skinny dipping in the freezing lake. Alex had smiled for the rest of the night and stared at his lips all weekend. Michael had simply chose not to notice and to forget about it.

After all, it was nothing, just a silly game between childhood friends. How wrong he had been…

Blinking the memory away, Michael stared at Alex and saw his smile widen. Those lips… they’ve always had a strange power over him, it seemed. Bringing their foreheads together, Michael held Alex even tighter and let out a deep breath.

He really had been Alex’s first everything then. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

They danced a little but soon, Alex’s hands started to stroke Michael’s back with a little too much enthusiasm, sneaking a few fingers under his untucked shirt to scratch his naked skin. Michael let out a little gasp and felt his hips thrust forward when his husband sneaked a hand into his pants and grasped his ass. Alex started to pant next to his ear when he realized Michael was going commando under his suit.

“Michael…” Alex sounded horny as hell. “I want to suck you off…” Michael felt his eyes roll at the back of his skull when he felt Alex hardness rub against his own. That man was sin… “I’m going to eat you out and lick you open…” Okay, they needed to leave this dance floor. _Right fucking now!_ “And then, I’ll fuck you until you forget everything but my name, Guerin.”

“You do realize you could be talking about yourself now, _Guerin_ ,” noted Michael with a devilish smirk.

Alex hips swayed with the music, sensually rolling against Michael’s, driving him nuts with want. “You would love that, don’t you?” whispered Alex. “Watching me while I fuck myself on my fingers just for you… Stretching myself for your gorgeous cock…”

_God_ , he was such a dirty talker.

“Yes…”hissed Michael, one of his hand coming to grab Alex’s backside and smash their hips together.

He knew they were in public, but Tara was already asleep and they had always been rather shameless about their physical relationship. He couldn’t remember how many times they had forgot to close a door and ended up being interrupted by one of their friends. It had become some kind of recurring joke between them.

“Maybe another time, babe,” decided Alex, his voice resolute and bossy. “Tonight, I want to make _you_ beg for _my_ cock.”

Okay, that was it! _Enough!_

Michael took Alex’s hand and led him away before they would start literally humping each other’s leg on the dance floor.

They must have looked like two men with a mission because nobody even dared to stop them when they left the festivities in the garden. They nearly ran to their bedroom and Michael barely had time to lock the door before Alex was all over him.

Their hands flew on their clothes, untying knots, unzipping pants and unbuttoning shirts until they were both standing naked and hard in the middle of the room. Somewhere in the process of undressing Alex as fast as possible, Michael may have used his powers and torn his boxers apart a little, but it hadn’t seemed to bother his husband. Quite the opposite actually. Upon feeling Michael’s telekinetic force on his skin, Alex had literally mewl in the most ostentatious way possible, tugging on his curls and kissing him deep and dirty.

Alex always loved it when Michael used his powers on him. It was the quickest way to turn him into an utter mess or sex crazed monster.

Once, Michael had spent an entire evening during some kind of boring gala fondling Alex’s cock with his mind and teasing him sinfully for _hours_. He had ended up being thoroughly fucked against the cloakroom’s wall by a very thirsty and voracious Alex.

Another time, Michael had used his powers to jerk Alex off until he came in his pants. It may have happened several times actually, including that afternoon when Alex was making a speech in front of an entire Air Force battalion. Michael had paid for that in the most delicious and agonizing way, being tied up to their bed and fucked over and over, forbidden to come. That evening, when Michael had finally been allowed to orgasm, it had been so unbelievably devastating he had shaken their entire cabin, breaking most of the glasses and plates in the kitchen and making their TV explode.

Thanks to their bond, Michael and Alex could always feel when the other was horny and they teased and urged each other on nearly constantly. It was a miracle they were even able to leave their cabin on a daily basis. Their sex life truly was epic, especially given Michael didn’t really have a refractory period and Alex sometimes seemed to live in a constant _lust haze_. Their best personal record had been one entire week after a very big argument where they had stayed cooped up in their cabin, fucking in every room and barely stopping to sleep and eat.

Alex also loved it when Michael used his powers on himself. Tonight for example, when his husband spread his ass cheeks to graze his puckered hole, it was to discover Michael had already worked himself slick and open. He was ready and quivering, hot and eager.

“On the bed, now!” ordered Alex, his voice rough and unyielding.

Michael was a goner when his husband acted all commanding and alpha male. They were pretty versatile in their sex life, but he admitted to have a little bit of a praise kink and to love it when Alex was all dominant and shit. Nothing could turn him on quicker than a slap on his ass or a possessive grab of his cock.

Isobel often said Michael loved getting pegged and he couldn’t really contradict her. It was kind of true.

Michael obeyed his husband and climbed on the bed. Knowing what Alex liked and expected, he laid on his back, his hips propped up and his legs wide open, before spreading his cheeks unabashedly. He could feel Alex’s hungry, fiery gaze on his exposed little hole, already eager and fluttering with want.

Alex watched him, laid out and offered before him, his eyes heavy lidded, his own hand caressing his chest and taking hold of his fully erected cock.

Michael caught his scattering thoughts. _Gorgeous. Perfect. So thigh and ready…_ Alex also send him a very clear picture of what he was about to do to him and Michael moaned in expectation.

Alex was the worst when he decided to tease him through their bond like this. Michael _loved_ it.

His most devilish smirk on, Alex licked his lips and stared to jerk himself off slowly, his dark eyes completely focused on Michael.

“Touch yourself, baby. Loosen that beautiful ass for me…” sighed Alex.

Michael complied, his breath uneven and his heart beating wildly. His forefinger came to play with his opening, dancing around the already wet rim, gently pushing the tip in and out.

“Yes… just a little more,” urged Alex, biting his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Michael’s fingers.

He worked himself open, adding a second digit and sending Alex waves and waves of lust and love and… _come one babe! Take me… I’m dying here…_

“Stop! It’s perfect,” finally stated Alex before slowly dropping on the bed, mindful of his newest prosthetics and swooping on Michael like a starving man.

His tongue immediately pushed inside Michael, plundering, tasting and devouring him avidly. Throwing his head back, Michael cried out and let his husband destroy him with his tongue. Alex’s mouth was a gift to mankind and every time it touched Michael’s skin, it was always like he wanted to gobble him up.

Knowing Alex wouldn’t like it if he touched himself before he had the chance to get a hand on his cock first (Alex was greedy and possessive like that), Michael lost his fingers in his husband’s dark, silkily hair, urging him to go even deeper.

He moaned Alex’s name endlessly and whispered praises about his tongue, his lips and how much he needed his cock. When he finally came back for air, Alex crawled on top of Michael to kiss him. Their combined taste in his mouth was _sinful_.

Hovering over Michael, the tip of his leaking cock grazing his wet entrance, Alex was grinning wickedly, his lips red and glistening. He looked absolutely debauched, his hair a complete mess because of Michael’s hands and his face wrecked with lust.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Michael needed Alex’s cock. _Now!_

“I know you promised me a blowjob, but I don’t think I can wait another _second_ before you fuck me, baby,” whine Michael, desperately pushing his hips up.

It caused the tip of Alex’s erection to breach his entrance, making both of them cry out.

“I’ll suck you off later then,” promised Alex. “Maybe under the table while everyone else is too busy dancing or too drunk to care?”

Michael’s eyes rolled back at the thought. Alex was completely shameless when he was drunk.

“Yes…” he hissed. “But for now, fuck me Captain Guerin.”

“Sir! Yes sir!” smiled Alex before pushing inside Michael and bottoming in one single thrust.

The heavenly sensation took both their breath away. Now, the teasing and edging were definitely over as Alex blindingly fucked into Michael, making them shout and gasp and lose their freaking mind. Over the years, they had made love on countless occasions, but every time was different. They never lacked imagination in the bedroom and sometimes, they came up with something new and truly amazing. Today for example, Michael got the amazing idea to suck on his digits until they were all wet and to start fingering Alex as he was pounding into him.

Pushing back on Michael’s fingers so it would graze his prostate and thrusting forward to fuck him deeper every time, Alex swore and bit on his neck, his entire being overwhelmed by too much pleasure. Lost in a delirious frenzy, Alex seized Michael’s neglected erection and jerked him off, hard and fast.

When they both came, a wave of telekinetic power blasted around the room, making the wall tremble. Michael must have blacked out for a few seconds, because when he came back to his senses, Alex was lying next to him, cradling his face against his heaving chest.

They could hear music and laughter from the outside, proof their mind-blowing _sexcapade_ hadn’t put a stop to the festivities. They should probably join their friends and family… later. For now, fully dazed and content, Michael and Alex stayed cuddled up in their bed, gently stroking each other’s body and still riding the waves of yet another explosive afterglow.

His brain resembling some kind of goo, Michael lazily nuzzled Alex’s collarbone and thought of home.

Over the years, Michael and Alex had learnt something very important. Home can be a lot of different things. A planet. A city. A truck. A toolshed. An airstream. A cabin. An alien. A man. A husband…

It doesn’t really matter in the end, as long as it’s the right one.

In Michael and Alex Guerin’s case, they created their everlasting home in each other.

 

**The End**


End file.
